High school DXD :APOCALYPSES BRINGER
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: Meet Axel Argento, a man on a quest to find what he lost. As the wielder of the Forbidden Longinus; [Apocalypse Bringer], he must face powerful and ancient enemy and even dangerous creature of colossal legend but most of all he must face his inner past and demon to protect those he cared for.
1. Chapter 1

**High school DXD: APOCALYPSE BRINGER**

**Story One: Beginning **

Long ago before The Great War between the Three Faction, there exists 4 being. Their purpose and existence were unknown, only that they were feared even amongst the God, Fallen Angel and Devils alike. After the death of God and The Leader of the Devil side, the four mysterious being vanish without a trace and thus they were eventually forgotten.

**Present Time:**

A young man in his early twenty with blonde hair and green eye is resting in an abandoned warehouse, it was raining outside. Waiting for the rain to stop, the young man recalled back in his early childhood when he was with his family. Slowly the young man drifted into his sleep.

**16 years ago: **

"Ka-chan! Let me have a look at the baby." Exclaimed the little boy as he eagerly looks towards his mother. "Now, now, Axel. Let your mother rest a bit. She did put up a lot of strength to deliver the baby." The man said it with a slight smile on his faced.

"It's alright, dear. Now, Axel-kun. Come over here and look at your baby sister." The little boy excitedly went close to her mother and look at his newly born sister. "She's so cute mom and she has blond hair just like you and me. So, what should we name her?"

Her mother then took moment to think of a name and she said "How about Asia? Sounds pretty and it suits her, don't you think Axel? "Axel tilts his to side and said "Asia? Yeah, that does suit her. Nice to meet you Asia, I'm Axel. Let's get along with each other."

Axel reaches his hand out to Asia and with a big smile the baby took Axel hand and started to laugh happily as if responding to his word. Axel spent his time looking after his sister when both their parent went out for work. "Now, Axel. Be a good boy and look after Asia for us, ok?"

Axel nod his head as he cradle Asia and wave goodbye to her mother and father as they leave for work leave. This has become a daily routine for the young Axel who was more than happy to look after her sister while their parents were away for work.

Even at a young age, Axel was quit mature for a kid his age and he knows how to handle house chores. And later that evening he would spend his time together with his parent alongside his baby sister, they were quite happy to be alongside each other. But that day of happiness were not to last forever. On one fateful night, when Axel was playing with Asia when there was a knock on the door and Axel father was the first to answer.

"I'll get it." As he opens the door, "Yes? How can I help-?" He stops halfway before he could finish his last sentences. Mr. Argento felt a sudden pain at his chest as he realizes that he was stab by a spear of light.

"What-?!" Another spear of light was thrust through his chest; the only thing he could muster was the word 'run'. Collapsing to the floor, Mrs. Argento could hear a loud thud and when to check on his husband if he was okay.

"Dear, are you okay? I thought I heard a thud just now?" As she reached the main door only to see his husband body lying on the floor, Mrs. Argento could only be shocked at the sight of her husband lifeless body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the mysterious attacker was shock and immediately started to enter the room but one of them was caught by the leg. "Honey! Go! I'll hold them off; you grab the kids and run! RUN!"

The mysterious attacker whose leg was caught immediately dealt the finishing blow towards Mr. Argento as he finally lay lifeless on the floor. Young Axel who was cradling baby Asia went to the main door to see what was going on "Ka-chan? Where's To-chan?"

Then young Axel saw in shock as the man who was dead on the floor was none other than his father. "To-chan…? Ka-chan, why is To-chan…. bleeding on the…. floor and who are these people….?" His voice was mixed with shock and curiosity.

Suddenly one of the attackers threw a spear of light that was directed towards Axel. Axel closing his eye for the upcoming pain on his chest felt blood was spreading across his face as he opens his eye to his terror her mother took the attack for him.

Axel quickly embrace her mother in a hugged before she collapse. Her mother sent a soft whisper to his ear. "Take Asia…. and run as… fast as you can…" Axel was surprise to hear his mother says that.

"What do you mean Ka-chan…? I can't just leave you here…. I need you…Asia needs you..." Axel had tears in his eyes and it was making his vision blurry, some were even dripping on Asia's face. "Please Axel… please run and go… somewhere safe…Protect… Asia…"

Her voice becoming even more weak and fading. "Ka-chan please…don't leave us." With teary eyes, their mother places both her hand on Axel and Asia cheeks. "I love both of you…Axel…Asia…." Then her voice suddenly stops.

"Ka-chan..? Hey, please wake up….you can just… die on us like this?" Axel embraces her mother's corpse tightly as he look over to the mysterious attacker with teary and hatred eye. "Boy, now that's out of the way, I'll dispose of you quickly." Said one of the attackers.

"No way, Jerhad! I'll be the one to do it!" said another one of the attackers. "Calm down, Aristo, Jerhad. Didn't we promise not to fight over this?" Said the female attacker which seems to be their leaders.

"Easy for you to say, Melinda! Kokabiel-sama told that one of us has to dispose of the threat and I know you one to hog all the praise for yourself!" As Aristo said aloud. "Enough of that! Our order was cleared and absolute! I don't care who gets to killed the brat but as far as I'm concern, both of you already killed the brat's parents so I get to kill him next…" She said it with an immense killing aura, the two of them, Aristo and Jerhad can only nod in agreement while hiding their fear.

"Now then boy, where were we?" To Melinda surprise Axel was already gone. "That shitty brat!Where did he go?!" Spread out and find him, NOW! In the street not far from a nearby forest, Axel was running while carrying baby Asia with him. Axel reach a nearby tree and rested himself on it, Axel when to check on Asia, who was sleeping soundly. Axel let out a sigh of relief but then remembered the horrific event that occurred not too long ago in front of his eye. Axel saw the murdered of his parent in front of his own eye.

Remembering the event, Axel cried as he was now alone and he did not know what to do. "I can't do this all by myself, we need you. To-chan, Ka-chan…" Suddenly, Axel heard a voice on top of a tree nearby and he look towards that direction He was surprise to see that the woman has a paired of black wing on her back. "Aww… what's this..? A little boy crying for his mama and papa? Hahahaha…well don't be because you'll be joining them soon." Exclaimed Melinda mockingly.

Then Aristo and Jerhad have also joined up with Melinda both of them also possessing black wing. "You gave us the troubled of finding you and now be a good human and let us killed you already!" Axel could only shake his head in anger and said out loud. "Why?! Why?! Why did you kill my parent?! What have we ever done to deserve death?! And by all mean, WHAT ARE YOU?!" Axel was filled with anger and sadness, all he could ever think now was to know the reason on why did his parent got killed for no reason and what was their true identity.

"Us? You don't have to know what we are because you'll be dead in the next minute. And besides, you want to know the reason why we killed your parents the most, right?" Melinda pointed one of her finger towards Axel. "Me? But why?! What did I do to you that resulted in my parent's death?! Axel was in shock. Because the woman pointed out he was the reason and then Melinda continued by saying. "You possess something that is a possible threat to our very existence, and by the order of one of our leader, we are here to kill you. And secondly, because we just did it for the fun of it."

Axel was shock to hear of the revelation not because he was going to be killed but the fact that leads to his parent's death; he was filled with sorrow and regret knowing he was the main reason for their untimely demise and yet his heart was also filled with immense hatred for knowing that they killed his parents just for the sake of fun. In fact that's not even matter to make fun at. Melinda then grind evilly as she charged her spear of light ready to give the finishing blow. Axel manages to escape from his trance and tried to run while carrying Asia who was still sleeping.

"Oh no you don't!" Melinda shoots her spear of light and it hit Axel by the leg. Axel almost stumbles on his leg as he immediately gets up and tried to run until another spear of light penetrated his other leg. Axel then tumbles down but he manages to catch Asia before she landed on the hard ground. Axel leg was hurting really bad but he tried to endure the pain and not to cry.

"You're a tough little kid aren't you, brat? Can you just save yourself from suffering any further and just died already?! Melinda asks mockingly. Axel didn't pay too much attention towards Melinda mocking and continue to stand up while holding dearly towards Asia. Asia with her eyes open smile happily towards Axel. Axel with teary eyes smiles back at her. "Asia, I-" Axel felt a sharp pain through his chest.

Axel could only see his vision blurred and he was vomiting blood, he looks towards his chest area and realize he was stab by a spear of light. He slowly collapses to the cold ground and then it started to rain. The rain mixes with his blood, Axel was crawling desperately to try and reached Asia, even in his condition Axel can only think of reaching Asia who was crying. "Asia, please don't cry…Onii-chan is coming for you…Onii-chan won't leave Asia…"

Before Axel could reach Asia, Jerhad step on his hand. "ARRRHHGGG!" Jerhad was putting more pressure into Axel hand and Axel could only scream out in pain. "Hey Melinda, this brat is still alive and it seems his still kicking..!" He said while making a small laugh.

"Just don't kill him; I'm still not finish with him yet..." Melinda let out a grin on her face "If he refuses to die easily, I'll slowly make him suffer painfully to the point he begs for death itself. HAHAHAHAHA!" Melinda was laughing that were full of evil in it. "Hey, Melinda. What about this baby over here? It seems the brat won't stop crying…" Aristo said annoyed.

"She is of no importance to us, killed her whatever. Just make sure she shut that mouth of her!" Melinda gave the ordered to kill Asia. Axel eyes widen as he scream out. "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to with us! Just kill me then! Isn't that what you want?!" He looked at them with defiant eye as Axel hope that their attention was at him and not Asia.

"What? You think were an idiot to let one of you alive, hah! Don't make me laugh. Besides, I want to give you another pleasure of seeing us killed one of your family members and also this will serves as a reminder to you that those close to you will either suffer or end up dead because you will only bring forth misfortune to them …" Melinda said it coldly. Axel face went pale as he desperately pleads for them to stop and spare the baby.

"Aristo, do it!" Melinda giving the order. "With pleasure. Goodnight, baby…" Aristo raise his spear to plunge it at Asia. "STOOOOOOOP!" Axel screams at the top of his lung when suddenly a burst of purple light emerges from Axel body and it thrown Jerhad to a nearby tree.

"What just happen?! What did that brat do to me just now?! Jerhad spoke angrily. They all look towards Axel. To their surprise his eyes suddenly turn color from green to that of a color of violet. What's more is that they were shock to find the boy covered in a sickly purplish aura. They each made a battle stance until they heard a frightening voice coming out of his mouth.

The voice was mix with Axel own voice but they were certain that it was no his. [**YOU STICKIN CROW JUST MESS WITH THE WRONG KID] **thevoice sounded demonic and yet at the same time it wasn't. Suddenly, Axel raises his right hand while his hair covering his eye and a gauntlet appears. The gauntlet appears to be black in color and it was a fingerless one. At the front of the gauntlet they appear to be four distinctive jewels but only the first jewel was shining and it was purple in color the same color of aura that Axel is now producing.

**[FIRST PHASE! ACTIVATE!]**

Axel then unleashed a barrage of purple aura as he seems to activate the gauntlet. Melinda and the other know that it was Sacred Gear but they cannot confirm whether it was a regular or the Longinus type. To find out Melinda instructed Jerhad to fight him. "Why do I have to do it and we don't even know if he possess a Longinus or not?!" Jerhad was complaining about fighting Axel until Melinda told him "He's just a kid. There's no way that brat can use his power so freely in just a short time, beside even if he is a Longinus possessor, he's too injured to even fight any of us." Thinking her word made sense, Jerhad rush forward as he produce a spear of light on both of his hand.

"Die you brat!" Jerhad announce. Axel didn't move a flinch until suddenly he vanishes in front of Jerhad. "What? Where that brat go?!" Melinda looks up and saw that Axel was attacking from the sky. While trying to give Jerhad a warning it was too late. Using incredible speed, Axel kicks Jerhad in the back and Jerhad flew a few meters away until he crash landed at a nearby tree.

Melinda and Aristo were shocked and surprise at what they just witness. They thought with the injury that Axel has sustained, there were no way for him to fight back even if he wanted to. But here he is standing even with his injury and unaffected by it. Jerhad threw another spear towards Axel. Axel simply raises his right hand. **[ALTERED]**.The spears of light suddenly disperse and reappear in front of Jerhad. He manages to dodge it at the last second. However as it hit the ground it produces a large explosion which hit Jerhad and he was injured due to the impact.

"What the-?!" Both Melinda and Aristo said in unison. That attack just now created a huge crater. It was on the same level as a High Class Fallen Angel. But how can this kid become so capable of mustering enough power to create an attack that rival a High Class. They knew that this kid was bad news. "Jerhad, are you okay?!" Melinda asks him who was groaning in pain of his injury. "What the fuck do you think?! I was almost blown away by that son of a bitch!" He was looking at Axel with immense killing intent. Axel on the other hand was only looking blankly at him.

"Jerhad lets attack together! We can't allow this brat to charge anymore of that attack!" As Melinda explained the battle plan to Jerhad, Jerhad who was still furious of the surprise attack that just hit him attack head on towards Axel ignoring Melinda order. "You fool! Don't attack him all by yourself! You'll get kill!" But Jerhad couldn't' care less about Melinda and continue forward on attacking Axel.

"Don't get cocky brat just because you're able to produce that attack just now!" This time Jerhad was attacking in close range knowing that Axel might try that attack again. While producing two spear of light in his hand, he swung it in various direction to tried and hit the young boy. However he was dodging his attack as if it was nothing. "Damn brat! Stop moving will you?!"

In that instance, Axel almost tripped on in his leg due to the slippery ground. Seeing his chance, Jerhad raise his spear forward to try and stab Axel. "I got you now, brat! HAHAHA!" Looking towards Jerhad direction, Axel raises his right hand. **[ALTERED]**. Both the spear on Jerhad hand disperses. Looking surprise, Jerhad suddenly felt immense pain on his chest and abdomen.

Looking down, Jerhad realize that he was stab by his own weapon, he then vomit blood. Melinda and Aristo can only express their reaction in a shocking manner. "How can I…be beaten by a mere br-?!" Looking coldly at Jerhad, Axel plunge the spear even further. **[ALTERED]**. While being engulf in purple light, Jerhad than disperse without a trace.

"JERHAD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Aristo then rush forward as he prepare a spear of light on his hand. "Don't you idiot! You'll get killed too!" But it was already too late. Axel lunge another attack after dispersing Aristo spear of light. Stabbing Aristo from behind, Aristo also disperse into nothing.

Melinda let out a small scream as two of his companion just disintegrated in nothing. This boy, no this monster was making her shakes with fear. For the first time in her life. She was showing fear towards a human that was also a monster to her.

Axel then set his cold gaze at her, slowly; he was approaching Melinda while releasing his purple aura. Melinda tried to throw a spear towards him only for it to disperse. She tried to fly away when Axel suddenly appear in front of her and punch her face at the side. She dropped to the ground while holding her left cheek.

Axel then grabs her by the neck and tossed her towards a tree.

**[What's wrong? You were just taunting and hurting this boy a while ago? Now where has that confident of your vanish to, I wonder?]**

Melinda was spook to realize that the boy must be possessed by the mysterious Sacred Gear**. **Then Melinda saw the baby at the ground nearby, and quickly grabs her. "Don't move or else the baby gets it!" Melinda threat did not flinch the young boy from moving towards her. "What are you doing?! Don't you care what happen to this baby?! I'll kill her for real, I swear it!"

Axel still moves towards Melinda without giving a damn for her threat. "That's it! You're lost!" She raises her spear to stab Asia when suddenly the baby suddenly disappears from her grasp. To her surprise, she saw that Axel was now holding onto the baby. "Wait! I was merely joking…" Melinda than felt a kick at her belly and then she knell down holding the pain she was enduring.

**[I believe I have no more use of you! Disappear you filthy Crow]**

At this word Axel plunge a spear of light at Melinda and she too disperse into nothing. After killing the last Fallen Angel, the purple aura that Axel emitted started to disappear. His violet eye retuning to its original green color. Realizing what he has done, he immediately checks if Asia was alright. Asia upon seeing his brother's face started to smile happily. He sighs in relief knowing her sister was alright. He then saw the gauntlet that was still on his right arm.

One of its jewels was shining a purple light and then he heard a voice.

**[It seems that my host is alright. Besides I can't just let you get killed out here can I?]**

"Who are you or what are you?" The gauntlet then answers.

**[I'm the very power that resides within you, well one of them that is. I'm Famine. Nice to meet you, Axel Argento. For almost a few millennia, we lay dormant within our host that wasn't capable of summoning us, though you are the very first one to ever successfully in doing so...]**

Hearing this, Axel can only shake his head in amazement, then he realize. "Wait! You said your name was Famine, does that meant you're one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

**[Bingo! Give this kid an award. Yep that's right kid, yours one and truly.]**

"Then what about the other three, are they also residing within me?" The more that Axel asks the more he seems to know that the life that he use to know was slowly but surely fading away from him.

**[Yes, the other three are currently dormant for now. Well, not that you're able to summon them for the time being. Anyway I'm going to be frank about this, I never thought that I was able to awaken again let alone by a kid like you but you never know. However, when I was lying dormant I could hear a called of pain and sorrow and that's what triggers my awakening. But know this kid, those associated with our power can never truly be happy and ends up making other suffer. Sadly what that crow woman said was true in fact all those with the same power as you end up suffering.]**

Axel went pale with this revelation as he know that no matter how hard he wants to deny that fact, he knows what Famine said was true. Axel then looks toward Asia; he knows that he can be with her knowing what type of future that will befall her. He decided the best course of action was to give her to the church. With that no harm would ever befallen her.

Later that night, he left Asia inside a basket in front of the Church's main door and inside the basket was letter with the name Asia Argento in it and inside the letter says;

_I have entrusted the fate of this child it the hand of the Church so that she may be protected and cared from the danger that would befall her. I besiege that the secret that befalls the fate of this child family hidden from her to avoid her from the dangers that lurk in the shadow and know this that I have every faith and right to believe in the Holiness of the Church_ _in accomplishing their duty._

_Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous._

He look at Asia one last time as the baby was still smiling at him; he then shed single tears and kisses Asia in the forehead before bidding farewell. Axel knocks on the Church door and quickly leaves the area. That was the last time he ever saw her sister.

**Present time:**

Axel now a grown young man returns to the very church that he once entrusted with Asia's fate. He knocks on the door and an elderly man in his early fifties opens the door to see a young handsome man standing in front of his door. "Who might you be, child? Can I help you with something?"

"It's been awhile Father Edward; you seem to age quite a bit since I last saw you." Exclaimed the young man who put a smile as he look towards the elderly Father.

"No, it can be? But my eyes are not deceiving me. Axel, child. Is that really you?" Father Edward said it with a shock expression. Axel nods his head to answer his question.

"My Lord, this is truly a miracle. You have return, my child. Axel, I'm so glad to see you alive and well." Father Edward was having tears in his eyes as he hugs the young man and Axel was hugging him in return.

"I too, Father. I'm also glad that you are doing well."

The two of them later went inside to further discuss their situation.

"I see. So that's truly happen to your parents that night. I am sorry to hear that my child. I hope that they are now in a better place alongside the Lord."

Axel knew that God was dead during the last Great War but he did not want to break the news towards Father Edward, fearing that the old man might collapse.

"Father, regarding the matters at hand. Could you please tell me where is Asia? I just want to know of her circumstances and then I will take my leave."

Father Edward was shock to hear that Axel wants to know of his sister whereabouts. But he did not have the nerve to tell him.

"Father, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Father Edward then let out a sigh as he told Axel what happen. "When Asia was eight years old, she saw an injured puppy in front of the church. Taking pity of the puppy, she immediately prays to the Lord. One the staff saw her and went to where she was. She saw something that shocks her. The puppy that was injured was completely healed. She quickly informed me of the matter, and as a result I decided to let her heal one of the fellow members who were suffering from severe muscle pain. At that moment, he was instantly healed. I told myself that this was certainly a blessing from the Lord. I believe that Asia was given a Divine Gift from the Lord Himself and that is to heal others. But it didn't take long for the news to spread of her miraculous work. After that the Vatican took her in, at first I was reluctant to give her but I knew that for her sake and the Lord. I knew that Asia has a calling. She immediately began to heal numerous people from all over the world and thus she was given the title Holy Maiden.

**Author's Note:**

Now some of you may realize that this is my newest fanfic account. So, if this story was manage to be published on the new chapter to read list then that's good news. If not, then I'll just find a new way to do it again. Back to the main topic, some of the older chapter that old readers have been following me will be re-uploaded along with newer chapter, so please keep a constant lookout on my update. And to ensure that I don't get terminated again from my account, I will try and change the way I write more and perhaps tried to prevent myself from getting a copyright strike. With much love, CrimsonRider94.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome once again fellow reader to the second chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer Re-upload. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and once again please give me your honest opinion. It would greatly help me in developing this story. And without further ado, enjoy.

**Story Two: Search**

"_That's all I can tell you, child. If you want to further know the situation of your sister, I suggest you best start at the Vatican. Perhaps they might know of her whereabouts."_ Father Edward words still hung in Axel's head. He told Axel of Asia exile from the Vatican church and the main reason why they did it.

Axel left soon after bidding his farewell to Father Edward. "May the Lord guide you to your sister Axel and I hope we get to see each other once again" With that Axel slight bows and went on his way. Axel was quiet along the journey until Famine broke the silent.

**[I know you're going to start blaming yourself for her exile, well I tell you don't be. Because it was the Vatican doing not yours.] **

Axel was still silent at the moment until he spoke. "How can it not be my fault, Famine? I left Asia to her fate. I thought it was the right thing to do and now, who knows where she is?!" Axel said angrily. He just couldn't brush the fact that Asia's exiled has also got to do with him.

**{Still it doesn't change the fact that all of this started because the Vatican started labelling her a heretic just because she healed a Devil. They were all praising her and calling her the Holy Maiden and now once they know that she can also heal a Devil, they threw her just like that. I meant that's just plain hypocrite by the looks of it.}**

**[Pestilence right on this one. Don't be hard on yourself, and judging by her ability I say it's not any ordinary one. My bet is that it's a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. It's very rare even amongst many of the Sacred Gear users of the past. Looks like your sister shared a common thing with her brother. That's quit ironic no matter how you look at it.]**

Axel didn't like the fact that Asia also possesses a Sacred Gear like him, to him Sacred Gear were very much like a curse than a divine gift. And now the very person he wants to protect has suffer the consequences of his ignorant decision. He just couldn't imagine what type of suffering she has gone through all this time.

If only Axel was firm enough to do what he had to do in the past, then maybe one of the people that he cared about wouldn't end dead by his hand.

**(Her death has nothing to do with you; you just weren't strong enough to control it.)**

"I know, War. I just hoped things were different. I just wish that she had not met me. I told myself to have no emotional attachment with anyone but then I started to love her… but now she's dead…she'd dead trying to help person like me. In return, I took her lif-" Axel voice was full of regret, but before he could speak further, Famine intervenes.

**[Don't be like that. She knows that saving you was worth her life. She knows that if she didn't stop you like she did, you would have ended up destroying everything. Think about it, did she ever regret loving you and do you think her sacrifice was for nothing?]**

Axel took a moment to calm himself before he could answer. "No."

**[{(Then don't regret anything she did for you. Life on for her sake, and we believe someone else is waiting for you to be by her side…]}) **

Axel could only smile at their replied. "Thanks guy. You don't know how much I appreciate your support…" The three of them could only chuckle at him. "Let's go; we got some work to do.

**[Now this is the Axel I know.]**

**{It's good to see you that you're feeling cheerful again. That seems to be the only thing that lightens up my day.}**

**(A warrior always pushes forward and never looks back. That also applies to you.)**

**Italy, Rome: The Vatican Church**

One of the Father by the name Fredrick of the Vatican Church was entering the church to prepare the usual gathering prayer, until he saw a young man standing in front of the altar of the church. "Who are you and how did you get in here? Don't you realize this is the sacred altar? Outsider is forbidden to enter without permission!"

He still did not get a reply until the young man finally spoke in a sincere yet cold manner. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have sinned those that I love and may be continue to do so if I do not take action immediately. But most of all, forgive me for the sinned that I am about to commit to you."

In an instant, the young man appears in front of Father Fredrick and froze him in his track. He tried to struggle in order to break free but to no avail. "Don't even try Father; I have cast a spelled on you along with the surrounding area. With this, no one can interfere with us for a while. Now you will tell me what I need to know and you will answer me truthfully."

"Who are you?!" Father Fredrick answers while trying to trying to break free from the spell.

"Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. My named is Axel Argento and I believe you're familiar with a girl by the named Asia Argento…" Axel told them while giving Father Fredrick a cold stared.

"Argento...? You mean that witch?! What business do you have with her?!"

Axel quickly grabs him by the collar and lifted him up with ease. "Be careful with what you called her you bastard. You people make her what she was and then cast her out just because she healed a Devil. To me she did that out of kindness not because she was siding with it…!

The anger in Axel eyes and voice were intense, Father Fredrick knew that it would mean his death if he doesn't choose his next word wisely. "Fine, I got it." Axel slowly put him down as he tried to catch his breath. After catching his breath, he told Axel.

"But still, it is against the teaching of God to assist the Devil or any of their kind. As the former Holy Maiden, she would've known this better than anyone."

"God is dead. He died long ago along with the Four Original Maou. Then that means, the teaching of God has no importance anymore."

Father Fredrick was shock to hear that fact as he asks Axel. "How did you know of this information…? He asks with a shaking voice.

"I just know. Now you will tell me where I can find Asia or else I'll spread this news towards every known Church throughout the world! Even if they think it's a lie but at least it would give them some doubt of whether God was still alive or not and you know what would happen." Father Fredrick knew that Axel wasn't joking around.

He might actually break the truth to all the believer and everything would start to fall apart. It would be utter chaos. He must prevent such disaster from happening. "Very well…" With a reluctant sigh, Father Fredrick then begins to explain what happened to Asia.

"Last I saw her; she was with a Rogue Priest by the named Freed Zelzen. I believe they were heading to the country of Japan. The reason to that, unfortunately; even I do not know. I swear, that is all that I know of her fate."

Looking at Father Fredrick for a moment, Axel let out a sigh and finally broke the spell that binds him. "For now I trust you, but if you try anything funny like sending assassins to kill me. I'll make sure you regret it later. And the next time you people started to call other heretic, look yourself into the mirror first." With that, Axel vanishes without a traced.

**A Few Moments Later:**

**{You gave that man quite the hard time, haven't you?}**

"I need the information, Pestilence. I need to know why Asia was heading towards Japan."

**[Regarding the matters at hand. I'm aware that the country of Japan is currently under the control of the Gremory Clan.]**

"The Gremory Clan, huh? Well, I know for sure we can't enter that country without some certain access can we?"

**{~Axel, dear. You know you could just use my illusion to enter there right~?} **Says Pestilence with a seductive voice

"It won't be that easy, Pestilence. Besides, I'm a law abiding citizen. I prefer using legal method than to use magic to enter the country."

**(Say's the person who just threatens a Father a while ago…)**

Axel was blushing as he heard that. "Uhmm. Well anyway. The first thing I need to do is to find myself a passport and some cash. Well that wouldn't be a problem since currently I just have more than enough to manage somehow."

**A Week Later:**

"Whew, somehow I managed to obtain a passport without much trouble." During those one week period, Axel has been trying hard on finding a way to legally make his passport without the meant of falsifying it.

**[Now that you have a passport, when will our journey start?]**

"Tomorrow, at dawn I will take a flight that will fly to Japan." Axel was thinking to himself that somehow, something big was happening right now at Japan. His only hoped that Asia was alright.

At dawn the next day, Axel took the flight to Japan.

**Meanwhile at Japan: **

A young boy with short brown hair was carrying a girl with blonde hair; she was pale and looks like her very life was sucked out of her. They were heading upstairs. The boy finally came out of the sanctuary and places the dying girl on a pew.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" The boy said out loud to Asia. Asia makes a small smile at his words.

She then takes the boy's hand. He can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand. "…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…. Ise-san…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?" Issei then shake his head and said.

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

"_I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying knowing it. I already know it. This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke_-" As he mentally spoke.

Issei then continue to speak to Asia. "We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If only I was born in this country…I would have gone to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!" He was not going to let this girl go, no matter what. His mind knows that this girl was going to die and yet in his heart he wasn't going to accept that.

Asia's hand pats his cheek. "…You even cry for someone like me…if only my brother was here… I'm sure … he would be someone nice like Ise-san…my only regret was not being able to see him and thank him properly for saving me all that years ago… if Ise-san ever find Onii-san…please tell him 'thank you'…" Asia voice was growing weaker until she musters her last strength and finally spoke. "Ise-san…"

Her hand that was patting the boy's cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…" Those were her last words. She passed away smiling.

**Meanwhile…**

Axel could feel tears streaming from his eyes. His heart suddenly felt immense sadness as if half of his life was taken away from him. He knows something happened and it wasn't good news. He only mutters a single word.

"Asia…"

**Shifting Into Issei POV**

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face. My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die? She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured. How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?" I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything wrong! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!" Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil… If I have the power to at least save Asia…Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?" The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me. "Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound. "Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey. That light belongs to Asia. Why are you using it? Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care." I glared at Raynare. "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl!" I was angry and furious at the same time. I couldn't care less about anything like Fallen Angel, God and Devils, I just don't care! What's important was that Asia was taken from me! And that will never change…

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!" I said it out loud.

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"AHAHAHA! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back then and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself-" I can't forgive everything. I who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia. Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

—_Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well._

"Give her back."

—_Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you._

"Give Asia BACKKKKKKKKK!"

[Dragon Booster!]

**Shift to Axel POV**

What was that surge of power I sense just now? From the looks of it, it came from the direction where we're heading.

**[It seems you senses it too, Axel. Yes, that power came from one of the Two Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. Currently he is sealed inside a Sacred Gear called the Boosted Gear. It's one of the 13 Longinus although it is a mid-tier Longinus; it is still a very powerful Sacred Gear.]**

"The Welsh Dragon Emperor?! What was it aura doing in the far eastern of the world?"

**[No idea… Seems like we'll have to find out ourselves.] **

**(Seems to bring back lots of memories. In those days, I fought against Ddraig and Albion. Sure they put up a good fight but in the end I beat both of them into submission.) **

**{The three were putting a lot of damage into that fight as well. I was a little bit surprise your fight hasn't blown off half of the earth at that time. Man, sometimes I think whether you're just a fighter or just plain battle maniac?}**

"Quit it you two. We don't want the other passenger to notice us. So for now just be quit."

**({Fine})**

After that, I stayed awake all the time during the flight; I got so many things on my mind. But one thing for certain is that I need to find Asia first. But at the same times I just knew that whenever there is the Welsh Dragon there tends to be the White Dragon involves as well.

**Normal POV**

After 12 hours of flight, the plane finally reached the Airport in Tokyo. After exiting from the Airport, Axel immediately went on his way to look for clues of Asia whereabouts. Axel could still feel the slight energy of the Boosted Gear further away from the city.

"Looks like our best of finding Asia's location are to meet the Gremory Clan, I supposed?"

**[Just be careful, the Gremory Clan are quite famous for being the relative of the current Maou; Lucifer. We can't afford to make any of them our enemy can't we? ] **

Axel nods his head in agreement and continued his journey towards the city where the Gremory Clan resides. As he was walking he felt an ominous aura coming from his front.

Axel then called out. "I know you're there. Just come out already and faced me."

Hearing that Axel has already sense him the mysterious figure let out a slight sigh and immediately came out to face Axel. A handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes came out of the shadow and were standing the opposite direction where Axel was standing. He was around the same age as Axel. His right hand was inside one of his pocket. He was giving an amuse smirk towards Axel.

"Well. I never thought you could sense me that quickly though I don't mind I was planning on meeting with you sooner or later."

"What do you want? If it's a fight you're looking for then forget it, I'm not interested. I got better things to do than to fight you, Vali Lucifer also known as the White Dragon Emperor…"

Vali gave a surprise look. He did not expect that someone outside of the other faction could tell who he was or that he was the possessors of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. He then gave out a small smile and continues to spoke.

"I never thought that others knew of my identity aside from my faction. Truly you are amazing."

"I did some homework on the matters of the Three Faction especially you who were the descendant of the original Lucifer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Axel then passed towards Vali until Vali spoke something that caught Axel attention.

"I can see that you are currently looking for someone of importance to you. Would that person happens to be a nun I presumes?" Vali was giving a smirk.

Axel then looks back at Vali direction. "You know of this nun?" Axel was asking with a curious looks on his face.

"I would know if you offer me something in return for information…"

"And what would that be?" Axel was asking with bits hostility in his voice.

Vali could sense hostility coming from Axel. Vali was having a little sweat dropped on his check.

"Now don't be hasty, I would gave you the information only if you accept what I offer. I'm going to be frank. Will you fight me?"

Axel gave a calm look. He was not slightly surprise of the offer that Vali gave him. In fact he was a bit amused. "Why would you want to offer me such privilege, I think many others are more qualified to fight you besides me. For example, your eternal rival the Red Dragon Emperor."

Vali then explained to Axel. "Don't be like that. I know that you are a strong person. In fact, I can tell in a glance that you possess power beyond doubt. I think you are more than qualified to join my team. And I know that the person welding the Boosted Gear has only just begun to explore his power. So it won't be fun fighting a person like that."

Axel continue to give an amuse face until he finally spoke. "Thanks but no. I'm just not the type of person to fight needlessly without any reason. But I appreciate the offer though."

With that, Axel continues on his way until a magic bullet passed through his head. It almost hit him. Axel then looks back while still giving of a calm face. Vali was pointing his index finger towards Axel; smoke was coming out from his finger.

"Forgive me, but there was no other that I could get your attention unless I give you some slight hostility. Besides I won't take no as an answer without a fight…" Vali was giving a small smirk but Axel could feel the hostility in his aura.

Axel ignoring his answer simply walks on until he could sense another ball of magic energy which was much bigger than the last one coming towards him. He immediately activates his Apocalypse Bringer and points his hand towards the giant ball of demonic energy.

**[ALTERED]**

The giant ball of demonic energy then disperses into nothing. Axel looks towards Vali this time giving his a slight hostility.

"You could have involved innocent people in that attack just now. It's a good thing I disperse it or else a lot of people would have died." Axel voice was more serious this time.

"I told you, I take no for an answer without a fight." Vali was serious; he would do anything to fight Axel even if it means that innocent people were involved in the crossfire.

Axel looks towards Vali for a moment before he finally answered. "Fine, I'll fight you. But in exchange, you will tell me the information regarding this nun that you were mentioning before."

"Only if you beat that me in the fight." Vali said jokingly.

"Why don't we take this fight elsewhere? I don't want our fight to destroy the surrounding area can we?" Axel suggested. Axel then started to unleashed a spell and instantly teleport them somewhere.

Both Axel and Vali appeared in a mysterious dimension that has a familiar feeling to it. "Where did you take us? And why is that this dimensions seems to be oddly familiar to me?"

"This is a copy of the Dimensional Gap that I created using Pestilence [Dimension Birth]. It allows me to create dimension at will." Vali then gave a surprise look; he knows that this person was strong but to create a huge dimension like the Dimension Gap? That truly is something to praise.

"With this, both you and I won't have to hold back in any of our attack."

Vali then let out a small laugh; he was quite impressed with his opponent concern towards other. "Quite a concern person you are… I'm deeply impressed. Now shall we begin this battle, I would like to see how powerful you are?"

Axel gave a slight smirk. He knows Vali wasn't a match to him but still he wants to observe how long Vali can stands against someone like Axel. Vali then made a battle stance until Axel interrupted.

"Aren't you going to use you're Balance Breaker against me?"

Vali gave a surprise look towards his opponent question. Vali knows he is powerful but not to point of Vali using Balance Breaker against him.

"Why do you say that? Are you suggesting I can't beat you without going Balance Breaker first?" Vali asked with a curious look.

"Well, it's up to you. But don't say that I didn't give you the chance." Axel said with a slight tease in his voice. Vali then looks at him a little bit annoyed. Sure this person was underestimating him. So Vali decided if he wants to this, might as well go all out.

"Very well. I will use my Balance Breaker. Albion, you ready?"

[Ready as I'll ever be, Vali.]

"Good. Now activate! Balance Breaker. Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"

Vali was wrapped in white armor and a wing made of blue light appears behind Vali's back. Axel gave a slight smile. He can sense that Vali has mastered his Sacred Gear and was able to stay in Balance Breaker for a month.

After Vali finish transforming, he let out a small laugh.

"You are the very first person aside from Azazel to ask me to go Scale Mail immediately. Surely this will be an interesting fight. Now then, before we start. What is your named, warrior?"

Axel then smile and said. "Axel, Axel Argento. Nice to meet you Vali Lucifer."

"Axel, huh? I will remember the named after I beaten you!" Vali said out loud.

"Not if I beat you first."

"LET'S GO!" With this both fighter rush forwards each other.

**Author's Note **

I will end my chapter here but fear not fellow readers. This is the second chapter that I managed to re-upload without fail. So please, keep an update on my story. And as always, please give your thought on this chapter and I'll be seeing you guys later. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there once again. This is the third chapter that has been re-uploaded to the latest chapter to read list. So, once again please give me your thought on this chapter; it would truly help me in developing this story.

**Story Three: Battle and Encounter**

Two warrior stands amidst the other. One enveloped in white armor while the other simply standing on the ground with a smirk on his face. Both were ready, both were eager to fight the others to know of their strength. They could feel the intensity within each other, but Vali knew the one who is the tensest was him.

He was shivering; for the first time in his life, Vali was shivering by just looking at his opponent. Even though he was in Balance Breaker state, he could feel that his opponent has no problem smashing it in just one hit. But then, Vali shake his head. "No! What am I doing? I'm shivering just by looking at this person. I mustn't let my fear took the better of me!"

He then set his gaze upon his opponent who was still standing there giving him a slight smirk. "This person has no opening at all, it's like all of his weak point has been keep hidden from my eye. His good." Vali was having cold sweat. "But still I have to fight him in order to see how strong he is…"

"You're quite tense? Is everything alright over there…?" Axel talked in a calm demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bit excited, that's all." Vali knows that Axel was testing his guts, he wants to know how well he can fare in this tense atmosphere and right now Axel seems to be at an advantage. Vali have to make the first move to win this.

At that moment there was silence, until suddenly Vali disappear and appear at Axel side while releasing a giant demonic energy. He then shoots it forward, almost hitting Axel. But Axel simply stands there until he raises his right hand and a black looking gauntlet appears. Out of four of the jewel only three of them were currently shining in different color.

**[ALTERED]**

In an instant, the giant ball of demonic energy quickly disperses and then suddenly it reappears in front of Vali who immediately activate his Sacred Gear.

[DIVIDE]

However, the size of the demonic energy does not change much. Vali who was surprise by this phenomenon quickly dodge it. As he dodges it, he witness that the ball of energy in a long distant and exploded scale so large that even in his armor he could feel the full force of the impact.

"That attack just now…? Was it in the same level as an Ultimate Class…no, that attack just now surpassed an Ultimate Class! How in the world could you have such power…?!"

Axel simply smirks; a few small sphere of demonic energy then covers him. It was red and black in color.

Vali then turn slightly paled as he realizes the nature of the power that Axel had now just unleashed. "That power… Isn't that the Power of Destruction?! I thought only those related to the Gremory Clan can utilize it?!" Vali said in disbelieved.

"I hoped you're ready because I'm not holding back on this attack…" Axel then releases his sphere of Power of Destruction towards Vali. Vali quickly tried to dodge the barrage of Power of Destruction which upon impact it immediately turn the surrounding area into a gigantic crater. Vali counters the attack by firing his own demonic energy. But it seems to have no effect. He uses his Divine Dividing ability to decrease the size of the attack which seems to also have little effect to repelled Axel attack.

"I can't hold back against this guy. His attack is insanely powerful; unlike Azazel his attack is even more precise and deep. This person is no ordinary human." Vali then look towards his gauntlet which appear fingerless and was black in color. But upon further inspection, he saw four jewels which only three of them were emitting a different color; the first one was purple, the second one yellow while the third one was red.

"Albion, can you tell me what type of Sacred Gear this guy possesses?"

[I have no idea…but from the looks of it I say it is in the same class as a Longinus type that I'm not familiar with. Whatever the case may be, you have to be careful with this guy. His even more powerful than The Four Current Maou can combine.]

"_Stronger than the Four Current Maou can combine? So my opponent was that type of person, I couldn't ask for more than that…" _Vali spoke in his mind.

Vali then laugh out. Axel surprise by this behavior asks Vali. "What so funny? Do you realize something that only now you could tell?" Vali who finish laughing simply said; "I never thought that you were that powerful. In fact, my mind was almost blown by that fact…"

Axel then gives a slight smile. "Well to tell you the truth. This isn't even a piece of what I'm capable of doing. In fact, I lied about when I told you I wasn't holding back."

Vali then sent out a smile, he was surprise…no, more than that he was shock. Never before he thought that this person could get any stronger but in fact he was. Vali then said to Albion. "Albion, could I use that?"

[Using that power could drive you mad! Even if your opponent is strong a person. He might still surpass our power. That's right, I cannot allow you to do it, even it is use to beat him!]

Vali then gave a disappoint looks. He wants to beat this person, the person that was in front of him. His drive for victory was never this high before. He must use it at all cost. "I'm sorry, Albion. But for the sake of winning this, I have to use it…"

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

[Stop Vali! You'll succumb to madness if you continue to use it!]

**I envy the "infinite" and pursue the "Dream"**

[Vali, no!]

**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination**

Axel who was standing all this time knows what Vali was using.[ Juggernaut Drive]; the ability of the [Juggernaut Drive] is that it grants the users the true power of their Sacred Gear but at the price of the users life and sanity. Axel never thought Vali was that desperate to use it to beat him. But for now he'll see what happen.

Vali with his hair covering his eye let out a small smile until he finishes his last chant.

**And shall take you to the limits of white paradise.**

[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]

Vali was then covered in white light that was so bright that Axel has to use his hand to block it from his eye. After the light died out, Axel saw to his surprise the changes in Vali's armor. They were broader than before and the wing from his back was more dragon like in appearances.

Vali then let out a sigh, that transformation sure drains him of his energy. "I sure with this I can beat you now…"

In an instant Vali disappears from sight until Axel feels a kick in his abdomen. He flew a few meters away until he manages to balance himself only for Vali to elbow him at the face. Blood then came out his mouth. Axel was surprise by the sudden power surge that Vali was now producing. In fact he realizes that Vali energy was not decreasing at all.

Vali then sent a barrage of energy bullet that Axel avoided but some manage to hit him. Even though it was not strong enough to pierce him but it still hurts. Axel was wondering at the rate that Vali was using, his lifespan would decrease at an alarming rate.

At that moment, Axel realizes that instead of his own life force and without the loss of his sanity, Vali was replacing it using his large reserve of magic.

He notice that he was getting weaker by the second, Axel knows that this was an enhance version of Divine Dividing. Vali was using Axel energy to maintain his [Juggernaut Drive] long enough for Vali to beat him. "I'm surprise…by now you're power level should be that of no more than a small infant and yet you seems to be able maintain it even though you're expose to my Divine Dividing…"

"Perhaps I should vanish you from existence?" Vali then raises his right hand and started to halve the surrounding area at an incredible speed. Axel could feel himself shrinking every second.

"This is [Half Dimension], it allows me to halves the surrounding area along with living object. Plus with my [Juggernaut Drive], it won't be long before I turn you into nothing."

Axel knows he was no match against Vali at least in his human state, so he decided to use it. "I know this might be too soon to use on a person like you but I can't afford to lose here not that I know what's at stake…"

Axel lifted his right hand, his gauntlet was shining brightly.

"I rarely use it but for your case, I'll make an exception…"

Axel was then covered in golden light as he called out.

"Activate, Dragon Enhancer! Infinite Dream Scale Mail!"

Axel was covered in golden armor that seems to release aura that is made out of flame. It looks like the Scale Mail that Vali was using but he soon realizes this Balance Breaker was on a different class on its own.

"That aura…could it be that you've met Ophis and Great Red…?" Vali was shaking for good reasons.

Axel releases his helmet to show his face to Vali "I didn't just met them, I also fought the two of them though I have to admit I did almost got killed several time when fighting against those two though in the end I beat them…"

He said it with confident. This person, no, more precise this monster actually fought against two of the strongest being in all of creation and survives but not only that; He manages to attain their power and turn it into Balance Breaker.

"Vali, there are three things that you need to know about me… one, is that I'm human though not your average human. Two, the different battle experience the two of us had fought in the past… and finally three, you may be strong but that's the only thing you had, those who fought using only their power shall never know the true meaning of strengths. As for me, my strengths come from others."

Vali then releases his helmet to show his face which was filled with anger, never has Vali felt insulted before.

"Strength from others?! That's just plain weak to me! Only those who utilize their own strength would be considered strong! And hearing whose word coming out from your mouth made me feel sick…." Axel then set his sharp gaze upon Vali.

"That's why I told you. You'll only have power in the end and nothing more. Without using it for the sake of others, it is nothing more than just raw power, not true strength."

Vali having heard enough of Axel lecturing puts back his helmet and started forms a huge demonic energy on both of his hand. It was so big that it could literally turn most of the country of Japan into nothing. "Let see if your strength can repelled this?!" Vali threw the demonic energy with such force that it shakes the Artificial Dimension Gap.

Axel having equipped his helmet jumps forward the balls of energy and with a single punch, the balls of demonic energy exploded with such force that it shattered some of the dimension. As the smoke cleared, Axel was floating amidst the smoke and not a single scratch was seen on his armor.

Vali was looking at him in disbelieved, how can he stop that attack without getting a single crack in that armor of his? Axel then said. "I believe that this fight is over, you fought long enough in that form. I think it's best if we withdraw for today."

"Are you kidding me?! I came too far to back down now! I will beat you even if it kills me!" Vali then appears in an instant in front of Axel to punch him in the face only for Axel to catch it using his left hand. Vali tried to release his grip from his opponent grasp until he receives a knee to the abdomen. The force of the attack sent a shockwave that went through Vali armor, until his back forms a huge crack on it. Vali spits out blood, and he was hit in the head real hard until he plunges to the ground with incredible. His body plunges head first.

A huge crater was form from where Vali crash landed. Vali was lying face down on the ground. His armor was destroyed completely before it evaporates; he was bleeding all over from his lower body to his head. Axel landed slowly to where Vali was. He releases his helmet to expose his face, his face was serious. "Give up, Vali. You're in no position to continue fighting; even if you try you won't even last a second against me…"

Vali with an angered and defiant look tried to get up. Even though his armor disintegrated, he wasn't going to give up not until one them was dead. In an instant, Axel hit Vali in the stomach and then he lost consciousness. Axel gently place Vali to the ground as he observe his condition.

"That [Juggernaut Drive] really did him good, plus with the injury his sustaining; he won't make it in an hour or less without proper medication…"

**[What do you want to do?]**

"I'll heal him and increase his lifespan which was consumed by the [Juggernaut Drive], that's the least I can do for this idiot who try and do something reckless. You just never change do you, Vali." Axel then focus both of his hand onto Vali chest and Vali was enveloped in green light. The injury he has sustained quickly healed and after a minute, Axel was done.

"There. I manage to heal him and restore his lifespan to its original number…"

**(Using Senjutsu on your enemy, huh? You're getting soft…if it were you in the past you would have put your opponent out of their misery.)**

**{You sure came a long way, maybe that's why you're strong because you've met her…}**

There was silence for a moment until Axel spoke. "Anyway, let's bring this idiot back…"

Axel carried Vali who was still unconscious, Axel teleport them to another area.

**At a Certain Part of the Underworld; Fallen Angel Territory. Shifting to Vali POV**

I was in a dream; I saw my younger self lying on the ground face down while having an injured body**. **I looked toward the front to see a young boy about my age with blonde hair, staring down at me. I can't see his face clearly and he seems to be saying something but I can't seem to hear it either. I tried to reach him but slowly, both of my eyes were getting heavy. And eventually, the dreamt faded.

I awoke to find that I was in my room; my clothes were change to a new one. Sitting at the side of my bed was the Governor of Fallen Angel himself, Azazel.

"You alright, Vali? You've been out for two days straight, well no surprising since you fought against an opponent stronger than you…" I then gave a surprise look to Azazel, I then ask him. "Azazel, did you bring me here? And more importantly, do you know a person with a blonde hair coming here?"

Azazel gave me a smirk, he then told me what happen. "So, he carried me all the way here and also all of my wounds were healed by him. What a person he is…" My voice was filled with gratefulness and yet at the same time I felt little annoyed. He may have save me but that still doesn't make us friends.

Azazel then gave me stern look; he knows that I used [Juggernaut Drive] as he further explained. "What were you thinking using that form? You know that you're still not ready yet. It's a good thing he stopped you when he did, if not you would have ended up dead..." Azazel expression return to its usual laid back faced. "Still for him to not only healed you're wound but at the same time he was able to fully restored your lifespan in just a short time. He truly must be a person who excelled in healing and Senjutsu. We thought he was an enemy at first until he showed up carrying you here."

I hold onto my chest for a moment, and felt that my lifespan has return to normal. It's as if I never use [Juggernaut Drive] in the first place. I then realize something and ask Azazel about Axel abnormal Sacred Gear. I told him the detailed of its appearances. He then places a hand on his chin as he thought for a moment until he said. "For now I can only guess that power he possessed is not in a Longinus class. And perhaps his surpassed all thirteen of it…"

Azazel continued speaking while giving a curious look. "Looks like I'll have to investigate further the nature of this Axel person's Sacred Gear, for now just rest. If I have any news regarding his Sacred Gear, I'll inform you."

He almost steps out the door, until he stops midway and told me something. "I almost forgot. He told me to give you this massage, "Never forget that true strength comes not from power but from those around you." With that Azazel leaves, I was in a dazed for a moment until I let out a sigh and said to myself. "What a strange man indeed…"

**Shifting to Normal POV **

A few days earlier right after the fight with Vali, Axel having got the information he needed, has settled in an apartment not far from Kuoh Academy. Apparently, the Sister that was describe to him was currently a student there. He decided to disguise himself as a teacher there to know of any information regarding Asia. It took him a lot effort and a little magic to persuade the teachers and the Student Council to enlist him as one of the teacher of Kuoh Academy.

It all went out well for him, he manage to finish packing all his stuff in his room. And decided to call it the night. Later that night as he was sleeping on a sofa, a gentle breeze enters the room. Then a mysterious figures walks in the rooms, it was a young woman. She has short light blue haired with a bang on the front. She slowly approaches Axel and look at his sleeping faced. She slowly kneeled towards him and lowered her head and gave Axel a gentle kiss, Axel who slowly open his eyes look towards the young woman who was kneeling beside him. The woman he love, the woman he cherish and above all the one woman whom he wanted to protect the most but cannot.

"This has to be a dream." The woman then gave Axel a gentle smile and said. "Then this must be a good dream…" She slowly gave him a kiss once more and Axel returns it. After a moment, the young woman was sitting beside him, her head resting on one of his shoulder. She then looks towards Axel who was deep in thought. "Do not think what has happen to me have also befallen your sister, because there was nothing you could have done, Al."

Axel looks towards the woman he love with sad eyes and said. "I promise to save her, but instead she died, she was killed by the very thing that took our parents away and I wasn't there by her side to protect her from that fate…"Axel was holding back his tears. The thought of her sister's death truly devastated him.

Haruna gently embrace Axel in a hugged. At that moment, Axel couldn't hold back his emotion anymore and cried while muttering his sister's named. After almost half an hour past, Axel finally calms down. "I'm okay, Haru. I'm sorry you have to see that uncool side of me…"

She then pat Axel on the cheek and said. "There is nothing wrong about crying, if you're sad then just cry. I will embrace you and stay by your side until you feel better."

"Al, nothing in this world is your burden to bear alone." Then Haruna words became solemn. "I saw this girl suffer all her life. She has bear the same pain as you. Taking this journey alone. She was desperate to be safe and befriend just like you but the world was pushing its cruelty against her. And then her life was then taken from her."

Haruna's word stabbed him deeper than any blade could but then her voice change to that of hoped. "Asia may have died but I believe it was by fate that she met with the boy who has that dragon power. She then returns once again to this world to be with those closed to her. Like you, she is blessed with the Dragon Gift."

She then look towards the tear shaped pendant that hung around Axel neck, she gently touched it and said. "This pendant was given to you the day we confess our love to each other. It is a sacred relic passed down by my people from one generation to the others. Tears of the Nekoshou. It is believed that those who wear this pendant will forever be protected by our ancestors."

She then continued to say. "I gave this pendant knowing what future awaits me, it was to save you from the grieve of losing me." Axel then once again looks at Haruna face with regretful face.

"Losing you was the very thing I could not endure at that time, but now I don't mind because that was the suffering that I have to endure…" She then put her hand on his cheek so that Axel was facing towards her direction.

"Please don't say that, Al. You might be used to pain and suffering but those who are closest to you are also in pain to see you suffer." Haruna said it with teary eyes while releasing her tail and cat ear. Axel was taken aback by this as he gently rubs away the tears from Haruna eyes and gently patted her on the head. "Okay, I understand. I won't be hard on myself."

Haruna with a smile faced hugged Axel. Axel face was bright red, but nonetheless he returns her hugged. Haruna then kissed Axel on the cheek and gets up from the sofa. She gently place Axel back to his sleeping position. "I have to go now but always remember this, Al. Never regret what happen in the past and always look towards the future. And also, my heart will always be yours…" Haruna slowly faded into a bright light and wasn't there anymore. Axel then slowly drifted into sleeps.

**The Next Day**

It was 3.56 a.m. in the morning and Axel was wide awake, he decided to go for a simple training. The incident last night gave him a new motivation to start anew in his search. He started running around town for almost fifty kilometers and after reaching a park not far from where his apartment is located; he continue by doing five hundred push up. After finishing his training, Axel decided to rest on a bench. He took a bottle of mineral water he just bought and drank the liquid in a single gulp. "Ahhh, that hits the spot." To Axel, this has becomes his daily routine. He cannot go a day without exercising his muscle.

Or else he'll start feeling wobbly. Not far from where his sitting, he saw a young boy with short brown hair running; behind him was a young girl with crimson haired who was paddling a bike. Axel quickly recognizes the girl with crimson haired. "So, she is the princess of the Gremory Household…what was her named again, Rias Gremory was it? And that boy must her devil servant."

**[Correct, she seems to be training that boy over there. By the looks of it, it seems he is the possessors of the Boosted Gear. Though it is still in an incomplete state.] **

Axel gave a curious face. "So this person will become Vali future rival, huh…? Judging by his chess piece I assumes he manage to consume eight of it." Axel was quite knowledgeable about the chess piece systems that Devils use to multiply their number. They use it to reincarnate other being into Devil. "_Perhaps Asia was reincarnated into a Devil_?" Axel then focuses his gaze over at the boy.

"Even though I can tell that he is still weak, I can sense that he is progressing very quickly…Looks like the Welsh Dragon host has a very promising growth…" Axel was currently hiding his presence from other, so that nobody notices him. He was watching with an amuse face as the brown hair boy receive a Spartan training from his master.

**{Boy, that girl sure isn't showing any pity huh?}**

**(Well, the same goes for us…when the three of us were helping Axel to grasp a better control his power, we gave him total hell. I'm surprise he hasn't died by the entire thing we threw at him.)**

Axel was having cold sweat as he rubbed his cheek. "Guys, can we not talk about my training? It still gives me nightmare…" Axel proceeds to further watch as the boy receive his grueling training.

**Shifting Issei POV**

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes. Buchou is sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain. No, actually the feeling of her buttocks is the best!

WHIP!

"Auu!"

I had my butt slapped by Buchou…Voice slips out from my mouth. I'm not a masochist either…"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

Buchou says something impossible while smiling. I will die. I will be in a near death state from morning if that happens.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

As I witness the two masters and servant talking while the boy does a push up, the both of them looks towards a direction opposite of me. I heard a young girl's voice, I may not hear it before but I was familiar with it because that voice belongs to someone dear to me.

A young girl with blonde hair and green eye with a nun outfit passed through me and I immediately recognize her. With eyes that almost got tears in it, I can only mutter out her named.

"Asia…"

**Author's Note: **

I will end my chapter here. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be updated soon and this is where both brother and sister will finally meet face to face after many years separated. Once again, give me your honest opinion on this chapter and I will see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome once again fellow reader to the fourth chapter that I manage to re-upload. In this chapter, the origin of the Four Horsemen will be revealed. Some Darksiders and Darkdisers 2 references. Once again please give me your thought on these original stories of mine. It will help me a lot in developing this story. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Story Four: Origin and Reunion**

**Axel POV**

I was back in my apartment after finishing my morning exercise. I was getting ready for school. Then I stopped for a moment and think to myself.

"She has grown to be a fine young woman, didn't she?" As I was thinking to myself, I had a flashback of what happened at the park. The smile on her face when she was meeting that boy, it was so gentle and loving. It seems that Asia has found her happiness. I was glad to see her smile again. It's been a long time since that night I left her at Father Edward's Church.

**Flashback at the Park**

I still made my presence hidden to everyone but deep down in my heart I wanted to hugged her so much and tell her how much I miss her but I know that I can't involve myself in her life. Not anymore. I told myself back then it was better this way. She was better off without me. Asia already has people that she can rely on as a friend…as a family.

**{Asia still deserves to know that her brother is with her…}**

**(Cut the tough guy act and just go to her.)**

**[You still feeling guilty about leaving her on her own?]**

I shake my head in disagreement. "No. Asia…she already found a place she can now called her home. And I would just get in the way of her newly found life…"

**[Your mouth says that but your heart tells us a different story…]**

**(That's right.)**

**{What about your own happiness? Do you want to let it go just like that?}**

"You're wrong, Pestilence. Asia's happiness is my happiness. Seeing her smile like she is now is a brother's greatest joy, is it not?"

**{But still-}**

"Besides, I can see that she's happy to be with that boy. I can't just step in into their life like it was nothing…"

There was silence for a while until I broke it. "Anyway let's head back. I have to get ready for work. Can be late on my first day, can I?" I was putting on a smile but deep down they know in my heart that I was crying.

Before I left the area I took one last look at Asia before departing.

"Be happy, Asia…"

**Asia POV**

I was in the middle of talking with Ise-san when I heard a faint whisper calling out my named, I tried to find the source from where the whisper was coming from but I can't seem to find it.

"Asia, what's wrong? You seem to be looking for something…"

"Umm, it's nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"You sure? Maybe I can help you find it?"

"Really. It's nothing to worry about, Ise-san. Nothing to worry about…"

"Ok…If there is anything you want to ask of me don't hesitate. Ok, Asia?"

I can only nod my head at his word and then I look up towards the sky. Why do I have a feeling that whisper just now belong to Onii-san?

**Flashback Ends**

My thought was interrupted when Famine suddenly reminded me of something.

**[I hate to intrude on your personal thought but aren't you supposed to be going to work now?] **

I suddenly realize it and look over at my watch. "Ohhh crap! I'm going to be late for work. Better hurry up!" I closed my apartment door and run as fast as I can.

**Normal POV**

All the students were walking towards the school gate when they notice a young man in a formal suit walking towards the academy. They were whispering to themselves about who was the mysterious young man.

"Wow! Who is that man? He's so handsome!"

"He looks like a foreigner…maybe a new teacher at the academy I think?"

The attentions that Axel was receiving were making him nervous but he has to keep himself calm or else his cover might be blown.

**[You admit that you can't be together with her and yet you plan on protecting her from afar by becoming a teacher? Oh yes, sounds like a marvelous plan.]**

**{Well, considering his good look and higher intellect. No one will suspect a thing.}**

**(Well, I don't know about complicated thing but do you think this will work out at all?)**

"Come on guys. I already sign up, might as well do what I have to do as a teacher of this academy."

**[({Right…})]**

"But still, who would think this school used to be an all-girl school. So I'm guessing the number of girls outweigh the guy."

Axel first went to the teacher's office to report himself, and he as plan; he was assign to the second year's classroom. The principle escorted Axel to his respective classroom, until they finally arrive. She instructed Axel to wait outside. She went in first, and Axel was quite nervous because this was the first time he gets to interact this much with other people.

"Alright, students. Please take your seat. I have some news for you. Your homeroom teacher, has been transfer to another class for personal reasons. So as of now, you all will be having a new homeroom teacher. You may come in."

The students saw in awe that their new homeroom teacher was none other than the blonde Bishonen that they all saw this morning. Almost all the girls were screaming with joy while the guys can only sigh in disbelief.

"Not another Blonde Bishonen. We already have the "Prince" Kiba Yuuto and now him? What has this world coming to?!" Motohama said in agony.

"I know right? Why must the world set its cruelty on us?! Why can't people like Kiba and this new guy let us have our chances of finding girls of our own?! I just wanna cry!" Matsuda said with teary eye.

Issei was too busy watching the new teacher the whole time. To him, the guy looks so familiar. It's like he's looking at a male version of Asia except that his eyes were purple in color and not green.

"Hey, Asia. Doesn't that new teacher look just like yo…-? …Asia? Hey, Aaasia?

Asia who was staring intently at the front until suddenly realizes Issei was calling her.

"Y-y-yes, Ise-san?! Is there something that you need of me?"

Issei can only tilt his head as to wonder what might cause Asia to space out like that.

"Asia, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ohh no! It's just that the teacher really remind me of someone I know." She was slightly blushing by the fact that she suddenly space out in front of Issei.

Issei then ask her with a curious face. "Who?" Asia then answers Issei.

"My Onii-san. I don't know why my heart keeps telling me that the person in front of us is my long lost Onii-san…"

Issei was surprise by that statement but to him, Asia does have a point. This person has too many similarities with her. But then again it might just be a mistaken identity.

"Quit down, students. Now then, I will leave you to your class. Good luck teaching." The principal gave a slight bow and Axel response by bowing back at her. She then left the classroom. Not long after she left, the girls started to ask Axel various question. Like what is his named, how old is he, what country was he from, how long has he been in Japan, where does he lives and most important of all. Is he single?

Axel then asks them to settle down. He cleared his throat before answering. "Okay, to answer all of your question. I will start by answering them one by one. First off, my named is Axel Ricardo but you all can just call me Axel-sensei. I'm twenty one year's olds. I was living in Europe until I finally transfer here to Japan to become a teacher; I just recently arrive at Japan, so that means I haven't living here long but I hoped we all could get along well. Where I live, that's a secret. And to answer your top question, yes. I'm currently single but that doesn't meant I want to be in a relation just yet."

Some of the girls were glad that he was single but at the same time they were a little bit disappointed to know he's not in the mood for a relationship. But they weren't to give up just yet. All the boys in the class could feel the aura of determination coming out from the girls and it was quite scary. Axel himself was a little bit frightened by this unexpected event but still he was glad things are turning out okay for him. No one was suspecting him of anything, that factor alone was good news for him.

It was the student turn to introduce themselves. One by one they stood up from their seat until it was the boy with the [Boosted Gear] turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Its nice meeting you, Sensei."

Finally it was Asia's turn to introduce herself.

"My named is Asia Argento. Liked Sensei, I haven't been here long but I too hoped to get along with Sensei."

Axel then nods his head and said. "Alright. Now that introduction over. Shall we resume with our study?"

"Okay!"

As Axel was midway in his teaching, he notices that Issei was spacing out at the window. Axel then called out his named. "Hyoudou-kun!" Issei was shocked to hear that his named was called out of the blue that he fell off his chaired.

"Y-Y-yes, Sensei?!" Almost all of his classmate started laughing at him. Issei then return to his chair. His cheek was slightly red from embarrassment. Axel then told his student to be quite and asks Issei. "What was so important than my teaching that you have to space out in the middle of my class?"

"Uhhh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking how similar your appearances are to Asia."

There were mutter in the class, as some students just realizes that Issei was right. Axel really does look like a male version of Asia. Asia then tilts her head in a cute manner, confused by the situation at hand

Axel quickly getting grasp of the situation told Issei. "Well, you might be right. Argento-san and I really do look similar but still you never know when people who almost look alike show up just liked I have." Some of the students just nod their head in agreement.

"Anyway, enough about me looking alike liked Argento-san and let's continued with our classes. Hyoudou-kun, would you like to answer the question I just mention earlier?"

Issei was speechless by this word, he didn't pay too much of the question at hand and now with an honest answer Issei simply just shake his head. "Huhh, fine. Can anyone else tell me what the answer is?" A lot of the girl raises their hand, Axel then quickly choose Asia to answer the question and she answered it without any problem.

"Thank you for your answer just now, Argento-san. Alright, do you all understand the solution to the question just now? If you don't, just tell me and I'll explain it once again."

Class was over and Axel was busy collecting the note from every student in his class until he reaches Issei's desk. "Hyoudou-kun, have you finished writing down the note that I just showed you earlier?"

Issei look at him with nervous eye. "No, Sensei. I'm sorry; it's just that I have a lot on my mind lately. So, I kind of miss out on some part on my note." Axel looks at him for a moment until he finally spoke. "Fine, but you got until school are over. You got that?" Issei then nod his head.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Man, that new sensei is quite the strict one isn't he? He may look almost identical to Asia but not in personality. I mean just looking at him in the eye gives me the creep.

"Ise-san, what's the matter? Is there something bothering you?"

"Ohhh, its nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Hehehe…" I let out small chuckles to assured Asia that everything was alright but aside from the fact that the new sensei looks like her, there something that seems to bother Buchou. As a servant of my master Rias Gremory-sama, it is my duty to be concern of her well-being so I said myself. I still don't have a single clue of what's been bothering her. Well, leaving that aside. I still got a note to make, so I quickly write down the copy that Asia just gave me.

Ahhh, Asia-chan. You really are a good girl in helping not just other but especially me. I guess I got to thank her for helping me borrowing her note that she copy for me.

It was 3.00 p.m., school was over and just in time for me to finish the note. I went to the teacher's office to give my notebook to Axel-sensei. I told Asia to head to the clubroom ahead of me. I finally arrive and he was sitting in his desk not far from the window. He seems to be checking the entire notebook that he collected from us just a few hours ago. I almost knock on the door until he suddenly called out to me. "Come in, Hyoudou-kun."

I was a bit surprise; he knows that I was just about to see him. What sharp senses he had. I immediately approach him and passed him my note.

"Sensei. Here's the note I promise you." He took my notebook and opens it. Making sure that everything was there he finally closed it and said. "You copy this note from Argento-san, didn't you?" I was surprise to know that not only was a he sharp person but he could tell in a glance that the note I just took looks exactly like Asia's. Am I going to be in trouble?

He looks at me for a moment before letting out a small smile. "It's fine. Don't be too tense. It's not like I'm going to punish you or something."

I was relief to know that he wasn't angry. And then I ask him. "Sensei, how did you know I was coming?"

"Well, you promise me you will hand over your notebook when school was over so I expected you to come. Besides I know at first glance you're a kind person and an honest kid. A little bit foolish but still an honest fool you remain."

I admit I was little bit angry when he called me a fool but I was happy when he called me a kind person and an honest person. Why is that these conversations reminds me a lot when I'm talking to Asia? He seems so kind and gentle in the inside and yet deep down why is that I could also sense loneliness in him as well. It was like that time with Asia too.

He looks at me and said. "Aren't you supposed to be having a club activity or something?" I finally notice this and bowed my head and was about to take my leave until Axel-sensei stopped me on my track. "Hyoudou-kun." I glance over at him for a moment. "Nothing. It just nothing. Forget it; take care of Argento-san." I look at him and said. "Of course. I will always protect Asia. You can count on that." He then gave me a small smile before giving me a slight bow. I then take my leave and told myself. "What does he meant to take care of Asia? Does he know something…? Ah well, I better hurry or else I'll be late for my Devil Job. I have to do this right if I want to become high-class Devil and when I do I'll become a Harem King!"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I can hear your scream all the way from corridor until here Hyoudou-kun. "Harem King, huh? Huhh, maybe I was wrong about him?"

**[Still, there was no lie when he told you he will protect Asia. That much is good enough.]**

"Yeah, you're right. If it is him then I'm confident Hyoudou-kun will do as he says."

I look over at my desk and told myself that being a teacher isn't as easy as I thought it would.

"Well, better finish up before heading home." And so I resume my work and return to my apartment later that evening.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Later that night, a man was walking home from his work.

"Aww, man. My boss really overworks us this time; I got to have some beer when I get back home." He suddenly heard noises in one of the alleyway, so he decided to see what it was. When he reached the alley there was nothing there only darkness.

"Hmm, must be my imagination…?"

Then all of a sudden, a mysterious figure with glowing red eyes came from behind the man. He look back to see what it was but it was already too late. The last thing that happens was a loud scream coming from the alley.

The next day, police was dispatch to the crime scene. An inspector in his early forty step out of the police car and went to where the man was found. Too his shock the body of the victim was badly mangled to pieces, there was blood everywhere.

There was a police officer who went to the inspector to report the incident. "Inspector Takigawa, we found another remain of the victim not far from here." Takigawa simply nod in respond and then he said. "In all of my years serving the Police Force, this is the first time I've seen a murder victim ripped to shred this badly."

"Do you think it was a wild animal?"

"No. Wild animal isn't capable of doing this much damage to our victims body. Besides, there's hardly any wild beast in our region that's capable of doing this."

"Then what might could?"

"Don't know. Well just take the remaining body for further autopsy."

Then another police officer arrives. "Sir, we found writing on one of the wall. It seems to be foreign in nature."

"Take me there."

Takigawa arrives at where the letter was. There seems to be writing on the wall. No doubt that the victim's blood was used to write it. It was written down in ancient Latin. Takigawa having learnt Latin himself was able to translate the meaning of the word. It read.

_**Chaos will Return**_

Takigawa was puzzle by this. "Take a picture of this and tried to find what it means, seems like we got a lot of work at hand."

**Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy**

The news about the man's horrific death spread like wildfire especially amongst the students. Order was given that all students are to head back home after school. Club activity was not allowed for the time being. Not until this case was sorted out by the police.

Meanwhile, Axel was quick to hear of the news. So he decided it would be best to investigate further on these matters.

**[Rumors have spread of a wild animal roaming the street at night killing people but I doubt that's the case.]**

**(The way the attacker's kill it's victim can only be done by one creature and that is-)**

**{The Oblivion Beast…}**

Axel was shock to hear that. "Wasn't the Oblivion Beast sealed away inside the Dimensional Abyss eons ago?"

**[That is true, but somehow one of them manages to escape. I never thought that the Gate Keeper would let such error to happen.]**

"There is no way that Orion-jisan can make such a mistake…"

**(Nonetheless, it still doesn't change the fact that the foul creature manage to escape its prison and is now terrorizing this city. We must go and seek the Gate Keeper after this for answers.)**

Later that evening after coming back from his work Axel immediately teleported himself to the Gate of Abyss where lies the Dimensional Abyss and the Gate Keeper. Axel finally arrives and he tried to call Orion to come out.

"Orion-jisan! Where are you? Come out! It's me, Axel!" Out of nowhere, a tall five meters bulk giant suddenly jump out while swinging a giant battle axe towards Axel. Quickly responding to the attack Axel summons a dagger out of his gauntlet and blocks the attack easily. The force of the axe was so powerful that it sends a huge shockwave towards the ground creating a small crater where Axel was standing. After a moment, the giant smile at him and said. "Looks like your still sharp as ever, lad."

"And you need to stop attacking me out nowhere, Orion-jisan." The giant then lift his battle axe and rested it on his shoulder. "What can I say, lad. I ain't called Gate Keeper for nothing and also it's it me nature, besides when you first came here you barely had any strength to block me fist let alone me axe."

Putting away his dagger, Axel replied. "That was when I was 11 years old, Orion-jisan. I was still little back then and you didn't even held back at all. I thought that I was seriously going to die that time…"

Orion then laughs out and said. "Sure lad. But in the end you have already gotten so strong now that I doubt that I could ever beat you without going all out on you."

Axel then gave a smile. "Even so, I owe you that much for taking care of me all those years ago. You're as closed as a family to me as any real father would."

"Hahaha, aye lad. You too. Speaking about family, have you manage to found your sister, lad? Is she well?"

Axel was silent for a moment before he answered. "I did found her and she is well. Plus, she already found herself a family but unfortunately, that family wasn't me…"

Orion makes a confused face at Axel statement. Surely no one's better at being his sister's real family than her own brother who was standing in front of him but then Orion thought its better if he just kept that to himself. Axel then thought to himself now's the time to ask. "I think you know why I'm here, Orion-jisan."

"Aye, lad. The Oblivion Beast, is it not?"

"Yes, perhaps you can tell me how can those creature escaped under your constant watch?"

Orion sigh for a moment before he spoke what had happened.

"The seals are weakening, lad. The small fry were able to fit through a tiny crack. I only manage to take down some of them but there were a least whole bunch of them were able to escape to the Human World. I managed to fix the crack that was found in the Dimensional Abyss but it only be time before the Army of Chaos escaped their eternal prison. They need only to break the seals to finally be free from their prison and that seal now lies at the very school you're currently working at, lad…"

"The final seals are at Kuoh Academy…?" Axel was speechless, never had he thought the seal was very close near plain sight.

**[I'm sorry we didn't tell you Axel but for your own safety and the Balance, we kept the truth hidden from you.]**

"But that means that Asia is in danger! I have to go back! Orion-jisan, we'll talk about this another time but I have some Beast to slay…"

"Wait Axel! There's something urgent you need to know! The Beast are not a-"

Before Orion could finish his last sentences, Axel has already teleported himself back to the Human World. As Axel arrives, the first thing he did was running towards Kuoh Academy as fast as he could, upon arriving at his destination there was only silence until he could sense a hostile aura coming from the school field. He quickly went there and can clearly see that there was a group of people standing in the middle. A few of them were injured; he quickly recognizes them as the students that are from Occult Research Club. They seems to be on the defense, meanwhile at the front was a creature that Axel can instantly identified when he sees one. An Oblivion Beast.

"I got to go and help them!"

**[Wait Axel. They would recognize you the moment you step in and help them.]**

Axel then have an idea. "I think this might this work." Axel focuses his aura into his body until his body became much smaller. After Axel finishes his spelled, he transform himself into a young boy as old as Issei. His appearances have change. Now he looks younger. And his hair color has light blonde color to it with a mix of black. "Alright, this will do." He rushes towards to assist the group of young Devils.

**An Hour Earlier: Shifting to Issei POV**

As usual we Devil of the Gremory Group gather at the old school building for our usual meeting. It seems that Buchou has something urgent to discuss with all of us. We were all in the clubroom and as soon as we were there we each take our respective seat at the sofa. Akeno-san was standing beside Buchou. Buchou instructed Akeno-san to take her seat.

Buchou who was seating at her desk while folding both her arm between her chests then look at us with intense eye until she finally spoke the matter of the meeting.

"Now you all might know why I called you here. It's the matter regarding the mysterious murder that occurs last night."

We all nod our head in agreement, and then I ask Buchou. "Buchou, do you think this incident have anything to do with a Stray Devil?" Buchou simply shake his head.

"No. If this was a work of a stray then no doubt the victim from the report wouldn't be left like he was. It would seem that he was just use for the purpose of luring someone out of the shadow."

"Luring someone? Buchou, are you perhaps referring to as bait?" Ask Yuuto with a surprise look on his face.

"That's right Yuuto. And it would seem that the attacker also left us a message. According to the data I receive from certain intelligence the attacker stated that "Chaos will Return" Buchou said it with a disturbing face.

"I've contacted the higher up to investigate these being refer to as 'Chaos'…but still what troubles me is that why go so far as to use such method? It would be obvious that our mysterious enemy knows of our presence and yet here he is trying to lure us out. I've never seen such predictable method. Is he confident that we will try and do something rash about this matter?" I then stand up and voice out my opinion.

"But we won't know anything about this enemy if we don't try and find him. And plus if we don't comply with his message, he might attack another person again?" I know this is part of the enemy plan to lure us all out but I can't just sit by and let innocence bystander become victim to his/her plan.

"Don't be rash Ise. I know this much that the enemy will most likely try to find us. His second attempt won't work now that he knows his move has been predicted. Whatever the case may be, we will all be ready for him." Everyone nod their head in agreement. Then suddenly Akeno-san turns her head towards the school sport field. "Buchou, I sense an intruder breaking through our barrier. It was at the school field."

Buchou then stand up from her seat and gave out the order. "The enemy is here. Now my cute servant, let us showed that nobody messes with the Gremory Group!"

"Yeah!"

We all headed out to the school field, it was empty and too quit but out of nowhere we saw a figure coming from the shadow. There was a person standing there, he looks pretty pale and was giving out a creepy smile. He was approaching us at a slow pace but each step he took I could feel his killing intense we're getting close. I was shaking looking at him. I haven't felt this not since my battle with the Fallen Angel. Asia was behind, I ask her to stay behind me and the others.

He stopped in his track and spoke in an inhuman voice.

"**I thought that the bait I set caught a huge fish but instead I only manage to lure out some little shrimp…"**

Buchou eyes twitches at his word. "You are trespassing in Gremory territory; if you do not comply with the answer that I want then I will have my servants put you down and have your head here this instant!"

"**Hahahahahaha! Such feisty little Devil you are! My master asks me to find a certain person that is of more important than you filthy Devils… I doubt that every single one of you even has the strength to fight me but if you so desired to die quickly by my hand then be my guest. Hahahaha!"**

"Very well. Your funeral. Attack my servant!" I called out my [Boosted Gear] and ready myself as I boost the power in my Sacred Gear. Kiba using his superior speed instantly appeared behind the man and tried to slash him with his Demonic Sword. But the man quickly notices this and kicked Kiba in the abdomen. Kiba almost hit a tree nearby but he was able to stand up and continued on with his attack but as he was doing so, the man suddenly appeared in front of Kiba. He raises his fist and quickly responding to this, Kiba dodges it. The man fist hit the ground pretty hard and a small crater was formed.

My eye was as wide as a ping pong ball that guy just use his bare fist to make a crater. I saw Koneko-chan rushing towards him as she readied herself to punch him in the face but the man manage to block it and was now swinging his arm catching Koneko-chan at her chest and sending her flying backward. She hit back first on the ground and slid to stop at our feet, gasping for air. Asia quickly went to her aid and healed her injury. Feeling better she rushes forward after thanking Asia.

I can feel that my [Boosted Gear] was ready and I immediately rush toward the man. I gave him a good punch in the face but he simply smirks and grab my hand and knees me at the side. I can feel some of my rib was broken and not stopping there he punch me in the chest. It sent me flying quite the distant and I landed hardly back first. I felt blood gushing out of my mouth.

"Ise-san!" Asia immediately arrived at my side and quickly used her [Twilight Healing] to heal my injury.

"You dared hit my adorable Ise! I won't forgive you for that!" Buchou then summons her Power of Destruction and shot it towards the man. At the same time Akeno-san pointed her finger to the sky and started to control the thunder before aiming her finger at the man.

The man just stands their awaiting their attack. There was a huge explosion that enveloped the man in a red and yellow light. As the smoke cleared out, we saw to our terror that the man who was supposed to standing there has now turned into a serpent like humanoid. It had black yellowish eye, its fang were sharp, his upper body was human but his head was more of a snake and his lower body was that of a snake. It was standing at least 8 meters long from head to tail.

"**Not bad, Devil. You manage to shed my skin but that is all you could do to me. I think it's time that I quit playing around and dispose of you and find my real prey."**

We know that this person was out of our league but even so we have to hold our ground as long as we can.

**Back at the Present**

What was this monster?! It had unbelievable strength and speed! It was hitting us around like we were nothing. Akeno-san thunder attack doesn't seem to have any effect atck doesn't seems to have muchere nothinggue but even so we have to hold our ground as long as we can.

at of a snakepent like all even with Buchou Power of Destruction. I even tried to land some punches but even that wasn't giving any significant injury.

Right now Asia is healing the others who were injured, I just had to cover them while Buchou and Akeno-san are busy attacking it.

"**You Devils are quite persistent. But that's fine; I like my prey to struggle before I killed them. But-"**

He knocks both Buchou and Akeno-san to the ground with such force that I couldn't help but scream out their name. "Buchou! Akeno-san!" Both of them were lying on the ground with their uniform slightly torn off. I immediately went to their aid and jump toward the monster in an attempt to hit him but my leg was caught by something. It was the serpent tail! He swings his tail along with me towards the ground and I couldn't help but scream at the jolting pain that was covering my entire body.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

The three of them tried to rush over at my side but I stopped them. "No! Leave this snake guy to me!"

"But Ise, you're hurt. You can't fight him alone!"

"Buchou-san right, Ise-san! You can't fight him! He's too strong!"

I know that but what can I do, the only thing I can do now is stand here! Damn it! Why can't I move my leg? Move damn it!

"**You seem to be eager to die. Then I will start by killing you first!"**

He then raises his hand and prepared to impale me with his sharp claw.

"ISE!"

"NOO! ISE-SAN!"

Everyone was only able to watch in terror as I was about to be impaled at the chest and everything seems like it was in slow motion. Owh man…this suck. It hasn't been long since I became a Devil and now I have to die a second time…my dream of being a Harem King ends here? I don't want to die not after what I've been through! I want to be with Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko-chan… I still want to do many things with them…I can't just let it end here…Please. Somebody, anybody. Help us!

Just then I heard a loud punch and when I open my eyes the snake guy was flying high in the air. In front of me was a guy, he looks familiar but then my mind suddenly went blank and I eventually passed out.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

The young boy was standing in front of the members of the Gremory Group. After saving Issei from a fatal strike from the Oblivion Beast, Issei collapse to the ground. Rias and the other quickly run towards him.

"Ise-san! Ise-san! Are you alright?! Say something!"

"Don't worry. He just fainted, just go and get to safety. This creature is beyond any of your league."

Rias then look toward him. "Who are you? And what is that thing over there?"

"No time to explain…just go someplace safe. I'll tell you everything later but right now I have a creature to exterminate…" Rias look at him for a moment and nod her head in response.

"Our main priority now is to take Ise to a safe location. We can have our little chat with that person later."

"But Rias is it okay to leave him by himself…?" Akeno ask with concern face.

"For now, we can only trust him that he is capable of handling these situations. Let's go!"

"Right!" Kiba supported Issei on his shoulder and they immediately left the area.

Axel noticing that the group already left told the serpent. "It's just you and me now, Beast…" He was giving it a cold stared. The serpent finally getting back up look at Axel with enraged eyes.

"**Foolish, Human! You dared hit me. You will pay for such insolence! My master ordered me to carry out the task of breaking the seal at this accursed school but now that I manage to lured you out. I will kill you here along with all those filthy little Devils! Hahahaha!"**

"You're master should have sent more of you if you have any hope of beating me…"

"**Owhh? Luckily I did!"**

The ground was suddenly enveloped in pale blue light. Emerging from the ground was more Oblivion Beast that varies in size and appearances but nonetheless to Axel they were all the same and must be put down at once. He then cast a spell to create a barrier that was powerful enough to withstand dozens of atomic bomb with ease. Axel can now fight without fear of endangering the populace.

"Well then, showed me what you filth have cause I'm going to purge you from oblivion. Get it? Oblivion…hehehe…" Anger by Axel joke, they all attack in unison. They were cornering Axel at every angle. Axel just closed his eye and then time seems to slow down by itself.

Axel then opens his eye and instantly summons a double barrel heavy revolver from his Sacred Gear called [Avenger] and in split of a second he fire [Avenger] at every single one of the Beast and it hit its target with dangerous accuracy. And then time seems to return to normal. The entire Beast that was about to attack Axel fell to the ground at the same time and eventually they turn to dust.

As he was about to put away his gun, he notice someone was moaning in pain. He looks at the direction of his back, and lying on the ground was the serpent guy. He lying face down on the ground. Axel slowly approaches it and point the gun at his head. He gave it a cold stared. Terrified, the Beast tried to beg for mercy.

"**Please…just let me go…I'll tell you whatever you need…and perhaps we can work together…yeah! That's right! Come on, let's work something out!"**

"No need."

"**What…?"**

"Because I'm too obvious about what you're going to do…besides I don't work with accursed being like you…"

"**No! Wait! I-"**

Axel pulled the trigger and in that moment the head of the serpent blows up into pieces and eventually he turned into dust.

**(Brutal…No wonder some being feared you as the Slayer…)**

Axel then puffed the smoke from the barrel of his gun and then places it back inside his Sacred Gear. Kiba who witness the battle was shock to see the group of creature dead in matter of second. They all struggle to fight of one them but this guy easily took down an entire group of them without even breaking a sweat. Sensing his presence nearby Axel called out to Kiba.

"I know you're there. Come out now. Nothing to be afraid of. That was all of them."

Sensing no threat coming from Axel, Kiba approaches him cautiously. When he reaches the young boy in front of him, Kiba notices his attire was quite different from your average teenager. He was wearing a black trench coat and a V-neck black shirt underneath, black leather pants with three interconnecting belt, and black boots and fingerless gloves.

Axel then looked toward Kiba and gave him a small smile. "I'm guessing you're my escort."

Kiba notice his statement and told him. "Yes, Rias- Buchou asks me to assist you in battle however it seems you were able to handle it all by yourself…Anyway, I'll take you to her now. Right this way."

Moments later inside the old school where lies the Occult Research Club, Issei has just awoken from his unconscious state.

"Ise-san! Thank goodness you're alright!" Asia then hugged Issei.

"Asia? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the clubroom, so just relax Ise."

"Buchou? But what happens to that snake guys?"

"That boy over there saves you and along with the rest of us from that serpent so we all should be thankful." Issei look towards at the corner of the room. The same boy he saw before he fainted was leaning on the wall while sipping a cup of tea. Rias then approached him and gave him a slight bow. "I can't thank you enough for all that you did to save us. Please accept what little hospitality that we can give you. It's the least that I can do."

"No, no it's fine. I just happen to came here to investigate something. Owh, I forgot to introduce myself. My named is… Al."

"It a pleasure to meet you Al. My name is Rias Gremory and these here all my club member. Everyone please introduce yourself."

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I am a third year students just like Rias-Buchou."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second years."

"Hyoudou Issei. I'm also a second year."

"My name is Asia Argento. I too am also a second year like Kiba-san and Ise-san."

"Toujou Koneko. First year. Nice to meet you."

After the introduction Axel or Al then told them. "Are you all here perhaps Devils?" Rias raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Rias asked, her curiosity peaked. "I have a certain ability that helps me identify what type of being you are and I could tell all of you here are Devil. Not only that but you Miss. Gremory is in fact a closed relative to one of the current Maou."

They were all surprise to see that Al know not only their true identity but the fact that he also knows that Rias was a relative of a Maou. "Well, whatever. That aside, I believe you need information regarding your assailant." Everyone nod their head.

" , do you know what a Nephilim is?" Rias nod her head and said. "Yes. Quite so, there are crossbreed between Angel and Human."

"That is quite true but not so because they are actually a crossbreed between Angels, Fallen Angel and Devil…" Rias and the other were shock by this revelation. They thought that a Nephilim was a crossbreed between an Angel and Human but that fact was quite different from what they heard? "But what do those things have to do with the creature we fought earlier?" Issei ask making a curious face.

"Those creatures you fought against were known as Oblivion Beast. They are ancient creature that serves under the banner of the Nephilim Army. They are stronger than any High Class be they Angel, Fallen Angel and Devils. If I had not help you went you needed it no doubt that creature would have slain all of you. I'll tell you everything where this all began." Al closed his eye for a moment to clear his thought. And then he summons his Sacred Gear on his right hand. The member of the Occult Research Club could gaze in wonder that this person was also possessor of a Sacred Gear however as he explained further. "This is the Forbidden Longinus [Apocalypse Bringer], an ancient gauntlet where lies the Four Horsemen."

"You said Four Horsemen, but I thought they were only legends?" Al shakes his head as he continued.

"No . The Horsemen are very much real and alive within me. Famine, I'll leave it to you."

**[Greeting young Devils, I am Famine. One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. What this boy said are true. We are very much alive but forgotten amongst your generation nowadays.]**

They could hear the voice coming out from Al gauntlet.

**[Allow me to explain to you the origin of our kind and what it might do to your world. We Four were also once Nephilim. Nephilim were an ancient race derived from the unison of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil. Upon the first being, Chaos, were all subsequent generation based. Chaos, our brother, led our kind on a world killing crusade. Using his weapon, [Chaos Eater] he has sent numerous world to their doom. Finally, the Nephilim set their eyes on your world but four of us have grown tired of the endless slaughter that our kindred had cause. We believe that, ultimately, the Nephilim's rampage could irreparably damage the fabric of existence. And so, we secretly seek out the Creator. A mysterious entity older than all of creation with vast power and knowledge. We form a truce with the Creator in exchange for power beyond reckoning. Thus the dreaded Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were formed. Banding together with God, the Governor of Fallen Angel and The Original Maou, our first task was to purge our own brethren from existence but the task was not easy for they possess great power that would not easily rid them from their flesh and thus we lock them away within the Dimensional Abyss to spend an eternity within the endless void. However eons later, the seal that binds their prisons is weakening. Long ago, a seal was cast at this very school ground. By destroying the seals, Chaos and his Army of Nephilim will once again plunge the world into utter destruction and death.]**

The entire club member went pale; to them this was beyond what they were expecting. To think that the school that they attended holds an important key to resurrecting back an ancient race of world-killing army. The other club member looks toward Rias who was standing there slightly shaking. She managed to mutter her strength to speak. "If such important matter was true why would the higher up not tell us about this, a lot of precaution would have been taken if not for the secrecy of this information!" There was anger in her eye.

"They would if they only knew but unfortunately that's not the case…" Al was hesitant to continue speaking fearing for their safety especially the matters involving Heavens leader, God. Al then continues by saying. "The matter was hidden from the Three Faction's knowledge, for the Four feared that revealing the secret of the seal would have been a grave mistake."

"And why is that?!" Al look Rias in the eye giving her a serious glare but then one of the Four intervene.

**[They are other forces in this world that side with the Nephilim; if by chance this information was leaked out amongst the Three Faction then no doubt they would find this place and release the seal. That is why we originally never told your leader any of this. You must understand. The entire race of not only mankind but also your own are at risk of being annihilate by Chaos and his Army.]**

**{You must understand, Miss. Gremory. The very balances of this world are at total danger.}**

**(Also, with our current body like this, there is little of what we can do to help you fight off against Chaos's army.)**

"Then why were you all sealed in the first place?" Rias ask with her curiosity at her peaked.

**[We were a potential threat to the universe, many world knew of this and so it was decided when the last Great Was ended we Four Rider agreed by the decision of the Creator to be sealed away inside this gauntlet never to be awaken again…but the boy Al awoken us many years ago. We did not foresee this and yet the boy was able to awaken me along with my brother and sister Pestilence and War but for now our eldest brother Death have yet to awaken from his slumber.]**

Al then interrupted saying. "Let just cut to the chase here, I want all of you to not interfere in this dangerous affair. It does not concern any of you. This matter is now beyond any of you league. I notice something strange earlier when I was fighting that Oblivion Beast. They weren't the only thing that manages to escape the Dimensional Abyss and I'm fairly certain that they will come again to try and attack this school."

"The best thing you could do now is head back to the Underworld and informs the Four Maous of this." Rias then give Al a reject face. "No, this matter has to be solved by us. We are now involved no matter how you look at it! We can help you fight those Nephilim! "Issei than stood up while clutching his fist. "Yeah! Buchou's right. I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing while I know that our world is in peril!" Axel then shakes his head in disagreement at Issei respond.

"I understand your feeling, Hyoudou-kun. But this is already beyond your reach of help, I would've let you help me but you're not strong enough. All of you are not even near the level of the creature I just slain! You would only endanger your own life if you tried to fight the Nephilim head-on!"

"But-" Issei then stopped as he realizes that Al was giving him a serious glare. Al then changes his attention towards Rias. "I'm sorry if I'm blunt on this, but I don't want to endanger any of your life. I lost too many in the past to lost another in front of my eye." There was sadness visible in his eye. Everyone can see it even though it was not visible. Rias then closed her eye for a moment until finally she agreed with Al. "I don't know what you endured throughout your life but I can tell that it was never a pleasant one. Even though we just met, I came to respect you and your action to do what is necessary."

Al the bows his head at her word. "Thank you for understanding, Miss. Gremory. I assured every one of you here that before this is over, I will do everything in my power to save our world. And you have my word on that." Just then, the whole room started to shake violently. Al eyes widen as he knows that the enemy has made their move but this soon. He hasn't predicted this and was now casting his gaze upon the member of the Gremory Group. "There in danger…!" As Al was thinking to himself. He then raises his right hand and a barrier was formed from it.

"GET DOWN!" Everyone duck as a gigantic explosion enveloped the whole clubroom. The force of the explosion was so intense that there was minor crack in Al's barrier. It was a good thing that Al made that barrier or else the others wouldn't have survived that blast. As the smoke cleared from the explosion. Al set his gaze upon the dark sky. The barrier that was supposed to hold numerous attacks was easily shattered by one being and that being was floating atop the now red sky.

"What just happened?!" As Rias and the other were coughing out smoke from the attack earlier they too saw the being floating on the red sky. At a single glance Rias can tell it is not the Beast that they fought earlier. This one seems more unique and powerful. She can clearly see the figure floating above the sky. "Is that a woman?" Hearing the word woman, Issei quickly set his gaze upon the being. It was a beautiful young woman who has a buxom figure to her body.

Due to being a mix breed, her body is quite seductive in nature. And this made Issei drool a little bit. "Wow, that girl sure has a beautiful oppai… I never think Nephilim chick would have such voluptuous oppai!" Rias then notices Issei behavior and yell at him. "Ise! Now it's not the time!" Issei who managed to come out of his trance then said nervously. "Yes, Buchou!"

The young woman "My, what do we have here? A tiny human and a bunch of young Devils. Surely my days aren't getting more interesting than it is?" She then looks closely at the human boy and notices that he was emitting the same hated aura that sealed her brethren. "Looks like you all have fallen from your places brother and sister. Or should I say Betrayer?!"

**[Silica, how come you're here? The Dimensional Abyss should still be intact. Plus the sealed is not yet broken…]**

"Ohww? If it isn't my dear brother, Famine. Tell me, how well have you been fairing with your human prison?" Silica said it with mocking word.

**[Better than all of you could. Besides I like my human. He's tolerance in what he do than any of you could have done during our time as a Nephilim.]**

She then gave the gauntlet a sharp glare. "If it wasn't for you and the other, we could have taken this world as our own!"

**{Silica, we Nephilim have right no right over this world to begin with. All we would have done was taking it from them.}**

"WHY?! Because it was already ruled by the Angel? The Fallen Angel or Devils? And beside why can the Humans be given a world while we don't?! We are far more superior than any of them!"

**[It was by their souls we Nephilim were born into the world. I believe you too would know this much…]**

**(Beside, Chaos and the Nephilim would without doubt rid of the people of this world. We cannot allow such thing to happen, because you all would destroy the balance of the universe had we not stooped Chaos eons ago.)**

She then glared at Al and the gauntlet with such intensity she screams out. "TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOU'RE SO CALLED BALANCE. ONCE I BREAK THE SEAL, WE WILL BECOME THE RULER OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND THERE NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE CAN DO TO STOOPED THAT FROM HAPPENING!"

"Why yo-" Rias stop dead in her track as she notice that Al was giving out an intense killing aura that it send chill not only to her but everyone who was witnessing it. Al then spoke in a very cold word. "Enough…you just don't get it, do you? While I still breath, there is no way in all of creation will I let you or Chaos or any of that kind to destroy this world or any other world. No world is save not until every single one of you are dead…" Silica was enraged by his word. "You insolence human worm! I will kill you first and then I'll you of your race!"

"TRY ME!" Al then pushes his feet towards the ground and in an instant he was now floating in front of Silica. There was a thruster that appeared at his gauntlet that Silica manage to dodge however as she did Al gave her a kick to her to the face but she quickly block it using her arm. Silica then counter by head butting Al. It hit him and he was dizzy for the moment. He can sense that Silica was at his back and immediately he turn to see a punch charging at him with full force. He blocks it using both hand and upon impact, there was a huge shockwave that passed through him. Al could feel every fiber of his body shake.

"This girl is no joke; her punches are almost as hard as Orion-jisan but…" quickly he accelerated himself into numerous directions leaving an afterimage. Silica tried to determine which one was the real Al and quickly thinking she found him punches the Al in front of her. But turns out it wasn't him. "Wrong me." Al was behind her charging a ball of energy on both his hand. He shot it at her and it hit. She then screams in pain. "You human worm, how dare you! I'll have your guts for this!" The she summons a demonic looking sword and Famine knows what it is.

**[Careful Axel. That is the sword called [Absolute Venom], one hit from that and there is no turning back...no healing power of some sort could heal that poison once it enters your body.] **

Axel then nods his head. In a flash Silica was already at Axel face, she about to stab the sword in to his chest. Thinking fast Axel quickly avoided the sword to the side. (Currently their still fighting in the air). Meanwhile the Gremory Group was watching the whole fight unfold; their movement was beyond what they imagine. Even Kiba was having a hard time caching up to their movement. "Let see how you fare against this, human worm. [Time Distortion]" The area around Axel seems to slow down and he was having a hard time moving his body to their actual speed. Using this opportunity, Silica immediately slashes the sword at Axel. At the last moment he uses his ability.

**[Altered]**

The time around him seems to move to their original pace; however the sword was already so closed to slashing his face all he could do was putting some distance between him and the sword. But it manages to leave a cut on his right eye. At that exact moment, Axel fell to his knee, he could feel his whole body inflict in excruciating pain. "What is this sudden surge of pain I felt in my entire body…?!" Silica then let out a small laugh. "Seems like it's working. How is it? Painful? That's because a single cut from this sword could instantly killed a human but seeing as you are not any average it will slowly but surely will kill you in matter of time. The more you struggle to suppress it, the faster the venom would spread throughout your entire body…Ahahahaha!"

Axel then wiped the blood off his face. While holding the pain, he stood up and releases a yellow aura. Then the cut from his left eye was instantly healed.

**{I could only heal your wound but not the venom coursing in your vein. If you continue to fight any longer than this you won't even last a minute against her.**}

"I know but I have a plan. Famine, can I **[Altered]** the course of the venom?"

**[I don't know but the risk is too high, you won't survive altering the course of the venom in your body.]**

"The greater risk is to do nothing. Now can you maximize the altering effect?"

**[I could but are you sure?] **Axel nods his head as he readied himself for the painful experience his going to inflict himself.

**[ALTERED. FULL POWERRRR!]**

Axel then scream out in pain as his whole body felt like it was burning from the inside. He could feel the venom coursing out of his body. Silica who was watching this was in shock at the action he was doing. "Is he trying to alter the course of the venom using Famine's Altered? His crazy! His body won't survive the ordeal. Well, it certainly will make my job easier if he dies either way…"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

We saw in disbelief as Al body was covered in purple like flame. It's like he was burning himself. He was screaming out in pain. "Is he going to be alright?" I wonder to myself. Then Asia grip one of my hand. She was shaking. "What's wrong, Asia?"

"Al-san, he is suffering in pain. I don't know why but my heart aches seeing him like this." Asia had teary eyes as she said that. I then pat her head and said. "We have to belief that Al can do this, he have to or our world would come to an end." She then nods her head at my word and continues to look at him who was still screaming in pain.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

It hurt! My whole body is burning but just a bit more. I could already feel the venom was almost out and then I vomit it out of my mouth. As the venom hit the ground, it melted right through it liked acid. I wipe my mouth afterward. But the strain from altering the course of the venom really did a toll on my body. However, that doesn't meant I lost just yet. Seeing that I was able to extract the venom from my body, Silica could only stared in disbelief. "How?! That altering should have killed you. No human can survive such suicidal method!" Then I gave her a smirk and told her. "Like you said I'm no ordinary human. Now let me show you what I'm really worth…" I summon a giant broad sword that has many runes on it. "This is the sword [Executioner]. I believe you're familiar with it." She turns slightly paled for the sword that Axel now holds are one of the most destructive weapons wielded by the Horsemen, War. She gave a sharp glare at Axel like she's saying 'curse you'.

I enveloped myself in red and crimson light. The sword was vibrating as if it was alive. I then sent a glare at Silica. "This sword hasn't tasted any blood for a while. Even for someone like me, it's almost near impossible to wield it once its bloodlust is at the max; but I'm sure your blood can sate its hunger…" I just swing the sword at her direction and immediately it destroys the area behind her. (Note that the barrier has been made anew to prevent damage to the surrounding area.)

"Looks like I miss, but don't worry. This next strike will hit your flesh…" I said it while giving a death glare. There was silent until both of us were clashing our sword while sending out a spark. Each swing that we make was like thunder and lightning colliding, both swordsmen were equally match. Silica shouted as she swung her sword towards me, who I blocked with ease. Both swords crashing against the other forcing both of us to jump away from the other and continuing with our attack. Silica was already panting while I on the other hand was relatively calm and unaffected by the ordeal I just endured not too long ago. I then threw [Executioner] at her like a boomerang.

The young Nephilim managed to block the attack with her sword but the force of the boomerang sword pushes her a few feet away. Using this chance I was in front of her within second, I quickly raise my sword at her. She blocked it but the force of the attack was too much for her body to handle and she landed hard on the ground leaving a giant crater in it. Silica struggle to stand while I was already landing on the ground next to her.

"It's over, Silica. You've lost." While holding her wound she look toward me with hatred eye and then she set her gaze upon the group of young Devil and she immediately know what to do. She then looks back at me again while giving me an evil smile. "Oh, it is not yet my lost." Her body suddenly disperses and to my terror I what she was planning on doing. I look towards the Gremory's direction while screaming out. "WATCH OUT!" They were confused by my sudden behavior, when all of a sudden they heard an evil laughter coming from behind them. It was Asia's. Why was she laughing like that?

**Shifting to Normal POV**

"Hey Asia, are you alright…?" She then set her gaze upon the Gremory group while stretching her body. Her face looks more devilish than her usual gentle expression. "It's been a while since I last inhabited another living beings body, this girls heart is very pure and also quite fun to be with…" They all look in surprise, and then Issei said. "You're not Asia! What have done with her?!" She then looks at Issei while giving him a mocking look. "Nothing, I just inhabited this little girl's body and now I'm going to use it to kill that boy along with all of you here…" Rias and the other then step forward while making a fighting stance. "I won't let you use Asia for such deed!"

"Make me…" She then releases a pulse shockwave enough to send them flying at the school field. Using their wing to kept them afloat safe for Issei, they safely landed to the ground near Axel. "You guys alright?" Rias nod her. "Yes, were fines but Asia? She..." Axel set gaze on the now possess Asia. "How do you like this body, boy? Or should I call you Axel Argento, big brother to Asia Argento?"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Did she just say Axel Argento? Wait, isn't that also the same name as Axel-sensei? So this guy, who is he actually? Silica notice the surprise looks on all of the young Devils faces. "So he has not told you? Yes, this girl that I'm currently possessing is none other than the sister of that person over there. His real identity is Axel Argento. You see, I have the ability to see through someone memory just by entering their inner mind. That boy left her when she was still a little infant long ago to save her from danger. And yet here she is, in front of you. She died once by the very thing that killed both you're parents and now I'm going to kill her again. But first I'll have to kill all of you here."

This woman, I admit she has great body before but now this is different. She is going to kill Asia and I cannot afford that. I lost her once but now I'm not going to lose her again! All of sudden, I felt a surge of destructive power coming from somewhere; it was Al's or now Axel. He was furious. His body suddenly began growing; he was now in his adult form. His hair color was the same as Asia and so does his eyes but those eyes of his was filled with intense fury. "I'll make you regret it for ever leaving your cage you filthy parasite!"

He then summons that demonic looking sword on his right hand and once again I could hear a huge roar coming out from it. That demonic sword sure look scary but what's more terrifying is that Axel seems to be enveloped in flame. Then that woman Silica threatens him. "I wouldn't' bare my fang if I were you. You wouldn't want me to do something terrible to her now like cutting her using the [Absolute Venom]?" The flame that was covering Axel seems to die down a little and the sword he was summoning then disappeared. Silica who inhabited Asia was giving off an evil laugh. "Ahahahaha! I just knew human were such fragile creature and that's why your kind don't deserve such world. You are willing to risk the entire universe because of one lousy human girl? Pathetic creature! That's why I despise human; they are just full of weakness. Once you took something of importance to them they will without doubt yield." Axel was listening to all this while his hair were covering his eyes.

"Very well, I'll let you decide something. Kill this girl along with me and your balance will be secured or you can just let this girl live and join us as one of our own and ruled over this pathetic race. What will it be, big brother?" That bitch! She's toying with us, with Axel but we can't just kill Asia…there has to be a way and then I heard Axel spoke one sentences that sent chilled to our spine. "So be it…" There was no emotion in his voice; he was seriously going to kill Asia? He then summons the sword and made a battle stance. "Wait Axel, you can't be serious are you?! You can't just killed her, Asia is your sister right?!"

He gave me a cold stared. "I must cast aside what I want to do what is necessary even if it means losing her forever…" I was shock to hear this. He's seriously going to kill Asia, his own sister. "What are saying Axel?! That's your own sister over there! If you killed her than you're no different than those Nephilim!" Buchou was also against this, we all were because Asia is our important comrade. He then looks at us for a moment and back at Asia. Finally he seems to calm down a bit. "I change my mind. I'll save Asia and then killed you…"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

**[It won't be easy though… as long as Silica inhabiting Asia's body we can't do anything to hurt her let alone touch her.]**

**(This is difficult when you can't use any force against her, then how are we going to save her without hurting her in the process?)**

**{There might be a way, and it lies in your pendant.}**

"My pendant?"

**{If you could get her closed enough, I can use the power of this pendant to force Silica out of her body.}**

So Haruna's still helping me even in death, huh? I then look at the pendant; it was giving out a shiny blue light source that almost blinded me. I can hear the voices of all the spirit residing within the pendant and then I heard a familiar voice. "You can do it, Al. I believe in you…" Haru, the woman I love and the woman who will help me save those that I care for. I pulled out the pendant and hold it tightly on my right hand. Silica who was watching the whole thing then said. "What was that light just now? What did you just do human?!" I look at her and gave her a slight smirk. "Your end…"

The entire club member looks towards the orb of blue light shining on my right hand. "What is that light?" said Issei as he stare it with wide eye. Then Koneko made a surprise face. "That's Tear of the Nekoshou…how did you come by it…?" I look at her for a moment as to why a girl like her knows of such item, unless… "I'll tell you about it another time but I think with this we can save Asia from that parasite…" I then readied myself until I was there in front of Asia, I tried to aim the light at her chest but she manages to avoid it.

Taking this chance, she tried to stab the sword at my side but I manage to summons a dagger to block that attack. At a speed faster than light, both us were clashing our blade against each other but I'm not getting any closer to her than I thought. If there was only a way to keep her still long enough for me to shove the light into her. I then thought of a crazy plan.

**[No! You won't survive, you were lucky last time but if you tried and do that you will definitely die!]**

**(He's right; you have to think of another way. It's too suicidal…)**

"No other way, not unless I decapitate her. There is no way I'm getting close with Silica controlling her as she is."

**{But Axel, you'll die!}**

I know but better than seeing her die. I'll do everything to save Asia and this world and for that to happen I must sacrifice my life in order to do so. "Hey, parasite! Why don't we finish this up?" Silica was furious upon hearing that, and then at the same time she and I were dashing toward each other. We were in close range within each other until suddenly she notice I disarm myself and later embrace Asia in a hugged, the sword penetrated deep through my chest. And again that same pain spread through my body only this time it was more potent.

The other club members were shock because I allow myself to be stab right through my chest. Silica who was also surprise by the event that transpires can only gaze towards me until she spoke. "Fool! You think by hugging your sister, you can bring her back to her senses. Not only that, you will now die by the venom!" I gave out a small laugh. "What's funny?! Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral!" I then look at her deep in the eyes and said. "No, I'm laughing at yours…"

I then place the pendant into Asia chest. "DO IT!" With that order, Pestilence immediately activated her ability. In an instant, Asia's body was enveloped in bright blue light. I can hear Silica scream in pain as she was slowly being destroyed by the bright light.

"NO, HOWCAN THIS BE?! HELPPP MEEE! I'M BURNING! NOOOO!

Then the blue light faded and I sense that Silica is no more. Then Asia who was unconscious in my hugged slowly opens her eye.

**Shifting to Asia POV**

I was in total darkness, I don't know what happen but the last thing I remember was that I was seeing Al-san fight with Silica and then, I black out. Where am I? It so cold. Is this inside my mind? Then I heard a voice calling for me in the distant. "Whose there?" I kept hearing that familiar voice calling out for me. And then I saw a bright blue light shining on top of the black sky and out from the light I saw a hand trying to reach out to me. Slowly the hand approaches me and then finally I raise my hand and grab it, then all of a sudden the darkness turn into a beautiful scene of blue sky. The figure that was covered in blue light began forming into a man; it was Axel-sensei only difference is that his eyes were green in color.

What was he doing here? He then gave me the gentlest smile I've ever seen in a long time. "I finally got you Asia; I've been waiting for this day since I left you at the church a long time ago." I then realize that the person in front of me was none other than my long lost brother, I can feel that tears were streaming down my eye. It was tears of joy. "Onii-san…Onii-san…Onii-san!" I embrace him in a hugged and he hugged me back. This feeling it so warm, the same warmth I felt all those years ago. "Let's go back, Asia. Your friends are waiting for you…" I nod my head while giving him a bright smile.

Later, I was slowly open my eye and in front of me was Axel-nii-san. But he was paled and to my horror, his chest was bleeding and there was a sword imbedded within it. He suddenly collapses and I quickly grab hold of him. "Onii-san! What happen?! Did I do this?! Onii-san! Please hold on!" I slowly pulled out the sword from his chest and when I finish pulling it out. It turns to dust when it hit the ground. I immediately started healing his wound but it wasn't working. "Why?! Why isn't my power working?! Please work! I have to save Onii-san!" The rest of my friend came running towards our direction. "Asia, are you alright? What happen to him?!" I looked at them with tears in my eye. "Please help, Onii-san! Ise-san! Buchou-san! My powers aren't working on his wound and it's getting worse!" Buchou-san went to Onii-san and tried to heal the wound using her power but it also didn't work.

"I've never seen this type of wound before but if your [Twilight Healing] isn't working on him then that means none of us here have any mean of helping him. I'm sorry Asia. I don't have the power to help your brother…" Buchou-san said it with regret. "No! There must be a way to save Onii-san! Ise-san, you can help Onii-san, right? You've help me before, maybe you can help Onii-san as well?! Please I'm begging you, Ise-san!" Ise-san was looking at me with sad eyes and then he shakes his head sideway. I was petrified; no one can save Onii-san? Not even Ise-san? Then who could?! I then heard Onii-san calling out to me. I reached out to his hand, it was cold and there was no sign of strength in it. "Onii-san! Please hold on! We'll find help and you'll feel better afterward and then we could finally be together again, nee?!"

He then smile at me and said. "Asia, you're the only hope I have ever had in this world. Saving you was never a wrong decision… I'm sorry I left you all alone. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you not after To-san and Ka-san died. I wander for many years to avoid being with people because of this power. But it was also the things that help me save you and by saving I can finally…" His voice was getting weaker. "Onii-san! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with Onii-san again. I'll show Onii-san many fun things. Just like how Ise-san showed me! Onii-san protected me and now it's my turn Onii-san so please don't go!" Onii-san eyes were slowly closing until finally it closed. "Onii-san…hey Onii-san…are you asleep? Please don't sleep Onii-san…I mean we just met and I wanted to tell Onii-san a lot of thing, things that I have done with Ise-san and the other. Ise-san may be a little bit perverted but his very kind person and he take cares of me. Buchou-san and the others are also very kind with me. They showed me how to live as a student. They even thought me how to become a normal girl. Hey, Onii-san are you listening…? Nee! Onii-san, wake up! Open your eye!" Some of my tears were falling into his face. They were dropping out of his eye as if he was also crying.

Ise-san went to my side while gently patting my shoulder "Asia, please stop. He is gone now…the least we can do is giving him a proper burial…" I was silent until I burst out saying. "No! I refuse to belief Onii-san dead! Ise-san, how can you say something like that?! I won't believe it! I refuse to believe it!" Ise-san then embraces me in a tight hug. He was shaking and I could feel that tears were streaming down from his eye. "Asia… Please stop… I can't stand seeing Asia cry like this. It would make me sad. It would make everyone sad. It would make your Onii-san sad…" I then finally stopped and tears were coming out from my eye as I hugged Ise-san and cry silently under his embrace. I suddenly heard a heartbeat. All of us look toward the lifeless body in front of us. It can't be…but it was! It was Onii-san's! He's alive. I then tried to wake him up. "Onii-san! Are you okay, Onii-san? Can you hear me?!"

**[Don't move him just yet, Asia…he's alive but barely. We manage to stop the venom from spreading throughout his body by putting him in stasis. The only reason why you can't heal him was that there is healing no ability that could undo this venom.]**

**{We can only prevent it from spreading but not stop it. Eventually, Axel will die because of the venom effect once it completely spread throughout his body…}**

**(Can we just alter the venom like we did before?)**

**[Not in the state his in, if we tried that he will die. Either way, we're only stopping the poison, not his death. The kind thing to do is put him out of his misery…]**

There was sadness in Famine's voice. My eye went wide; I can't believe that I know that by trying to save him would also mean killing him. It's like my entire world collapse around me. I almost fainted when Ise-san grab me before I could drop to the ground. "Asia! Get a hold of yourself…" My mind went blank; I could only hear whisper around me but nothing else. The world seems to grow darker until suddenly I saw a glimpse of light that shines in front of me. Then I hear a female voice. "Do you wish to save your brother, Asia-san?" Then a young woman suddenly emerges from the light. She was beautiful but who was she. "I am the very spirit that resides within the pendant that your bother wore. And now I ask you again; do you want to save Axel, Asia-san?" I immediately stated my answer. "Yes, please let me save my brother, Miss. Spirit!" She then smiles at me and I could feel a blue light enveloped my whole body. I started feel warmth throughout my body. She looks at me and continued. "Use that power; it could help brother from the venom. Now I must go." I then stopped her. "Thank you very much Miss. Spirit! I don't know how to repay you for your help…" She looks back at me and gave me a gentle smile. "You already help me by helping your brother. And please called me Haruna. Well meet again, Asia-san…"She then disappeared into the bright light.

Afterward, I was awoken by a called, it was Ise-san. He was calling me all this time. "Hey, Asia! Are you alright? You've been spacing out just a moment ago." I then look around, they were giving me the worried look and then I just realize. "Onii-san!" I quickly place both of my hand onto his chest. "What are you doing Asia? You heard what the Horsemen said, no healing power can help Axel now…" I then summon out my Sacred Gear and in that one single moment numerous orb of blue light was hovering all over me and they eventually enter in to my Sacred Gear. The green light was mix with blue light. And to my surprise the wound on Onii-san's chest started to heal. And his pale face was having its color again.

**[How is this possible? I thought no healing power could cure the venom?]**

**{No. This is no ordinary healing power; I can sense numerous spirits mixing with it. But there seems to be one familiar among them. It's Haru-chan!}**

**(You're right. I can sense her too. It seems like her spirit is purifying the venom and it's working.)**

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Minute later, I awoken my eye slowly and to my surprise I was still alive. And on my side was my beloved sister Asia who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Onii-san!" She then hugs me tightly. I was confused. What happened? Shouldn't I be dead by now because of the venom?

**[Welcome back, Axel. We thought we've lost you but somehow you survive…]**

**{Yes, welcome back, Axel honey! I'm so glad you're alive! Uwahhh!}**

**(There she goes crying again…Come on; we're Horsemen for crying out loud.)**

**{I know but I'm just too glad I can't seem to stop the water coming out of my eye…Uwahhh!}**

"Guys, I know you're glad and all but how did in the whole universe was I still alive?!"

**[You should thank your sister. She uses a power that enables her to not only heal your wound but also remove the venom from your body.]**

Really?! Asia did that? I then look at Asia and after releasing me from her hug I thank her.

"Thank you, Asia. It weren't for you; I would be dead by now." She then shakes her head to the side and said. "No need, Onii-san. I'm just glad that you're alive and that alone makes me happy." And Rias went to Asia and pat her in the head. "But still Asia, how did you manage to do such a feat? You just suddenly had this orb of blue light covering you and then it was able to heal him. Where that did power came from?" Asia then told us everything regarding her power. Turns out she receives it from a person named Haruna. My eyes went wide. So in the end not only did she save Asia but me as well? Guess she is still helping me even in death, huh?

Afterward, I strengthen the seal and with that my task was done. Rias and the other were behind me when she said. "So, what are you planning to do after this?" I looked at her while giving a small smile. "I'm planning on going somewhere. I've been traveling for so long that I don't think I have anywhere else to go or to call it home. But I have a request of you."

"Anything you need. After all you did save everyone here and prevented the Nephilim from resurrecting. I think there is nothing less for you to receive." I then gave her a smile. "Can you please watch over Asia for me? I'm sure she much happier here than following someone like me who has no future." Asia gave a shock expression and then she said. "No, Onii-san! I refused to let Onii-san go just like that. Please don't leave me. You can stay here and live with me. With us, because this place is Onii-san home."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Asia on this one. Why don't you stay here? It's better than wandering around aimlessly." I look at Issei and gave him a confuse look. "I don't know. I meant, I don't' want troubled any of-" Rias then step in and interrupted. "I know what you're going to say, but I have to say you are more than welcome to stay here, Axel or should I call you Axel-sensei. You will stay here and will now officially become not only the teacher of this academy but also you will temporally be the advisor of our Occult Research Club." My jaw almost dropped at that moment but then Asia cling to my arm and said. "You hear that, Onii-san. Now Onii-san can stay here with Asia and everyone." She gave me her brightest smile and seeing that made my heart melt. "I got it. I'll stay and protect Asia as her big brother, ok?" She looks at me while nodding her head in agreement.

I then sense an aura of jealousy coming from behind us; it was Issei. "Man, I'm so jealous!" Asia notices this and she also grab Issei arm and said. "Don't worry, Ise-san. Both Ise-san and Onii-san will protect Asia from now on, nee?" Issei blush at this word but then he smile confidently and said. "That's right! This Ise will protect Asia along with Asia's big brother." He then reaches out his hand to mind. "Let's get along this time, Axel." I look at him and just smile back. "You too, Ise." With this both of us shake our hand in a friendly matter. Looks like my journey won't be ending anytime soon.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

The day after the battle with the Nephilim, Rias has assigned Axel to live with the Hyoudou's residence. "I'll be under both of your cared from now on. To-san, Ka-san." 's eye went wide as to see how angelic my smile was. While Mrs. Hyoudou was mesmerize by the angelic aura I was emitting. It was like both of them were speaking with a male version of Asia.

And so, Axel live will begin from here. His journey has yet to come to an end. What future will await this young man? Will it be hope or will it be despair? For now, we can only hope that whatever it is. His happiness will begin anew amongst his sister and his new family.

**Meanwhile in the Dimensional Abyss**

A man was walking up to a figure who was sitting on a ruin throne. He bows to it and said. "Brother Chaos, it seems that Silica has failed and now the seals have been restored. I shall await your punishment…"

**No need for your punishment… we will now begin the second phase of our plan. Do not fail me this time, Carnage…**

"I will not fail you, brother. You have my word." With that he left.

**So it would seem that this boy will surely bring me great entertainment. Let's meet again another time, Axel Argento.**

**Author Note:**

And that's the end of the Origin Chapter Arc. It's a pretty long chapter if you ask me. Give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back fellow reader to the fifth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer that I re-uploaded. Now we enter the Phoenix Arc. But anyway please give me your thought. It really helps me in developing this story. And now enjoy.

**Story 5: Concern and Arrival**

**Normal POV**

It's been a few day since Asia and Axel began living with the Hyoudou family.

"It's good weather today isn't it Ise-san, Onii-san? We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Said Asia. Asia was happily walking to school, while Issei was walking next to her. Issei never expected he was walking to school every day with a beauty like Asia.

Axel was walking behind the both of them while giving off a smile. Never would he think that days like this would ever happen. Not only was he able to reunite with his long lost sister but he finally has a place he could call home, and it was here beside Asia and his newfound family. The eyes of the students who were walking the same direction as them were intense.

"Why on earth are Asia-san and Axel-sensei walking from the same direction as Hyoudou?"

"Absurd…what is happening…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake…first it was Rias-oneesama, then Asia-san and now Axel-sensei?"

"And why is Axel-sensei walking behind them like a bodyguard?!"

Just like that, there were students screaming at Issei and only Issei. Some of the students even yelled at Issei, because Axel was walking behind them. The students were thinking that Issei force him to be his bodyguard, but in reality Axel was the one who purposely wanted to walk behind them. Axel could feel the weird atmosphere around them. He looks around and notices death glare being pointed at Issei. Thinking fast, he sent them back a glare to stop what they were doing. In an instant, all the students who were glaring at Issei stop because they were quite frighten by the glare Axel just gave them but some of the female students were infatuated to receive the glare they just receive from him.

**{Not easy being a hottie I presume?}**

Axel could only nod and gave out a slight sigh, while face palming himself. "Is there something bothering you, Onii-san?" Asked Asia with a worried look.

"No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with the other girls?" Asked Axel to Asia. "Yeah Asia. I too want to know if you're okay in class."

It seems that Issei was also worried about the same thing as Axel. Asia was a former nun who just transferred to Kuoh Academy. Since she had a lifestyle far different from Issei, she might be lost at school. But Axel wasn't the one to talked, he too just happened to transferred here. At time, he was quite nervous but he soon copes with it and did his role as a teacher of the Academy he was working at.

Axel knows that Issei was always there to help Asia whenever he can and Axel was grateful for that, but he knows it was more important for her to get support from the other girl. She gets along well with the girl from the Occult Research Club, but Axel and Issei was curious about how she could get along with the girl from their classes. He didn't think she was getting bullied for not being used to her current lifestyle, but… he couldn't stop worrying about it.

Nothing like that happened in his viewpoint but she could have been bullied when Issei was not looking. However Asia made a smile from the bottom of her heart that rejected Axel's thought. "Everyone is kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I could get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"That's good to hear." Said Issei.

"Yeah, if there is anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell Ise or me. Okay?"

"Thank you, Ise-san, Onii-san!" Asia thanks the both of them. But then Axel said. "By the way, Asia. While we're still at school please called me Sensei, okay."

"Very well, Sensei."

They finally arrive at the school courtyard. Axel then look towards them and said. "You two should get going to class now. I need to go to the teacher's office first; I'll catch up to you guys later." With that they both Ise and Asia bow their head and went on to class.

Meanwhile at class, Issei and Asia was having a conversation until;

"Good morning, Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is as shiny as always."

The bald-headed Matsuda and the guy with the glasses Motohama approached Asia. "Good morning, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." She said it while giving a smile. The two of them gets emotional after receiving a greeting from Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Being greeted by a blonde bishoujo truly gives life to us…"

Motohama suddenly punches Issei in the stomach.

"Cough! Oww! What was that for baldy?!" Issei said angrily but Motohama continued to laugh while giving a kick to the leg.

"Hahaha. Ise-kun, I heard about it."

"Heard what?" Issei ask him while giving of a curious look

"Apparently you walk to school with Asia-san every day."

"What about it?" Said Issei who was a little bit annoyed.

Matsuda then gave Issei a serious look. "Don't you find it strange? Why do you guys come to school from the same direction? Not to mention Axel-sensei was also following you from behind?"

Issei scratch his cheek and then said. "Well, the thing is Axel-sensei started living with me…"

"Really?! I never thought you were into that type of relationship Ise?"

"No I don't! He happens to stay with me. Beside I got something else to say to you guys…"

Issei was giving them a smirk. "What is it? Come on! Spit it out Ise."

Issei then look to them while giving of a face of victory. "If you two must know, not only have Sensei started living with me but also I live with Asia. Under one roof. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes. Oni- I mean Sensei and I are being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

There was silent for a moment after Asia replied with a smile on her face until both of them burst out saying.

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda was denying it strongly, he was even crying. They were tears of jealousy. "Immm…impossible…Ise living…unnn…under one roof…with a blond bishoujo…? That can't be…It denies the logic of the world!"

Motohama fixed the position of his glasses with his shaking hands. He was also trembling even though he was trying to act calm.

"It's the truth! Somehow my house became a dorm of Bishoujo and Bishounen!" Said Issei proudly.

"Do you even get woken by Asia-chan?!" Asked Matsuda while having tears on his eye.

"Asia, you've even woken me up today, right?" Said Issei to Asia. "Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head." She said it while blushing. Matsuda dropped to the ground head first. Now it was Motohama's turn to ask question. "Does she even refill the plates for you?"

"Mom said that Asia was a kind and helpful girl."

"Oh my…don't praise me too much Ise-san. Oni- I mean Sensei also helps me out in the cooking." Asia blushed while putting her hand on her cheek. Issei looked at her calmly, but it's true that Axel cooking was quite good. Looking at them, Motohama was glaring behind his glasses; it was as if his was crying out blood instead of tears. "You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you?! Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! The "Top Two Onee-samas" of our school! Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan! Then the blond beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda held his head down and started shouting while crying. "Ise, I don't think that introducing a single girl to us would be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. We beg you!" Because of the loudness that they made they didn't notice that Axel was already in class. He was giving them an angry glare. And so he proceeds to knock Matsuda and Motohama in the head.

**Old School Building: Night Time**

All the member of the Occult Research Club were all present except Issei and Asia. Asia and Issei were taking some Devil job. Issei was helping Asia, since that was her first time doing a Devil job. With the exception of Issei and Asia, the entire members were doing their usual thing. Koneko was eating some cake that Axel handmade by himself. Kiba was sharpening his normal sword.

Akeno and Rias were discussing about something, while Axel was checking at some file he got from the Devil job report. He was wearing typical glasses. It seems that Issei wasn't having any luck in getting a contract but from what he can see, all the client he met were quite satisfy by what he done. Axel was impressed by that feat.

Rias then went to sit at the sofa opposite to where Axel was sitting.

"Axel?" Said Rias to Axel. Axel then put the file down the table. "Hmm? Is there something wrong Rias-san? Asked Axel. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "What have you been doing all this time before you've meet with Asia?" Axel put down his glasses and sighs for a moment until he finally spoke. "Nothing in particular. I just travel here and there, taking on 'odd job' for a living."

"I presume a mercenary?" Axel nods his head at her word. "Well, I only take on that is classify as dangerous to all human or being." She then blinks her eye and look at him with a curious look. "I notice you said before that I was a closed relative to one of the four Maou." Axel immediately answers her. "Yes, your brothers were one of the few Devils that I know. I mean who doesn't know of the great Crimson Satan, Sirzech. We were close friends and by fighting alongside with him during that war, I can tell he was a respectable and honorable man of his word and action. You look just like him in a way." Rias gave a surprise look at Axel word. "So you were close friends with Onii-sama? When did you two actually met?"

"Six years ago…" Axel was giving a sad look.

"Six years ago…? Wait?! That was when the Civil war between the old Maou Faction and Anti-Maou Faction occurred. My brother told me of a young boy that fought alongside him all those many years ago. That boy wouldn't happen to be you was it?"

"Yeah, that was me. I was a mercenary back then, hired to assist the Anti-Maou Faction. After the war, I quickly left without taking my bounty or informing anyone of my whereabout."

"Why did you left? My brother would have wanted to reward you greatly for your valor on that war. He told everyone that it was you who really brought the Anti-Maou to complete victory. You would've been crown hero…" Rias suddenly stop when she notices the regret and sorrow reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said too much."

Axel then return to his usual smile and told her. "No. Don't be. It's all in the past now. Your brother deserves the praise of being a hero more than me. I was just a mere mercenary nothing more and nothing less." There was sadness in his voice. He then set his gaze to her. "What about you, Rias-san? Has something been bothering you recently?" Rias was surprise by Axel statement.

"Why do you say that?" Rias was giving a disturbed look.

"I can tell by a glance. In fact, recently you've been spacing out a lot. Ise also notices this behavior... he kept telling me how you often space out when we're not looking…"

"That child does not need to know, this matter doesn't concern him or any of you for that fact."

"It matters because you're his savior and master. I know I just got here so I can understand that you don't trust me enough to know what's bothering you but that boy deserves to know what's troubling you…"

"Ise is…special to me. I wouldn't want to bother him with my affair. Knowing him, he would do something rash if it means helping me or anyone else. Just like how he did with Asia."

"That's just how he is. He thinks of you as a special person as well, Rias-san. Everything in the world is not anyone to bear alone. I too thought that being silent and not tell anyone about my problem was the best solution but it turns out nothing can't be solve by doing everything alone. I learnt that the hard way. Just don't forget Rias-san. Nothing is for anyone to bear alone in this world." Rias can only nod at his word, she was still trouble by the fact should she shared her problem with everyone.

An hour later, Issei and Asia have return. "We are back!" Both said in unison.

"Oh my. Good work you two. I'll go make you both some green tea." The first one to greet them was Akeno.

"So, how did the job go, Asia?" Ask Axel.

"It work out just fine, Onii-san. I even got my first contract thanks to Ise-san."

Axel gently patted her on head. "That's good, you're doing great. And Ise, thanks for helping Asia."

"No problem, Axel." Issei gave Axel a salute.

"How was the date at night?" Asked Kiba teasingly. Axel ears were slightly twitching when he heard the word 'date'.

Issei put his thumbs up towards Kiba.

"It was obviously the best…"

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night…" Said Koneko expressionless. She is very sensitive in this kind of thing. When Axel heard 'sexual relationship' he can't help but sweat at the thought of her sister having that type of relation at her age. To Axel, was she ready enough? What if she was hurt during that moment and he would force himself in total rage to kill her lover.

He sent a glared towards Issei while giving him a warning eye. Issei swore he saw red flashes of light coming out of Axel eye. "You're not doing anything funny to Asia when I was not around, have you Ise?" Issei just shake both his head sideway while putting on a scared face.

"Wow, Axel looks so scary when it involves Asia." Said Issei in his thought. "That's good then…" Axel quickly returns to his cool self.

Issei and Asia then went to Rias desk and greet her. "Buchou, we have returned." Said Issei. There was no reply from her. "Buchou, we have returned!" This time Rias heard Issei's voice.

"I…I'm sorry. I dazed for a second. Good work Ise, Asia."

Issei then noticed that there was a sad expression in her faced. Her feeling seems to be shaky too.

"It's unusual for Buchou to act like she is. What happened?" Issei thought to himself. Axel was watching the whole thing while giving off a concern look on his faced.

**Hyoudou Residence. Shifting to Issei POV**

I return home later that night with Asia and Axel.

"I'm sorry. I will take a bath first then." Said Asia while giving a slight bow.

"Go ahead." I said to Asia. Asia goes to the bathroom after I told her. She couldn't stop smiling because she accomplished her first job easily. "Then I'm going to my room, I got a lot of stuff to finish for tomorrow's report." Said Axel. "Not easy being a teacher, huh? I'll be in my room then." After that, we went to our separate room; Axel room was just between me and Asia. I feel so tired after a long night but somehow I can't seem to sleep maybe because of Buchou's sad expression earlier.

I wonder what happened to her…it's rather weird for the strong and confident Buchou to have that expression. Then suddenly a flash of crimson light lit my room. Then a magic circle appeared on the floor. It was the Gremory Magic circle. But who could be using it to enter my room?

The light then lit up my whole room, and a person appeared from it. A girl with crimson hair…

"Buchou…?"

The person who appeared from the magic circle was none other than Rias-buchou. But why? She seems to have a faced of someone who was desperate. The same expression she had back in the clubroom. She came forwards after seeing me. Then she said something that shocks me.

"Make love to me."

….Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing she just said. What did she just said?! Did I go deaf or something? Buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I was giving her a confused face. "I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." Buchou's Japanese was stimulating as always. H…hey, wait a minute?! Did she just say 'take her virginity'?! But that's too sudden. "Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off!

H-Hold on! What is this?! What's happening?! My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions! She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Guha! Her pure white panties are so bright! Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always! She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot! She then reaches for her bra! "Buu…Buchou! This is…?!" I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!

She finally takes her shirt off! Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts! Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me.

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what?! I can't see where this is leading to?!

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Me!? I'm not really sure, but have I been chosen to be her first time!? It's an honor! That's what I want to say but I don't have the confidence to say it! "…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. I can't even imagining Axel accepting this offer knowing his personality. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

I won over Kiba and Axel?! Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on, but for that part I can be proud! I won against both you handsome!

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…"

Buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Buchou was on top on top of me. Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair excites me. I could hear the sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Buchou's oppai! I never thought that I will be able to see it again on this bed!

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple." Then Buchou takes my right hand and…! My right hand which was grasped by Buchou is placed on top of her oppai! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in! It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this!

I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose.

T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!

"Do you realize it?"

Buchou says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?" Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

…Bu…Buchou is also nervous? So Buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well huh. Then Buchou starts to strip my clothes off! I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn! Buchou gets her face close to mine and says it. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore. I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed! On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it! Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me! After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou-!

"So this is the method you came up with?" Both Buchou and I was surprise by the sudden voice coming from the door. It was Axel! What was he doing here in my room and during a middle of something important that could change my life forever…! "I thought you were better than this, Rias-san but sorting out a method such as this is not only disgraceful but also cowardly…" He was giving of a stern look on his face.

"What I do is none of your concern, Axel! Who I shared my problems are my own! You told me that I have to express this troubled feeling of mine and now I'm going to shared it with Ise!"

"I don't mean to intrude but how did you get in Axel?" I asked him a curious look. "I can teleport, remember? And Rias-san, I told you that you can share and express feeling to others but not by doing this!"

"But I-"

Buchou was interrupted when we saw the floor of my room flashes again. Who is it this time?! Seeing that Buchou sighs. "…Looks like I was a bit too late…" Buchou stare at the magic circle with a feeling of disgust in her eyes. The symbol on the magic circle is- Gremory group?! Who is it? Kiba? Koneko-chan? Or perhaps Akeno-san? Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation, is baaaaaad! Axel gave a surprised look. "Wait… I know this aura! Could it be…?!"

As Axel said that, my prediction was wrong and the person who appeared from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid? The maid sent her gaze towards Axel who was standing by the door. "It's been a while, Grayfia-san…" Axel was giving off a stern look on his face. So he knows this maid called Grayfia? She replied to Axel by giving him a bow. "It has also been a while, Axel-dono. I haven't seen you ever since the Civil war. It seems you are well." Axel stern look seems to lessen as he said. "How is Sirzech-san? I do believe he is well if his personal maid is here…" Grayfia nod her head and then set her gaze towards me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Rias-san twitches her eyebrows hearing that. "If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" She then shakes her head to both side and said. "Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? S…Sirzechs-sama? Axel just mention the guy's name earlier…Who is he? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother. But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that. All of a sudden, I could sense an aura coming from someone. It was Axel! He seems pissed. "No one is lowly here, Grayfia-san… I thought I make it cleared to you the day I spared your life that you would think twice about calling others lowly…!" The maid was slightly frightened by Axel threat just now. What did he do to make her so scared of him?

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." B…Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me! The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra. "Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation. "She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Please forgive me for my rudeness just now but it seems that old habits hard to die I guess. But I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh? I think older woman are also quite good…

Buchou suddenly pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou. "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama? Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen. "All of them." Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up. "Is that so? You, who are brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident" And then she look at Axel and said. "I'm sorry for my rudeness just now Axel. I know you were only trying to prevent me from doing something rash…" Buchou then bows her head. Axel then gave her a small smile.

"It's okay; I forgive you Rias-san. Just don't do something like that ever again." …Ah, so it's over then. We…Well; I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards. "You just mention Ise just now? Wait, is this person?" Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked. "Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"… [Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…" What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary. "Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she…Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo! I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek! "Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot as well as Axel. Let us meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." She gives me and Axel a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san. …Axel and I were the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed. Axel could only shake his head in disbelief while face palming himself. "Ise-san! Onii-san! I finished using the shower!" Both of us heard Asia's voice soon after that.

Next morning. Asia, Axel and I are walking towards school. I rub my eyes since I wasn't able to get a single bit of sleep. Damn it. Damn itttttttttt! I regretted it about last night! I regretted it so much! I was suffering inside my bed! The feeling of the oppai in my hand, and the image of Buchou's naked body burned into my eyes has impacted both my mind and soul! For the whole night! I had to do something about last night incident or else I might go crazy from the restrain! That's why I'm flat out tired from the morning!

"Are you okay, Ise-san?" Asia asks me with a worried voice. I feel like I know how dirty I am when I get stared at by her innocent eyes!

"Yeah, Ise. Your eyes are swollen. Did something happen?" Axel was asking me while giving a fake curious look. Damn it, Axel…! You know what happened last night. And the reason why I'm like this was because you had to interrupt when I was about to do it with Buchou! I then return my gaze at Asia. She was still giving me a worried look. I'm sorry Asia. I was doing something you shouldn't know about while you weren't looking. I can't tell her that Buchou wanted to have sex with me last night no matter what. "You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

Asia seems like she is very worried. I'm very sorry. Axel then told Asia. "I told Rias-san to cancelled morning training for today. I called her early this morning and she asked me to tell Ise we cancelled it. Well, she is in no condition to train Ise…" Asia looks at Axel and asked him while giving a worried look. "What happened? Is Buchou-san alright?" Axel then patted Asia in the head and gave a reassuring looks. "It's nothing to worry about Asia; Rias-san is just fine. She just had a slight problem that she needs to take care off, that's all…"

Well, Axel was right. I can't do training with Buchou herself in the condition she was in…We later reached school and Axel went to the teacher's office as usual while me and Asia went to class. I was walking towards the classroom while my legs are moving very slowly. Then-.

"Iseeeeeeeeee!" Matsuda is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor. Ah! It's about that! "Dieeeeeeee!" From the other direction Motohama is running really fast. Both of them got ready to do a lariat on me! I have nowhere to run since we are in the corridor! Ugah! Both of their lariats hit my neck. It hurts idiots! I coughed while touching my neck. "D-Don't fuck with meeeee!" Matsuda shouts. "Ise! You bastard!" Motohama grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with murderous intent. "Seriously, what is it?" I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at me.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?" Matsuda complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday. It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them. Mil-tan- a regular customer of mine as a Devil. My contractor. He is a girl born from a man that has the body of the world's strongest person, and he looks up to mahou-shoujo. His charming point is his Gothic Lolita outfit and the cat ears he wears. You may think this information doesn't make any sense, but I can't help it if this is the truth.

The heart of a maiden, and a body of a man! That's the only explanation I have. "Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There was couple of those who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!" Damn. So there are more of them…Just thinking about it gives me shivers and nightmares. Where do "Mil-tan series" get produced from…? Yeah, I definitely don't want to meet them…

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the "World of Magic Serabenia"!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…" Motohama says it to me while holding his head down. I…I see, looks like these two have went through hell. "Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one." After I said that, Matsuda and Motohama does a double brain buster on me.

**Normal POV**

Asia was tilting her head cutely as he saw a fight ensues between the three of them. She realizes an eerie feeling coming from behind her. She looks back and quickly moves aside and as Matsuda and Motohama were continuing to beat Issei up. The three of them shiver in terror as they saw a being that was flashing a purple light in its eye. To their terror, it was none other Axel-sensei. His blond hair seems to be floating like fire and at that moment, the scream of the Perverted Trio could be heard throughout the academy.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Later that evening in the old school building. We were walking through the hallway. Ise's face was slightly bruised by the punishment he and the other two just receive from me. "Ise-san, are you alright? Should I heal your wound after this?" Ise looked at Asia while giving a slight smile. "Please do…" She looked at me while giving a stern look. "Onii-san, you meanie. You didn't have to hit Ise-san, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san that hard." She was puffing her cheek. "Well, I didn't hit them that hard. Besides, they deserve it for making such a ruckus. But still, I'm sorry Ise. For hitting you just now."

"No. It was fine Axel. We deserve it just as you say…" He then set his gaze at Kiba-san. "Kiba, do you happen to know what Buchou's problem is?"

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba-san says that to Ise while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. Ise and I met with Kiba while we were on our way to the clubroom along with Asia. So Ise asked Kiba about how Rias-san is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba-san also doesn't know the reason why. "Akeno-san would know, right?" Kiba-san nods at Ise's question. "Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

We know that asking Rias-san about her problem is rude, but we became concerned about her since she was involving Ise in it last night. But I honestly don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do. Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing we all could help her with then we will. When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba-san and I notice something. "…For me to finally realize the presence here…" Yeah, Kiba-san was right. This feeling was too awfully familiar to me.

Kiba-san and I put on a serious face by narrowing both of our eyes. That was how serious it is. "Huh? What is it?" Asked Ise with a worried look. I open the door without any concerns. Inside the room are Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-san, and... The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm. I should've have known.

Rias-san has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-san is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking. Kiba-san quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The four of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do. That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is. Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto both mine and Ise sleeve with an uneasy face. Ise pat on her head to comfort her and while I gave a reassuring smile to make her feel safe. Rias-san speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Grayfia-san interrupted her by saying. "Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias-san rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand. "The truth is-" It happens exactly when Rias-san speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

"Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?" Said Ise while giving a surprise look on his face. No that magic circle, it's different but I swore I've seen it somewhere. Then it came to me. A Phoenix? But what were they doing here?! "What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?" Said Ise. "Phoenix-!" That's what Kiba-san who is close to Ise says. "Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!" The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle. Then suddenly, flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. The flame was hot but not enough to even scratch me but nonetheless both me and Ise shielded Asia from the flame. There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of gives me the creep. If Kiba-san is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type. The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias-san.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Rias-san? Wait! So this is what's been bothering her. This guy… I could see that Ise was also as disgusted as I am. Rias-san is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But this guy doesn't seem to care and approaches her. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from?" Ask Ise while giving a stern look on his faced. Kiba-san said Phoenix earlier… The guy grabs Rias-san's arm. W-What a rude guy! I would have torn of his arm off if not for the situation that's restraining me and the others from attacking him. "…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias-san says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

**[Oh man, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!]**

**{Can't blame, her guys a total jerk by the looks of thing.}**

**(I would have torn him to shred for being this rude…)**

I told the other to calm down for a bit and assessed the situation for now. If he does anything hostile, that moment I'll cut him down for guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just , his slight movement is ticking me off. I could sense that Ise was holding back his anger but it's obvious by the way his hand is shaking.

Ise then say this to him. "Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" He said it clearly to him. The guy looks at him, and starts looking at Ise as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more! "Ah? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Rias-san. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on Ise. I can feel his hatred towards him. But I know that Ise will say what he has to! "I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." He said it to him! He even told him his name! I could have said better but well done Ise! "Hmm. Ah, okay."

Ise slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Somehow, I feel sorry for Ise. Don't worry Ise, we both know that he's just a prick. Ise then gets up to his feet again and ask him straight at his face. "I mean, who the heck are you?" The guy seems a bit surprised by Ise's question. "…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Oh, nice word Rias-san…

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion. "Hyoudou Issei-sama." Ise then look at her and said. "Ye…Yes." Grayfia-san then continued by saying. "This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explains it to him about this guy. But unlike the older brother that I know in the past, this guy hardly had any worth. I was surprise by how come this person was even a Phoenix?

Yeah so what if his High-class devil? And I don't even care if he has a peerage of his own. What's bothering me was the fact that he shared the same ability like all Phoenix had and that is their power of being an immortal creature. They can survive any wound that is most fatal to other Devils. And they could even control fire. To Rias-san and the other, fighting him would not be an easy task. However I could easily kill him but not now. But soon, I found out the true reason as to why Rias-san was troubled all this time and I expected this. Grayfia continued with her word that would shock almost all of the members. "Raiser-sama is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Ise jaws were almost wide open, he then said in a stuttering manner. "…Hmm? Hu…Hus…Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…?" Grayfia repeated her words once again to make it more clearly on what she was saying just now. "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

There was silent for a moment until every member of the group saves for me and Akeno-san were shock to hear this. But the most surprise individual was none other than Ise. "Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" He was screaming because of the shocking revelation. That's right Ise; this bastard is none other than Rias-san fiancé's and also the main key to her problem.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea…Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared… but Axel gave me a reassuring looks that if anything happen, he'll back us up. Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her! We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and Axel our club advisor was leaning on one of the wall. We can only look at them.

Ku… Just looking at him pisses me off! He keeps on touching her body! If he starts touching her legs, I'm seriously going to jump at him! I also want to touch those thighs of hers as well! Ah, if I think about it I already know the sensation of Buchou's oppai. Does that make me more amazing since I know the sensation of those breasts even before him who is her fiancé? Fufufu, yeah. I am. I have already seen her naked body twice. Fufufu. So it's my win then!? Nuhahaha! While at the corner Axel notices my behavior and just shakes his head to the side.

"U…Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?" Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face. Huh!? I made a victory declaration in my mind against Raiser. "…Indecent thinking is prohibited." Koneko-chan gives me her harsh words again. Ungh, does this girl have some power that allows her to read my mind? "Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gives me a handkerchief with a refreshing smile. "I…It's none of your business!" I tried to wipe my drool with my sleeve, but Asia wipes it for me with her handkerchief. "It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" Ugh. My heart hurts because she said that with a smile. This girl probably doesn't know that I was thinking about naughty stuff. While I can hear Axel giving a small laughs at the corner of the room. He was putting his hand on his mouth to prevent his laugh from being heard. Stop that, Axel! You're pissing me off!

"Thank you, Asia." I'm sorry Asia. I thanked her, while apologizing to her in my heart. Then at that time... "Stop it already!" Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room. When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual. "Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war not to mention during the Civil war between Devils. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser start to argue about something Ise didn't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils.

Buchou becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea. "The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

…It seems like the discussion is getting really serious…

The "72 pillars", I was told about it from Kiba and Axel before.

A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war. Buchou's clan are one of the important pure-blood Devils that survived the war.

I was pissed when Raiser kept on saying engagement, but listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated.

Pure-blood Devils, in other words Buchou and Raiser. A pure Devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood Devils. A real Devil. Asia and I will be categorized as reincarnated Devils then.

A rule from ancient time, huh. Then my opinion won't mean a thing huh…

But it's alright. I will just agree with Buchou's decision. Of course that's after hearing her true feelings.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Then suddenly the fire that Raiser was releasing seems to die out.

"What's going on?! Why is my flame dying out?!" It was then that we realize a sudden surge of cold chiled went down to every single one of fiber in our body. Even Raiser was starting to get chilled. I look over at the corner of the room. It was Axel! He seems to be releasing a ridiculous amount of aura that was almost suffocating. His eye was glowing in yellow. This guy gives me more chilled than any other people. All of us were too scared to tell him to stop what he was doing. But I can tell at a glance that Raiser just said the wrong word.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was at my peak of anger. Insulting my world was one thing but threatening to kill my students and family members and forcing Rias-san to do something against her will?! That was another story which I won't accept! I slowly approached Raiser while still giving out my aura and my eyes were still flashing in yellow light. I made it so that Raiser's flame would die out. But to me not only his flame but his very life would be extinguished right here and now! I was now standing in front of him while giving him a death glare. I could tell he was scared to his wits but he kept a calm demeanor nonetheless. Then Grayfia-san, realize what I'm about to do to him interfered.

"Please calm down, Axel-dono." I then look at her for a moment, she simply shakes her head on both side. I let out a disappointed sigh and disperse my aura. I look back at Raiser and gave him a warning. "Tried anything like that again, next time not even Grayfia can save you….!" I walked over to the others and stand by Ise and Asia side. I could see that Asia was slightly shaking. I shouldn't have done… I took her hand and hold it tightly, stating I was fine now. She smiles back at me afterward. "Axel, you okay, man. I never heard you called Grayfia-san without the 'san' before?" Ise ask while giving a disturbed.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Just need to blow of some's steam."

**[You almost killed that guy had Grayfia not intervene…]**

**{You seriously need to relax Axel honey. No point of wasting your time killing this jerk…}**

**(But it would have been very entertaining to see you killed him multiple time only to realize he will get to feel the same pain over and over again…Kukuku…)**

I then focused on the conversation that was about to be unfold by Grayfia-san. "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, the purpose of this meeting today was not for us to kill one another but if both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her. Well, she isn't called the "Strongest Queen" for nothing.

Finally Raiser lets go of his anger and sigh while shaking his head. Hmm, trying to be calmed in this moment? "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Hey, I'm also a technically a monster here but whatever. But thanks to Grayfia-san and perhaps me, a worst case scenario was able to be averted. Seeing that both Rias-san and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama? "…!?"

Rias-san becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked. "[Rating Game]?" Ise was giving out a confused look on his face… "It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba-san explains it to Ise because he having a confused look. Rating game, huh? I've about heard it before. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. Ise then raises his hand and asked. "Wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age where she can participate in it?" I nod my head and said.

"Well, Ise is right on this one but we'll just have to hear what Grayfia-san has to say about this." Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers Ise's questions. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case-"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Both Rias-san and I said in unison. Rias-san continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" Rias-san is really ticked off. I can just feel her urge to kill.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias-san's provocative words. "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile. "I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. I look at both of them while giving an intense look. As a non-Devil, I can't interfere in their dispute. "Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias-san and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval. "Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well!" Ise said it while having a slight nervousness. Raiser looks at him and then smirks. He then makes a smirk which pisses me off. "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias-san twitches her eyes at his words. Well, I kept myself silent. I wasn't Rias-san servant but as a Sensei and advisor of the OCR, I have a duty to what is best for my club members.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only you're [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic-circle. "These are my cute servants." Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Full members…Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control. It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled. That's why there are cases where there is only 1 [Rook] or 1 [Knight].

Rias-san also had the same incident. That was Ise. You can get a maximum of 8 [Pawns], but Rias-san used all 8 pieces on him because there is an extremely powerful dragon residing within Ise. But I haven't told him about not yet. That's why there are High-class Devils that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser has the maximum number of 15 servants. It's quite a surprise view to see all 16 Devils including the [King]. Rias-san only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 6 versus 16!? The odd of this battle was against them but still-

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Raiser said it while looking at Ise. He seems to be really freaked out by him. Rias-san places her hand on her forehead while I face palm myself when we see him like that. "This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants." Said Rias-san.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at Ise. I could see that deep down Ise was cursing them. Raiser calms them while patting their bodies. "Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks are what a lowly one does. Let's show them how passionate we are." Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls! The sight of that disgust me to no end. And he was doing this in front of Rias-san. His own fiancé's. Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia. Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Damn!

Doesn't this guy and girls know any shame! Watching this once was already giving me a creep but doing it twice I can't help but looked away I mean, he actually do those kinds of things with his servants?! Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at Ise.

-You will never be able to do this.

I feel like this bastard is saying that to Ise. I wasn't encouraging Ise to do that kind of thing but it was better than this A-hole!

"You will never be able to do this." Seems like he actually read both mine and Ise's thought.

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Ise summons his Boosted Gear in an instant.

**[Uh oh, I could sense trouble.]**

I can see that Ise anger was at its peak. While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in Ise's left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it.

**[The [Boosted Gear]. It's a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.]**

Ise point one of his fingers at Raiser and then tell him. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?" Ise was taken aback by this. "I hate to admit it but Raiser is right Ise…" He look at me and said. "I know, Axel. Now please, don't interfere!" Ise continue where he left of with Raiser. "Shu…Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?" That's true but I still can't forgive Raiser for giving such poor excuse to hide his disgusting hobbies.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Yo…You Low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" Rias-san just looks away and says "Like I care". "Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

Ise [Boosted Gear] was indeed an impressive Sacred Gear. It grants the possessor power for every ten second and once master, it could even defeat a Maou and God. But I know that with Ise current level, He wasn't even near on any of Raiser's peerage. He then burst out.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time I could sense Ise body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that his power has doubled! He was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko and has a childish face. She used a stick as her weapon. But Axel knew that Ise wasn't a match for her. Issei tried to hit her with his [Boosted Gear] only for her to block it and using the tip of the stick; she hit him hard on the belly and was thrown away by her. "Guhaa!" For Issei, that must have hurt. Before he could land on his back, Axel manage to catch him. Rias-san and Asia quickly went to him.

"Ise!

"Ise-san! Are you alright?!" Asia and Rias-san came to his side and I gently laid him by their side. Asia immediately heals him. Issei while holding his pain said. "Yeah, I'm fine. If Axel didn't catch me like he did. It could've gotten worse. Oww… that really hurt…"

"Hold still Ise while Asia is healing you!" She then looks at Ise with sad eyes. "Why do you always do something reckless? "Said Rias-san with a sad.

"You are weak!" Said the girl Mira. Raiser gave a small laugh. "The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on Issei's Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser suddenly felt a searing pain on his face as he realized that he was punched in the face by none other than Axel. He was flying halfway through the room before landing face first. Raiser's servant immediately rushes to his side. As Raiser was getting up, he felt immense pain all over his face. He then notices that, his healing power was not working. "What happened?! Why isn't my healing power working?!" He then looks towards Axel who was now giving him a serious look. "So how does it feel to be vulnerable for the first time…?" Axel was giving Raiser a cold stare. Raiser got up and tried to burn his opponent with his flame but Axel stopped him. "You are welcome to tried and fight me but be advice if you tried and use your flame powers right now. Well, just like Ise said…You'll really turn into a 'Yakitori'."

"Why you?! You mere servant dare lay a hand on me?! The Great Raiser Phoenix?! I will have your head for such insult!" Axel gave Raiser a smirk. "What so funny?!"

"You idiot…Can't you even tell? I'm not a reincarnated Devil. I'm just a human…"

"Impossible! No human can lay a finger on a Devil especially a High class like me!

Axel gave Raiser an amuse face. "To be precise, I'm not your average human. But know this Raiser. If you ever harm or insult my family member ever again, I'll make sure you taste an even bitter pain than today…." Noticing that Issei was completely healed by Asia. Axel lends a hand to Issei. "Thanks, Axel. In the end, I was just all talked and no bite just like Raiser said…" He was giving Axel a sad look. Axel lightly pats Issei on his shoulder. "It's fine. You weren't strong enough but someday you will and Ise…next time you pick a fight be sure to know the differences first." Axel then set his gaze back to Raiser who was still putting his hand on his face. Axel clicks his finger and immediately Raiser could feel his power of healing returning to him.

"There. I gave you back your power but if you tried anything funny, I will seriously hurt you…"

Raiser can only nod his head into submission.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

After a while, the bastard Raiser got up from his feet and said.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"-10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow." I understood immediately that his word carries his concern towards Buchou. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

A few moments has passed since that bastard Raiser left with his peerage, Grayfia-san had return to the Underworld to report situation we had that evening. And so, we resume our club activity but from the looks of it I can tell there were in no mood to do any Devil job. And the one who was affected the most was Ise. They did insult him about how weak he was and all but I know that Ise has the potential to become stronger. But at a time like this, it seems that words alone are not enough.

**[Man, they sure look depressed. Talked about not having any cream puff each weekend.]**

**{Famine, how can you think of food at this type of situation?}**

**[Can't help it. I am not called by the named Famine for show you know…]**

**(You two are just like little kid. Can you just keep it together and find a better solution as to how are they going to defeat that 'Yakitori' in just ten days' time?)**

**[You're right about that but considering their lack of experience in real battle, they would at least need a veteran fighter to train them-?]**

**[{(Axel, that's it!)}]**

Great idea you guys. I called out to the entire member of the Gremory group in one place.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question..."

"Please go ahead." Said Rias-san.

"The question is actually directed to all of you. Do all of you guy's believe that you could beat Raiser and his servant?"

The room was silent for a moment, all of them were thinking about Axel question. All of them didn't know how to answer until Ise spoke his opinion. "I think with our current strength, there's no way we can beat that 'Yakitori'. But if we trained hard enough, I'm sure we can beat him!" Said Ise confidently.

"I agree! Ise-san is right; if we trained we might be able to beat him." Said Asia cheerfully. She was very determined. The other nodded at Ise and Asia statements. If they train, they can win.

I was smiling when I was hearing this.

"What's the point asking us that question?" Asked Kiba-san seriously.

"That's a very good question Kiba-san…"

"The first thing I did was to see whether or not all of you have the courage and confident to rise up to the challenge and all of you passed. The second thing what I'm about to do is… "

"What is it, Axel?" Said Rias-san while giving me a curious look.

I said it while clapping both of my hand. "I will personally train all of you to defeat that 'Yakitori' and his peerage." There was no reaction from any of them until they burst out saying

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, really!"

"Now prepared for my Training Menu because this is going to be a very harsh ten days of your life…"

**Author Note:**

Once again this was a very long chapter. Please leave your thought on this chapter and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again fellow reader to the sixth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer that I er-uploaded. In the last chapter we see Axel and the member of the Occult Research Club face their problem and that is the Phoenix, Raiser. Now to help them with this crisis, Axel will personally trained them to increase their battle experience. Please give me your thought on this chapter. It will greatly help me in developing this story. Now, enjoy.

**Story Six: Training and Endurance**

**Hyoudou Residence: Issei POV**

"…Shit!"

I was desperate in keeping my anger and regret within myself while lying down on my bed. After the incident with Raiser; the club activity; Devil's job, was cancelled. Buchou went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno-san and Axel. It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Buchou's first match. Of course she and Axel want to cancel the club activity to build a strategy.

The match is due to be in 10 days' time…but that's too soon. I wonder if we can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time. Well, it won't change much if a [Pawn] like myself says it. More than that, I showed off in front of Buchou and provoked Raiser only to get beaten down by a small girl… Ohhh man! Just remembering that makes me embarrassed. But we are fortunate enough to have Axel trained us, I mean he's super strong and I hope that he is able to help us get the factor we need to win.

I then look at my left arm. The absolute power which is possessed in here. [Boosted Gear] which increases the power to no limits. But it has many weak points. That's me, who is vulnerable. In other words "Pearl before swine". Just like Raiser said. Shit! I'm so weak…Harem-king. My dream. The Devil who accomplished making a harem, Raiser. What's the difference between us?

"Ah, shit!"

I got up from the bed and then start to mess my hair up. Buchou said she still didn't want to get married. She said she didn't want to get married if her husband is Raiser. She chose to battle Raiser in order to break off the engagement. I don't know much about their household and relation between High class Devils issues because it's too complicated, but I will only fight for Buchou's sake! I have a debt of gratitude towards Buchou. A lot in fact. I want to fight for Buchou. I need to support Buchou! Okay! From tomorrow morning I will start my training again! More like training for the whole day! I can skip school if I tell Buchou and Axel. I'm going to spend my next 10 days on training.

I will contact Kiba so I can learn how to use swords. I will ask Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers as well. I will learn close combat from Koneko-chan! And I will ask Axel how to control my power for the better. Yup! I have decided! My decision is made! I will train for the next 10 days! I started to feel a bit at ease after making my decision. Hmm, I will go and have a bath now. I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath. I went inside the bathroom while feeling fired up and then took my clothes off quickly. After I take a bath, I will talk to Asia about tomorrow.

I'm now in front of the bathroom door. It happens when I open the door.

"Ah…"

"What the…"

Asia and I meet inside the bathroom.

A naked me-

And a naked Asia-!

A blonde haired beauty is standing fully naked in front of me! What luck! No! No! No! I mean accident! She was inside!? Since I was thinking about many things, I forgot to check if anyone is inside! Asia's body is wet because she was taking a shower. Her blonde hair which is wet with hot water is glued onto her soft looking white skin. It…It's sexy. More than that, you have nice proportions…Asia… Her tight hips. Your small buttock is so lovely, damn it! Her thighs aren't too skinny nor too fat, just the right size for me.

If I see these thighs when she wears a skirt, I will be down on my knees. And her oppai which you can't possibly know when she wears her clothes. It's not small, and it isn't that bad! Asia…I'm glad you have grown this much…No, it's not the time for being emotional! Why on earth am I staring at her body?! Shit! Why don't I have a three-size scouter! This is my second time regretting it! Next time I will seriously ask Motohama to teach me that ability! That's the ultimate power! Isn't it more impressive than my Sacred Gear?!

That's not it! I shouldn't be staring at her anymore! I…I need to protect her! I need to make sure she can live safely! That's what I promised myself! And yet I got excited by looking at her naked body-

Cr…Crap!

If I look carefully, Asia's gaze is moving down towards my crotch.

-No!

Asia! It's too early for you to look at-.

"…"

I was too late covering my partner. "Kyaaa!" And the one who screamed is me. What am I doing!? I accidentally screamed like a girl! I mean it's embarrassing to have my partner exposed to a girl!

"Ah..."

Asia's whole body starts to go really red, and she looks away.

Hey hey, don't forget to hide your private parts, Asia! I can see everything! Is my thing so astonishing that you forgot to hide your private parts!? Thinking carefully, this will be her first time seeing a guy's thing since she was a Sister. The word astonishing won't even describe how she is feeling right now. In the worst case, it might become a trauma for her. Oh my, what have I done to this poor child!

"So…Sorry! I-I will leave now!"

I turned around on the spot so I can leave the bathroom. However-

Asia grabs my wrist as if she is trying to stop me from leaving. Wh…What's going on, Asia-chan!?

"…I-I'm sorry. It was…my first time seeing a boy's… I'm sorry…"

I couldn't hear what she said because she said it while mumbling. Don't push yourself.

"N-No, I'm sorry too…I came in without checking…I'm sorry, I saw a lot of your…"

I apologized as well. I'm the one at fault here. I came in without checking who was inside the bath. I should have checked even if it wasn't locked. After all, we got an additional new family member. But I saved the image of Asia's naked body within my memory. Forgive me if I start remembering this afterwards.

"No, I understand…Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, s-so I'm all right…"

Asia says it shyly.

Huh? Sh…She was told? Rule? Japanese rule for what?

"In Japan, I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together…That you get to know each other by having a bath together…"

"…!"

Wh…Who was it!? Who told Asia this wonderful…no, that's not it! Who told Asia this weird information!? No, that's not a mistake. There certainly is a thing like that in Japan. But that's only between the same genders!

Asia continues while having her cheeks go red.

"…I…I was told…to do this with someone I want to form a special relationship with… I…I don't mind if its Ise-san…no, I want to deepen my relation with Ise-san even more… That's why… will you have a bath together with me…?"

A word from paradise, I could felt something rushing to my brain in an instant. Then suddenly, so much blood comes out from my nose. Lately it has been happening a lot! …Wait! It will be dangerous if it stays like this any longer, Asia.

I'm…I'm also a guy. I will lose myself if I hear a magic word like that! This girl doesn't know what will happen to me if I did. I mean, Asia and Axel believes in me from the bottom of their heart. But what if I become a wolf and push her down—.Wait! Noooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo! I can't do that! No, I want to! But I can't! I mean, it's this girl! It seems like she will forgive me even if I do her!

I can't do something like that to someone innocent like her especially not if her brother finds out! He'll kill me! Daaaaaaaaaaaammit! This is the situation I longed for! It was stopped by Axel just before the good stuff with Buchou! This is revenge! I know that! But why do I feel so guilty when it's with Asia?! Pushing her down is easy. I can do it now with this flow and get a feeling of enjoyment. But the problem is after that. I know I will regret it very much.

I probably won't forgive myself for the rest of my life. I know Axel would kill me on the spot even if I beg for mercy… It won't be a problem if it happens after we build that sort of relationship, but Asia and I aren't in that kind of relationship yet! Last time with Buchou, I went along with the flow, but now I have to control myself!

Simply having a physical relationship will hurt me, Asia and her brother! I need to protect Asia! I promise her and Axel that I will protect her from anything! I can't lose myself! I have to endure it! I turned around to Asia after making up my mind. I grab onto her shoulders and then opened my mouth. But Asia's skin is so soooooft!

"Asia! Listen carefully, I will tell you about having a bath together! More importantly, since you are a girl, if a guy enters the bathroom then you have to make sure you defend-"

I kept my ambition inside myself desperately while being confused. I need to tell her the action she must take when she encounters a guy in the bathroom-.

Then out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. "Asia. You there? Oka-san asks me to lend you a towel. I'll leave it at the washing machine here so you could get it later."

Oh shit! It's Asia's 'Onii-sama'! If he finds out that I was here naked with Asia…he'll seriously terminate me! I have to do something! Just when I was thinking of a plan Asia tried to respond to her brother and then she slipped. I tried to catch her but I too lost my footing and so both of us fell on the floor. "Oww…that hurt." When I open my eye I realize that I was on top of Asia. She was looking at me while her cheek was bright red. "Ise-san…are you alright?" Asia! Even in this situation, you cared about my well-being! I was moved…no wait! That's not the point here. I have to get off of Asia before-

The bathroom door was open and in front of us was the most powerful person I have met thus far and he happens to be the brother of the girl that was now below me. At that exact moment, Axel gave out a terrifying aura that no word could describe how horrifying it was. His eyes were flashing in red. He was seriously pissed. Then in a low yet menacing tone he asked me…

"Hyoudou Issei-kun…what in all of creations named are you doing to my little sister…?"

Oh God! He's seriously going to kill me! I quickly told him. "You got it wrong, Axel! I was trying to help Asia from falling and this happens!"

"Owhhh…really? But that still didn't explain why I'm catching you naked in the bathroom with her…."

…Holy shit! I can't make any excuses, since we don't have our clothes on! No matter how you look at us, we only look like a guy and a girl that is trying to have sex! Then he releases an aura bigger than the last one and this time he was now in front of us while cracking his finger.

"Ise…this is going to sting a little…"

"No, Axel! Listen! You got it all wrong! I was just-"

PUNCH

The next morning. I called Asia into my room. We are sitting opposite from each other in a seiza posture. I was wrapped in bandages. I got a total beating from Axel last night… It seems that Axel cancel Asia healing power so that I could feel this immense pain for a while. Man! My body hurts all over. I thought he was seriously going to kill me. But back to the main point!

"Listen up, Asia-san."

"Yes, Ise-san."

"Guys are wild wolves. You will be eaten if you approach them carelessly."

"…Men are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..."

Asia takes what I had said seriously. I got a headache. …Man, I'm seriously getting a headache. The day after the bathroom incident, I started to give a lecture to Asia about how dangerous guys are. But the most dangerous one was about to murdered me yesterday for thinking I was assaulting his sister. What I meant here is that Asia's too defenseless. Well, it's not like Asia had an ordinary life, so it can't be helped if she is a bit different. But, I have to tell her how guys my age are dangerous, and that girls like her that isn't careful will become their prey easily. If I don't, she won't be able to have a safe school life.

Well, if there are guys like that who approaches Asia, and then I will beat the crap out of them. No, that won't be enough. I need to teach her how her purity is something very important to her. However, shouldn't it be girls teaching these things to other girls…? By the way, after that incident, Axel has been keeping a closed eye on me and Asia. Well, can't blame the dude. Asia is Axel one and only sister so it's natural for him to protect her from a situation like yesterday. I meant I would if that ever happen to Asia.

Now, getting back to the part where guys are dangerous. I say it to Asia again.

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age…guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, we think about naughty stuff every few seconds. If there are days when we see a panty-shot, then that will be a day to celebrate for us. By the way, panty-shot is a phenomenon where we get a glimpse of girl's panties from under their skirt."

"Do you also think about naughty stuff as well, Ise-san?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm also perverted. You know that very well, right Asia?"

"Yes."

Asia replied with a smile. There's a crack in my heart from her carefree smile. I see, so she knows I'm perverted.

"Ye…Yeah, I'm perverted. Guys like that are really scary. That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad."

"Something very bad?"

Asia tilts her head adorably. Man, each of her actions is damn cute.

"Th…They touch your body! Then they touch your body again! Then again they touch your body! In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! It's dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Yes, I'm scared. But if I am in danger, Ise-san and Onii-san will come and save me just like yesterday."

Asia smiles and answers me like she actually means it.

My eyes are getting hot. Like I thought, she truly believes in me. But at the same time I was little bit hurt there because she reminded me of yesterday incident. But anyway, I'm emotionally moved. No, no. I'm getting off topic. It's not the time to be emotional. I then continued after making a cough.

"But Asia, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. Axel and I are really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"Both you and Onii-san are scared, Ise-san?"

"Yeah, we are. If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might kill those guys just like how Axel almost did to me yesterday. That's how worried we are about you, Asia."

I told her seriously and sincerely. Asia is listening to me seriously as well since I'm putting on a serious face. What I told her is my actual feeling. If someone ever to something to hurt Asia, then I and obviously Axel won't hold back even if that person is a human. I'm a Devil. I also possess an insane Sacred Gear. Even if I'm far superior to a human, I won't hold back my anger. Also not to mention we have the powerful Axel and his Forbidden Longinus at our side.

Even if Buchou tries to stop me and Axel, we would still beat the crap out of that guy. That's how important Asia is to us. But then, why did I do this for Asia in the first place? Is it because she's my friend? That is part of it. Because I like her? That is also the part of it.

But more than that, I changed her life drastically. I changed her life that she could have finished as a Sister to a life that is the complete opposite of it. I made her into a Devil because of my own justice. No, my own selfishness. At that time, that may have been the best solution. However I…

Buchou isn't blaming me since she said to me, "I wanted to make her into my servant, so you don't have to be concerned about it, Ise". And Axel was grateful of me for helping Asia by bringing back and befriending her. But that's won't be enough. I need to look after her so she can live peacefully. For the rest of my life, that is.

I, Hyoudou Issei, and her Onii-san, Axel Argento, will protect Asia Argento for the rest of our life. Obviously, I will also protect Buchou and I know that Axel will do the same for everyone in the club, but protecting Asia may be similar yet a bit different.

Yeah, I need to think about it carefully again.

"Protecting Buchou". I like Buchou as a girl, but I want to protect her since I also look up to her. It's similar to how a samurai serves his master.

You can say that it's a similar feeling of a subordinate of a person who is aiming to reach the top.

"Protecting Asia". I like Asia as a girl. However, I think it's more like how a brother wants to protect his adorable little sister. So, maybe this is how Axel felt towards Asia?

That's why me and Axel are chasing away guys very strictly that are trying to get close to Asia.

Well, since Axel has Asia as a sister while I obviously don't, I'm totally not sure if it's similar or not. But Axel did tell me some time ago that we need Asia to get stronger as well. He wants us to have a lifestyle where he can see me and Asia laughing together and being together. Man, he such a nice guy even though he hit me like a punching bag sometime but deep down I know he wants Asia to happy together with me. No, that's not it. Together with all of us in the Occult Research Club.

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you or Onii-san. That's why, please teach me more."

"Yeah, I know. But I think it's better to be taught by a girl rather than a person of the opposite sex like me. I will also talk to Buchou and Akeno-san, so just get used to the current lifestyle bit by bit."

"Yes."

Phew. I sigh.

Looks like it will work. Anyway, I will talk to the girls from Occult Research Club once I get to school. Obviously, I will tell them while hiding the fact about the bathroom incident. Then Asia asks me a question.

"U-Umm…Ise-san, there's one question I want to ask you."

Asia got shy and her face got red. What is it? So abruptly.

"If…If the bath incident…happened with Buchou-san instead of me…would you have had a bath with her…?"

What…?

I got speechless at a question I didn't expect to hear. I never expected Asia to ask me a question like this. But Asia has a serious face even though her face is red.

Huh? Huh? Why did she ask me a question like that? I don't get it.

Why did Buchou come into the topic? However, even if Buchou was at that scene, and she said the same thing Asia did…

"Ise, come over here. I will wash your back. Ufufu, are you feeling nervous? It's alright; you are my cute servant so you can leave everything to me."

Buchou's slim white fingers touch my back. I started getting excited.

"Here, turn around. Ara? Ufufu. Even though you are feeling nervous, this thing down here is being so honest. It's just like you, Ise."

Buchou's hand reaches between my legs, and then...

"…"

Huh?! Oh shit I was imagining something bad. Ah! There's blood flowing out of my nose!

Bu…But if Buchou did say that to me, I won't know what to do!

"Can I wash your oppai, Buchou?!"

I may ask her that without feeling scared. I can also imagine Buchou allowing me to touch it while smiling. Damn it! This imagination alone would be enough for using it for those kinds of things! I look at Asia, and her eyes are teary.

"So that's it, isn't it? Then it's okay if it's Buchou-san? Sob…it's okay. I know. I knew about it. I already knew about it. But still, sob…"

She's crying! Asia is crying! Why!? How?!

I start to panic after seeing her.

"Geez, what are you two doing, early in the morning?"

A familiar voice. When I turn around, it was Buchou and Axel! Buchou is sighing while wavering her crimson hair.

"B-Buchou."

"A lover's quarrel in the morning? You two are so close like always." Said Axel while giving me a stern look. Sc-scary…

"N-No, Th…this is!"

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging."

Go? Where? Wait, lodging!? Buchou answers me with a smile.

"We will go to the mountain to train."

"Huhh-huuhhh…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun. Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train. Buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made me and Asia pack our stuff. Axel already packs his stuff earlier than the two of us. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible. But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Buchou, you are cruel like always.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well. Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says that while walking passes me with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty. He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them! Just then, I thought that the sky was getting dark turns out I was wrong. It was Axel! And he was carrying a luggage three times larger than the size Koneko-chan was carrying. And he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Come on Ise! We still got a long way to go." He went passed through all three of us like nothing. He's a monster.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

"Owh, nice pacing Ise. Looks like you're getting pump up." Said Axel casually.

While repeating something like this over and over again, we finally reach the mansion. This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside. I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

I didn't have the strength to stand, so I glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.

"What's wrong, Ise? Did something happen between you and Kiba-san?" Said Axel.

"Yeah, Axel. A lot of terrific things have happened to me and Kiba. Oh wait? Not just Kiba but you too, Axel! Why the hell do you think I'm so freaking tense like I am?!" I burst out loud. Axel gave me a confused look. Well, it's not surprising since this kind thing is kept hidden from the general knowledge of many.

Geez, if girls from our school saw us, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad enough since the BL pairing of "Me x Kiba" and "Kiba x Me" are getting popular lately. Now I have to cope with the triple "Me x Kiba x Axel". It's just giving me torment to no end… I got changed at the empty room while Axel was using the other room one opposite of me. After I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me. "Now that everyone is here, we will begin our training." Said Axel.

**A Few Moments Later**

**Lesson One: Sword Practice with Kiba and Axel**

"Yo, ha."

"Orya! Oryaaa!"

I was sword training with Kiba and I swung down the bokuto at him. Kiba evades my attack smoothly. No matter how much force I apply to my swings, it doesn't seem like it will hit Kiba. Kiba hit away my bokuto again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but also widen your line of vision so you can pay see both the opponent and the surroundings."

It's not that simple as he says, so the more I practiced with Kiba, the more I realize the difference in strength between us. Like I thought, since he's a [Knight], Kiba's techniques are overwhelming. He beat me with minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience, and more than that, his talent at using a sword is much better than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

I realized once again on this day about how Kiba's sword technique is amazing.

"Good job you two. And Kiba-san, that sword technique you did was splendid." Said Axel as he praised Kiba sword.

"Thank you, Axel-san."

"But still, you seem to be lacking something…"Axel said that while rubbing his chin.

"What's that, Axel-san?"

"Why don't you and I spar first? Ise, can you lend me your bokuto." I gave Axel the bokuto. Both swordsmen ready themselves. With a speed so incredible, Kiba rush forward and both their sword collide with each other in a flash.

"Tell me, Axel-san. What was it that I was lacking?" He looks at Axel with intensified eye. Axel just smirks and suddenly Axel was standing behind him and was pointing the sword at Kiba's neck. Kiba quickly reacted to this, turn around to tried and swing his sword at Axel but somehow with a speed that easily surpassed light was now at Kiba's right side and then he knock Kiba's sword down to the ground. Axel then tried to stab Kiba in the chest and quickly stop at mere inches.

Axel pulled away his bokuto and places it on his shoulder. Kiba still surprise by the event that occurred, quickly escaped from his trance. Axel look at Kiba and then said. "That was what you lacked Kiba-san. You may react faster than any normal opponent but if your opponent were more agile than you, you would've been in big trouble. You depended too much on your sight to know where your opponent will strike next. Don't just depend on the eye to see what they will do but follow your heart and let it guide you. Well, that's it for today. Next up. Ise! Let's go to your next training."

**Lesson Two: Demonic-power Training with Akeno-san and Axel.**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

I can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno-san who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching thoroughly.

Gunnnn... Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to gather the demonic-power in my hand while imagining of creating something!

"I did it!"

Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

"You're right Akeno-san. Asia is very talented in using demonic power. Well done Asia."

Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno-san and Axel give their compliment to her. Ngh... I on other hand am the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. I somehow made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a softball; instead it has a size of a rice.

...Well, if Asia can get stronger then that's fine.

I-I have the ultimate Sacred Gear anyway! Hahaha!

"Now let's change those demonic powers into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it; however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno-san sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle. The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined." Hmm. imagining huh. To materialize what you imagine in your head...

"It may be easier to materialize what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

That's what you say, Akeno-san. It's not like I-

Hmm? I see, something I'm good at and something I always think about huh. Ah, then does that mean "that" wild ideas of mine is also possible?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality... Then I may become invincible! Wow, that's awesome! Even I think this idea of mine is great! After Akeno-san goes blank, she smiles at me while saying, "Ufufu, that sure is something you would come up with Ise-kun".

Oh! So this may be possible then? Akeno-san went back to the mansion. She brings something and put it in front of me.-She brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes. They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

Ah, I get it. I understand what Akeno-san is trying to say and what she wants me to do. Looks like it's a road ahead will be full with bumps.

"Ohh, before that. Axel-san, can you please demonstrate one of your ability to us?"

What? Akeno-san is asking Axel? But I thought she was going to do it?

"Sure, but let's do it outside because my magic power can be a little destructive if we do it inside."

Later we all went outside. And then Axel told us. "Alright guys, you might want to stand back a little bit because this is going to burn …" As he said that, I could feel the entire area started to heat up at an alarming rate. Even I'm starting to get sweaty but then to my shock Axel was now burning up! He was actually enveloped in flame and it's still rising?! He then started to gather all the heat at the palm of his hand. It formed into a ball of flame…wait that's not right?

As I looked closer, it was a sun! A mini sun! He actually made a sun! Axel then threw the mini sun up toward the sky. It was thrown so high I swear that I saw a flash to where it was thrown. But not only that, a gigantic explosion suddenly occurred that it was shining so brightly in front of our eye. It was so bright we had to cover our eye except for Axel. He wasn't affected by not one it! After the flash subsided I ask him what happened.

"What the hell was that explosion just now?" Akeno-san then answered me.

"That was a supernova but at a larger scale than even an abnormal one…that explosion just now could've destroy our Earth many times over and not just Earth but our solar systems. Even if you manage to throw it deep into space it would still because severe damaged to part of our solar system…" Axel looks at us while giving a smile.

"Before I threw it, I place it inside a barrier. The barrier act as impact absorption and that's why it didn't damage our planet or our solar system…" This guy actually had that much destructive power…he even had a power to blow up our planet many time over and even our solar systems! Owh man, this guy is a complete monster! I wish we had him as our team! He would have been able to beat that Raiser guys and his servant single-handedly.

**Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko-chan and Axel.**

"Nugagaaaaaa."

Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it.

I got blown away by Koneko-chan's punch once again! Ku! I'm frustrated!

"...Weak."

A loli girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to me.

Shit, I'm so shocked! I felt it with the incident with Raiser, but getting beaten by a small girl is quite a shocking experience for me.

Koneko-chan is a Devil girl who is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts. She's insanely strong with the mix of a [Rook]'s traits of super strength and super high defense. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I look away she will immediately be right in front of me and give a blow to my body.

She's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if I'm hit by her.

"...You have to aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body."

Even if she says that, it will be hard for a newbie like me to even land my hit on the opponent.

Koneko-chan starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me.

"...Now then, we'll have another round."

Looks like I'll be killed.

Axel who was watching by the side told me something.

"Ise, never forget to use your body power when punching. Using only your arm won't be enough to beat your enemy. And also the main key to winning is to use you enemy strength to your advantages."

"Easy for you to say! I'm the one getting beat up here!" Axel just shakes his head side way. He then look at me and then towards Koneko-chan. "Why don't you two attacks me at the same time and I'll tell what I meant by using enemies power to your opportunity…"

"You sure…I meant, won't you just beat us to a pulp?" I was scared actually…I meant he is the strongest person here out of all of us…even the combine force of all the ORC member won't be enough to scathe him…"

"What? You scared? Come on, I won't even use my hand on you guys…" What kind of confident is that?! He actually thinks he can't do that without using his hand…

"Ise-senpai lets go…"

"I don't know Koneko-chan but if you insist."

Both of us make a battle stance an in a mere second both of us were rushing toward him. Axel just gave us a smirk.

**Three Second Later**

"Oww, my body hurt…"

"Uhhh…."

Both Koneko-chan and I were lying on the ground while holding back our pain. He literally beat us to submission while only using his leg and body movement…He then said something while putting on a calm face. "Okay, that's it for today. I hope you guys learnt something today that not all individual strength can beat an opponent unless the opponent strength is used against them."

**Lesson 4: With Buchou and Axel!**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock. Meanwhile Axel was also carrying a boulder on his back. More like a mountain. That thing is HUGE! How in the world is he not sweating from this entire ordeal?!

"I once carry a boulder the size of Mt. Everest on my back when I was 10 years old, so this kind of stuff is easy for me."

Are you kidding me!? He carry a huge mountain and not to mention the size of Everest! That's like the tallest and biggest mountain on Earth and he did that when he was ten!? He really is a monster…more than that he's an Oni…

We repeating a procedure where we climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

By the time my legs got numb after I did dozens of laps, Buchou finally forgives me by saying, "Okay, we are done with this".

"Next is muscle training. We will go with push-ups."

"Y-Yes..."

She's an Oni. An Oni-Buchou just like Axel!

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is a absolute requirement.

"Guwaa!"

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage...

"Unn..."

Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force of impacts on my body...

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push-ups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

I would have already died hundred times if I wasn't a Devil.

"Come on, Ise. I know you can do it. Just hold on a bit longer!"

Damn it Axel. But he's right. If I ever want to beat Raiser, I better start doing this by pushing my own limit.

"ORYAHHHH!"

**Later That Night**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently it's the boar Buchou and Axel hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat; however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Buchou and Axel were also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well! There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san!

Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good!

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food. Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying that entire luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this! I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. You look so good in that Japanese apron.

"...I also made this soup."

Huh! The one who is looking sad beside me is Asia. She looks so sulky. The onion soup that is on the table. Apparently Asia was the one who made it. She probably feels down because I only praised Akeno-san's food. I get the bowl and drink the soup with one sip. Yup, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

I just shrugged my shoulder and took another sip of Asia's soup. Man, this soup is good.

"Onii-san taught me how to make that soup" She looks at me while having her both cheek red.

"Ohh, really? Well, to be expected of Asia's Onii-san. He's quite a good cook himself. Hey, Axel-"

Then I looked around the table and notices he's not around. I asked Buchou where Axel was.

"Buchou, where is Axel? He's not having dinner with us?"

"Axel told me he needed to do something so he'll just skip dinner without us…"

I was surprise, what was that guy doing? Is he still training? Then Asia pulled my sleeve and look at me while giving a worried look. "Ise-san, is Onii-san alright? Did Buchou-san tell you where he was?"

I looked at her and gave her a light pat to the head. "Don't worry Asia. Axel's a strong guy. I'm sure he's fine…"

"If Ise-san says that then its fine though just to be sure let's takes some of the food for him. I bet his hungry right now…"

I nod my head and told her lets go look for him together.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was leaning on a nearby tree gazing upon the starry night. I told myself it was beautiful.

**[Aren't you going to join the other for dinner?]**

**{Yeah, Axel honeys. You should relax for a bit. You sure did a lot for them today. So why don't you rest up.}**

**(They say that a rested body and mind can perform better than any other. So just go and rest…)**

"I'm just not used to the company of eating with other, even at home I don't usually sit at the table with everyone let alone here…" I was never good at being at the dinner table. Having a conversation and all that. The feeling of eating with your family member and friends. I just have forgotten all that…Just then I sense two presences coming to my direction and I look back. It was Ise and Asia. I just smile at them and moment later they joined me and sit on a bench I just made earlier.

There was silence for the moment until Asia broke it. "Onii-san, I bought you some dinner. You must be hungry after training all day with us…" She said that while giving me a smile. I took the food from Asia's hand and look at it for a moment.

"Onii-san, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" She gave me a worried look. I gave her a smile to tell her I was okay. Ise then ask me. "Axel, why aren't you joining us for dinner? Without you around, we feel that our member just lessens, you know…"

I just told them how I felt and all that.

"I see, but still isn't it lonely not eating together with family member and friend?"

"Yeah, they say that world peace starts at the dinner table. This also applies to everyday people." I just look at them for a moment until I spoke.

"Asia, Ise…up until now before I even met you and the others. My life was all about moving here and there. Neither places I could call my own nor a family that I could be with. Eating and all that was all by myself and no one else. That was until I met her…"

"Her? Who's 'her'?" Ise ask me that question. I doubt he would know anything about my past let alone her. Then Asia told me something. "Onii-san, are you perhaps referring to Haruna-san?"

I just nod my head and said. "Back then when you tried to save me from dying, I believe you've met her. Well, to be precise… her spirit…"

"What was Haruna-san relationship with Onii-san and what happened to her?"

I closed my eye for a moment and opened it. I looked at her and Ise and told them.

"We were close friend… She taught me many things that I thought I have forgotten. She taught me how to laugh, how to feel joy but most importantly how to smile again. She made me who I am today. We travel to many places doing great adventure together until one day I confess my feeling to her. She was overjoyed and eventually we shared our first kiss. To prove our love for each other, she gave me her precious pendant that belongs to her clan. Now that pendant has become one with you Asia."

Asia then remembers how she was enveloped in blue light. So that mean that Haruna along with many other of her ancestor's spirit now reside within her. I continued my story.

"Our time spent together was the happiest thing that has ever happened to us but one day, that joy was short lived. I lost control of my power in order to save her but instead she saves me and in the process I killed her…." There were word of sorrow and regret visible in my voice. Ise and Asia were speechless. They just don't know what to say…I can't blame them. I then heard a soft cry on my right. It was Asia. She was crying.

"I'm sorry…Onii-san…I'm sorry for making you remember such terrible memories…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

I quickly embrace her in a hugged. "Asia, it's not your fault. What has happened to me has nothing to do with you… Now please don't cry. Can't you see that Ise is watching?"

"I'm sorry…Onii-san…I'm sorry…."

Ise was watching us; to him he never knew that my life was a sad one. To him not only did I lost my parent, I almost lost Asia but also the one I love died by my own hand. He just couldn't imagine how much of a heartbreak I've been through.

"Axel…I-"

"Don't be Ise. I'm just glad to have you and Asia here with me…to hear my story. All the burden I felt has been lifted bit by bit from my chest thanks to you guy." Ise kept quite after I said that.

Almost an hour past and Asia who was crying earlier was asleep while leaning on my shoulder. I told Ise we need to head back. And so I carried the sleeping Asia on my back. Ise was walking next to me.

After a few minute of walking, we reach the mansion; inside the main hall, I can see that Rias-san was waiting for us. "Where have you three gone to? I was getting worried you know?"

"I'm sorry, Rias-san. We were busy talking that we forgot the time, right Ise?"

Ise was spacing out for the moment until he heard me. "Yeah! We kind of talk non-stop and before we know it Asia was asleep…hahaha."

"Ohh, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. We were just talking about the training program tomorrow. Anyway, I better take Asia back to her room. Good night Rias-san." I gave her a slight bow and continued to bring Asia to her room.

I place Asia to her bed and place her blanket on her.

"Good night, Asia..."

Before I left I heard her say… "…Good night, Onii-san…fuuu"

I can't help but smile at how adorable she is…I then went to my room to have a good night sleep.

"We got a long training ahead of us…" I said to myself.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

When I woke up early in the morning, what awaits me was intense muscle pain. That's because I also trained at night but speaking about night. Last night, Asia and I heard a glimpse of Axel's past. Asia didn't stooped crying after hearing about it. I was surprise as well; that I never knew that Axel was dealing with so much isolation, loneliness and guilt all this time. I meant that if it was me, I know I wouldn't last long. Behind that strong personality of his lies a deep sorrow. Now I have a newfound respect for Axel. I then remembered we all have training with Axel this morning. So I quickly got off of bed and put on my jersey.

"Hey Ise! Come here right away!" Yelled Axel.

"Alright!"

As soon as I arrived, Axel asks me to do a thousand push-ups.

"Really? I need to do this?"

"Yeah, it's for your warming up exercise."

WARMING UP?! A THOUSAND PUSH-UPS A WARMING UP?!

"What's wrong? Tired?"

"Yeah! I'm dead tired! Early this morning, Buchou and the other were teaching me some weird name that I have to remember and it was hard! Because I had to study something that even I barely understand, my brain is now almost fried! And now, you want me to do a THOUSANDS PUSH-UPS?!"

"I'm not forcing you, but this is the only we can speed up the rate of your power. If you hope to ever get stronger then you have to do at least that much…" Said Axel it in a serious tone.

Then I remembered the girl with the stick who beat me and calling me weak. I was beaten by her, like I was nothing. Tch…guess I ain't got much of a choice then… Without saying anything I prepared myself for the thousand push-ups.

Axel just smile and said. "Good luck then, Ise." After some time passed, I finally managed to accomplish the one thousand push-ups. My armed were about to break, my feet cannot be moved at all. Not only that, but my mind was almost reaching its breaking point but then I remembered that this was only a warm up.

"Huhhh…huhhh…I finally…made… it…somehow…"

"Good job, Ise. Now rest for a bit. You'll need it." Said Axel.

"Alright…then…" I instantly lay on the ground.

Axel looks at me for moment and then said. "For a human who just reincarnated into a Devil, you're surprisingly tough…" Said Axel in an impressed manner.

"I know, even though I'm the weakest out here. But I won't give up. I WILL ACHIVED MY DREAM OF BECOMING A HAREM KING!" I said it out loud. Man, I'm embarrassed.

"That's good to know; you have strong willpower, Ise. I'll give you that." Said Axel.

"Willpower…?"

"Yeah, that's true. Without willpower Ise, that warm just now would have been impossible for you to do…Besides, willpower is one of the many step in becoming stronger."

Wow, Axel is quite wise with word. But anyway, if he praised me that much then I'm certain that I'm one step closer into achieving my goal.

"Next, we test your knowledge power."

"Knowledge power…?"

"Basically, I'm going to test your general knowledge related to the three factions, and you must answer it."

"…Okay then…"

"First question. The Devils greatest enemy led by God. What is the named given to the chosen Archangel? Also what are their respective member?"

"Ummm, Seraphim, right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Ur…Uriel?"

"Correct."

Fuhh…So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I was able to memorize them thanks to that.

"Next is your 'Maou-sama'. What are the names of Yondai Maou-sama (Four Great Satan)?"

"Alright! This should be a piece of cake. I'm planning on meeting them in the future when I get my own peerage. So, I have remembered all their names! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the Leviathan-sama that I look up too."

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama one day!"

"I'm not sure Ise…"

"Why's that, Axel? Could it be you've met her? What was she like? Was she beautiful like Buchou describe her?!"

Axel has sweat drop on his forehead. Wait; is that person so terrifying to make Axel look nervous…?

"Well, Ise…I did meet her and plus she was one of my closest friend aside Lucifer. She is beautiful and all but…"

"But…?"

"Never mind, I'm sure you'll met her someday. Until then, be strong first."

And so for the last twenty minute Axel kept asking me about the basic of the three factions…It gave me headache but nonetheless I was able to pull through somehow...

"Alright, enough of the history lessons. Now let's get back to our usual training."

"Okay!"

"Before that, is there anything you want to say about yourself for the past day?" Axel asked me while giving me a concern look.

"They were a few things that I realize when I was training with everyone here… I have no talent in using swords. I have no talent in hand-to-hand combat. I have no talent in using magic. And the crucial thing is that I'm insanely weak. I realize how weak I was more than the others."

I won't be useful in the game. I don't have a healing ability like Asia. What I'm doing is peeling off vegetables. Well, that was also part of the training. I'm…weak and useless…

"Don't think like that, Hyoudou Issei-kun!" I was surprise because Axel just called out my full name. He then put both his hand on my shoulder while giving me a stern look on his face.

"Not everyone start out strong in the beginning, you know….Look at me, I was a weak human who went through similar experience as you maybe even worse. I was weak and useless in saving other! I curse how weak I was to the point I almost gave up but then I realize that they were other that needed my saving. So I trained like crazy! There were even I time push myself beyond my human limit. I cough up blood! I trained until I broke almost all the bone in my body and I even receive so much fatal injury. But even through all that pain, I told myself I want to protect others! I don't want to be a useless and weak human ever again…Listen, Ise. Don't see what you lacked as a disadvantage but see it as your reason to be stronger…"

As Axel told me this I realize just how much I whine about how weak I am and all that but here was Axel. He has been through worse experience than I do…I realize how much this guy has lost everything and to make up for that loses he trained and trained and trained to the point he almost died. And yet he kept getting back up no matter what. This guy has made me open my eye. I then gave him a determine look that I will do everything in my power to become stronger to protect everyone.

He then pat me on the shoulder. "Now that's the type of determine eye I want to see, Ise."

"Ise, I want you to call the other here. Now." I gave him a salute and went off to search for the other.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

A minute later, Ise finally return with the other members.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here, let's start our training…"

After hearing my statement, the ORC member became serious. They really take their training seriously.

"Alright everyone, starting today, I'll be training each and every one of you."

I said that seriously. I'm hoping that they can withstand my training…

"Ah, Axel? Does this training include Asia?" Ise asked me that question. Well, no surprising considering Asia's condition. She's not well suited for my training menu however I have a special training in mind for her…

"Yes, Ise. But don't worry, her training is different and I assure you as her brother, I'll make it easy for her. But before that, Asia, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it, Onii-san?"

"I want you to assist me in training the others. We might need you healing power before the end of the day. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay. Whatever you say, Onii-san."

"Good. Now let's start the first training of the day."

And so all those week were spent in order to train every single one of them. All showed promising result but above all Ise was the one who developed the most. His determination to become strong has really made him an incredible person. If this keeps up, he may be able to attained Balance Breaker in a matter of a month. However, time was short and now we only got a days left. It can't be help but I'm certain with their current level, I'm certain that they could beat Raiser and his peerage.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

That night at the mansion. I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains. It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defence formation as well as combination that Axel taught us that we may use for the upcoming game. I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. Axel was sleeping on the other side of me. I continue to look at Kiba. He's sleeping peacefully. …Kiba is amazing. I realize the difference between us the more we train together.

I'll probably never beat Kiba in a sword fight. His skills he attained with his own talent and loads of training. I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I have swordsmanship on par with Kiba? After how many years will that be? No, after how many decades? No, maybe I won't reach his level in eternity?

"Can't sleep?

"…?!"

"Come on, Ise. I know you have progress better so far. So stop being hard on yourself. I've seen how fast you've grown this past week."

"So you notice…? But still, I'm not sure, Axel. I've only able to do much…"

"No, Ise. You did more than enough. You push beyond your own limit, in fact all of you did and I'm proud of that."

I think about Axel word there for a moment and then I got off of bed.

"Where are you going?" Axel asks me.

"I need to go get me some water, I feel kind of thirsty."

I headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water-.

"Ara? You're awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tea light makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then. I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful… More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee!

On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. …Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"…? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix; however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

Immortal!? H-Hold on!

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…What. I lost the words from my mouth.

I now understand what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Raiser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted. Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair!

-And that is our opponent!

Even if we defeat Raiser's servant, the beauties army, it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. No, the question is can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it?

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

…Won't both methods need a lot of effort to it pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to do it.

In other words we have to fight until he says "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me".

Oh yeah, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at my question.

Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory or the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mum and my dad. Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex…That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems. Hmm, I don't understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so I don't know what to say to her…

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

Hahaha, I can't even say things that sound romantic.

…Hey, Buchou-sama? I don't know why but Buchou has her cheeks red.

"Bu…Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "It…It's nothing!" while panicking. What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

Amazing. Buchou is really strong. Compared to me…I…

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at me said that in a weak voice.

"Ise?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is and realized that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… Axel is such a strong person yet he knows the values of strength. Both Buchou and Axel taught me to cherish this power of mine and that alone was comforting. And yet why do I feel that I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…"

I have so many tears flowing out from my eyes without realizing it.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realize how weak I am.

-I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realize it.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that… I'm the most useless… I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me."

I start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. I'm having so much tears from my eyes due to this frustration that it makes me look pathetic. Even my nose is dripping.

Buchou stands up and sits next to me.

"…-!"

Buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

That time I didn't know what she meant. Except, Buchou's warmth is healing my soul.

That is enough for now.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Throughout the entire thing, Axel was leaning on the back of the door while folding both his arm on his chest. He was having a sad yet proud face. He was sad because Issei belittle himself over his weaknesses but at the same time he was proud of him because he now knows that Issei cherish what he had and Axel knows that Issei will someday surpassed many to become the [Ultimate Pawn].

**[He sure reminds me a lot of you…back then you barely hold on to any hope and yet you stood up. And I believe that boy you taught will become stronger than anybody.]**

Axel simply nods his head. He looks at Issei who was being hugged by Rias.

"Be that boy strength Rias-san. He'll need it." And with that Axel left the area and went back to bed.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

The next day. Buchou says that to me before the start of the training.

She is allowing me to use my Sacred Gear that I was forbidden to use since I got into the mountains. She is allowing me to use it now…but what does she want me to do with my Sacred Gear?

"Axel told me you are now allowed to use your Sacred Gear, so please don't hold back." Said Buchou.

"That's right, Ise. Since your trining has now reached its final phase. It should be okay for you to use it. Now, I ask Kiba-san to be your opponent. Kiba-san, would you do the honor?" Said Axel.

"Yes."

Kiba comes forward after Axel urges him. He stands in front of me. Hey, is he telling me to fight Kiba!?

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." Said Axel.

"Y-Yes."

I make my Boosted Gear appear on my left arm just like Axel orders me to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear makes a sound at my words, and I can feel the power coming into my body. With this my power has doubled.

Ten seconds later.

[Boost!]

My power doubles again. The power I can feel from my Sacred Gear runs through my body.

It's all right that my power is getting doubled, but there are things that I need to keep in mind when I use my Boosted Gear.

You may think there are no limits to my powers increasing, but the truth is that isn't the case. Once I activated my Boosted Gear to see how far I can increase my power but after a few minutes I fainted. The reason is simple. My body can't handle the power as it increases more. When I asked Buchou and Axel about it,

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is."

"In other word, the more burdens you carry the less mobile you will get."

That's how they explained it me.

The package equals my powers that are doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move.

So in other words if the power gets too big, then it puts stress on my body. That's why I fainted. My body which is a vessel won't be able to withstand the increased power.

That's what happened when I activated it for a few minutes. The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound which said [Burst], then my body got heavier and it felt like all my senses froze.

Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user which is me in this case does have limits. That's my Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like my weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault.

I got my twelfth power up after Buchou ordered me to power up. Then Buchou orders me to "Stop" my Sacred Gear's power up.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper.

Once the power up stops, I can fight with that increased power for a certain time. The length of time I can use it depends on my action during the power up. The more I move, and the more I attack, it minimizes the time. This also affects my stamina, and if I'm in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that I don't receive any damage. Yeah, that's why my current state where I have no damage and have full stamina is the best time to use the ability of my Boosted Gear.

My power is increasing while during the boost, but it is unstable compared to the time when I stop the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If I move around too much, there are risks that it may change me back to my normal self. For that reason, it's better to stop the boost then use the power up. It will be wise to run around and hide while getting a boost. Now, my power is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power I feel within my body isn't normal.

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba makes his stance by pointing his bokuto toward me after Buchou ordered him.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

Axel asks me how I will be fighting.

Hmm, even if I have a bokuto, I won't be able to use it…

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

I also make a stance against Kiba. Well, it's a newbie's stance.

Kiba suddenly disappears from my sight! Oh crap! The trait of [Knight] is speed! Kiba has god-speed! Looks like his has doubled the last time I fought against him. It seems that Axel's training increases his momentum. Ohh man, once his like this. It's impossible for me to catch up to him.

Kiba's swing came down at me, but I guard it by using my arm. Yes! I can withstand this!

"…!"

Kiba makes an amused expression. I tried punch towards Kiba who stopped moving. Kiba's body disappears just before I hit him, and my punches cut through the air. Crap! He dodged it!

Where's Kiba? I try to chase him by looking around…He's gone! If he isn't in front of me or to my left or right, then he's behind me!

However, I don't see Kiba when I turned around.

"…!"

Above me!? When I look up, Kiba is coming down with his bokuto aimed downwards.

"Axel-san always told me to predict your opponent before they even think their next move and now I got you, Ise-kun!"

I heard a nasty sound! Guhaaa! I receive a blow on my head. It huuuuurts!

"Ouch…"

Axel was giving an amused faced. It seems you taught your pupil well, Axel-san…

I don't have time to touch the part I was hit and I release a kick towards Kiba who just landed on the ground. He dodged it again! Shit! It won't hit at all! If my opponent is a [Knight], then will I have a hard time with their speed!?

"Ise! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Axel gives me an order.

A block of demonic-power? I have to do it here? I don't know if it will hit but there's no other choice! I will obey his order.

I gathered the demonic-power flowing within my body and concentrated it into my palm. There is a block of demonic-power that is the size of a ping pong ball. Small but not like the usual! It's seemed I have also increased in power.

I then shoot it towards Kiba! That instant, I wasn't able to believe what I saw. The ball of demonic power suddenly became huge! The magic ball that had the size of a ping pong ball got bigger when I shot it! It reached the size of a huge boulder! This!? I get it! It's the power of the Boosted Gear! The huge block of magic got closer to Kiba. The velocity was quite fast as well. Kiba dodges it easily. Well that's not surprising. Oh, but it won't mean anything if it doesn't hit. That's what I thought, but soon I got rid of that thought.

The demonic-power ball that missed its target went towards the mountain next to the one we are on, and-!

The mountain blows up while making a huge sound and blast! Eh! Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? …A single shot of demonic-power I shot out blew away a single mountain…The mountain has a huge hole in it. It changes the view of it. …Eh? Are you for real? It actually blew it up? It's a mountain, you know? A mountain! Because of the sudden turn of events, I didn't know what to say.

[Reset]

The gauntlet made a sound and I can also feel the power leaving my body at the same time. Looks like the time I'm powered up for is finished. Then I lost all of my strength at once. It feels like my insides became empty. Seems like I used up my demonic-power.

"I'll have both of you stopped it there."

Buchou ends me and Kiba's spar. Kiba also put his bokuto down. I also sit on the ground as if I lost my strength.

Th…The mountain disappeared.

My heart is beating with that fact. D-Did I do that? I still can't believe it. A-An attack like that actually came out from my hand…

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto how was it?"

Kiba answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike."

Eh? The first strike as in the one I was able to block?

"But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answers it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put his bokuto to the front to show it to everyone.

…That bokuto is already broken.

"I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon. It also seems that Ise-kun has become much stronger due to Axel-san training."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise."

That's how it is? Is this the thing she told me yesterday when she said, "I'll give you confidence"? And then Axel came to me and looks me deep in the eye and said.

"Ise. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no talent", right?"

"Y…Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, are weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Axel points at the mountain that was blown away.

"That attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

Are you serious!? Well it certainly does seem like an attack that could blow most beings.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics and also your willpower. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

"…!"

My power is amazing…?

I still can't believe in myself and Axel says it with confidence to me. Then Buchou said to me.

"You are the key to the game. Ise's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!"

-Become stronger. Me?

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to her with a strong voice. That's right! I have Buchou and everyone with me!

I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone!

Axel then came to my side while patting my shoulder.

"I know you can beat Raiser, Ise. You all will."

Thank you, Axel. Thank you, everyone. I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!

After having new-found determination, the mountain training went through smoothly.

Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.

**Author Note:**

I will end chapter six here. Hope you all enjoy. I will inform you reader in advance. If by any chance these chapters have not yet been published on the new chapter to read list, like my other chapter. Then I will have to terminate my account. It seems like the same problem has occurred again. I would like to say sorry those who had helped me through all this trouble only for me to experience the same trouble all over again .So please keep a constant watch on my daily activity. And also please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there once again fellow reader to the seventh chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter, Ise and the member of the Occult Research Club receive their training from Axel, a.k.a the Most Strongest Being in existence. And now the fruit of their effort will be put to the test as they fight off against Raiser Phenex and his Peerage in their first ever Rating game. Will they come out victorious or will Raiser once again win this and take Rias? The answer will be reveal in this chapter. Also, there would be some One Piece references. Again, please give me your thought on this chapter as it will help me a lot in developing this story. Now, enjoy.

**Story Seven: Battle of Tears and Promises**

**Axel POV**

On the day of the decisive battle.

"I'm ready." Said Ise.

He was getting all fired up in my room. Right now it's 10 o'clock at night. The battle starts after 2 hours. Just from midnight. Today their job as a Devil is off. I advise them to go home straight after school because they may end up using their stamina unnecessarily. We plan to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so we can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But somehow I feel the most anxious here. Why do I have a feeling something's not right? Whether I like it or not, I feel more nervous than the time I was becoming the teacher of our academy...

Ise is heading for the battle in his Kuoh Academy school uniform. Well, I thought this would be the most fitting clothing. Rias-san did say this to all of us.

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be that of our academy. Since we are the members of the Occult Research Club." Rias-san replied like that to us with a smile. Well, if Rias-san put it that way then it is fine. Though, there are lots of banana peels near me, because Ise was eating all of them. He told me he almost completed "that technique" that he has been practicing all alone while we were training on the mountain. I wonder what this technique he has comes up with? I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it.

Moments later, someone knocked on the door. Hmmm? It's Asia.

"Ise-san, Onii-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

Ise and I were a bit shocked when we saw how Asia was dressed when she came in. That's because she was wearing a nun outfit. Obviously she didn't have her Rosario hanging around her neck. She also didn't have her veil on her head.

"Asia that outfit..." Said Ise.

"Ye...yes. When I asked Buchou-san she told me to wear something that I feel the most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in... I'm not a Christian any more, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now..."

Is that so...? It seems that Asia thought deeply about this as well... I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints. I'm sure Rias-san will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great." Said Ise while giving her a smile.

"I agree with Ise, Asia. You certainly suit the role of a nun more than anyone. Beside, you look cuter wearing your nun outfit."

"Thank you very much, Ise-san, Onii-san."

Asia made a very happy face when we praised her.

"Um…Ummmm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly became hesitant.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Ye...yeah. Sure."

Ise was sitting on my bed and Asia sat next to him. Then she hugged his hand.

"What's wrong, Asia?" I said it with a worried look.

I was slightly panicking when I saw her shaking.

"...I can't stop shaking when I think there is a scary battle waiting for us. I know that Onii-san can't be there with us but I know that if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia..." both Ise and I said.

"Ehehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san and I know that Onii-san will be cheering for us after all... Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"...Can I stay with you and Onii-san forever from now on?"

"Yeah, all of us will always be together."

Ise and I held on to Asia's hand gently and we all stayed like that until we left the house. After that Ise and I didn't feel nervous anymore and Asia stopped shaking. Maybe because Ise was there for her that she no longer feel afraid. I'm just glad that Ise is always there for Asia.

"Take good care of her, Ise." I said it quietly.

"Did you say something, Axel?"

"Ohh, it's nothing…"

**Moments later at the Old School Building**

The other club members and I were gathered in the old school building. We were waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia was wearing their uniform. Kiba-san had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko-san was sitting on the chair and was reading a book. On her hands she wore gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that MMA fighter wears. It looks pretty bad ass if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Rias-san wore it too and were drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from the "Top Two Onee-samas" of our academy... Asia and Ise were sitting on the chair waiting quietly while I was leaning against one of the wall while folding both my arm at my chest. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glowed and Grayfia-san appeared...

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone from the Gremory Group stood up after Grayfia-san confirmed them. Grayfia-san then started explaining about the battle.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Haaa... Is that how it is? A battle purpose field, huh? Basically, Devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed, if both team fight in the humans' world or Devils' world, they can't avoid causing destruction and may cause lots of casualties. Then it means that they need a place there they won't harm anything no matter what they do. But leaving that aside, there's something that Ise wanted to ask Rias-san.

"Ummm, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another "Bishop" right? Where is that person?"

Yes, that's what Rias-san told me and Ise before she reincarnated Asia. She told us she has another "Bishop". She told us that the "Bishop" is doing another mission, but I have a good feeling where this other "Bishop" might be but I better stay silence on that one. After Ise asked that question, everyone except Ise and Asia make a confused face. It seemed like Ise asked something he shouldn't have. It felt like the atmosphere changed. Every one kept their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias-san said it to him without looking at Ise in the eyes. Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. Maybe Ise should stop asking about this topic now. Grayfia-san spoke in this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. And also, Axel-dono. You have been given special access to view this battle by the order of our Maou-sama, Lucifer-sama." I have been invited by Sirzechs-san to watch the battle. Usually, this type of battle can only be watch by Devils only but since I'm an exception. I'll just take up the offer.

And also both the Gremory Household and the Phenex Household will be watching them. So they are going to view them like VIP members, huh? Seems like their parents are having fun. Since Rias-san's parents are watching it as well, the other especially Ise can't show them any unsightly scene.

"Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

No surprising that Sirzechs-san would be watching this battle. In order to determine the fate of Rias-san, his sister; it is crucial for the Lucifer-sama himself to watch this battle. I'm betting that his hoping that Rias-san would lose this battle but I don't understand why? He knows that his sister doesn't have a change of winning the battle in the first place but still why would he go through with this idea? Sirzechs-san, what were you thinking letting Rias-san go through this? Then Rias-san said in a startling voice.

"Oni-sama is... Is that so… So Oni-sama is also going to view this battle."

"Ummm... Just now Buchou called Maou-sama "Oni-sama"... Did I hear wrong?" Said Ise while making a confused face. I forgot to tell him that.

But Kiba-san answered him straight away.

"No. Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama."

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!"

"Yes."

Rias-san confirmed it straight away.

"Are you confused because Rias-san's family name is different to the family names of Maous'?" I asked Ise.

"Yeah, that's it."

I explained to Ise a deeper intel on the Devil's history.

"In the previous Great War, the Original Maou was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there isn't any Maou, right? That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maou and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Yondai-Maou (Four Great Satans)" is successors of the first Maou who inherited their names. The title of "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position." Ise just nod his head as I explained it further to him.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, Fallen Angels and Devils, the Devils have the least power. The Devils are actually in a tight spot but are still safe because the current Maou has a power strong enough to counter both sides."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

I nodded at Ise's question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Rias-san Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou."

"Sirzechs Lucifer... Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer"... So he isn't referred by his family name any more." Said Ise. There was silent for a moment until Ise said.

"...That's why Buchou has to inherit the house." I nod my head at Ise's statement.

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle."

The member of the Gremory Group gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urged them to.

"Once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So they can only return here after the outcome of the game. The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phoenix. Maybe it's the one for the game? Before they departed I gave them a thumb up and wish them all good luck. They all nod at my word and finally they disappeared into the magic circle.

**[Somehow, I can feel that you are nervous. Is everything alright, Axel?]**

"I'm alright, Famine. Just a little nervous."

**(Don't worry, they are stronger now and by the looks of it, I believe they can win this.)**

"_I hope your right, War…But still, why do I have a feeling something's bad is going to happened_?" I said it in my thought.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

...When I opened my eyes... Huh? I twitched my neck when I saw the view. Obviously. Because we were in the club room. Huh? Did the transport fail? But everyone besides me and Asia were composed and weren't even shocked about this situation. Also Axel and Grayfia-san was gone. Did they transport just by themselves? Then…

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuoh Academy".]

What! Then this club room is a replica? It's exactly the same! It has exactly the same objects and the scratches on the wall! Oh but if I look out of the window, the sky is white. It has to be very dark since it's midnight. Did they make a replica in a world of white? But making a replica of our school in a different space... How extraordinary can the power of Devils be...?!

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. My "Pawns" trait, "promotion" is absolutely necessary. Similar to the actual chess, it's a special move you are able to do if the "Pawn" reaches the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides "King". So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council, huh? It's in the corner of the highest floor in the school building.

I have to head there! Like the opposite, Raiser's "Pawn" can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only "Pawn", they have 8 "Pawns". If they all turn into "Queen" then we are in deep shit!? "Queen" is the ultimate piece. We would be in danger if they were to promote. It's usual that they send the "Pawns" so they can take down each other. Then that means I have to take down 8 bishoujo "Pawns" by myself... Man that's totally not good...

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gave everyone an earphone type transceiver. Buchou said that while putting it in her ears. "In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other." So we receive the orders through this transceiver. It's an important equipment so I have to make sure I don't break it.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start." The school bell rang. So this is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, our first "Rating Game" started!

**Shifting to Axel POV**

So the game has started. Alright guys, show them what the Occult Research Club can do. I'm currently watching them in a specially made magic screen. Now, if we follow according to plan. Thing should go smoothly.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen"."

Buchou said it while sitting on the sofa. She was quite confident. Akeno-san started to prepare tea. Ummm, we are in a middle of a match you know…?

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm..."

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Is that how it's played? I thought it would be like those battle you see in films... I thought of those "Ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spread a map after Buchou urged him to. Wow, the whole map of our school. It was divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it. It's broken in the same grid as in chess. Buchou circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

We spent the next 30 minutes discussing the strategy that Buchou and Axel had come up with. And finally, "...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, and Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirmed. The strategy had already begun. I didn't know what Asia and I were supposed to do.

"Ummm... Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I thought it was bad that I didn't do anything. I needed to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a "Pawn" so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I replied to her energetically. Buchou waved her hand towards me. Hmmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sat next to Buchou because she told me to. She then pointed at her lap.

"Lay down here."

! ...Wait! Is that... the legendary "Lap pillow"!? ...I can really use her lap as a pillow!? That kind of thing is allowed!?

"I…I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bowed my head to Buchou politely. Gulp... I started to put my head on Buchou's lap slowly while drinking down my spit.

I felt a really soft sensation on my cheek. Ohhhhhhhh! Why are you so soft, Buchou! My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contact with Buchou! Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who is going through that age! I want to grind my cheek on her lap, but I think my heart will stop!

**Shifting to Axel POV**

**{~Seems like those two are having some intimate moment together~ It's kind of turning me on…Nee, Axel honey…would you do that to me if I have my real body…?}**

**[Quite it, Pestilence. Can't you see that Axel is in a middle of thinking here…]**

Ise, you sure are such a lucky person. You know that right? So do everything in your power to make sure that Rias-san doesn't fall to that bastard Raiser. Well, to be honest. This kind of remind of me of my time with Haru. She would usually give me a "Lap Pillow" whenever I feel down or depress but now Ise is having it with the woman he cared about. I'll tell you now, Ise. Don't lose!

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"Osu!"

I was all fired up now in front of the old school building. Next to me was Koneko-chan. She was my partner for the next plan.

"Alright Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nodded at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Our target was the gym. We needed to win the battle that was waiting for us there. The only pieces moving were me and Koneko-chan. We were not allowed to fail. Yeah, we couldn't lose. I couldn't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba put his sword into its sheath and got ready to go.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Ye...yes!"

Asia replied energetically even though she was nervous. Because of her ability we could not move recklessly in our strategy. Our winning factor was to protect our "King" (Buchou), and Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The ultimate servant, Akeno-san. Buchou said the outcome will be decided with her move. I will be relying on your ultimate move hidden behind that smiling face! Buchou stepped forward after she confirmed the plan.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phoenix with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"[Yes!]"

All of us replied together and headed off! Me, Koneko-chan and Kiba left the old school building!

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I could hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raised our hand and waved at her. Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead! We ran towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba left us to go in a different direction. It was in the plan that Kiba would leave us at that part.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah. You just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine! I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan. The main entrance is connected to the new school building so we couldn't enter from there. That's because we would have been caught coming in. We needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and grabbed the door knob. It was open. It was not locked.

But this gym...it looked exactly the same as the actual thing. It was the same with the old school building. Even if they had told us that we were fighting in the actual Kuoh academy, I would have believed it. We came into the back platform when we entered from the back door. Since the curtain wasn't down, the inside was visible. I tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, and Koneko-chan spoke:

"...Presence. Enemy."

I heard a loud voice before I got shocked.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside."

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servant! So they saw us coming inside! Then there was no point hiding. Koneko-chan and I showed ourselves to them. In the court there were four female Devils. The woman with a china dress, the twins and... The loli shoujo who knocked me down with a stick. I never expected to see her this early... If I remember, the woman with the china dress is "Rook".

The twins are "Pawn". And the stick girl is also "Pawn". Before I came here, we were shown the photos of the enemy at the club room. 3 "Pawns" and 1 "Rook"... We also had the same pieces here, but their number was the double of ours. But because of the plan, we couldn't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

The doubling power began. Yeah! I'm going to do it!

"...Ise-senpai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook"."

"Yeah!"

Koneko-chan and I stood in front of our opponents. The china dress woman made a kung-fun stance and the small girl made a stance with her stick. Lastly the twin girls grabbed their chainsaws and...Huh, chainsaw!? The chainsaws started while making a dangerous sound. Oi! Are you serious! Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time."

Both of the twins said that happily! Hey! You can't say things like that with a happy face! More like I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if I get hit by the chainsaws!

Meanwhile, Koneko-chan and china dress woman had already begun their fight a bit further from us. It looked like a martial arts match because of all the punches! Each hits looked powerful because both of them were "Rooks". I though Koneko-chan was at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman was also moving a lot with tricky attacks.

The girl with the stick cut the wind making a sound. I think her name was Mira. Then I had a nasty flashback. I acted all mighty and ended up getting hit by that stick without doing anything... I didn't want to lose again!

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins came right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws were making sparkles and they swung them at me!

I heard a nasty sound near my ear. Wow! That was dangerous! I was able to barely dodge it! I shoulder tackled one of the twins and put some distance between us. If it was a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear wouldn't be reset. If I got too cocky and attacked too much, the power would go back to the beginning again!

I heard a sound behind me.

"Woahhh!"

I also barely dodged this attack. The stick passed through my armpit! It was an attack from the girl called Mira! This time I dodged it! My body could move more than I thought! It was because of the training and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the "Pawn" pieces inside me! I could do it! I could do this! I had confidence in my own power. When I showed confidence, the chainsaw touched my cheek! From the pain I felt, it was certainly bleeding. When I looked, my uniform was cut in different places. Uuu...looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up.

The girls didn't hesitate to attack me during the boost! But... Yo! Haa! I dodged the attack from the air by moving my body to the side and I was jumping or bending down when there were attacks coming from the side! I guarded from the attacks of the stick, which were coming directly from the front! Yeah! I evaded their attacks! How's this, damn it!?

"Ahhh! I'm mad!"

"Why isn't it hitting!?"

The twins seemed pissed.

"...I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl was also irritated that her attacks weren't hitting me. Too bad. I trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose in a place like this!

[Boost!]

Here comes my third boost! Here it is!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! I felt power going through my body! A boost for a limited time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"First of all!"

I ran towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but my dash was quite fast! The target couldn't react to my movements even for a moment. She swung her chainsaw after she understood the situation, but my fist had already reached her!

One of the twins went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you! To my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit put her chainsaw towards me, but I twisted my body and hit the girl! The little sister of the twins fell down on the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with loli face thrust her stick towards me! It's here!

"Daa!"

I cut down her stick with my hand. Ouch! It was harder than I thought! I hit the girl who just lost her weapon!

"Kyaaa!"

The shoujo rolled on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When I looked, the china dress woman had her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan was still maintaining her fighting stance. Wow. Even from the looks of it, it was obvious that Koneko-chan was at an advantage.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment.

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!"

The twins turned on their chainsaws again. Fufufu. Now is the only time where you can be so energetic. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

I clicked my fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed right in front of me. Wow. All three of them still needed to grow a bit more, but this was also quite…! Buhaa! I was grinning widely but lots of bloods were flowing out of my nose.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!"

Their screams echoed inside the gym. All three of them bended down to the floor and hid their private parts.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my demonic-power talent into making all of the girls naked!"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

**(So this was the new "ultimate technique" he kept bragging about to everyone…I can't believe it, as a warrior I am ashamed to admit him as an ally…)**

**{….. I think you are the worse, Ise-kun…}**

**[An interesting technique indeed however I cannot imagine him using it in an official battle….]**

Uhhhh….I can't even describe how embarrassed I am right now. So this is the technique that Ise came up with…? More like an abomination that could cost you the game…I'm going to have a serious talked with you later, Ise. But still, you managed to subdue all three of them. I'm at least proud of that and Koneko-san seems to manage to subdue that 'Rook' girl too. Just like I thought her, use the enemy strength to your advantages.

By now, Akeno-san should be ready on her part. You two better make haste. After that, I saw Ise and Koneko-san leave the gym and in that instant, a big lightning fell down onto the gym with a big noise. When the lightning stop, the gym was totally wiped out. Just how I predicted it. The gym act as an important location.

A location that connects the old school building and the new school building. In chess, it would be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both of the groups sent their pieces here. To take this place! That's why there is a meaning to this. That's why we plan and made this place the decoy. And that is why Koneko-san and Ise left from the central entrance in a hurry.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]

The arbiter, Grayfia-san's voice echoed through the battlefield. Announcing Raiser closed defeat. Looks like were playing safe so far. Keep this up guy. Just a bit longer. But somehow, I can see that Koneko-san is avoiding Ise. Well, she did witness Ise's lecherous techniques. Apparently, if he touches you; your clothes will be torn off. That technique is truly a forbidden technique to all women.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

I heard Rias-san's voice using telepathy. She seemed really happy. Our plan. That was to destroy the location that was thought to be an important point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's "Pawn". Koneko-san and Ise would go through the back door of the gym to enter. We knew that they were being watched so it was all an act. We needed to make them battle Koneko-san and Ise by making the opponent come into the gym as well. After that Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning. Those act as bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then Ise and Koneko-san, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey. Our plan was superb! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack! Defeating 1 "Rook" and 3 "Pawn" was a big advantage. We still hadn't lost any of our members, so we had a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

["Yes!"] They all responded to her while giving off high spirit.

So Rias-san and Asia were heading out. Ise and Koneko-san's next move was to regroup with Kiba-san and defeat the enemy located at the sports court! Then suddenly a mysterious voice was suddenly heard.

"Take this…"

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of an explosion near where Koneko-san was standing at. When I looked at where the sound came from through the screen, I saw a shadow up in the air flying with its wings. It was a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Raiser's servant! Did Raiser's servant do this to Koneko-san?! I was sure that was Raiser's "Queen"! The sudden appearance of the ultimate servant!

["...Ko...Koneko-chan!"] I can hear Ise scream out her name and was going to the direction of the blast area.

["Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."]

The magician woman laughed as if she found it funny. I smirk at her because there was one thing that this woman overlooked. As Ise came near the blast area, the smoke slowly cleared and there was a figure standing there while putting on a defensive stance. It was Koneko-san, she was okay. And for a good reason.

[Koneko-chan! You're alright! But how?]

Raiser's "Queen" put on a shock face and said.

[How is that possible?! That blast just now should have blown you to submission!]

Koneko-san brushes up the dust from her cloths and look at her while giving her usual expressionless face.

[…Simple. I used Haki. More precise; Busoshoku Haki…]

[Haki?! Is that magic?!]

I then gave out a small laugh. Almost but not correct enough. Haki or more precise Busoshoku Haki is a type of ability that uses spirit energy. It allows the user to create a force similar to an invincible armor around them. This type of Haki allows user to defend themselves against attack that would significantly cause them harm. However, this ability can only be gained through harsh physical training and concentration.

I plan on letting Ise master this ability but since he does not have enough magical power or stamina to withstand the sheer force of the Busoshoku Haki. I decided it's best to let Koneko-san to master it, since she already possess the amount of strength to endured its effect and now she is more resilient to any attack of that magnitude just now. Seems like her training has paid off.

**Shifting to Issei POV **

"Koneko-chan, are you hurt?"

"…I'm okay, Ise-senpai. Just that my transceiver was destroyed from the blast…"

Koneko-chan threw the broken transceiver to the ground. Then she looked at Raiser's "Queen" while giving off an intense look. Ohh man, she's angry. Raiser's Queen shot another energy blast at Koneko-chan but she simply blocks it using the palm of her hand. Amazing! Koneko-chan just blocks that attack just by raising her hand.

"Sugeiiii! That was awesome Koneko-chan!" She then gave me a small smile.

"….I didn't train with Axel-san on that mountain for ten brutal days just to be wiped out on our first match…" Ohhh, man. Koneko-chan sounded cool with her speech there just now.

Raiser's Queen was now giving off a furious look. She was pissed because her technique isn't working on Koneko-chan. As she was about to shot another attack, Akeno-san interfered and said.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san came between us as if she was trying to protect me and Koneko-chan.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Lightning Priestess". I wanted to fight you."

Akeno-san then look towards our direction and said.

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B...but!"

We tried to convince her to fight alongside her but Akeno-san showed a serious face to us for the first time. My heart raced. She had an extreme intensity.

"The two of you have your own role. Go. This is my job."

That's right. We might just be a burden to Akeno-san. Koneko-chan and I needed to do what we had to do.

"Akeno-san! We will leave it to you!"

After I said that, the two us turned around and headed towards the sports court where Kiba awaited. Soon after that, I heard a roar of lightning and explosions. The match went from the start to the mid-game.

It happened when me and Koneko-chan were on our way to the sports court where Kiba was waiting for us.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire]

It was the announcement! Three of Raiser's "Pawns" were defeated!? Who did it? Akeno-san was battling the "Queen", Buchou and Asia were on their way here... It was Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces were defeated. With this, they had 9 pieces left including Raiser. We still had 6 of our members. Even so, we still couldn't let our guard down yet!

"….!"

Someone grabbed my arm while we were on my way to the court! Enemy!? Me and Koneko-chan made our battle stance, but it was Kiba who was holding my arm. He had a refreshing smile like always.

"Kiba, it's you!"

"Yuuto-senpai…"

"Yup. I'm glad that you two manage to survive somehow."

All of us look at each other and then said.

"Let's go and win this for Rias-buchou!" All three of us pick up the pace and as soon as we arrived at the sports court. There, we saw a figure standing there.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! "Fu Fu." Kiba laughed next to me. After he said that, he took off. He then went straight to the baseball court directly.

"That idiot."

Even I was complaining. Me and Koneko-chan followed Kiba. He's cool. That's what I thought after watching Kiba's back.

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm the "Rook", Toujou Koneko!"

Kiba, Koneko-chan and I named ourselves to Raiser's "Knight", Carlamaine. The female knight then made a happy face. "I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you three. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Kiba also got ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh. Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"."

Carlamaine started to cut as if she was dancing. The swords hit each other making sparks! They had god speed because they were both "Knights"! They started! Exchanges of swords that I couldn't follow with my eyes. Koneko-chan was also having a bit of a problem in following their movement. They both kept on appearing and disappearing! So what should I do? Hmmmm... I would be a jerk if I helped out Kiba. No matter how you looked at it, it was a one on one fight. Or should I give him cheers like, "Go Kiba!" or "You can do it Kiba"?

"You two seem bored."

When Koneko-chan and I looked at the direction where the voice came from, there was a woman wearing a mask that just covered her face. If I remember correctly, this woman is a "Rook". So this person will become Koneko-chan's next opponent. Then another person came complaining.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, turns out he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck."

There was also a bishoujo wearing a dress like the western princesses wear. I think she was Raiser's "Bishop". She had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the pieces in charge of this place! The "Bishop" princess looked at me with weird eyes. Wh...what is it?

"Ummm. So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then started to say rude things. Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face! I took a jump from where I was standing and made a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up started. I had to leave the "Knight" to Kiba, the "Rook" to Koneko-chan and the "Bishop" to me. But the "Bishop" girl just made a sigh.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be their opponent?"

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and was looking at us from a distance. Huh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are all bored."

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?"

I questioned her. Because this was supposed to be an important fight. Even I didn't know how to react if she decided to withdraw from a fight... The mask woman, Isabella, put her hand on her forehead and made a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"Wh…what the hell is that?!"

I slipped my words. I mean, "Watching"!? This is an important battle!

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

...Huh? That bishoujo-chan? That bird guy's? Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! The bird bastard's sister waved her hand with a smile at me as if she realized I was shocked to find her identity. ...Oi, oi... You can do that? He put his sister in his group and made her participate in the battle!?

"Well, according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"That's what he said."

...That bird guy was actually a perv and also a dumb-ass!? But I think I know the feeling of having your little sister in your harem! Little sisters are good! I also wanted one! No, that's not it! Then that's how it is! So that girl is his sister, and she won't fight me!

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Rook" and "Pawn"!"

When I thought that the "Rook", Isabella, came forward, a really sharp punch almost hit me in the face! Then suddenly, Koneko-chan blocks her attack using her fist. I swear I heard like metal beating each other there. How hard are their bodies anyway?!

"Nice one, Rias Germory's "Rook"! But let see if you can block this?!"

Isabella makes a roundhouse kick which Koneko-chan easily avoided. Koneko-chan tried to hit her with an uppercut to the jaw but she too managed to avoid that. Those two really are equally match I guess…?

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was watching the whole fight with intense eye, all of the Gremory Group was fighting all out and they were holding their ground pretty good despite the differences in number. I just hoped that they would hold out until Rias-san takes down Raiser. I believe with Asia assistance, that task won't be impossible.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Koneko-chan and I decided to fight the "Rook" together since it'll give us an advantage.

"So two chess pieces against one. This should be interesting!" She speed herself towards my direction and then she started to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack, it came back again like a whip! Is this one of those boxing punches!? If I get hit, it will definitely hurt! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I was dodging the attacks like mad and then I felt a kick in my abdomen.

"Gahhh!"

She then tried to hit me with multiple punches until Koneko-chan stand in between us and started countering her attack by releasing multiple punches as well. Wow, there punches are colliding against another with sheer force. I wouldn't want to be hit directly by that.

[Boost!]

Ku! I'm' sure that was my 5th boost! It would be enough if my opponent was a "Pawn" or "Knight", but it was not enough to defeat a "Rook"! In terms of piece value, it was the next highest after "Queen"! Half-assed attacks won't work!

"Ise-senpai! How much more do you need?!"

"Just a bit more! Keep her distracted, Koneko-chan!"

[Boost!]

Okay. That was my 6th boost! Just a bit more. As I was concentrating on boosting my power, I can clearly see that both Koneko-chan and the "Rook" were hitting each other fiercely. Then they back away from each other.

"HAAHHHHHHH!"

"ORYAHHHHHH!"

Both fighters scream out and at the same time pulled out a punch so powerful that upon impact it hits their faces and I can see shockwave passing through them afterward. They two of them were pausing there for a moment until Isabella began to collapse on the ground and then she disappeared.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's "Rook", retires]

She lost?! Then that means…Koneko-chan was the victor! She has blood coming out of her lips but she just wipes it off.

"Koneko-chan! You did it!" I came running to her. She puts on her usual expressionless face and said.

"…Yeah. I managed to hold somehow. Besides, Axel-san punches are much harder than her but…" Koneko-chan suddenly fell to her knee.

"Koneko-chan! What's wrong?!"

"Kuh… it's nothing. Just one of the side effects of using Busoshoku Haki. It put a lot of strain on a newbie like me, but after resting for a while…I'll be able recover and resume using it…"

[Boost!]

Okay, seems like I was able to conserve a lot of my strength thanks to Koneko-chan's effort. With this, I can still fire multiple dragon shot by the end of the day, I look towards Kiba direction and to my surprise, the "Knight" Carlamaine was having multiple slash wound on her body! Kiba on the other hand was unscathed. His face looks intense. What happened to him?

"Rias Gremory's "Knight"…shall we end this…" She weakly stood up and raises her sword. Kiba did the same. And in a split second both "Knight" clash their sword and there were now facing each other's back. Suddenly, blood was spurting out of Carlamaine chest! And before she falls, I can see a smile on her face.

"That was… a good fight… Kiba…Yuuto…" And with that she disappeared in a beam of light.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's "Knight", retires]

And with this, there are only seven people left in Raiser's team. We're almost closed to winning this. Kiba went to where me and Koneko-chan were standing.

"Good job, Kiba."

"Thanks Ise-kun. I taken you and Koneko-chan took out the "Rook" together?"

"Well, no. It was Koneko-chan who did that." Kiba look at Koneko-chan who was sitting on the ground and then gave her a smile.

"Good job, Koneko-chan."

"…Thank you, Yuuto-senpai."

Then all three of us feel numerous people coming towards our direction.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan and Carlamaine-neesan?"

"Don't tell me the two of them were defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant shoujo started to gather. I remembered the faces. There were 2 "Pawns", 1 "Bishop", and 1 "Knight"... Huh!? It was the gathering of the remaining servants! Wha-! Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? Well, there are still me, Kiba and Koneko-chan from our group. But by the looks of it, Koneko-chan won't be able to resume fighting for the time being Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy "Queen", since there are still lightnings in the sky. Buchou and Asia... Yes, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base...

"Hey. The "Pawn"-kun over there."

I was called by Raiser's girl. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there."

The girl pointed very high at the sky. When we looked in that direction, there was a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings. No matter how I looked at it, the person with black wings had crimson hair! That was Buchou!

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice came out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou-san to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem...]

...What kind of thing is happening? I was making a clueless face, and Raiser's sister came to talk to me with a slim grin.

"Seems like Oni-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. If we fought normally it would have been our win, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him. Ohohoho."

His sister started laughing by putting her hand on her mouth. I was starting to get pissed!

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the "Queen"! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and..."

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Lightning Priestess", "Sword Birth", "The Hard Metal Loli" and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughed at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

**Shifting to Axel POV**

What Raisers' sister said is true, Rias-san and the other have no chance in winning against Raiser in the first place due to the fact he was immortal but…they overlooked one person. The five other member of the Gremory group are very powerful now but they got one advantages in their group and that is Asia…with her healing power that was one big of an advantages however that alone could not return back any stamina that was lost during battle but like I taught her…she has one key advantages to make that problem disappears…

**Shifting to Rias POV**

I now stand in front of my enemy, Raiser who was giving me a smirk. He looks so cocky I just want to blow away that face of his.

"Come now, my darling Rias. Do you think that you have a chance in winning against me...? From the beginning of this game you and your servant never stood a chance against me. Even if you defeated all of my servant, you would still lose."

"Why?! Because you're immortal! I don't care about that Raiser, I will beat you! And then I will be free of you!"

I release a shot of Power of Destruction at him and it hit his face. But he didn't flinch at all. His face that was blown away by my power started to regenerate on its own. Damn it! That power of his sure is annoying. After his face regenerated, he was giving of a serious look.

"Rias…give up…If you keep on struggling like this. You'll only make your father and Sirzechs-sama look bad. I've already got you in checkmate."

"Shut up, Raiser! Not as long as I, King; and my servant still stand firm!"

He then sighs and finally releases his flame. "Fine. You ask for it."

**Shifting to Asia POV**

I, Asia Argento, now stand among a battlefield for the first time and am now assisting Buchou-san in her fight against Raiser-san… I was scared but I have to be strong for everyone and now is the time for me to show that we will win this battle like Onii-san said.

"Fine. You ask for it." And with that, Raiser-san unleashes a huge amount of flame on both of his hand and fires it towards our direction. Buchou-san block it using her power, she then fire another shot of Power of Destruction. However, Raiser-san simply let himself get hit by that attack. His body that was almost blown away by that power started to regenerate. After that he let out a boring face.

"Rias, this is boring. I can do this all day but what about you? Sooner or later, you'll run out of energy yourself, and when that happened…it will be my win."

"I said shut up, Raiser! You will not win as long as I stand!"

"Such stubbornness will be your undoing, Rias. Well, not that I don't like it but you see, I don't have the time. So let's make this quick. Looks like after this battle, I will have to train you to be an obedient wife."

He shot another ball of fire at us and Buchou-san barely manages to block that one. She was slightly burn by that. Not stopping there, Raiser-san continued to shot multiple balls of flame that manage to pass through Buchou-san defenses. In an instant, I healed all of her injury.

"Thank you, Asia. Looks like having you here was a smart choice."

She then set her gaze at Raiser-san.

"I have to say, that "Bishop" of yours has quite an amazing healing ability but how long can you keep on protecting her?!"

He then fires a ball of flame towards my direction. He was trying to take me out…but then Buchou-san quickly uses her power to repel his attack, but some of it manages to hit her.

"Kuhh!"

"Buchou-san!"

I gave her a worried look, she then look at me while giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, Asia. Just a slight burnt that's all…"

Her clothes were slightly torn but I can see that her burnt wound were quite serious. I instantly heal her.

"Hahh…hahhh… No good. I'm losing energy more than I thought…" She was giving a serious look.

"Looks like your almost at your limit Rias…You may have your wound heal by her but not the stamina that you lost… like I said, it's only a matter of time before I checkmate you."

Buchou-san was giving off a disturbed face. But then I heard a voice through my mind.

[Asia, can you hear me?]

It was Onii-san!

"Yes, Onii-san! I can hear you."

[I think now is the right time to use it.]

"You mean, use 'that'?"

[Yes, use 'that'…]

I nod my head at his answer. I focus my spiritual energy and immediately I was enveloped in blue light. I place the palm of my hand at Buchou-san's hand.

"Asia…? You're glowing in blue light just like that time…"

"Buchou-san, please use this."

The blue light that was enveloping me was now covering Buchou-san's whole body.

"Ahh, this blue light is warm. I'm starting to feel that my stamina has return!"

Raiser-san who was watching this whole time was surprise to see Buchou-san covered in blue light.

"What is that blue light?!"

"Raiser, now let's see who's going to be checkmate now?!"

She shot another Power of Destruction at him. Raiser-san tried to block it, but his ball of flame suddenly died out and her power hit Raiser in the stomach.

"Arghh! This power, it's hurting me! What!? Why didn't my flame block that attack and what's with this power?! It shouldn't be hurting me this much?!"

"I don't know what Asia did, but I think I have Axel to thank for that. Now that my stamina has return and not only that, it seems that my power is starting to hurt you…" Buchou-san gave a smirk on her face.

That's right Buchou-san; I have Onii-san to thank for that…

**Flashback**

"Asia. Do you still remember the power you receive when you tried to save me the other day?"

"Yes, the power that was given to me by Haruna-san."

"That's right. What you use was actually Senjutsu. The power to control the flow of Ki or life energy. Haru was a Senjutsu user, and by transferring the energy of Senjutsu through you, were you able to save. And now, I'm going to trained you to use it."

I gave a surprise look and then told him.

"Really but as far as I know, you said that only certain amount of people can use it. And I tried to use it before but somehow I can't…"

He then pats me on the head and said.

"You aren't able to use it instantly but through training it's possible. Asia, you might not know this but within you now reside numerous spirit of Senjutsu user of the past and one of them is Haru…"

I felt my chest, suddenly being warm. It's as if, the spirit of Haruna-san responded to Onii-san.

"Don't worry, Asia. You have tremendous amount talent in using magic, so I believe you can master Senjutsu in no time. Believe me; they too will also guide you throughout this special training of yours."

**Flashback End**

To use Senjutsu is to control the flow of life energy, so by combining my Senjutsu with Buchou-san powers; we can weaken Raiser-san's power of healing. The more I transfer my Senjutsu energy to Buchou-san, the less effective his power of healing will be. Raiser-san was now on the defensive, he was desperately trying to repelled Buchou-san Power of Destruction; but it was as I expected… not too effective.

"Grrr! How come you're suddenly overpowering me?! Wait?! Is that girl the main cause of this?!"

"Who knows? But now that I got you at a disadvantage, I will now blow you away like I promise!"

"Damn you, Rias!"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

I don't know what's going on? But by the looks of it, Buchou is giving Raiser a hard time. And somehow Asia was releasing that same blue light she emitted that other day to save Axel. So this what Axel mean by giving her special training.

"What is happening to Raiser-sama?! His flame is being weakened by Rias Gremory!"

"Quickly! We must aid Onii-sama!"

Then Kiba, Koneko-chan and I block their path while putting on a fighting stance.

"Step aside! We have no time to mess with you three!"

"That's right! We have to aid Raiser-sama!"

I then point my fist at them.

"That fight belongs to Rias Gremory-sama! As her pawn, I will not allowed coward like you guys to interfere with her fight with that Raiser!

"I'm with Ise-kun on this one." He pointed his sword at them.

"…Even in my weaken state, I will take you down!" Koneko-chan started to grip her fist.

Raiser's sister made a click with her fingers. The servants Devil surrounded us.

"Sieris. I will leave that "Knight" boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

"Affirmative."

The one who stepped forward was a woman with a wild appearance. She was carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Oni-sama's other "Knight". Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that 'honors of a knight'. She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris drew her sword from her back... It was a big sword. It was really wide. Would any off us die if we get cut by that thing?

"Mihae! You handle that "Rook" over there. She is currently weakened right now so you should have no problem dealing with her."

"Yes, milady." The "Bishop" called Mihae will be fighting Koneko-chan then. I know that Koneko-chan still hasn't recovered her full strength yet, so I decided to back her up just in case things go south. Raiser's sister then suddenly set her gaze on me and said.

"As for you, you perverted "Pawn"; you'll be fighting these two. Ni and Li!"

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responded to her words were two girls with beast ears. I think they were "Pawns".

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

The two beast girls disappeared from my sight! Then I received a blow on my stomach and head!

"Guhaa!"

Without a time to whine, I started to receive blows in my legs, arms, shoulders, back. Everywhere in my body! I can't see their fists! What speed!

"B...Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The power doubling started! But the enemy's attack increased more.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every 10 seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight in less than 30 seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! That person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins made an expression of fear.

"That's low!"

"Beast!"

"Shut up! What's wrong with it!? What's wrong with obtaining a move that strips down girls naked!?"

"It's vulgar to think with your lower body!"

"What's wrong with thinking with my lower body?! I'm a guy!"

Well it might be pointless talking back at them. But Raiser's sister, she understood very well my weakness!

Ouch! Shit! They started to aim for my legs! They low kicked me in my calves! Does a beast girl's kick hurt this much!? Are their basic physical bodies high because they are beasts!? I can't attack recklessly while the Boosted Gear is doubling my power! It would be the worst to start from 1 in the worst situation like this! I have to run and evade...

"Ouch!"

Another low kick! It hurts! It's not only that! My feet are shaking because of the pain! With this, I can't run away...!

"Guhaa!"

I received a heavy punch in my face. My blood flew. Blood. Blood! From my mouth and nose! Tears started to come out because of the pain!

"Ise-kun! Shit!"

"Ise-senpai!"

When Kiba and Koneko-chan saw my situation, They tried to go to my side but the "Knight" ad "Bishop" block their path.

"Sieris, Mihae! Hold them for another 10 seconds! I know that you both can't win against that "Knight" and probably the "Rook"! But we will be able to defeat the dragon user shortly! Keep that "Knight" busy!"

Raiser's sister laughed with enjoyment. Are you just observing like a king!? She was truly a bitch!

Finally my feet couldn't move. My knee hit the ground... Crap. I didn't have any strength left in my legs. My head started to get heavy as well. I took too much damage… Shit! If I faint now, I will retire! I don't want that! I don't want to lose while not being of help to Buchou!

BAAAAANG!

A shock-wave shook the whole field! I looked up because I thought it might be, and it was Buchou and Raiser fighting. They were clashing against each other by using their demonic-power up in the air. A red demonic-power and fire energy. Buchou…She is struggling to keep on fighting while I… I knew it. I'm totally weak…

[Ise!]

What? I swore I heard Axel's voice just now…but where?

[Ise. Remember what you have learned through your training, Ise. You have willpower that surpassed many. Your willpower will give you strength that you need to win! The moment you gave up hope, and that is the moment we all lose Rias-san…I believe you made a promise to her that you will keep fighting and win for her. Was that all just a talk?! Are you willing to let Raiser take Rias from you?! Tell me, Ise! Is that what you want to happened?! Be a man and win for the woman you want to protect!]

The thing that Axel said earlier crossed my mind... Lose? Us? Buchou is? What will happen if we lose? Then Buchou will...with him… That! That I won't forgive! I have to stand. I have to stand even if my body gets turned into meat. Is it because I like her? That's part of it. Love is a part of it. But more than that, I have to protect her. It's not about contract or conditions. She has to be standing up proudly waving her crimson hair. That's Buchou. That's the Buchou I look up to. Buchou told me she doesn't want him. Buchou told me to fight. Axel told me to fight and win for her! Watch me, Axel! I'll fight and win this!

I can hear him smirk through my head and then he said.

[That's the spirit. Showed them who we are! Showed them all who you are Ise! Summon the power within you! And win this!]

"YOSHHH!"

Hey Sekiryutei (Red Dragon Emperor). Answer me if you can hear me.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear made a red light. It's not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet made a sound that I had never heard before, and there were changes to my left arm. The red aura covered my left arm, and it shaped into something. The gauntlet started to change its shape. When the aura disappeared, the Boosted Gear...

"...Changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that was on the hand part of the gauntlet also appeared in my arm. Therefore it changed the overlook of it. Huh...? What is this? I was wondering about it, and the jewel sent the information to my head.

"...".

...so that's how I use my new power... I was smirking. I can...we can still get stronger!

"Koneko-chan!" Get your asses over here! Now!" She was looking at me with a surprise face but nonetheless she obeyed my order

I put all my strength to my legs and got up! Hahaha, I can hear screams from various places in my body! But keep moving for a bit more, my body! And...! I ran! We were running towards Kiba!

"Kiba!"

"What's the matter Ise-kun? And why is Koneko-chan with you? Shouldn't she be fighting that "Bishop"

I look at him with determine eye and said.

"No time to explain! Just do as I say and we'll win this! Release your Sacred Gear!"

Kiba and Koneko-chan seemed confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground and howled highly!

"You better stay back, Koneko-chan. This is about to sting a little…" She once again gave a confused face and started to back away a little bit.

"Sword Birth!"

The ground glowed and lots of demonic swords appeared. It's here! I thrust my fist on the glowing ground and shouted!

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I sent the power to the ground! There was only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords!

[A parcel from the Sekiryutei (Red Dragon Emperor), "Boosted Gear Gift"."]

[Transfer!]

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoed through the area. All of the sports court became a sea of swords. There were different shapes of swords in various places where the blades were directed towards the sky. The whole area became like a display area of demonic swords. All of them were the demonic swords created by Kiba.

The second power, Boosted Gear Gift. The effect is to send the power that I boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. I sent my power to Kiba's demonic swords on the ground. And this was the result. It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the dragon?"

Raiser's servants blurted out their anguish. That couldn't be helped. Their bodies were penetrated by the swords that were sticking out from the ground. Then their bodies started to glow and disappeared from the battlefield. They retired!

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 2 "Pawns", 1 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires.]

"Yes!"

I made a gut pose after hearing Grayfia-san's announcement. With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants! I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko-chan's power will increase! Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Raiser!

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power..."

"…I'm just as surprised. How did you do it, Ise-senpai?"

Kiba and Koneko-chan looked around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. They seemed surprised because Kiba's ability did more effects than he thought.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen you're..."

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires.]

"..!?'

"What!?"

"A….Akeno-senpai…?"

The three of us couldn't believe our ears. Of course! I can't believe it! A…Akeno-san... That can't be! Akeno-san is the strongest out of us...

The ground suddenly vibrated violently and I heard a familiar noise. The sound came from where Kiba was. When I looked in that direction timidly, I lost my words. Kiba... and Koneko-chan. Our "Knight" and "Rook" were on the ground with smoke coming out from their body. There were bloods all around them. Even without any time reaching any of them, their body were covered with light and disappeared.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" and "Rook" retires."]

Another impossible announcement echoed through the field. I could only stand there in a daze with the continued outcome of unexpected events...

**Moments Earlier. Shifting to Normal POV**

The two "Queen" who were the strongest pieces aside from their "King", were now gazing each other while giving off an intense look on their faces. Yubelluna a.k.a the "Bomb Queen" was staring at Akeno while making an annoyed face. She then said.

"I have no time to be playing with you, Lightning Priestess! I have to go to where Raiser-sama is!"

"And then what? Help him beat Rias-buchou? I don't think that is a wise choice for me to make…beside you still have to beat me first."

Angered by her word, Yubelluna releases a demonic energy which Akeno easily dodge. Akeno counter this by shooting lightning at her on various directions. Not done with that, Akeno sent another ball of lightning towards Yubelluna. Raiser's "Queen" tried to block it, only for her to be plunge down into the hard ground. She was now kneeling towards the ground while holding back the pain she was now experiencing. Akeno slowly approaches her while giving a smirk…

"Ara, ara. You seem to be a little bit worn out over there? Do you need any hand…?

"Curse you!"

Yubelluna took something out from her bag pocket and immediately she drank the content of the small bottle in a single gulp. All of her wounds were instantly heal. She then gave a sinister smile at Akeno and shot a giant ball of demonic fire at her. Akeno notices this change and at a split second dodge her attack. Akeno then gave a sharp glare at Yubelluna. Yubelluna simply gave her a small laugh.

"You see, Lightning Priestess. I have you at a corner, while my wounds are all heal. You on the other hand, still have those wound I inflicted on you. This battle will be over soon."

Akeno then gave a smirk.

"You think?" She suddenly took out a small looking pill and swallows it. Her body started to glow in yellow aura.

"What is that light?!"

As the light faded, Akeno clothed that was slightly torn looks brand new. Not only that, her wound that was visible was all healed.

"…But how? What was that medicine you took just now?! "

Akeno look at her while giving off a smile on her face.

"Fufufu, well that just now was a regenerating pill. It's different from the Phoenix Tears you just took."

"Wait?! How did you know I have a Phoenix Tears?!" Said Yubelluna in disbelieved.

"Axel-san predicted that one or two of you have high probability of possessing Phenex Tears. And it turns out he was right. In case of emergency, he gave me this regenerating pill. But he told me I could only take one. Any more than that, my body will not last. But the good side is that not only does it fixed cloths and healed wound, but it can also restore back lost stamina… Fufufu, I have Axel-san to thank for that. And now, I will beat you to submission!"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I shifted my attention towards Akeno-san and Raiser's "Queen" fights. I knew that Raiser would pull out that type plan. Given the fact that he is a Phenex, it's only natural that one or two of his servant would possess a Phoenix Tears. Only a certain people would possess Phoenix Tears from his group and I bet it was Raiser's "Queen" and that blonde "Bishop" girl that I knew from the beginning was his sister. But that's not important right now. Anyway, giving Akeno-san that specially made pill from Pestilence essence was not a wrong move. Sooner or later the enemy have to use their emergency healing medicine to get the upper hand, but unlike those Tears, mines make sure that users the wound and their stamina are fully healed along with fixing their clothes.

And by the looks of it, Akeno-san got Yubelluna in a pin tight situation. And with this, our victory is at hand. Then suddenly I felt, a familiar aura heading towards Yubelluna and Raiser. What…? But how?! I look up into the screen and notices that tow looking larvae attach itself at Yubelluna and Raiser's chest. That…

**[It's a Shadow Larva…but how? I thought this thing live far beyond the Human World.]**

**{Axel! This is bad, if those things attach itself to any living thing…}**

**(Too late! Look!)**

As I looked into the screen of the hologram. To my fear, Yubelluna and Raiser's power has immensely increased to whole new level. But not just that, their malice's has also become more visible. The larvae have a special ability to grant its host immense power, however in return they would feed on the malice contain within the souls of its host. And there was another setback; nobody aside from me who possess the power of the Nephilim can see it. To other, those thing were invisible. But still, how did I not notice this earlier?!

**[It would seem the enemy is using a special cloaking magic that not even us can detect easily, whoever this person that can control this larvae and hide their presence at the same time is a formidable spell caster…]**

I heard an explosion on the screen, Akeno-san was defeated.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires]

I then heard another announcement that shocks me…

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" and "Rook" retires]

I was having cold sweat…that fast? That "Queen" took out three of them…Akeno-san, Kiba-san and Koneko-san…how did it go this badly?! I slammed my fist at the table and it broke into tiny shreds of pieces.

"I'm going!"

**[Where? There? You can't Axel! This battle is still going. If you interrupt now, it will be Rias's lost.] **

"That's not the point here! If those larvae continue to attach itself to their host, those two might end up killing Rias-san and the other!"

I quickly teleported myself to the outer wall of the dimension. I tired breaking through but somehow, it's not working!

"Why can't I enter?!"

**{There seem to be a powerful barrier place on this dimension. We can break through using [Dimension Shattered] but it will take some time…}**

"Use it then! Pestilence! Full power!

**[Dimension Shattered Full Power!]**

I can start to feel the barrier breaking down but how long will this take?! Hurry up, damn it!

**Shifting to Issei POV**

I was the only one out in the athletic fields, which were flooded with the blood of both enemies and comrades.

The ground that was turned into a world of demonic swords. But by losing its master, the demonic swords made a sound and started to shatter one by one. The fragments of demonic swords glowed with its silver and floated around the sports ground. It made a magical atmosphere. After a few seconds all of the demonic swords disappeared from the sports ground.

"….!"

Without a second to spare, I saw a shadow up in the air. When I looked up, there was a magician with a hood. It was Raiser's "Queen". She was supposed to be fighting Akeno-san! But only Akeno-san retired!? It didn't seem like the enemy received any wounds! What was going on! It wasn't possible that Akeno-san lost without achieving anything.

"The 'Knight' and that brat "Rook", eliminated."

Raiser's "Queen" made derisive laughter while saying that cold word. That instant I snapped.

"Were you the one who did in Kiba, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan!?"

That explosion! Yes, Koneko-chan almost retired because of that demonic-power! Damn it!

"Come down here! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! And Kiba! I will avenge them! Come down! I will take you down with my Sacred Gear so come down!"

I put my fist upwards and provoked the "Queen". The "Queen" looked at me with a grin and flew off towards the new school building rooftop with her black wings as if she had lost interest in me.

"Wait! I said wait, god damn it!"

I chased after the "Queen" with my anger! I won't let you go! Like hell I would! Buchou is there! Asia is also there! I won't let you hurt any of my comrades anymore! I won't let you!

"Agaah!"

I fell to the ground because there wasn't any strength in my feet. I tried to get up quickly, but there wasn't any power left in my body...! My body wouldn't move because it was shaking like mad...! Even I knew. My stamina had hit its limit. I lasted this long because Buchou and Axel trained me, but this would be the outcome if someone like me, with no battle experience, fought this long. My heart beat was pulsing really fast as well. I was also breathing hard. The damage was getting worse and it looked bad. I was about to lose my mind because my face, arms, legs, and stomach hurt. I also couldn't think straight because I lost my comrades right in front of me. This was probably because I just witnessed the situation that made me feel as if my heart got ripped out from my body. But I had to stand. Even in this situation, what moved me was to go to where Buchou was.

"Ngaaa!"

I shouted loud so I could put my spirit up. It seemed like there was a bit of energy left in my legs. Then I could stand! I stood up slowly and was able to face the direction of the school building. Yeah, I need to go to the rooftop. When I was thinking of going, someone spoke to me.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

When I turned around, Raiser's sister came down from the sky with her wings of fire. She wasn't eliminated with the demonic swords...? Did she evade it by flying? If I think about it, the announcement said only one "Bishop" retired. I made a stance against her but she shook her shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Lighting Priestess" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"...Is it because Phoenix is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because barely have any stamina left. Isn't it? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also... both Yubelluna and Onii-sama started to have immense power that is almost on the same level of an Ultimate Class. So yes, you and Rias-sama have little chance to beat both of them now."

Raiser's sister started to speak proudly... No...If the opponent... suddenly started to power up that It won't go anywhere if I just think about the negatives. I made up my mind again and walked towards the building.

"Ho...hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked."

Raiser's sister made a stance to defend herself. Yes, since she is a girl, that's the right response. I started to move toward the building. After a while I heard a shrill voice from behind.

I got into the building from the back door and was running through the corridor. My goal was the rooftop! To Buchou's side!

[HEARTBEAT]

There was a change inside me. I had met the criteria since I got into the enemy base!

"Promotion, "Queen"!"

I felt power within my body. I ran again on the corridor! But...

I fell violently in the corridor. I lost the sense of feeling in my legs. I knew it. My stamina hit the limit, right? Even if I gained a new ability, I didn't have the stamina to use it. Even so I still had to stand. I had to go to the rooftop even if I had to crawl. Akeno-san's gone. Koneko-chan's gone. Kiba's gone. All of my comrades disappeared from this field. I was the only member left that could protect Buchou! I had to persistently go to the rooftop! I didn't want to lose! I couldn't lose! Buchou! I will make Buchou win! I stood and fell. I stood and fell again... I kept on moving up repeating that. I was heading towards Buchou while I was shedding tears, drool, and blood. I saw the door to the rooftop! I opened the door vigorously without taking a breath!

...! Buchou and Raiser were confronting each other. Asia was looking at them nervously from a distance. Good, they were both safe. But Buchou was inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair was messed up and her uniform was torn. I inhaled a large amount of air.

"Buchouuuuu! Hyoudou Issei has appeared!"

I said it loudly so everyone on the rooftop could hear me. Then the eyes all gazed at me.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Buchou and Asia made a shout of joy. Hehehe, now I'm here! I can't let the girls wait!

"The dragon brat, huh. Ravel, did she let him pass?"

Raiser made a sound with his tongue. It seemed like his sister was going through a rebellious age. Thanks to that I got here safely. Then Raiser's "Queen" came down next to him.

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the "Pawn" boy and the "Bishop" girl? Also, the power of the "Pawn" boy could be troublesome. His ability to get rid of what his opponents wear..."

Raiser stopped his "Queen" who stepped forward with his hand.

"It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias's "Pawn's" personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced."

...What the hell is that? "It's the last part so I will let them do what they want". Is that what he's trying to say? Also he knows the ability of my "Dress break". Yeah, it only has an effect on girls. I made it by imaging it like that. I don't want to see a guy's naked body nor do I want to touch it. Well, it does have the power to peel off fruits and vegetables skins, but it doesn't show any effect besides girls.

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

The angered Buchou shot her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He didn't even dodge it and received it in his face. Ahh, his face is blown away! Yes! While I was making a sign of joy, fire appeared from the part of his blown face and started to form a shape. Raiser's face returned to its original shape. Raiser started to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

Immortal. This was the regeneration ability of the fire bird, phoenix...

"Rias, resign. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome and you know with my current power, even that girl power wouldn't help you much now! It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser said it as if he could see the outcome. But Buchou just glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the "King", is still active you know?!"

Buchou laughed fearlessly.

Yeah! If Buchou says that then I can continue to fight! It's not over yet! We are going to turn the table now! I went to Buchou's side and stood between Raiser and her.

"Asia!"

When I called Asia, she looked at Raiser and his "Queen" nervously, and then she came to me. Both Raiser and his "Queen" didn't even try to shoot Asia. I knew it would happen, but for them to have this much confidence! Asia started to heal mine and Buchou's wounds. When Asia's hand touched me and Buchou, our body started to get surrounded by a shade of green and blue light. The pain disappeared from my body as if the earlier pain was just my imagination... My swollen face started to heal and my numb legs returned back to normal. But at the same time my stamina returns. This power of her is amazing…

"Asia, stay back after you heal us."

"!"

"If Asia stays then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

Asia had a sad face and it seemed like she wanted to say something. But she closed her lips and stepped back. This is right. If Asia is safe...

"Kyaaaa!"

Wha!? I heard Asia's scream. What came into my eyes was the unfamiliar magic circle below Asia's foot. It seems like it was restricting Asia from moving.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but... I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic circle can only be unsealed if my "Queen" is defeated."

Raiser said plainly. The opponent's "Queen" was putting her hand forward and her fingers were glowing. So that "Queen" is restricting Asia... Shit! Asia was one of our last trump cards! But I didn't have the time to complain! The last battle!

"Buchou, the battle continues right?"

"Yes it does."

Buchou sounded as if she hadn't given up yet! Yeah! We could still do it!

"But only me, Buchou and Asia are left. And Asia is captured. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. And to make things worse, if what Raiser's sister said was true then this situation is the worst."

I made a grin and said it loudly.

"But I won't give up. I'm dumb so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can move my hand!"

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes, Buchou!"

Buchou ordered me proudly like usual. You heard right, Boosted Gear!? My master gave me an order! It's simple. I just need to beat the guy in front of me. Yeah, just that!

"Let's go!"

[Burst]

That was the sound that I shouldn't have listened to. When the jewel made that sound, my body felt heavy instantly and it felt like my body stopped working... My consciousness was fading... No! Anything but that! I fell down on the ground and vomited what was coming out of my mouth. It was a vomit of blood. When I saw that I realized. I realized that my insides were at their limit as well... The light disappeared from the jewel. That was because, I, the possessor, had reached the limit and so it stopped functioning…

"_Remember Ise, no matter how much you regain your stamina you will still be weakened. That's because when the [Boosted Gear] have reach a certain powering zone, it will put too much of a strain on its wielder…so don't ever push yourself to maximize beyond the limit of your body. You may have strong willpower but sadly your body doesn't_."

I suddenly recalled what Axel said to me… So this is side effect of using the [Boosted Gear] for a long period of time… No! I shake my head on both sideway.

I don't have...any injuries... even though my stamina was depleted…. I can still fight... Raiser said to me who was on the ground:

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can expect. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's "Pawn", you already reached your limit a long time ago."

...Not yet. Even if you say that... Even if it is... I can still... Buchou who was next to me made a sad face. I'm sorry for making you worry. It's not a problem. I will stand up now. I will. I put strength in my legs and got up. How many times have I fell down and got up now?

"Buchou let's go!"

I went running towards Raiser.

"Guhaa!"

Intense pain attacked me. I lost count of how many times I received this intense pain today... I went down on the ground countless of times. I looked so uncool... Buchou... Let's win... I will definitely win... Buchou was already on her knees and wasn't trying to stand up... Buchou ran out of her demonic-power. She hit away Raiser countless of time, but Raiser kept on resurrecting while spreading his fire. As if nothing happened. I need to protect Buchou and Asia... I... promise Axel that I… would win th…

Raiser's fist went deep into my stomach, and gouged at me by twisting his fist.

"COUGHH!"

There was blood coming out of my mouth... I spat out a lot of blood before and there was still blood left in me huh... My eyes became blurry... I shook my head so I could make my eyes clear... It's alright... I will win... I will defeat this guy, Raiser...and will present you with victory... Then you will laugh with joy right...? If you and Asia will laugh then I... Yeah...Buchou...everyone… Thank you for training me... I can still stand because of you guys... I will win... I'm a "Pawn"... I will become the ultimate "Pawn"... Yeah, the ultimate...

Then Raiser's fist went in to my face... When it hit, it was like slow motion… I can still fight... Buchou... I will keep the promise... I will win...

**Shifting to Rias POV**

The battle progress to its climax.

I understand it. I, Rias Gremory, have no more moves. In other words, checkmate.

Now, there is not a single person on my-side who any strength left.

But that boy continues to stand up.

-Ise.

He is the only one who continues to move forward towards Raiser even under this situation.

However, it's over. The punch from Raiser earlier has finished Ise.

Seeing that boy fall backwards, my body rushes towards him unconsciously.

Ise's body that I am holding onto is bloody and is covered with sweats, so he's in a terrible condition. Even so, I still loved this boy.

"...Ise, you did very well. It's all right now. Good job."

I whispered to him gently, but he tries to get up by getting away from me.

"It's all right now! Ise!"

He pushes my hands away, and tries to get up.

He takes a step and another step without saying anything.

It's a bizarre view which has so much intensity in it.

Everyone is watching him while holding their breath.

The opponent, Raiser, also approaches him expressionlessly.

No!

If I let this continue, I will lose Ise!

My adorable servant. My Ise. I'm still planning to adore him even more, so I don't want to lose him in a place like this!

I went between Ise and Raiser, and stand front of Ise.

"Ise! Stop! Can't you listen to my-!"

I said it till there, and swallowed my words.

Of course.

This... He is... Ise...you are...

Ise has already lost consciousness.

Both his eyes are hollow and he has his mouth still open. Even so, he continues to move forward while crunching his fists that are shaking...

"...You are still planning to fight even though you are in this state..."

I have tears on my cheeks without realizing it. I reach my hand towards this adorable boy's cheek.

His cheeks are swollen, and I can't sense anything from his cheeks that usually gives strength to me.

"...You dummy."

I hug Ise who tries to move forward.

"Good job, Ise."

When I said those words, strength disappears from his body, and he fall to the ground.

I hugged his body and lay him on my lap. You did say that you wanted a lap pillow...

-Buchou! I will definitely make you win!

Ise barely managed learned how to use his demonic-powers, yet he continues to move forward with all his might within the battlefield. He barely has any battle experience.

He should have been scared. There should have been times where he almost lost his life...

-I won't give up. I'm dumb, so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". However, I can still fight. I will continue to fight till the end as long as I can clench my fists!

He continued to fight for me even though his fists got this swollen...

He always did. He was always smiling. He was always doing his best and he continues to fight for me.

I was almost about to lose Ise forever.

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Axel and...Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

After I pat Ise's head gently, I say it to Raiser.

"It's my loss. I resign."

My first Rating Game.

It starts from a bitter and a painful defeat.

I will never forget this defeat.

But somehow, Raiser was standing there while giving a death glare at Ise.

"Raiser. I said it's my lost. You've won." He then suddenly pushes me aside.

"What are you doing, Raiser?! You heard what I said! I lost! Now leave Ise alone!"

He look at me and said.

"This match is over…not until this boy is dead by my hand…"

My eye went wide when he said that…no you can't! He's my Ise! No! Please! I can't stop the thing coming from my eye. I'm going to lose him! No, anything but losing Ise!

"Raiser! Stop! Don't' kill him! Please, spare him! I'll do anything you want but please let him go!"

He stops for a moment and look at me and then he set his gaze back towards Ise. Raiser lowers his hand and finally said.

"Too late, Rias…You should have quit when you had the chance and now, your punishment is see me killed him…"

My mind almost went blank because of that, I then saw Raiser raising his arm with flame on it as he readied to give Ise the finishing blow.

"Nooo…nooo….STOP ITTTT!" I scream at the top of my voice but even then I'm powerless to do anything. I close my eye to avoid seeing Ise being killed when suddenly I heard someone scream out in pain. That scream didn't belong to Ise.

"Arghhh!"

When I finally open my eye… standing in front of the unconscious Ise was someone I was beyond glad to see. The magic circle that was restricting Asia's movement was completely destroyed. That means… Raiser's "Queen" lay unconscious on the ground. When Asia saw who it was, she started to shed tears of joy.

"Axel!"

"Onii-san!"

It was none other than our comrade Axel, he manages to come and rescue Ise on time. He then looks at us.

"You two better stay here by Ise side, he's hurt pretty badly... I'm sorry I arrive a little bit too late Rias-san, Asia, Ise… but now it's over. The larvas that were attached to their chest have been destroyed…"

Asia and I look towards the ground not far from where Raiser and his "Queen" were unconscious. There were two monstrous looking larvas lying dead on the ground just like Axel told us. He then said to us.

"These larvas were the cause of their sudden power up and also malice, had I not arrived sooner, then Ise would have…"

He clutch both his hand tightly until blood was dripping out of it…Asia who has finish healing Ise look at Axel. She tried to speak to him but I stopped her before she could. I shake my head sideway as to tell her to let him be. But then I look towards Ise. I shed tears of joy, I was glad…I was truly glad… I thought I would lose him forever but right now… even though I lost the battle, but I was more than glad that Ise was alright…I just want him to hug him in my arm… Thank you for all that you've done, my Ise.

**Meanwhile in a Dream World: Shifting to Issei POV**

Red-. I'm having a red dream.

Something makes a sudden complaint to me within myself.

It's saying that the power I am using now isn't its real strength.

Who said that? The Sacred Gear? Something which is inside me?

He moves its lips while shaking its scorching fire.

[If you are like that, you will never get strong.]

I hear something like that in my mind.

It's not something I thought inside my head. It came from deep within my heart... No, it came from my left arm...

[You are an abnormal being who possesses a Dragon within you. Don't show such a miserable state. The "White guy" will laugh at you.]

Are you that Dragon that appeared in that dream? Was that new power up because of you?

[Yeah, that's what you desired, what I desired, and what the "White guy" desired. That's why you went into a new phase.]

Desire? What are you saying...?

I mean who the heck is the "White guy"!? Axel also mentions him to me once but he never told me who he really is…

[He will appear before you sooner or later. Yeah, he and I are destined to fight. Oh yeah, by the way, it's about my power. I will teach you how to use its real power.]

What are you saying?

...What on earth are you...?

[Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig. Hyoudou Issei, just like that young man who possess the [Forbidden Longinus]; I too am a being that reside within your left arm.]

Welsh-Dragon...Ddraig...

[Losing may be all right. If you don't die, losing can become your strength. However, it only means something if you win the next fight. Lose then win. Then continue to win. If you do that, you will meet him.]

So what's going to happen between me and "him"...?

[You will know soon enough. Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a "Dragon" that is.]

**Moments later…**

When I wake up, there is a familiar ceiling above me.

-It's my room.

…Why am I here?

I try to remember desperately of what happened.

…I was supposed to be having a match. The [Rating Game] between Buchou and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to.

Our base was the old school building, and I was running through the battlefield along with Kiba and Koneko-chan, aiming towards the enemy's base which was the new school building.

Koneko-chan fell, Kiba fell, Akeno-san fell, and then-.

Then I got my mind straight.

What happened to Buchou!? The match!? The outcome!? Did we defeat Raiser!? Why—am I here?

When I got my upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake."

I heard a familiar voice; I slowly look at my side.

The woman next to me speaks to me. The silver haired maid, Grayfia-san.

"I see that your awake, Ise." Axel was also there, though he was standing while folding both his arm at his chest. I then realize something and ask them.

"Guys! The match? What happened to Buchou!?" Grayfia was the one to answer my question,

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned. Raiser-sama almost killed you. But fortunately, Axel-dono intervenes and stops him from giving you the finishing blow."

-! I…It can't be… I got speechless. I don't know what to say.

Did I lose? Was I beaten by Raiser? And also I was saved by Axel…again. I'm truly grateful to him but…

-Shameful.

I'm such a shameful and useless guy…

I acted so big and I couldn't do anything and went down right in front of Buchou… Even Axel had to save me again to stop Raiser from killing me…

I'm weak… Why am I so weak…? Even Asia could have continued to live as a human if I was a bit stronger back then.

Even for Buchou, if I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively, it wouldn't have ended like this…

I can't stop myself from crying. Even if Axel and Grayfia-san are next to me, I didn't stop myself from crying. I'm so frustrated. I feel so shameful at myself. I'm so weak. And I'm so pathetic…

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama, Axel-dono and Asia-sama."

Asia? So Asia didn't go.

"Due to Rias-san's wish, Asia and Grafia-san stayed here with me taking care of you, Ise. I told Asia to go downstairs to get a new towel for you."

I see. So Buchou left Asia and Axel by my side for me…

Looks like I made her worry about me.

Buchou… Engagement… It's probably the middle of the party right now…

"…Can't you come to agree with this?"

That's how Grayfia-san asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I-"

I can't agree with something Buchou is against! I don't want to see Buchou who has to obey her parents against her will! That bastard! I don't want to hand Buchou to a bastard like that!

I understand it. This is jealousy. I'm feeling really jealous towards that bastard as a same guy! I don't want to hand over Buchou to someone like him!

"Fufufu."

"Hehehe…"

Suddenly, Axel and Grayfia-san laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face and acts accordingly to what you believes in. You quite remind me a lot of Axel-dono when I first met him."

I saw Axel blush there for a minute before he told me something interesting.

"Anyway, Ise. Sirzechs-san was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that.

Grayfia-san takes out a single paper. There is a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

W-Why does she have something me this!? Grayfia-san then said something.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in my hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"Leaving so soon, Grayfia-san?"

"Yes, Axel-dono. I have important matter to attend at the engagement party but I hope to see you and Issei-sama there." She then looks towards my direction.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-"

Grayfia-san stops there and left my room.

I'm left alone in my room with Axel. He looks at me while giving a small smile.

"So, when are we going to crash that party?" I then gave him a determine look. I thought to myself no need to think about that!

I got up from my bed and I went to find something to wear. I then found the new uniform on my table.

…So the old one got torn and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia-san? Or Buchou? Whoever it is, I thank you.

It happens when I put my uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, and Asia comes in.

"—! Ise-san!"

As soon as Asia sees me, Asia drops the towel and bucket of water on the floor. Passed through Axel and then jumps into my arms.

Wow. Asia, what's wrong…? I will feel embarrassed if you suddenly hug me like this.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed…Onii-san and I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Ise-san…"

Asia starts to cry in my arms. Oh man, I made her cry again.

I try to calm her down while patting her head.

More importantly, I was sleeping for two days…? So two days had passed since we lost the match huh.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"!"

She seems very shocked at what I had just said. She seems to know what I'm about to do.

"…It's not…to celebrate it…yes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Oh man… Axel then pats Asia on the shoulder and said.

"You can't. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight alongside with you and Ise-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! And even some Senjustu from Onii-san! Just please, I don't want to just be protected anymore!"

Asia grabs my hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from me. No, that's what she must mean. Axel was looking at us with worried eyes. He was worried about Asia.

"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, I'm a Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser with Axel help easily and—"

"It isn't all right!"

Asia raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.

There are tears that are coming out from her green irises, and she has a very sad face.

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again…You even almost got yourself killed the other day had Onii-san not come our aid…. Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to ever see Ise-san in that state ever again…"

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. I also got battered in the battle against Raiser.

I probably would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia.

I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me.

I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

I imagined a bit about the future like that.

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on."

Then Axel came close to Asia and gently wipes off the tear from her eyes. He then said

"Ise's right, Asia. Knowing him. This time for sure, Ise will beat that Raiser!"

Asia nods at Axel while wiping the rest of her tears.

"…Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please come back with Buchou-san."

Asia says that to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

When I answered her like that, Asia smiles really happily.

Oh I remember now. There's something I want to ask Asia.

"Asia, the truth is—"

When I told Asia the circumstances I'm in, she agrees to it and went to her room to bring a certain thing.

"You got a plan if you ask those items from Asia… but for it to work you must…are you sure Ise. There is no turning back once you do this" I then gave Axel a determine smile.

"I'm sure, Axel. Trust me on this."

Now, the only thing left is… I close my eyes, and talk within my heart.

(Oi, come out if you can hear me. You are there, aren't you? Welsh Dragon Ddraig! If you are there, I need to talk to you. Come out!)

Shortly after I called out to him, a creepy laugh echoes within me.

[Yeah, what is it brat? What business do you have with me?]

**Moments Later**

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave me. I thought that I couldn't transport because I lack in demonic-power, however it seems like it worked, possibly because this magic-circle may be special. Axel was already there before me. It seems he was wearing his battle attire when I first meet him weeks ago. He looks cool on that I'll give him that.

"This place sure bring backs lot of memories…" Axel continues to walk towards a large corridor. He seems to know his way around doesn't he?

I look around the place I appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that is lined up till the end of the building.

Oh, there is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. Is it Buchou's relative?

"That is Sirzechs Lucifer-san. One of the current Four Maou." Axel explains it to me while continuing on his way.

Oh, I don't have the time to be wasting here. I walk towards the direction where I can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. …Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now.

When we looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organized. Oh my, rich people sure are amazing. I want to get my peerage quickly and become someone important. Then Axel pats me on the shoulder.

"Ise…look over there."

I look towards the direction where Axel showed me, a crimson color appears to my eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up-. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. That's because, she is the person I admire-.

"Buchooooooooou!"

By the time I realize it, I had called out to Buchou so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around the two of us, and Buchou also looks towards our way. Axel just shakes his head sideway when I called out to Buchou.

"Too loud Ise…."

"Sorry…I just go excited that's all…" I was scratching my cheek while giving of a small laugh.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Buchou who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

I also realize that she moves her lips saying "Ise".

The bastard Raiser, who is next to Buchou, also notices me. That jerk is trying to show off by wearing a fancy tuxedo! I then declare it after taking a big breath.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei and this here is my friend Axel Argento. We are from Kuoh Academy! We have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, Axel and I walk towards Buchou and Raiser.

"Hey, you two! Do you know where this-"

A person who seems to be a guard comes and tried to stop me. However, there are those who come in to stop the guards as well. Axel instantly tosses the guard midair with ease and in that moment more guard came in and surrounded us. But we were not alone.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You two are late."

A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you two finally showed up."

Akeno-san who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. "Sorry about being late but here we are! Ise! Go to Rias-san now, while we hold them off!" Axel made a fighting stance alongside the others. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you."

I thanked them quietly and went towards Raiser confidently. When I faced him upfront, I say it straight at him.

"Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

"…!"

I then heard someone face palm himself hard in the face…I think I knew who it was…Sorry if my word were blunt Axel.

Raiser makes a face that you can't explain with words.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, get confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"It's an event that I organized."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble Buchou… wait. So this is Maou-sama. Buchou Onii-sama.

"Oni-sama."

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know whose relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

I then heard Axel called out to him.

"Wasn't fair?! That seems to be a smart ass question to ask? Well, in my opinion, nothing was fair in that battle! You and your servant were season veteran in a [Rating Game] and yet you guys almost got your butt kick out there by a team of newbie…but still, I have to thank you for what you did to my family member during that match. A lot of them have to experience, a bitter and one-sided battle and lost. Not only that, you only won because of a tiny little worm that was feeding on your malice. You also almost killed someone that I see as a little brother…had it not been for that larva. I would kill you many times over…"

Axel was now giving him a death glare.

"How dare you?! You're nothing but a pitiful human! I'm a noble of the House of Phenex! I will not stand aside and let myself be mock by the likes of you!" Before he could shot a blast of giant fireball, Maou-sama stopped him.

"Raiser! Stand down!"

"But, Sirzechs-sama! He-"

"I said stand down, Raiser. The one who stand here before you now is the Heroic King that brought victory to us long ago during the Civil War. It was only through him that the Underworld was at peace from war. He is the chosen "True Maou" during that time, so I expect that everyone here see him as one!"

"No way! So the legend is true!"

"The Heroic King is here standing among us. But that title is only given to those that are worthy of being the "True Maou."

Everyone at the party started to murmur how Axel was a Heroic King and that he was also supposed to be the True Maou-sama. So our comrade was that type of person. So he's considered a Maou-sama here then. Well, I should have expected that. I then heard him sigh.

"Did you really have to tell them that, Sirzechs-san?"

"Well, you are my friend. Besides, that's what you get from vanishing from our life six years ago. But nonetheless, I'm glad to see you again, Axel-kun." Sirzechs-sama smile at him.

"Huuhhh…can't be help. But I'm also glad to see you as well, Sirzechs-san" He gave Sirzechs-sama a small smile.

Then Maou-sama set his gaze at Raiser.

"To answer your question just now, Raiser. I think no. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile. From the way he spoke, is he aiding Buchou?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama. Crimson hair…is it Buchou's father!?

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainments which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

…Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between us is set.

Only thing left is for me to win! I'm raising my spirit, and Maou-sama asks me.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives start criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However-.

"I believe my friend, Ise here deserve something in return if he wins this. He is a Devil just like all of you here, so who better to receive a reward than the champion who gave us entertainment or are all going to go against both of your King here?"

"Axel-kun is right. He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

That is the best offer I can ask for. My dream lies in there. A peerage. And the most beautiful woman. With one word I can have either of it. However, I have already decided on what I will wish for.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Both Maou-sama and Axel makes a very happy face when I answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

Axel then went to my side and gently patted me on the shoulder. He then said.

"Good luck, littler brother…"

"Axel…thanks bro."

**Shifting to Axel POV**

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. Me and the other club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Sirzechs is also next to Rias-san.

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

And Raiser and Ise are confronting each other at the center of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. Ise already have his Boosted Gear on his left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Ise, for sure this time. You will win this. Me and the others believe you will win this time. Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. But, he has one advantage to his arsenal. He looks at Rias-san while giving off a smile.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Rias-san makes a doubtful face. It's all right. Ise will show it to you. His newfound power that will blow away the immortal bird!

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"

"Raiser Phenex! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got! Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Rias-san nods at his request.

Now with this, his restriction in using "Promotion" has been unleashed. Give him hell, little brother!"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

I then promoted to the ultimate piece! I can feel the power that is coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go the Emperor of Red Dragon! Let's go my Sacred Gear!

"Buchou!"

I shout towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, I don't even have an insane amount of power like Axel nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"

I promise. I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers me.

-This power.

-Your power is flowing into me.

[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]

I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds!

[That's right. With 10 seconds you will-]

Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can-.

"We can take him down!"

**Time Skip Almost at the End of the Fight**

The armor of a Red Dragon that was covering my whole body disappeared! Unprotected body. The only thing left is my left arm of a Dragon.

My cross that seemed to have been knocked off during the previous attack is lying on the floor a bit away from me.

Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!?

It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?

[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]

…Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?

[That was nothing compared to the long-life a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]

Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!?

Give me the armor one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?

[Using the second armor in this short time is impossible for you now.]

…Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…?

That was the only thing someone useless like me could do!

[The moment the power of the armor disappeared, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. You can overwhelm Raiser Phoenix for a short time, but that's it. To beat those from Phoenix clan-.]

I have to beat him down hundreds of times or eliminate him with absolute power.

[Yeah. Sadly, you won't be able to beat him many times with the current power of the gauntlet. Even the multiplied power is far from close to the "absolute power". You don't have either of the two.]

I was grabbed strongly by my collar. –It's Raiser. I got lifted up from the ground while having my neck choked.

Raiser chokes me strongly while smirking. It's painful…

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

…He doesn't seem to be joking. He has a serious face.

If it's only six months…then wait for the marriage for another six months! That's what I want to say.

Raiser's clothes and body are worn. Like I thought, even for Raiser who had a very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from holy attacks is taking long.

His wings of fire are smaller than before. So he received quite a lot of damage from me…

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil."

Shut up! That's none of your business!

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

Raiser puts on a face that he has confirmed his victory. I'm going to lose? No, that will be unforgivable.

-Please definitely come back with Buchou-san.

Yeah I know Asia.

Become the power to protect the woman you cherish the most.

I know Axel.

First of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn].

Yes, I know Buchou!

Let's go home together. Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, Axel and I are all waiting for your return!

That's why-.

I take out a small object from my pocket.

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?"

The thing I'm holding on to is a small bottle that contains holy water. This was the other thing I prepared before I came here.

An item that doesn't have that much effect against High-class Devils. If the Devils here in the hall see this, then they will have just laughed with their nose. However, Raiser's face turns pale.

That's right. What do I possess in my left arm? What ability does my left arm have?

Answer me, Raiser Phoenix!

"Damn it!"

Raiser's hand that is choking me becomes even stronger. Ku, my throat is about to get crushed…but before that!

I open the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Raiser.

I then multiplied the effect of the holy water! To the level that the High-class Devils can't ignore!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The multiplied power flows from my gauntlet to the holy water on Raiser's body.

"Cra-."

It was too late by the time Raiser realized my attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Raiser's body.

The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall.

Raiser's wing of fire starts to look weird because he can't maintain its form.

The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body.

I got out from his grip and take my distance while holding onto my throat. Man, he choked me really hard!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

"…Is he going to die?"

[No, even if the effect of the holy water has increased, it won't be simple to kill someone from the Phoenix clan.]

Is that right, Ddraig?

[However, the effect of the holy water extinguishes a lot of their stamina and their force of will. Even if it's a Phoenix who can come back to life from ashes, losing a great amount of stamina and force of will is— He won't be able to recover his emotional strength right away.]

The smoke that is coming out from Raiser's body weakens. What's left is Raiser who has a worn out body and clothes.

I pick up the cross from the ground with my Dragon arm. I hold it tight and put my power in it. I also sprinkled the second holy water I was hiding on my hand.

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Raiser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing my next move.

I look around Raiser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

I then changed my stance so I can hit my opponent.

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

"And Axel told me that true power comes from your feeling towards other. And you Raiser, lack that! And that is reason why you will be beaten!"

They were all the things I learned from the training. Yeah everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful.

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power of everyone!

When I aimed my fist at Raiser, he starts to panic.

"Ho…Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious.

–Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you—!"

My fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach!

"Gahaa!"

Raiser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…"

He said that and falls on the ground. He doesn't stand up after that.

I glance at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements and then I walk towards Buchou.

Then someone gets in my way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me.

I point my Dragon arm towards her and then say,

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

Raiser's sister backs down because of my intensity and makes a path for me.

I went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Buchou. I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Buchou's father. I walk in front of him and bow my head down. Then I say it clearly.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

I glance at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements and then I walk towards Buchou.

Then someone gets in my way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me.

I point my Dragon arm towards her and then say,

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

Raiser's sister backs down because of my intensity and makes a path for me.

I went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Buchou. I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Buchou's father. I walk in front of him and bow my head down. Then I say it clearly.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Maou-sama who is supposed to be sitting next to him isn't there and is gone.

I also notice that Axel was gone as well. Where did he go? I wanted to thank both of them for giving me this chance but whatever. That can come later…

I take Buchou's hand. "Let's go home together, Buchou."

She smile and nod at my answer.

**Meanwhile at the Underworld Cemetery: Shifting to Axel POV**

I was walking through the cemetery while bringing a bundle of flowers with me. I finally reach the memorial site where lies those who died during the Civil Wars. I slowly bent over and place the flower at their tomb. There were writing there that says:

"_Here lies the Children that died for the Cause of the Underworld. Their Dream and Hoped finally achieved by their Hero, Axel Argento_."

While I was busy reading it. I sense someone coming and it was none other than Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san. They were also bringing some flowers with them.

"I knew I would find you here, Axel-kun."

"Sirzechs-san…Grayfia-san"

A few moments later…

The two of them place the flower on the children tomb. After a moment of silent, they both stand up and look towards my direction. They can see sadness in my eye. Sirzechs-san was the first to break the silent.

"After the war, we place those children amongst the honorable dead. This tomb here was specially made for them in honor of their memory."

I was still silent until Sirzechs-san continued.

"You've change a lot during those six years haven't you, Axel-kun. These children…see you as a hero and I think you deserve that title…"

I then look at Sirzechs-san while giving him a sad expression.

"But I couldn't save them. I failed them…"

"You did save them by bringing peace to the Underworld. You have brought their hope to live. And that to me was enough to convince that you already save them…"

"I almost failed, from saving Ise…no I almost lost all them because of my ignorant… I almost repeated the same mistake I did six years ago…"

He then slowly approached my while patting my shoulder.

"You didn't fail; you save them didn't you…?"

I looked at him and just gave a small smile.

Grayfia-san who was watching the whole thing suddenly felt an ominous presence.

"Someone's here…"

Both me and Sirzechs-san look towards the direction where that presence was coming from. Behind the shadow, a figure suddenly showed up. He was wearing what seems to be like black cloak and he was hooded. We couldn't see his face but I know at that moment that he was.

"You…you were the one who sent those larvas during the battle…" I was furious. This person dared to show his presence in front of me not after what he did to the other. But I'm glad…the one responsible is now in front of us.

"I…ne…never…tho…thought…tha…that…you…you…cou…could…regconize…me…me… tha…that…quickly…"

He was talking in a buzzing manner. Like an insect!

"Tur…turns…ou…out…that…my…pl…plan…did…didn't…wor…work…ou…out…too…too...well…Bu…but…none…nonetheless…I…I…fina…Finally…met…wit…with…you…fac…face...to…face…And…no…now…I…wi…wil…kill…yo…you…here…. As…th…the…cho…chosen…Apostle…of…Lord…Chaos….I…will…en…end…yo…your…life...here…"

"Sirzechs-sama, Axel-dono, shall I dispose of him…?"

I stopped Grayfia-san from her track. She suddenly realizes the intense aura I was giving off. So the slowly backs away. I summon out my dagger from my gauntlet. And prepared myself to attack it. Seeing that I was ready to fight him, he transform into a monstrous looking fly humanoid…

"Now Wielder of the Betrayer Nephilim! Watch as I ripped your flesh from yo-"

In a flash I was already facing his backward while putting away my dagger. In that split moment, the creatures body was cut into multiple pieces and it vanish into dust.

I then look at the direction of Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san while giving them a cool demeanor. They both were giving off a surprise expression. I was just happy to cut that bastard into pieces but now I know that the Nephilim have other forces outside of their own. Meaning this battle isn't over yet…but I think I won't be seeing them anytime soon, not after what I did to one of them today.

"Looks like you haven't lost you touch in battle yet, Axel-kun. More than that, it seems you just gotten much faster than the last time we met."

"I've been practicing a lot, Sirzechs-san. Well, now that's over. I have to go now. The others would be waiting for me. Goodbye Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san." I gave both of them of them a bow and they bow in return. Before I teleported, I heard Sirzechs-san called out to me.

"Axel-kun! You are always welcome here. Come again to visit. I'm sure Sera and the other would be happy to see you." I just nod my head at his answer and disappeared into the light.

A few days later…"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

At the living room of Hyoudou residence. A crimson hair beauty next to Ise is greeting his parents.

And my sister who was another beauty with blonde hair next to me have a teary eyes and unpleasant face. She seems to be in a very bad mood.

After that incident, Rias-san suddenly said she would live with us.

I can understand what she meant, but she mostly forced herself to make this happen. She did say, "I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant" and so it's best for her to interact with Ise as much as possible. She was grateful that Ise won that battle for her and now to show her compassion and perhaps love for him, she decided to live with him under one roof.

But, I don't know? Asia is quite jealous about this sudden turn of event and Ise is just giving off a confused face. He's quite dense. But I'll just leave it at that.

"I'll be outside if you need me, little brother."

"Hoi, Axel. Don't leave me here all by myself!"

"Nope! No can't do. You'll just have to handle this yourself."

"Axel…"

"Hey, Ise. From now on we'll be living together. Isn't that great."

"Buchou…I…" I can hear their conversation outside the door. After that I look up at the sky and just laugh it out quietly.

"Looks like my journey are going to begin anew again…only that it increases in number, I guess?"

**Author's Note:**

Finally, with that the Phenex Arc has ended, this is my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry it took me longer to finish this chapter, but I want to finish this in just a single swoop. So please take your time to read it. Please leave your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. The Legendary Sword; Excalibur Arc. Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome once again fellow reader to eighth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. Now we enter the Legendary Holy Sword: Excalibur Arc. Please give me your thought on this chapter. And without further delay, enjoy.

**Story Eight: Old Wound**

**Issei POV**

Hello there guys. I know I'm seemingly breaking the fourth wall here but whatever. It's your one ever hard working Devil, Hyoudou Issei. This is abrupt, but once or twice, all of you also have things that happen when you're in bed, right? For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you moved around while sleeping. In my case, something that is happening to me right now far exceeds my expectations...

"Unnn..."

I can hear a seductive voice. Yeah, it's coming from very close to me.

When I look next to me, the one who is sleeping there is the crimson haired Onee-sama, Rias-buchou. My master, who is a High-class Devil. She basically forced herself into my home several days ago, and has started living with me. She seems to have come in my bed before I noticed... And she happens to be naked...

No, I knew about it. Buchou told me herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to me when I was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school.

Kuuuuu! I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow! Buchou's smell is stimulating my nose! Why does Buchou smell this good?

I mean, her breast is completely touching my left arm! And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft! It must be her thigh. My left hand is between her two thighs like a sandwich! A "Thigh sandwich"! This is such a wonderful thing!

Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. No, I don't want to move! There's no way I can end this wonderful situation easily like that! This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Buchou, but if this kind of thing continues then I am all for it! Banzai!

"...Oh, you're awake?"

So Buchou is also awake!

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

Well, that's how I actually feel. I have no idea what I should do. And since my master has woken up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I can't understand Buchou's feelings!?

Buchou then hugs the left side of my body even stronger. Uoooooooo!

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Buchou then kisses me on my cheek. Wh…Why does Buchou adore me this much!? Is it just me or has Buchou started to adore me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting a nosebleed every day.

"Ummmm Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice. Why is Buchou so good at stimulating me this much!?

"It's okay; I'll do anything that will please you."

"-!"

Having her whisper me with her sexy voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then-

Someone is knocking at my door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

...What timing! I-It was getting to the good part... No no, it's not Asia's fault!

Every morning, I do hard training. That's because I'm still a weak Devil.

I still train while Axel and Buchou coach me. Asia supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Buchou, Axel and Asia.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. Wa…Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Asia see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

I don't know why Asia looks at Buchou like that, but Buchou has also accepted the challenge.

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting.

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"…!"

Buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door. Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!?

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless. My bedroom door is opened violently. Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Buchou. Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Buchou hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. He…Hey, Buchou!?

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Um…Umm, Asia-san?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

We then heard a noise at the door.

"What are three doing early in the morning?"

"Big bro?!"

"Axel?!"

"Onii-san?!"

I was Axel! I started calling him "big bro" since he asks me to call him that but I'm just fine with it. Wait! No! If he sees the three of us like this, he'll be pissed. But I was wrong. He just looks at us and sighs.

"Huhh, whatever. Just get ready and I'll be waiting for you guys downstairs. And please put some clothes on while you're at it…" And with that he just left. That's odd. He usually would scold any of us if he saw what we are doing right now. I wonder what's on his mind…

After training, we had breakfast. Guess what, some of the breakfasts were made by Buchou. Like this fried egg which is very delicious that I have been eating a lot of them since earlier. It's seriously good!

"Ise, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

I didn't find out until Buchou started living with me, but Buchou is good at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She has a wide range of cooking skills and can cook food of the finest quality.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a princess, but it's the opposite.

She doesn't just live in Japan by herself; she can do all of the cooking, washing and cleaning.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I am capable of doing."

That's what she told me before. Splendid indeed! I am truly admiring you from the bottom of my heart. You are amazing Buchou. My master is dependable even in normal day life!

And Asia who looks at Buchou as her rival started concentrating on learning Japanese culture after she saw the gap between her and Buchou.

But Asia is also amazing. She started to learn Japanese letters in a short time. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now.

She probably knows how to read the kanji of grade school levels now.

It was mostly because she worked hard but also because she seemed to have a talent for studying. She just started school but she has no troubles with mathematics, science and languages.

Also she said she enjoys studying which may also be the reason why she is a fast learner. There are some subjects where she teaches me instead. I was supposed to be her guardian, but I look so pathetic.

Asia, who enjoys everything started to have a rivalry towards Buchou when she gets involved.

H-Hmm. Asia is amazing even from my point of view because she is a hard worker, but if you compare her with Buchou...

Buchou is several times better in terms of cooking. Asia's food taste good as well, but her opponent is too...

I then drink some miso soup. Ah, this miso soup that Buchou made is delicious! Tears were coming out of my eyes!

Girls who are good at cooking are so appealing. Especially if that happens to be are beautiful girl who is an Onee-sama, then I have nothing to complain about...

Asia who still has a troubled face grips onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me.

When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behavior of her is really lovely and cute. Yeah, I guess this is how a little sister would act. I then set my gaze towards Axel or big bro who was sitting at the side of the table; to my surprise he wasn't touching any of the food on the table. He was just staring blankly at the food. I then try to call out to him.

"Big bro, hey. Are you there? Hey, big bro!"

"Huh? Ohh, sorry. I was just thinking about something..."

"Are you alright, Onii-san? You look pale. Are you sick?" Said Asia with a concern look.

"It's nothing, Asia. I haven't got enough sleep because of work, that's all."

"You sure, Axel-kun? Maybe you should go to the clinic or something…"

"I'm alright, Oka-san. I just need some rest and I'll be better soon. I'm done eating so I'll be in my room."

"But Axel, you haven't touched any of your food."

"I'm okay Rias-san. Just don't have that much of an appetite…."

With that he left to his room. I wonder what could make him act like he did.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise. Today the club members are coming here."

Buchou tells me.

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to my parents.

So we would be doing the Occult Research Club activity at my house huh.

Buchou bows her head down at my parents.

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise has more girl friends."

Dad nods at mum's words.

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff."

"That's right Otou-san. Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun are good boys but they have lewd eyes. Well, they are lecherous students, so it's obvious that they are a bad influence on Ise. And since Asia-san and Rias-san are living here now, I don't want them to enter this house any more. The girls will get stained." They are talking about whatever they wanted about you guys, Matsuda and Motohama. I can't back you up because they are saying the truth.

But mum, you know it's good to have friends whom you can talk freely to? They are just like that, and the reason why I had fun until now is because of them.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Ise."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Moment later, I was sitting on the desk that was prepared in my room. Recently I have been having that nightmare a lot recently. The night my parents were killed. Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat and after that I wouldn't be able to sleep afterwards. Why am I having this nightmare now? This rarely happens before but now it pops up every night replaying those horrific events that occurred in front of my eye when I was a child.

No matter how you look at it, it wasn't normal for a kid to witness both of his parent's death in a single night…because of the event that transpired sixteen years ago; I had to abandon everything including my own sister for her own safety. Afterwards, it's all been hell for me. Thinking back on those bitter memories suddenly gave me instant pain on my chest. Yes, the pain of being stab by that Fallen Angel was still felt even after it healed. It left a deep scar on my chest.

The painful reminder that life will never be easy for me…nor will it ever be in the future. That's how I felt. I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Onii-san, can we come in… Ise-san and I brought you some porridge?"

"Ohh, yeah. Come in…"

After that, both Ise and Asia came through my door bringing me a bowl of porridge. Asia then gently places the bowl of porridge on my table.

"I hoped this is a little bit to your liking since Onii-san can't eat solid food at the moment…"

"Asia took the liberty of making you this porridge, so please don't waste her effort, big bro."

I gently took the bowl on my hand and look at it for a moment and slowly I took a spoon full of it and in a single gulp swallow it. It was good, just like how mom would use to make it… Most of the cooking I thought to Asia was actually mom's way of cooking. And like I guess it, eating this from her own cooking really makes me feel a little bit nostalgic. Moments later, I finish all the porridge.

"Thanks for the porridge. That really hits the spot…"

Ise and Asia look at me for a moment until she asked me something.

"Has something been bothering you, Onii-san? You've haven't been yourself this past week. Has something happened?"

"Yeah, big bro. A lot of us notice the changes you've gone through this past week."

Somehow this two just never seize to amaze me with their observation skill. I took out a photo from one of my book. I lend it to Asia. She gently took it from my hand.

"A photo of a family. This man and woman…also the little boy and the baby being cradle by that woman….is this mother and father…?"

I just nod my head at her question.

"Wow, your mother looks so beautiful Asia. She looks exactly like you. But more developed in the body of course."

I twitch my eye there for a moment, but I have to agree with Ise. Ka-san does have a very developed body much like Rias-san and Akeno-san but I know for certain that Asia will have that type of body one day. I can tell that Ise is fantasizing about it. Stupid little brother… And then Asia asks me.

"How did they die?"

I was taken aback by that question. Asia notices and said.

"I'm sorry if I ask an insensitive thing. Forgive me for that, Onii-san." I just shake my head at both side and said it's alright. I sigh for a moment.

Then, I told her and Ise what really happened that night and how it affected me ever since.

"So mother and father were killed by Fallen Angel… just like me… but the one who suffer the most was Onii-san. Onii-san has more emotional attachment to them than I ever did…"

"Asia…" I just can't tell how wrong she was. To-san and Ka-san really did love Asia that they were willing to sacrifice their own life to save her and mine… Then I hugged her and said.

"You may not felt their loves at that time but know this Asia; they love you enough to the point of giving their own life to protect yours'... never forget that."

Asia then hugged me in return and cried silently in my arm. Ise was watching the whole thing and was shedding tears. After that, Asia and Ise left me for a while. I told them I need some time alone. I said to myself.

"Those two seems to cure this wound in my heart little by little and I thank them for that…"

**Shifting to Issei POV **

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in my house was crumbled by the album mum brought.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaaah, I want to die!

I think I remember mum saying this before.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm unpopular with girls. But life turned around and it changed into this situation... Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!

"...Small Ise."

Buchou, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that...

Ummm Onee-sama? Why are your cheeks red?

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

Is she muttering something?

But she seems satisfied. Buchou, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Buchou a shota-con? I never heard of being like that...

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world...

Even Kiba and big bro are looking at the album with a smile! Shit, why do I feel so bothered if guys are looking at it!?

"O-Oi, Kiba! Big bro! Don't look!"

I tried to take the album from their hand, but both dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let us enjoy your album a bit more."

"That's right, little brother. It's not often I see a photo of you when you still this adorable. Plus I already showed you a photo of me when I was small. So it's only fair that I get to see yours'."

Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit! Besides, big bro! That was only one! You are looking at a full album of it!

I try to take two of them back again so I jump at them! But they dodge it again as if it was nothing!

Shit! I witness the skill difference between us in a place like this!

Just like how Asia sees Buchou as her rival, I also look at Kiba and big bro as my rival. Just like how Buchou is a big obstacle to Asia, big bro and Kiba is also a big obstacle to me.

But I will definitely surpass them one day! However I'm not certain if I can ever surpass big bro who is the Strongest Being but I would still try to be as powerful as him!

When I was making my new devotion, Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes. Big bro also notices this.

Both of us got close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of me when I was in kindergarten.

There is a photo of me and another boy of my age with someone who seems to be his father.

I remember this boy. He's the boy who used to live close by when I was in kindergarten. We played "Hero-play" a lot together.

He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. I haven't seen him since then.

But why did two of he take an interest in this photo? Don't tell me this boy is Kiba...

Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying.

A sword-.

I think it's a fake sword, but the boy's father is carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks me seriously. Hey, the tone of your voice is different.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver.

This photo is the start of a particular incident-.

"This is a Holy Sword."

"What make you so certain, Kiba-san?"

Big bro was asking Kiba that question while making a serious expression. Kiba simply kept quit but somehow big bro also know something perhaps even I don't know.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

Ise promptly caught the soaring baseball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Rias-san smiled and gave him a thumb up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. That's right; this isn't a Devil's job.

"Alright guys. Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose. So give it your all!"

I said with a firm voice.

[Okay!] They all said in high spirit.

Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where they play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs.

Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the setup is for fair play, at least number wise.

According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practicing sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken.

Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports. Well, while I don't hate moving around for fun. Training in the morning, teaching at school, training the member in sports and Devil's jobs at night... To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to enjoy this simple life I have.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko-san will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko-san, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if we voted on it, Koneko-san would be the suitable choice.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"[1 1]! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Rias-san was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things."

Said Akeno-san while giggling.

"I think I understand. After all our President hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

I consented. As Devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day they will have to hold back. Naturally, they wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, they had to learn the rules and features of baseball. Which is the reason why Rias-san and I are making us practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well."

Said Rias-san. Quite an amazingly strong spirit. That's our President for you, theory and practicality. Regardless of our superior physiques, it is necessary because we don't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

Rias-san hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! You alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Onii-san. I just tripped a little bit. Hehehe…"

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Rias-san started to show a lot of concern about matches. She seemed to really regret that loss to Raiser. However, it is obvious that they were disadvantaged. But the fact that we still lost damaged her pride... She did say she really wanted to win... If only I notice that ambush sooner, then they wouldn't have to bear with their loses...

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

Rias-san hit the ball to Kiba-san. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba-san; he's the fastest runner in our group. He can do pretty much anything. -Is what I thought...?

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. What just happened?

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

Ise yelled at Kiba. He then looked at us with a puzzled expression…

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba-san picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias-san. Rias-san caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba-san sincerely apologized. I was right. This young man has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts."

The girls were worried and excited over his expression. He was always smiling so this was rather unexpected... If my intuition is right, he started acting strange after we had that club "activity" in Ise's house. Was it the photo? In the Raiser match, his voice harbored some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba-san is like this because of "Holy swords". And I know for certain why...

"Hey, big bro. Is there something the matter? You look tense…" Ise suddenly pop up beside me when I was in the middle of my thought.

"Uhh, nothing. I was just thinking about something. No need to worry."

Ise just shrugged his shoulder afterward

"Hmmmm..."

Oh, Rias-san picked up a baseball manual. Our President tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts. No wonder she is number one student of our academy.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?"

Then suddenly Akeno-san pop up next to Ise. Are my senses getting dull? Man, I need to keep my awareness at top notch at all time or else I'll be caught off guard.

"Know what?" Ise asked her.

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?" Said Ise in a surprise manner.

I'm not that too surprise. For Rias-san to be reading a book about love. She wants to know more about being in a relationship. And that relationship would be Ise. She always looks at him with compassionate and loving eye. I guess someone is lucky, although Asia who is Rias-san rival isn't going to be pleased by this. But that just how life is. You get first and that's that. But that doesn't mean I'm not supporting my own sister. I will try my best to ensure Ise is drawn to her as well although that might be quite difficult.

Because as I can tell, my little brother here is a little dense on the brain. But he'll get there someday. And after a short break, we commence with our training.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

The next day after lunch Asia and I headed to the clubroom. Apparently there were some works needed to be done there. But man, what a wild day I have. Both my bastard friend Matsuda and Motohama were spreading wild rumors about me forcing sexual relationship on all the female members in our club and that's not all. They also spread the rumor of how I was in a gay relationship with Kiba and big bro! Apparently, some of the girls actually like the idea. Man, that just wrong in so many ways! After that, I beat them up little bit to remind them that they need to watch where they spread this rumors.

Asia and I finally arrive at the clubroom door. When we entered the room, the other members were already there…and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well. I got shocked when I saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Student President..."

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa is our schools, Kuoh Academy's Student President-sama. Student President is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna-senpai. She is my senior who is in third year. At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is Rias-buchou, followed by Akeno-san.

She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias-buchou and Akeno-san with girls. If I looked carefully, there was one other male student besides Kaichou who is from the student council.

"Ohh, so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council? Kaichou then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

Wh…..what!? By the way she just explained, then that means that the people of the student council are also…? So there were other Devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!? Big bro explained to me who got really shocked,

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-san's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

H-High-class Devil!? And the house of Sitri!? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's an important house just like Buchou's and the house of Phoenix! Wha… I became speechless. I became really shocked to find out that there was another High-class Devil in this school! Big bro then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time. I thought I already expaline it to you, Ise."

Is that so… Maybe I already forgot about that… Ohh man. I'm such an idiot in this kind of stuff. Then the members of the student council are… The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same "Pawn" as me!"

"Interesting, so there was another "Pawn" who was the same as Ise. Looks like you two will have something in common…"

What an unexpected meeting! I was a bit happy. For there to be another [Pawn] besides me and also in the same year as me! The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to me and big bro and made a sigh.

"Actually you two damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same "Pawn" as me…"

"W-What did you say!?"

This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him!

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against me, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Kaichou then looked at me.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces were not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser… I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…" Kaichou then continued by saying.

"And that's not all; the man standing before you now is the close friend of our Four Maou-sama. And he himself is also our Maou-sama. Actually the "True Maou-sama".

The guy named Saji went pale and he suddenly kneels on his knee and started to apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner! Please forgive me for my rudeness, Maou-sama!" Big bro then slowly bent in front of him and held out his hand.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I'm actually not used to being called a Maou yet, so no need for the formality." He then looks at him and just bows his head several times.

"Ohh, thank you, milord! I don't know whether or not I should receive such kind word from you but once again thank you!" Kaichou then look towards me and Asia and said.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to us while smiling. I think you call this a cold smile. I didn't feel anything bad from the smile, so she must be a person who can only smile like this.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….."

Saji also bowed his head down at me reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave me. Thi….this bastard! I took Saji's hands off Asia's, and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

I said it with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held my hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blonde bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

We made negative comments against each other. It must have looked weird. But I couldn't forgive this guy! He was different than Kiba but I couldn't stand guys like him! Actually, I seriously wanted to hit him! I seriously won't let him walk alive if he touches Asia!

"Can you two just get along?" Big bro said that to us while giving a sharp glare.

[Ye…yes!] Saji and I said in unison. Big bro sure is scary. And then Kaichou said to Buchou.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at us.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club."

Saji said it while letting go of my hand. So the members of the student council belong to Kaichou's household and are Kaichou's servants. Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new Devils which are me, Asia and Saji. I believe she was also directing that message towards big bro. She got guts if she can tell off big bro like that. She will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuoh Academy, that much. No wonder she is the Kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Kaichou got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-san…sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

"Once again. I'll tell you that I'm in your great care, Sona-san."

I bowed my head towards Kaichou and greeted her. Asia and big bro did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie Devil even though big bro wasn't a Devil like us but his technically someone with same rank as a Maou if not higher! She is a High-class Devil and also Buchou's acquaintance. Even if her servant is "that", I think it's an obvious thing to do as a new Devil of the Gremory household.

"Yes, let's get along."

Kaichou replied and smiled at us.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Oh. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the quarrel between the old houses from the previous incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between High-class Devils. Or did she believe that Buchou would be able to clear the problem herself? Kaichou left the room after saying that.

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to us while smiling.

"Yes!"

If Buchou says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight even though that guy is a jerk! But for there to be Devils besides us at this school… Seems like there are more secrets within this school…

A few days later, the day of the tournament arrive. The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately?]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. Me and Asia also have to participate. The practice we did after school wasn't in vain.

After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. I did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Big bro was gathering with the other teacher to watch the macth unfold. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches… Oh she came back. Buchou, who just came back, was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what are the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodge ball!"

I only had a bad feeling about this.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Most of the day was a thrilling one, all the member of the ORC was very energetic in what they do except for Kiba-san. He's doing nothing but spacing out a lot. I told myself.

"He better keep his cool or else it will cost them this match…"

Looks like that Holy Sword really got to him. But right now, there is an important tournament going on and the only thing Kiba-san is doing are dragging his team mate down… I don't like this… I just don't like this at all. But anyway back to the main topic. Apparently Ise hurt his crotch pretty badly and is now being treated by Asia at the back of the gym. Koneko-san manages to drag all the way here. I was just standing there while holding back my laughter.

"Big bro! That's not funny! I almost lost my ball you know?!"

"I'm sorry…hehehe…but I just can't help it….hehehe…." As Ise was struggling to hide his embarrassment, Asia has already finished healing him. Throughout that ordeal, I could tell Ise was enjoying the treatment.

"…A situation I can't describe by words."

Koneko-chan made a sigh. I couldn't help it until I finally laugh my heart out!

"Hahahaha!"

"Big bro! I told you it's not funny!"

"Sorry about that, little brother! Man, I haven't laughed like that in forever!" After that Asia said something to Ise

"Ise-san. Please rest for a bit."

Ise was lying down and Asia approached him and lifted his head… He is getting a "Thigh pillow". Well, good for him.

"Ise-san, you looked really happy when Buchou-san was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

"Sob… No. That's not true Asia! This is the best! Thank you. Thank you."

Ise thanked her a lot while shedding tears.

"Ufufufu. Ise-san is thanking a lot today."

[The Occult research club wins!]

The good news which the announcement just made has reached our ears.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. Not me. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Me, Asia, Koneko-chan and big bro went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Buchou got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care.

I would have gotten pissed if Buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy…? Is he really Kiba? Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about whom? I think its normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? It's usually the other way around. I say something insane, and Kiba calms me down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believed in hard. Just by my own thinking. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen his real face. After saying those words he left us without looking back. I tried to go after him but I was soon stop by the shoulder. It was big bro.

"Let him go, Ise. He needs some time to think this alone…"

I could sense that big bro those know something about Kiba situation but I dare not asked him further.

**Moments later at the Hyoudou's Residence**

"Holy Sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou, big bro and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came into my room. Big bro said he wanted some time alone in his room so we let him. And now Buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was my question. I made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil. But she is very kind. Buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards; it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

Then we heard the door open. It was big bro. He slowly came into the room and stand in front of us. He was looking at us with cold stare.

"What's the matter, Onii-san?"

He then finally spoke to us about something, however we did not expected it.

"That night. A few years back, I can still recall it as if it just happens yesterday."

He's starting to freak us out.

"That night? What do you mean, Axel?"

"The one who disposed of all those involved in that project along with the test subject. Was me…"

Our heart almost stops at those words. Big bro was the one who…? No way! That can't be!

"You must… be joking, right Onii-san?" Asia was asking him with a shaking voice.

He didn't answer Asia's question but we all know too well that this was far beyond any joke…

"I was hired by the Vatican to terminate any living witness involve, none were to be left alive….I killed almost all of the people involve; the priest, the alchemist. And afterwards I slaughter all of those defenseless children… and among them was Kiba-san himself."

Author's Note:

And with that, the end of chapter eight. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest but please bear with me on that. On the next chapter, we dig in deeper inside the truth one of Axel's darkest past. Once again please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in chapter ninth. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello once again fellow readers to the ninth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter, we saw a shocking glimpse of Axel's past and his involvement in the extermination of the Holy Sword Project. And now how will the other especially Kiba cope with this knowledge? Without further ado, enjoy.

**Chapter Nine: Confrontation of the Past**

**Issei POV**

I, Hyoudou Issei, am now looking at person who we all see as our comrade…as my brother. But at the same time, I'm looking at person who was responsible for the massacre of those who were involved in the Holy Sword Project…I was shock beyond word. I could say the same for Buchou but the one who receive this revelation heavily was Asia, the sister of the man standing before us. Axel Argento…the only thing I could ask now is "why"?

He was still looking at us with that ice cold stare…was this the same expression he had when he killed those children and Kiba…? I can't think of anything else anymore. He then said.

"I had what I had to do and that's that…no matter how much you want to deny it but that's what really happened that night…"

His words were hollow, like it was devoid of any emotion… How can he speak the way he is without a single emotion…? Asia then burst out saying.

"No! I refuse to believe such truth! Onii-san is not that type of person! Please tell me that was all a cruel joke!" There were tear coming out from her eye but big bro continued by saying.

"Asia, I said no matter how many times you want to deny it, what I did can never be erase…no matter how much you prayed for it to be a lie, the truth will always be the truth…funny isn't it…? When I saw Kiba-san today, I realize that I was always a screwed up person…because of someone like me, a lot of life has to suffer like Asia, those children who died in the war, then those children in the Holy Sword Project and then the girl I love…Haru…Hahaha… just realizing that fact can never erase the deed that I have done..."

I was holding myself back from something… I don't know what this feeling was but it seems the same when I was confronting the Fallen Angel, is this anger or fear….? I just don't know… He then look at me and said.

"What wrong, Ise? Surprise knowing the fact I killed innocent people for a living… you don't need to hide it…you feel disgusted, don't you?"

I then look at him while giving a sharp glare…was he trying to taunt me…?

"What do you mean by that, Axel…?"

That was the first time in a while I called him by his name, somehow I know if we continue with our conversation like it is, then no doubt a fight will ensues and I rather avoid that but Axel is not making this easy for me or anyone else… He then smirks while giving me a cold stare.

"You know what I mean, Ise. The fact that I killed other, angers you don't it…especially when that person is now your comrade. Kiba-san is the person he's now because of me and knowing you; no doubt you would want to rid him of his suffering and anger-"

I grab him by the collar in an instant. My [Boosted Gear] then automatically formed in my left hand.

"Axel!"

Both Buchou and Asia stood up and tried to stop me.

"Ise, stop! You have to keep calm. You can't beat him even if you wanted to!"

"Ise-san, please stop! Onii-san is…Onii-san is our family…so please just stop this! I don't want to see you two fights!"

Asia was begging for me to stop with tears in her eye, Buchou was still trying to let me lose my grip on Axel collars. My grip wasn't loosening up at all, somehow it became tighter. Axel finally spoke.

"You have every right to beat or kill me, Ise. But that role does not belong to you…I intent to give it to Kiba-san…"

My grip suddenly loosen, I somehow had no more strength after that he said that.

"Wh-what?" Asia was trembling when Axel said that, I quickly grab hold of her before she collapse. Buchou then ask him.

"What do you mean, Axel?! Stop beating around the bush and just tell us the reason why you had to do it! And why would you give your own life to Yuuto?!"

He then told us.

"That truth will never change what I did even if I told you. Make no mistake… I hate the Church who manipulates the life of other people… And I made an oath to the dying Kiba-san that if he ever remembers who was responsible that night and turns out he knows that person was me, I would gladly embrace his sword with open arm…"

He then turns his back on us and slowly walks out of the door. He stops midway and somehow he returns to the soft expression he had. However this one was different… it seems sad. He started muttering something but we all couldn't hear it. What was he saying?!

He suddenly disappears, and that was the last time we ever saw him.

**Shifting to Yuuto POV**

I was currently in my apartment room. I wasn't being myself today and I made Rias-buchou mad at me. But today, I came across something I did not expect and that was the Holy Sword Excalibur! I found it at the hand of Freed Sellzen, that crazy Rogue Priest. I fought against him but he manages to escape from my sight but not before wounding me with Excalibur. I've experience firsthand the effect of a Holy Sword to a Devil and what it could do to you if you were ever slash with one.

I felt exhausted after what happened today, but at the same time I was thrilled because the very thing that I have hated all my life was now in front of me. After taking a shower, I went to bed and soon drifted off into sleep…

**Yuuto's Dream**

I was lying on the ground face down. My chest was somehow ripped open and I was slowly bleeding to death…but as I struggle to move, I witness the body of my comrade lying lifelessly on the floor…so this must be my memories of that horrific night but even though this was supposed to be a dream, the pain I felt in my chest was real… I suddenly saw a man standing amongst the dead of my comrade. His whole body was covered in blood…no doubt the blood of mine and my comrade…

As I tried to see who he was, I could only tell he has blonde hair but I couldn't see his face clearly. Why do I have a feeling I know him…? But then the attacker suddenly said something but the words he mutter wasn't able to be heard and he slowly came closer to me and it all went black…

**Dreams End**

I woke up from my sleep in a fit of sweat. I wipe of the sweat from my forehead and then I asked myself.

"Who was that person? I could tell he was the one responsible but why do I get this uneasy feeling…?"

Afterward, I couldn't sleep anymore…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

It was now 5.30 in the morning. I was at the kitchen having a glass of water.

"….fuuu…"

I took breath after I drank the glass of water.

….Last night, Axel suddenly disappears along with all his belonging… Afterward, Asia couldn't stop crying knowing that fact, Buchou had to accompany her in her room all night… in the end, I couldn't do anything to protect Asia from her sadness…Why wouldn't she cry?! The only brother she ever had told us the atrocities he did and is now gone. He left us! He left Asia for the second time! And I can't forgive that! Why big bro?! Why would you do what you did? I know that you're not the type of person who would kill senselessly…

[Sorry for bothering you in your moment of thought, partner. But we have to talk.]

…I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me. The being residing in my left arm, the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear", the Welsh Dragon Emperor Ddraig. He suddenly talked to me soon after the Rating Game against the house of Phoenix. And he rented me the power, Balance Breaker, which is the ultimate power of Sacred Gears.

Thanks to that I defeated Raiser Phoenix and succeeded in destroying Buchou's engagement. But that time my left arm turned into that of a dragon, which is the price for using that power. Now my arm is back to normal because of Buchou and Akeno-san's help but if I don't receive the treatment to weaken my dragon power then my arm will revert back to a dragon's arm.

You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you! And now I'm not sure if I'm not in the mood to talk…

[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere. Make it quick."

[I know that you all are having a hard time with that young man, what was his name again…Axel was it? Based on what he told you last night, I can sense there were no lie in his word however there was feeling of suffering and regret visible in his soul…]

"What do you mean, Ddraig…?"

[That man… I could tell a person feeling just by sensing their soul. And he carries a lot of guilt in his heart…I'm surprise that quite an emotion hasn't break him down yet. Even my strongest host could not withstand such an emotion of suffering yet Axel kept himself strong…but last night before he disappears…I could tell that his heart was almost at a breaking point…]

"Then what he did…was not on his own will but because he had to…?"

[I'm positive that is the case…but right now that's not important.]

"What do you mean, Ddraig?! Of course it's important! Because I look at him with a hated eye, we all wanted to doubt what he did…and yet he continued to tell us of all those death…even if he killed those children and Kiba. But deep down…he regretted it! I didn't try to understand his pain of killing those children…I only saw what he did, not his intention…I don't deserve to called him big brother…I just don't…"

Suddenly flashes of last night appear in my head, it was an image before he disappears. He started to mutter that word we couldn't hear but now it was cleared and so as I listened closely.

"_Thank you for everything you all have done for me… you guys gave me the feeling of being with a family once more and I can't thank you all enough for that…but this is goodbye. Take good care of our Asia, little brother…Thank you_."

After that flashes, I can't stop myself from crying as I realize how wrong I was…he was still the same Axel…he was still the same big bro that I know…I was too blind to see that!

Moments later, I finish crying and after that Ddraig said.

[Have you finally calmed down?]

I blow away the mucus from my nose and finally told him.

"Yeah, so what was this matter you want to talk about?"

[…The White Dragon Emperor, Vanishing Dragon.]

…Va…Vanishing…Dragon? Is it related to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon? If I remember Ddraig is called "Sekiryutei". Then the white dragon is… Ddraig talked to me while I was thinking about it.

[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]

"Yeah."

[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]

"Why was that?"

[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]

Wow, dragons are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to.

[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]

Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war anymore!" Like that.]

…The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between dragons. They ask for the assistance of one of the four Horsemen, War. It seems complicated.

[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - They responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the Fallen Angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]

They seriously are the ultimate and worst dragons. But I get it now. So those two dragons are…

[In the end those two dragons were defeated single handedly by War, they were then cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels; they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]

"And those two dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh."

[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time. But what's more interesting was that Axel possesses a familiar aura that I have not felt in a while…]

"And what's that?"

[For now, you don't have to know…what's important is to get you stronger before the host of the Vanishing Dragon finds you.]

"Oh yeah. By the way is the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?"

[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us. But know this, that man, Axel, is beyond any of our reach of power but it is not impossible for you or the Vanishing Dragon to be on a certain power level as him. Not as powerful as him but capable enough to fight on par with God or Maou.]

Well, I know for certain that big bro is the Strongest Being in existence, so it's impossible for a mere Devil like me to fight him…but maybe one day I could tried to stand on equal ground as him…however that might be impossible now because he's gone from our life. One of my biggest aims was gone and I not even sure if I can see anyone aside from him being my rival other than Kiba…

**In an Abandoned Old Warehouse: Axel POV **

**[I can't believe you cast yourself away from them! I don't know whether you're stupid or selfish but you know Asia is devastated having to know her beloved brother disappears from her life again…]**

I didn't answer him, I keep myself quit…there was no way I could face any of them in my current condition. I would only burden them if I stayed with them any longer. Besides, I could sense dark forces heading to the city. I have to do this alone but somehow I'm not sure if I'm up to the task…this force is unlike any that I have ever faced before…

**(Why didn't you tell them what really happened that night? You know it wasn't entirely your fault back then…you had no choice but to put those children out of their misery.)**

**{Axel honey, I'm sure Rias-san and the other will understand only if you explain everything to them…}**

"I'm sure you all understand that this task cannot involve my family member. They end up getting in my way and I can't afford such risk. And after this is done, I'll keep my end of the oath and relinquish my fate to Kiba-san…"

**[But what about Asia then?! Do you want her to just let you die and not suffer after that?!]**

**{Axel, as much as I like you but as my host and one of the few thing that I have ever cared for…I will not let you end your own life as if it has no meaning!}**

**(A warrior always keeps the end of his oath, that's what I want to say but their right on this one. Axel, you have to reconsider your decision. Don't throw away your life like it was nothing, there is meaning in living on. Don't just look to the past but see the present and the future. There are many possibilities that you can find in this lifetime. And I believe your parents, Haruna, Asia, Ise and the other would have wanted to you to believe that.)**

I just kept quit…but somehow their word reaches me and at that moment, I thought that maybe life is worth living for but how long can that last? I don't know…

"_Al, let's stay together forever."_

Haru….

"_Onii-san, let us be together forever with our new family."_

Asia…

This is why I don't believe in the word 'forever'… that word always gives me nothing but false hope. And eventually, everything won't last forever…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Asia and I were on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Usually Buchou would be with us, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with big bro was the cause.

"_You two run along ahead. Akeno and I will try and find a clue to Axel whereabouts. Don't worry, Asia. We'll find him. Until then, you just have to hold on okay?"_

That's what she said. Asia was walking beside me with a gloomy face. I then said to her.

"Hey, Asia? No matter what happened, we will find big bro together. So please cheer up."

She just nods her head, but I could tell word alone would not comfort her of her grieve… It was when we reach the house and I tried to open the front, I felt something bad…What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled.

Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside my house. No, it can't be… Mum! I imagined my mum in danger in my head and opened the door quickly. I took my shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen! It must be a joke! Mum! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? By whom? Fallen-angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy! In my head, I started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shit priest Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him. My mother is going to turn out like that!? Shit! Don't fuck around! That kind of thing…! That will not happen!

Mum wasn't in the kitchen. But I heard laughter from the living room. I went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Mum looked at me when she realized I was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After I found out my mum was safe I took a deep breath and calmed down. But I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness. Of course, because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you. Mum gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy who I was friends with when I was small.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighborhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realized my identity.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was patrolling the street during the night to make sure nothing suspicious was happening but when I went into this one alley, I see a body of a dead priest. Apparently he was stabbed multiple times in the chest. As I observe further, it seems that the attacker was using a Holy Sword.

"Famine, can you confirm what weapon was used on the victim?"

**[The weapon that was used to kill this priest was none other than the Holy Sword, Excalibur. Although, the Excalibur used was one of the broken fragment that was later reforged using the power of magic and alchemy. This fragment was known as Excalibur Rapidly; it grant the user and the blade enhance speed. Whoever this person was, he had the capability to wield an Excalibur. That in itself is quite an impressive feat.]**

"Nonetheless, the person who wielded this Excalibur fragment must have been a killer who enjoys killing. He's a danger to everyone especially Ise and the other. When I find him, I'll end his life there and then."

But something is not right… I thought I destroyed everything related to that project years ago. How come there are evident showing that the Holy Sword still prevails? Did the Church mess up somehow…? I don't know but what I do know is that the same enemy is back…and I'll make sure I finish the job once and for all… unknown to me, a dark presence was watching my every movement. But sensing him was almost difficult, the only thing I could now is to keep myself on constant alert…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Today we, the member of the Gremory Group, have a meeting with our guest from the Holy Church. It seems that they want to discuss an urgent matter with us regarding the incident that has been happening so far thing has been going smoothly thus far. I also found out from Shidou Irina that Excalibur broke into many pieces long ago during the Great War and was then forge into seven different swords. She and the other girl by the name Xenovia happen to wield two of them. Shidou Irina weilds the Excalibur fragment known as "Excalibur Mimic". Xenovia on the other hand wield the Excalibur fragment known as "Excalibur Destruction".

From what I can gather so far, the Church that were in custody of all seven fragment have been infiltrated by the enemy and took off with some of them. Buchou then started to ask them a question.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our Onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes by the name Xenovia then said.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels!? Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels? Th…then what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right?] The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs is Excaliburs."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in Him for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

I said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…this bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God. "None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around. Now I understand why big bro hated those from the Church! Big bro was also another victim in their scheme to try and hide their dirty truth…

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! I promise someone that I will protect her from harm! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

"Ise-san…" Asia then shed some tears. I then look towards her and said.

"I promise big bro that I will protect you, and until he returns… I'll be there to beat anyone that tries to harm her!"

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm me, but Kiba stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Last night, I could sense two auras coming to the city and right now I am looking at a battle that is currently taking at the field behind the old school building… I can see two girls fighting with two guys. Ise and Kiba-san are fighting against two Excalibur users. What were they thinking? But the fight ended with the winner being the two Excalibur wielders. Wait! I know that girl with the green mesh on her hair. Xenovia…what is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at Italy? I'll find out sooner or later but right now, I'll just have to stay hidden.

I can see that Kiba-san wasn't done yet, but in his current condition; there is no way he could fight with that attitude he had. But who am I to talk…? Afterward the two girl left after exchanging a few words with Rias-san and the other.

I secretly follow them into a park. I hide inside a bush and observe as they were resting in a bench. I heard a conversation between the two of them about how some of the Excalibur fragments were stolen from the Church. That pique my interest but who would done that?

I then heard a single name that immediately left me in a surprise state…Kokabiel…! The man responsible for my parents' death and the one who turn my life into a hell hole… So he's the mastermind behind the stealing…How long I have wanted to kill that fucker! Without realizing it, my cover was eventually.

"I know your there! Come out or face my blade!"

I sigh a little and came out of my hiding places. Xenovia was surprise to see me.

"Axel…"

Her friend that was beside her then said.

"Wait? You know her, Xenovia?"

"Yes Irina…. The man I once sees as my own brother… the man who abandoned me …Why are you here, Axel?! Answer me or I will cut you down!"

I just look at her with a cold expression.

"You are welcome to try but know this Xenovia…you do that…that would be the moment you lose your arm….don't think I won't do it because I will…."

"Kuhh! Don't call my named so casually! I will strike you down here and now you traitor! I don't care if you used to be my family! One things for certain, you left me when I needed you the most!"

There were anger in her voice…but I don't blame her. I was the one who abandoned her and left her to the care of the Catholic Church. And now seeing the very man who she once sees as a brother to show up in front of her now, would seriously made her to go berserk.

"Xenovia, please calm down. We don't want to make a scene here don't we…?"

"She's right, Xenovia. I don't have any intention of fighting you; as a matter of fact I only need information regarding the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel."

She then lowered her sword, but she still put on that angered face…

"You told me once that Kokabiel killed your parents but unfortunately I don't see why I have any reason to tell you anything."

I then release a suffocating aura that causes both of them to collapse on their knee.

"What is with this aura? It so hard to stand and breathe…"

"What did you do to us, Axel?! Release us now!"

I slowly walked towards Xenovia and grabbed her by her neck. Slowly I lifted her up in the air with ease. I then look at her with an ice cold stare.

"I won't ask you again…you will tell me everything that you know of Kokabiel or I will break you neck here and now. Don't think I won't do it…'

I slowly tighten my gripped on her neck. She was struggling to free herself from my gripped but to no avail.

"Cough! Cough…"

She was choking for air. But no matter what, not until she tells me what I need to know. This gripped of mine will slowly choke the life out of her…

"Please just let her go! I'll tell you everything!"

At Irina's word, I instantly let go of her. She dropped hard to the ground. After finally being release from my grip, she touches her throat and cough while trying to bring back oxygen to her lung…

I then look at Irina and said.

"Now tell me everything or else I'll make sure you two end up as corpses before this all end…"

And after that, Irina told me everything about the stolen Excalibur fragment and how Kokabiel was involve in it. That explain why the Excalibur fragment aura was presence on all those dead priest I came across. But it still doesn't explain why Kokabiel would have the need to steal those fragments. There were many possibilities in my head but only one came to mind and that was…

That son of a bitch! He's planning to start another Great War! But why?! I could only know if I find that fucker myself! I then ask them.

"Do you know the location of Kokabiel's hideout?"

"Unfortunately, no. We don't have the exact location of his whereabouts but according to our higher up, he is currently hiding in this city."

I knew. So he was at this city, which explains a lot. And the main vantage point of his next plan would be Kuoh Academy…no matter how you look at it. This is no coincidence. The stealing of the sword, his chosen location and all that. He must be working with someone who knows the true property of this city and what it was mean to…I might be dealing with them again. Either the escaped Nephilim or the Apostles of Chaos. No matter what, their plans are already clear and that is to try and break the seals once more!

I better find them before they tried and break the seals. I release them from the effect of my aura. After being release, Xenovia immediately tried to slash me with her sword. But I simply block it using my index finger. She was still trying to slash me with it, but I manage to knock her back.

"Xenovia, please stop! I can tell we are no match against someone like him."

"I don't care! I'll cut this bastard down with my sword! I'll kill him! Let go of me, Irina!"

I just look at her with cold stare.

"You are more useful to this mission alive than dead. If you wish to prevent any tragedies from occurring, you will put aside this petty grudge of yours. If you wish to become a burden. Then be my guest…but I have no time to babysit you and your childish attitude."

She immediately stops struggling afterward and just stares at me. She then yelled out.

"Why did you left me?! You promise me you will always be there for me?! And yet you never came?! Why, Axel?!... Why brother…?" There were tears streaming down her eyes…

I just turn my back on her, but before I left the area; I manage to tell her a glimpse of the reason…

"If you ever know the truth, you would only be hurt in the end…before that happen; I rather let you see me as a hated person…farewell, my dear Xenovia…"

I would rather see you get hurt by me than anything else…if you ever know…then you would…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off. I called Kaichou's "Pawn", Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. I somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto my shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Saji in front of the train station. I tried to run away, but I was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a loli shoujo like always. Well it couldn't be helped. She didn't seem to like the fact that I tried to run away after I saw her face. So she was not leaving in terms of observation. I think she's holding a grudge against me because I stripped her naked a few days ago. The reason why I called Saji. That is… I coughed once, and told both of them.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan thought about it and agreed.

[I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?]

As expected of Koneko-chan! Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko-chan caught him.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

Yeah. Buchou is strict but also kind. Is that right? So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you. After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at my question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right? But I wish if Axel-san was here with us but then again, if the story Ise-senpai is telling about what he did to Yuuto-senpai are true then even I might have a hard time trusting him at the moment."

I just nod at her word. Apparently, all the ORC except for Kiba knows big bro dark secret. If Kiba ever finds out that big bro was responsible for the eradication of those test subject…who knows what he might do to him. But she's right, if only he was here then we wouldn't bother going on this wild goose chase. I then told Koneko-chan that he is currently somewhere else on an urgent mission.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. But as far I'm concern big bro wants to do this alone, he might have already knew something like this was going to happened. So maybe that's why he distant himself from us. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

It was just like Koneko-chan said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening wasn't that high. And also…

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Yeah. It was just like she said. We couldn't let this to be known by Buchou and Akeno-san. Buchou would definitely disapprove.

[Even if it's for Yuuto's and Axel's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels nor Fallen Angels.]

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. When I went to rescue Asia, she was against it. I also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well. Besides, if Asia knows that I'm trying to help big bro here she wouldn't hesitate to involve herself in that matter. That's why better keep this from her…

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

I almost tripped on my leg because we found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

I can those two were arguing about that that badly drawn painting. And afterward, the three of us could hear their stomachs when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

Moment later, Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes. "Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When I asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. I was worried about my money but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. It's not manly if I make a girl pay! Especially since she is my junior! That's what I wanted to say, but after seeing these two eating I would be in deep shit if we didn't pay together. Th…this is also for the club. It's for our group. Damnnnn you Kibaaaa! I'm going through all of this shit for you! I'm definitely going to make Kiba introduce me to one of his hot clients!

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?" I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"Then I'll be honest with you, I want to help you destroy Excaliburs..."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other.

Okay, so all we have to do is wait for them to say yes or no. If things don't go smoothly, it might turn out into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

To think about it, the Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But…!"

"Just think about it. We couldn't even fight against that man the other day, so what makes you think we have a chance against Kokabiel. I know that Axel is stronger than Kokabiel and yet-"

I immediately interfere in her word and said in a desperate tone.

"Wait! You mean you know Axel?! And you happened to meet him?! How long ago?!"

She was looking at me with a surprise look but she just answered my question.

"We meet him the day after Irina and I fought against you and that other guy who was my senpai."

So it was a few days ago. I knew it. He was still here in the city…that's good news. At least now we can be sure he's not too far from where we are…

"Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

She was looking at me with an intense look in her eye…what's her deal?

We each told our back story about how we know big bro. So it seems that Xenovia was closed to him but one day he abandoned her. Man, I just didn't know that big bro was having this much complicated thing happening in his life. Maybe that's why he isolated himself from us…

After much discussion, both of them finally agreed to let us work alongside them to destroy the Excalibur fragments. I got my phone out and called Kiba.

Kiba later join us in our meeting.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When I said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. But that deed was done by none other than our own ally. I just don't have the nerve to tell him who was really responsible. If Kiba ever knows that big bro was the one who dispose of those test subjects then no doubt he will try and killed him instead. Also, big bro himself told that if Kiba ever knows the real truth he will no doubt give up his own life to sate Kiba of his vengeance. I can't allow such thing to happen but then again how can I prevent such thing from happening. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So of the person who conducted that project?

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

[!]

Everyone became surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him. I understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from Oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without my permission.

[Why don't you call him?]

She probably gave her my number like that because we are childhood friends!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

Fuuuu. It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that I might have gotten cut down by the Excaliburs if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for me.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

…Koneko-chan's appeal. Oh crap. Even if she wasn't saying it to me I felt my heartbeat go up. Aaah, I definitely can't betray our group. If a kohai says that to me, I definitely can't rebel! Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Oh! Kiba was eager to do this as well now! Koneko-chan smiled because she felt relieved. Crap! You look so cute Koneko-chan! I felt my heartbeat go up even though I'm not a lolicon!

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. We were then slaughter like animal. On my dying moment I happened to see that person standing amongst my dead comrade. He left after saying something to me which I couldn't clearly heard at that time. Everything when black after that, I was resurrected as a Devil by none other than Buchou. Even after such resurrection, my heart still felt the pain and hatred toward holy sword and that man who killed me and my comrade…"

We listen silently as Kiba told us his story…

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur. And perhaps one day killed that man."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba and big bro had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I can't understand the pain they both went through. But I think it's hard to live on, and I can understand that both want revenge.

Kiba wants to destroy Excalibur and killed the man that slaughter him and his comrade while big bro wanted to find and destroyed Kokabiel for killing his and Asia's parents. Also turning his life into a living nightmares. No matter how you look at it, things would just turn out for the worse if those two continue on with this path…

**Shifting to Axel POV**

After searching for a while, I finally manage to locate the hiding spot of those rouge priest. Apparently, there are hidings in an abandoned warehouse not far from the Academy. You could say that keep your target close at all time, I put on my battle attire and make ready to ambush their hideout and perhaps find Kokabiel and whoever he's working with… and put an end to this once and for all.

**Later that Evening on the Same Day: Shifting to Issei POV**

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

After some time we reached an old warehouse where the Stay Devil Viser once resided. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something. That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something likes a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

Moments later, we are now cornering Freed. He was now on the defensive. If things keep up as it is we can beat him!

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg. He was such a nuisance! This Freed was!

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who led the "Holy Sword Project" and putting Kiba and his comrades in total suffering …Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partners of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

Suddenly, Kiba yelled out.

"Not so fast! You will answer for you crime of killing those test subject many years ago!"

Balba just look at Kiba with a boring look. He then said.

"Are you perhaps involved in that project?"

"I'm one of those children that you put to suffer and eventually killed! And now you will pay for what you did!"

He then smirk at Kiba's word and said.

"Well, I intent to dispose of you along with the failed product but that attempt was done by someone else…"

"That person who slaughter us! Did you order him to do it…?"

"No but he did made the job a lot easier although he did tried and killed me as well but miraculously, I manage to escape with the help of someone I am currently working with…"

"Tell me who that person is?!" Kiba was demanding Balba to answer him. Oh no! If he tells Kiba who the real perpetrator was then…

"I believe he was sent by the Vatican to dispose of any evidence of anyone who were involved in that Holy Sword Project…if memories serves me right his one of your comrade that recently joined you…"

Kiba suddenly paused at those words. Oh no! If Kiba figures out now…we suddenly heard movement from the bushes. The figure shows himself as none other than Axel, our comrade but also the one responsible for disposing those involve in the Holy Sword Project…

"Speaking of the Devils, here he is… the one who was responsible of that inhumane act was none other than Axel Argento!"

Everyone look towards his direction. But somehow big bro was not bother by our stare. Kiba on the other hand was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Axel-san, you were the one who…"

He suddenly holds his head in pain. He started screaming as he remembers the event that transpired all those years ago. Everything makes sense to him now, that blonde hair person and the feeling why he knows him was all making sense. After screaming in agony for a moment. I can sense that Kiba was somehow different. He looks menacing now, even darker than before. The thing that I fear has come true. And now, I can do little to stop the event that was about to transpired. Balba suddenly said.

"Now why don't we give you some space for your happy little reunion. Freed, shall we make our escaped now?"

"Balba! Tell me where Kokabiel is and I'll ease the pain from your death…"

"I would like to tell but I'm all out of time…beside shouldn't you be more worried about that little avenger over there? Anyway, farewell…"

Big bro tried to stop him and Freed from escaping but in a flash Kiba was slashing his sword at him, big bro manage to block it using his gauntlet.

"Kiba-san, now is not the time! You have to let me go after them!"

He pushes Kiba away from him but Kiba was able to get his footing in an instant. He then looks at big bro with one of the most hateful I have ever seen…I tried to stop him.

"Kiba! Stop! Axel's our comrade, remember?!"

He then look at me with bloodshot eye, he was furious…

"Ise-kun. Right now, all I see is the person responsible for the death of my comrade. I don't care if he's our comrade! One thing for certain, I will kill you here and now, Axel Argento!"

And thus begin the battle to the death between two former comrades…

**Author's Note:**

I will end chapter nine here, onward the next chapter we will see an intense bloodbath. Once again, please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you all in chapter ten. Bye bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there once again fellow reader to tenth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter, we see two former comrades face off against one another to settle their personal vengeance and vendetta. How will the two of them; Kiba and Axel overcome this crisis? Meanwhile, the enemy is moving against them to plot a plan that could determine the fate of the entire universe. Without delay, enjoy.

**Story Ten: Confrontation of the Past Part 2 **

**Yuuto POV**

After so long, I finally met with the killer of my comrade and he happened to be our comrade. No! He's not my comrade! He's nothing more than an enemy that I need to kill. Even if you are the brother to Asia-san…I will let you pay for what you did!

I summon another sword from my hand, and in an instant I was already in front of him in mere second. Using my first strike as a decoy, I'll lash him to the side with my second strike. After that he manages to dodge the first strike and now I attack him from the side! My sword almost pierced him, but then he suddenly disappeared. Not too surprise. He is considered to be the Strongest Being, but I don't care. I'll kill him no matter what. I sense that he was up me. I quickly made a big jump and was now slashing my sword in multiple direction at him

But as I thought, attack like this won't work on him. He was blocking every single one of them like nothing. Suddenly I receive a kick to the head.

"Guhaaa!"

I fell hard on the ground. My head was hurting pretty badly but that's not important right now! I have to get up fast and tried to use another method. Old trick like multiple slashes won't work on him. So I have to try that technique. Axel slowly landed on the ground. He then said.

"Kiba-san. I have no intention to keep on fighting you; there are greater perils at hand if we do not stop this battle of ours."

I then look at him with defying eye.

"This fight will only stop when your corpse lay dead at my very feet! Hiyahhh!"

I then summon two demonic swords on both my hand and started to slash at him on multiple directions. He was dodging every single one of them but now's my chances!

"Multi-Dimension Slash plus [Sword Birth]!"

Axel was looking at me with surprise look. That's right, Axel. The technique you taught me…now I'm going to use it on you!

I was cutting him in multiple dimensions while summoning numerous demonic swords; using them as projectile. He was guarding himself from my attack and for almost a minute or so. I stop. As I look around, there were swords sticking on every direction. I look towards Ise-kun and the other.

They seem to be alright but I don't see Shidou Irina and Xenovia anywhere in the vicinity. Perhaps they went after Balba and that psychotic priest Freed. But I don't care. After that I set my gaze towards the area of my main target. They were smoke at the center but as it cleared… to my dismay it did not work. Axel was just standing with not a single wound visible on his body.

I almost collapse on my knee as I was out of energy. That attack just now cost me a lot of my stamina but… as long as Axel's still stand! I won't stop until one of us was dead! Axel was looking at me with pitiful eye. What does that mean?! Is he underestimating me?! He then said.

"Are you done with your little game, Kiba-san? I got more important thing to handle…if you don't mind I'll take my leave…"

"Wait! We're not done here! Not in a longshot!"

He then turns his back on me and started to leave but before he left he said something that even surprises me.

"Kiba-san, I once made an oath to you on that night that once you know of the perpetrator identity. That is also the day I will accept you blade, but for now that can wait. When this whole thing is over…I'll let you have your way with me…goodbye."

He then vanishes. I tried to follow him only to stop by the shoulder. It was Ise-kun.

"Kiba, stop. Can you please just listen what I have to say?"

I just push his hand aside. I never knew…but somehow Ise-kun knew of Axel secret. Then why didn't he tell me sooner?!I then grab Ise-kun by the collar and yelled out.

"Why did you hide the truth from me?! You, Buchou and perhaps the other know of this and yet why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Then Koneko-chan pulled me away from Ise-kun. I tried to release myself from her gripped but as I thought, it's impossible with her strength… I feel betrayed… Ise-kun then approached me and put both his hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me with serious eye. Then he said.

"Just listen okay? We didn't mean to not telling you about Axels' involvement in that project. He just told us the truth out of the blue and after telling me how he would give up his life to you he disappears after that. Asia was devastated by this truth…all of us did…I know his guilty of killing your comrade but you have to at least listen to what I'm about to say."

Ise-kun was taking a deep breath before he finally says it.

"I believe Axel have a good reason to did what he did. I don't know why but I just know. I know this might sound absurd to you but please believe me."

I look at Ise-kun for a moment and after I calm down. I told Koneko-chan to release me and she did. I then said.

"For now Ise-kun. I will do as you ask but if thing turns out differently than what you believe…I won't hesitate to cut him down after that…"

Ise-kun nod at my answer. I just look at him and smile slightly. After that, I slowly walk out of the area.

"Kiba! Where are you going?"

"I need to know the whereabouts of Balba. Even though Axel was responsible for the killing…Balba was just as guilty. So I need to find him fast."

He then looks back and said.

"Tell Buchou and the other that I'm sorry. Also send my regard to her…"

After that I ran off into the darkness…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

After Kiba ran off into the darkness only Koneko-chan, Saji and I remain in the area. Man, how did thing turn out this bad…now that Kiba knows the truth; I just hope that he and big bro won't do anything reckless. But knowing big bro, he can take care of himself.

"He…hey! Kiba! Big bro! Geez! How did things go wrong?!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like!

Saji the approach me and said.

"What now? Our only lead on their whereabouts is gone. Those four might know where they are but it would be too reckless to follow them in this situation."

Saji's right. We can't go after them, not when the enemy has the advantage over us.

Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

Moments later, at the park.

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the three of us, Saji, Koneko-chan and me, to the nearby park. Then we were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So they went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think. However all four of them might be on going their separate ways… I think that Kiba's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally? Plus he already knows that Axel was the real culprit. I wouldn't be surprise if the next time those two meet, Yuuto will try and killed him again."

You are absolutely right. Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai and Axel-san to go away…in fact I don't want any of us to be separated and becoming enemy like this. That's why Ise-senpai and I secretly did this behind Buchou."

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very well. No, we didn't know how serious it was. I was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one I imagined are different. Seems like I was taking it too lightly.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to. I'm truly sorry Buchou.

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting his butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painful! Man, getting that when you are a high school student must be truly painful!

"Hey Ise. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto and Axel. Let's go to them with the rest of the club members when they are found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I replied to Buchou's words.

Buchou pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worries so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko-chan's head. Buchou… I'm sorry. To make you worry about us… Aaaah, I can feel her kindness. I'm glad I'm her servant. To have a kind master like her.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

…Huh? Bu…Buchou…didn't you forgive me…? Buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson colored aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

That day, my ass died.

Later that night, I was quite tired after returning from the park. Buchou, Asia and I slept together. But both Buchou and I woke up because of an enormous pressure we had never felt before. Buchou jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"…Shitty priest!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. That bastard! What happened after that? What happened to Kiba? Shit! I'm getting curious!? He waved his hands at us.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Buchou said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When we got out of the house, the shitty priest talked to us with a weird speech.

"What do you want?"

I asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. Was that pressure from before coming from this guy? No. I could feel something weird from this guy, but that was it. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil.

Buchou seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a…Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. One, two, three… He had 10 black wings!? It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

He suddenly gave such a provocative speech! I could feel hatred coming from his words. Buchou also had a cold face. S…scary…

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being that are closest to the Maou and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Kokabiel!? The Kokabiel!? The leader of the Fallen-Angels!? Isn't he the actual guy who appears in the bible and books!? He is also the one responsible for Asia and big bro's parents' death! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at me.

"Oh!"

I reacted immediately and tried to catch it.

The one who dropped into my arms was…Shidou Irina! She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds! Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!?

"H…hey Irina!"

Even though I called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond. This looked bad!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two. And I believe the fourth one is currently fighting against my other partner. He's strong, very strong. Right now even that blonde hair pretty boy would have a hard time fighting him… "

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia escaped. And big bro is fighting with Kokabiel partner. Who is it? Asia was listening to the whole thing. From the look on her face, she was happy and worried at the same time for her brother safety but right now we have other urgent matters to attend to.

"Asia!"

"Y-yes!"

I put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green and blue light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. What happened to it? Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

Wh…what!?

**Moments Earlier: Shifting to Axel POV**

I was now heading to an abandon building that was reeking with dark presence. By the looks of it. This must be the place!

**[Are you sure it's a good idea going in alone?]**

**{I have a bad feeling about this, Axel. Maybe we should change our plan a little bit. Just to play it safe…}**

"We got no time. The enemy might be on the move if we delay any further…let's just go…"

I slowly enter the building. It was quite dark but my senses were helping me to move easily even in the dark. This place was huge. You can hide a group of large enemy here. But all I can sense are their presence. Where are they?! I suddenly heard a bunch of footprint coming from the other side of the door.

I was hiding by the side of the door, when the door open I was pointing my dagger at the mysterious group of people. Turns out they too were pointing their weapon at me. As I was about to attack when I heard one of the attacker called out my name.

"Axel?"

"Xenovia? Then that means Kiba-san and Irina…"

As the moon finally shines within the building I could now see it was them.

"What are you three doing here?!"

Kiba-san then said.

"We were following Balba trail to this abandoned building but looks like you got here first."

He was looking at me with that same intense eye but somehow they were softer than last time. Did something happen?

"Either way, now that we're here why don't we all check the building together. That way it will be much easier."

Irina said something like that but…

"No. You three should just go back. You'll only get in the way!"

Then Xenovia step up and said.

"This mission was assigned to us by the Church. We refuse to take order from those who are not affiliated with the Church and so by that decree you Axel, are not the boss of me or Irina."

"This is not the time to be arguing. You are all at risk of just being here. Why won't you ever see that, Xenovia?!"

She just looks at me with defying eye. So, you made up your mind then. But…

"I have to agree with her on this. The moment all of us started this journey, we know there were no turning back from it. The same goes for you and me, Axel. I told Ise-kun that I will trust his decision to spare your life and so I will respect that but when the time comes you will have to eventually answer for your crime all those years ago…"

I just look at them for a moment until I just sigh and said.

"Fine, do whatever you want but I want the three of you to stick together as a group. Never leave each other side at all time. If anything happened don't try to engage the enemy alone. Make sure you guys are always on constant alert. You three check that other side of the building and I'll go with this one."

They just nod their head in agreement. Before they left, I told them be careful. They just look at me and nod their head.

[You too!]

I was now checking through the second floor and somehow there was nothing here but why? I can sense that they are here but still no sign.

**(We can sense them as well but somehow this enemy is perfect in hiding its presence.)**

**{Could this be a trap?}**

**[Maybe but for now we can't let our guard down just yet.]**

I just nod my head in agreement. Suddenly, I heard an explosion on the other side of the building.

"Ohh no! That's where Kiba-san and those two girls are! We have to go and quick!"

I dash towards the window and leap from there to the other side of the building. I roundhouse kick the concrete wall and enter inside. There were fire and explosion everywhere.

"Kiba-san! Xenovia! Irina! Where are you guys?!"

I passed through the fire and explosion while calling out there named. Where are they?! Then I heard a scream. That sounded like Irina. She's in trouble! I quickly rush to the location of her scream just now and saw Kiba-san and Xenovia in a battle stance. As I saw towards their direction; Irina was being carried by someone but that's not human. It was a Fallen Angel and I know for sure who! Kokabiel….!

I walked toward their direction. I summon my dagger and held it firmly in my hand. Without realizing it, my green color eye turns into red. I was releasing a huge amount of red and crimson aura. He was looking at me with an interest face. He then said.

"So you are the Axel Argento I heard of. Somehow you are human and yet at the same not. What are you exactly?"

I then set my sharp glare at him.

"I'm the very boy who life you ruin…who parents that was taken from him by you…force to abandon everything including her sister… You don't need to know what I am Kokabiel because soon this place will become your grave…." I looked at Kiba-san and Xenovia and said.

"When I give the signal, grab Irina and run…"

"But what about yo-?!"

Xenovia froze for a moment as she realizes the intensity of hatred within me. Kiba-san then said.

"We have to do as he says… we're ready when you are Axel-san…"

Kiba-san…thanks you. Kokabiel just stare at us for a moment until he spoke out loud.

"Are you going to stand and talk their all day or you can attack me and save this girl…?!"

Talk all you want! You'll die here today and that won't change! I leap toward his while trying to stab him using my dagger until suddenly an unknown being just kicks me hard on the abdomen.

"Guahhhh?!"

I crash landed into one of the flame and later an explosion happened right where I landed.

"Axel!"

"Axel-san!"

I quickly got up and leap from the flame and landed where Kiba-san and Xenovia was. I rubbed the dust from my battle attire.

"Axel-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kiba-san. Aside from that simple kick just now, I'll think I manage."

"Who is that?!" Xenovia was pointing at the person who just kicks me.

It was a person clad in serpent looking armor, his head was exposed. A young looking man. But the aura his releasing was familiar. A Nephilim! I thought as much. Is he also one of those Nephilim that manage to escape? Knowing what I was thinking he said.

"I am not among those escaped Nephilim Silica who you fought against. She was the weakest of our rank. I on the other hand have been around since the day my brethren were sealed away in that accursed prison. Also, I've met you a few years back although I didn't' show myself then."

His been around for that long?! But how is that possible? I thought all the Nephilim were lock away in the Dimensional Abyss?! And what does he mean we meet before? Could it be…?!

**[The one in front of us is one of the high ranking leaders of the Nephilim army. His named is Ravager. He must have hidden himself the day we seal Chaos and his army. Be careful Axel. His unlike any of the others…]**

"It's been a while, Famine. I see that you and the others are still around to meet your end…"

**[Well aren't we all…?]**

He looks at me for a moment and then he set his gaze towards Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel, I believe now is the time to initiate our plan. Go and find those filthy Devils and eliminate them there."

"Very well, although I do want to witness you slaughter all of this pest in front of us. Well anyway, have fun then."

Kokabiel flew off bringing Irina with him.

"Kiba-san! Xenovia! I want you to follow Kokabiel and save Irina while you're at it. I believe he would likely head towards Kuoh Academy. Go there now and stop him!"

"What about you then, Axel-san?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll handle this prick here. Now, go!"

Kiba-san and Xenovia just nod their head and immediately ran to the building exit.

"Oh no, you don't…"

Ravager threw multiple blades towards their direction. I teleported in front of the incoming blades and slash them into tiny pieces.

"Your fight is with me, Nephilim!"

"A mere human challenging me…that seems interesting. Very well, try not to die too fast or else this would have been a very boring fight…"

In a flash he was already in front of me. What speed! I dodge the incoming blade that was about to hit my face, but he then summons a second blade that hit my back. I can feel my blood gush out from my back.

Pestilence instantly healed my injury and at the same time repaired my cloth.

"Not bad. I thought that second attack would have cut you in half but you manage to dodge it in mere second. But still, if this is all the power you have then I'm afraid you're not even fit to become a plaything…"

He's right. If I don't go all out on this guy, he'll kill me before I could collect my debt from that fucker Kokabiel. Let see if he could handle this.

I release a surge of demonic energy and fire it at him. Seeing this, he easily cut it in half. At that moment I was already in front of him while releasing an enormous amount of Power of Destruction. He was giving a surprise expression.

"Take this!"

The blast was so destructive that it literally blows up the surrounding area. After the blast cleared, I was looking at the vicinity. Man, that went a little bit overboard but I manage to set up a barrier just second before I blow up the whole places. But the main question is; where's Ravager? I don't see him anywhere…

Suddenly multiple dagger were shot towards my direction. I block all of it using my punches. I look up and saw he was unharmed. Not even his armor show any physical damaged. This guy is tougher than I thought he was…he then look at me with a calm look.

"You seem akin in using demonic power but that won't be enough to scratch not even my armor…I told you that if you don't go all out. You will lose your life in mere second."

He was now going in multiple directions while circling around me until I see he left multiple after images…no this was no after image, this thing was real. And they are a lot of them.

"Now let me show you how a real warrior fights. Kill him."

They all attack at once; I quickly summon [Avenger] and shot the clones. They were like no end to them! Some even manage to break through my defenses and are now cutting me. But Pestilence help heal my wound but I don't know how long I can keep this up before they cut my body into pieces. I have to use "that".

**(Using the [Executioner] is very dangerous! You barely manage to control your own bloodlust when you fought against Silica. Even using it now is too much of a risk!)**

**[He's right, Axel. You won't be able to control its power for too long this time.]**

I got no choice. I have to finish him using that curse sword or else I'm dead. I place the [Avenger] back into the gauntlet and quickly summon the [Executioner]. It was now releasing a huge amount of killing aura. That in itself can affect my sanity. If I fight using this giant broad sword for too long; I could easily succumb to pure bloodlust. I can't let the same thing happened again. Flashback of Haru's death starts to appear in my mind.

No, I won't let that happened! Ravager and his clone were watching the whole time and then he said.

"The weapon of War; [Executioner]. I never thought that a human could wield it but how long can you hold out until you finally succumb to your own killing intent?"

"Long enough until I purge you from existence!"

He just smirks and at that moment all the clones started to surround on all direction. I told myself that the real Ravager is the one that control the rest so attacking him would be my best chance to end this fight…

They all attack at the same time while slashing their blade in multiple directions. I closed my eye and focused all my attention towards the real Ravager. Every sense in my body was at its peak and in that moment…got him!

"Huarghhh!"

I stabbed the [Executioner] into his heart. I finally got you. But then one of the clones manages to cut me in the cheek.

"But how?! I killed the real one, didn't I?!"

The other clones started attacking; they then slash, punch and kick me on multiple directions.

"Arghhh!"

I almost collapse on the ground but I manage to use my sword as a supporter to prevent me from collapsing. All the clone then gather in one place and look at me while one of them spoke.

"You really think by killing the real one, you could stop our attack? Foolish human. Don't you realize that all of these clones are me…so killing the real one won't matter because in the end I will revive myself using the other clones."

They all then laugh at me. Then I can feel an immense pulse within me…my heart was beating fast and I was sweating like crazy…

**[Axel! Hurry and put that sword away! You're beginning to feel its bloodlust!]**

**(Axel, call back the sword now! We'll think of another way to stop him!)**

**{Axel, are you listening?! Axel!}**

Everything suddenly started to feel blurry, and my mind started to go blank. It's the same as last time…I can't let that happened…but somehow my mind is now telling me to kill everything in my path…why is that…? Ohh right, I have to take revenge for my parent and kill Kokabiel…and after that…I can't think straight anymore…

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Ravager and his clone witness as Axel succumb to his bloodlust.

"So in the end even the human can't do little to succumb in his own killer instinct. Well, he is just human…so I can't blame him…."

As Axel was slowly enveloped in dark red aura, his pupil have becomes more demonic in nature. His nail has turn into claw and he started to grow fang. Axel releases a single roar that created a gigantic crater from where he is standing. But then suddenly Axel holds onto his head in pain as he struggles not to lose himself.

"**Noooo! Get out of my head! I won't let myself become a monster! Not again! Arghhh!"**

This phenomenon impresses Ravager as even though he is human, his body isn't completely succumbing to the power of his bloodlust yet. But no matter how much he struggle, Ravager knows that soon his humanity will left him.

He ordered all the other clones to attack. As they started approaching Axel, he immediate disappears from their sight. They all look in confusion until a few of them were cut in half. They were shock to see the speed of that attack until more of them suddenly got cut in half as well. When they look towards the other direction; one the clone was grabbed by the head and Axel crush it like nothing.

He was now breathing heavily while smoke was coming out from his mouth. Even though his hair was covering his eye, they were still flashing in red light. The clone and Ravager was starting to feel a bit uneasy, they know that he is becoming more powerful than the last time but adding that to the bloodlust his experiencing that result can utterly create destruction.

"We have no choice but to attack him all at once!" They all attack on all side to surround Axel and finish him before he could charge anymore of his energy. But suddenly Axel started to swing the sword on top of his head with such intensity it created a gigantic tornado, thus sucking all of the clone along with his original body.

"Noooo!"

After the last remaining clone was annihilated, Axel stops swinging the sword but he knows too well that sooner or later his mind and body will once again succumb to his rage and bloodlust. He then calms his mind and eventually his body started to become human again. He then sigh and said to himself

"I manage to change back somehow but now it's time to put Kokabiel into his grave!"

He looks towards the direction of Kuoh Academy where the battle between his comrade and family members are now happening. He went towards that direction hoping that he did not arrive too late. Little did he knows, the aura of the enemy still remain.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Currently everyone in the ORC including the Holy Sword wielder Xenovia are now fighting against Freed, Balba and the Fallen Angel Kokabiel.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"So we meet again survivor of the Holy Sword Project. I thought for sure that your real target was that young man. Yet here you are helping out your friend. I thought that your vengeance was more important."

"Balba Galilei. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil. Even though he killed me along with my comrades. I am confident that Axel-san would gladly face his judgment, because everyone as well as I sees him as that type of person. But you on the other hand are different."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. That is such a misfortune. I was confident he would eventually finish you off just like he did with the other test subject. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? The Church disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't the Church assign big bro to dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church not only tried to banish me but they also hired that boy to kill me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me and that boy Axel. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba, big bro and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You all manipulated Axel-san into killing my comrades so that you can take out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you ruin for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils, Nephilim and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

Then suddenly we see flashes of image into our mind. Was this the memory of all the children that were killed?

We saw a young man killing all the priest that was working in the facility. It was big bro!

"Killed that intruder!"

All of them tried to kill him but as I thought, they were no match to his fighting prowess…what a menacing look in his eye. So this was big bro when he was a mercenary back then…

He then moves deeper inside the facility killing everyone in his path until he finally reach a chamber.

"That chamber…that was where we all were lock up…"

Kiba says it with a shaking voice. So this is where big bro would ended up slaughtering those test subject…I wasn't ready to witness what was about to happened.

He cut the door into multiple pieces. And enters…we all thought for sure that he was about to kill all of them but our thought betrays us because he was as surprise as us…

"This is…"

He witnesses the children lying on the floor dying. I thought for sure he knows what he was about to face but we were wrong.

**[Axel, this was different from what they told us! Why are there children here?!]**

**{Poor thing…how could human to this to another human being… plus these are children…}**

**(Now I'm fairly certain why we Nephilim originally hated human but this…)**

"They trick us into thinking they were hiding dangerous weapon but it turns out differently, it's a good thing I check the whole place before I decided to blow it away along with the rest of this children…"

**[What do we do?]**

"Isn't it obvious? We save them!"

**{But Axel honey. These children are too weak to even move. They'll eventually catch up to you and try to kill all of these children.}**

"We can argue about that another time! Right now I have to bring them to safety…"

Then suddenly we heard laughter outside the doors. It was Balba.

"Who are you? Are all of this children condition your doing?!"

Big bro was looking at him with intense hatred.

"Well of course. This is merely a part of my experiment to harness their power."

He was giving him a creepy smile.

"How come this children are here?! I thought that you were developing a secret weapon of mass destruction?!"

"Oh my! Was that what the Vatican Church told you? I think they fool you into thinking this was a facility in producing weapon of mass destruction. No, this is a facility that works on creating Holy Sword wielder. Although those test subject seem to fail me…I plan on disposing them but it seems the Church also wanted you to do so…"

He looks at him with surprise look.

"But why?! They are only children! As those who supposed to serve God, such an act would be considered inhumane…!

Balba was laughing at his word.

"Of course! And that is why they want you to dispose of everything including these children to hide the atrocities that have occurred here…if news of such act were to be expose to the general public. It would end up causing the disruptions of peace amongst the believer and that is why you and I are to terminate of any evidence involving them…"

I knew it! Big bro was just another victim of another peoples act to hide their dark secret but now that we know what happened Kiba would certainly know who the real enemy is now! But one question still remains… why did big bro admitted he was the one that dispose of them? But that question was soon to be answered and it did not end well for big bro or any of us who was about to witness what transpired next.

"So what are you going to do, boy? Save them?" He was smiling evilly at big bro.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'll save them but before that, you will pay with your life first…"

He was pointing his dagger at Balba but after Balba click his finger something wrong…the test subject starting to scream out in pain and began convulsing.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Oh nothing. Just a little potion that I gave them, to energize their body…"

After they stop convulsing their body, they suddenly got up and their eye turns black in color.

"What happened to them…?"

They suddenly started growling violently. In an instant they started attacking big bro on all direction. He was dodging them with ease.

"Are you trying to avoid killing them? Will how noble of you…but they won't give you the courtesy of living unless you put them down. Hahaha!"

Big bro tried to fire an energy blast at Balba only for one of the test subject to try and defend them. Seeing this, big bro cancel the shot.

"Hehehe, seems like you won't lay a finger on this object of mine. Well, as long as you kept on avoiding on killing them, I'll that factor to my advantages."

"Guys! Isn't there a way to help them?!"

**[This is no ordinary potion. That old man Balba must have corrupted their mind using it and are now nothing more than killing machine bending on his will…]**

**{The kind thing to do is to put them down, Axel. It's the only way you can save them from this torment!}**

"No! I won't let the same thing happen again. Those children that I failed to save…I won't fail these children now!"

**[Altered!]**

Was he trying to alter the effect of the potion from their body? Maybe that will work! But I was wrong. It didn't work but the children were starting to gain some of their senses. But it was still not enough to save them. Suddenly they all said.

[Please kill us…. We don't want to become monster…. Let us all die as human being….!]

They were begging for big bro to kill them. So that's why…

"No! I'll save you! All of you! You will be free from this hell hole! I will not let any of you die in a place like this!"

They were all looking at Axel with grateful eye but suddenly dark aura of the potion started to take effect once more and now they were like their violent self.

Then we heard one of the children holding back their friend from attacking.

"Stop everyone! Please listen to me! You have to fight it! You can't let Balba control you like this!"

It was a young Kiba. He was somehow unaffected by the potions.

"Kid! Get away from them! They're no longer your friend!"

Kiba was looking at him with pleading eye.

"Please you have to let me tried and reason with them! You'll help me save them right?! You told me you would!"

"I-" Big bro was hesitant.

Then suddenly one of the children stab Kiba from the back using her arm. Big bro eye went wide after that.

"NOOOO!" Big bro scream out.

The little girl tossed Kiba's body to a nearby wall. He slammed hard at the wall and was now lying on the floor face down. Big bro was shaking afterward. Then Balba laugh out.

"That boy tried to reason with them and look what happened? He got himself killed in the end! That just shows that there are no longer human. Hahaha!"

Then big bro scream out while his body were releasing in multiple aura of purple, red and yellow.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD FUCKING GEEZER!"

Big bro rush forward while summoning his dagger. But the children were guarding him. He just stopped in his track. They then attack him using their fist and kick but he simply dodge or block them using his arm.

He wasn't going to hurt them no matter what but he knows all these children were too far gone. And that there was no saving them.

Suddenly, we all heard voices. These were voices of the children. They were trying to convey their message to big bro.

[Onii-san, please listen to us. We may look alive but that is no longer us. You have to do what necessary or else we don't know what Balba might do to us. Don't feel guilty for killing us. Because, we all know that you want to save us and know that we are grateful. No one ever tried to save us but you, Onii-san, have shown that there are still people who was willing to save us from our suffering. So, we beg you. Do what you must…]

Big bro who was listening to this grit his teeth with anger and regret…

"Very well. I will free you all from your torment… I will never forget what happened here ever…so, forgive me."

Then we heard a sigh of relief.

[Thank you for understanding, Onii-san…]

After that, Axel pointed his dagger at them as he said.

"I, Axel Argento, will bear the burden of killing you but I am willing to do so if it means freeing you all from your suffering. With this…"

The children who were under Balba started to attack him and at that moment he swiftly cut them. There were also other that were stab in the heart by big bro, swiftly killing them. We who were witnessing this couldn't bear to watch any longer and so the scene immediately changes towards him standing among the now dead children.

Everything has now made perfect sense. Our comrade, Axel, has done this deed knowing it goes against his own principle. He finally freed them of their suffering and in return he suffers for the pain of killing them. Kuhh, the pain of killing other was something so hard to even imagine. That fact alone was so fuck up!

He then looks towards Kiba. He was alive but barely. He then slowly approach Kiba and said to him.

"Forgive me. I know it won't absolve me of my crime but I had to do what I did to save them from further torment…"

Kiba was looking at him with angry eye. Big bro knew that he broke his own oath to save them to him but then he continued.

"When the time comes, one day when this event comes back to you. That day…you may take my life but for now; like you…I have to avenge those that I cared for too. So please wait until such matter has been settle. I have no time to heal you but used this…it will keep you alive until I come back."

A yellow aura enveloped Kiba.

"This aura will also cause you to experience some memory lost but rest assure, you will remember this day once again…"

Kiba then passed out from the effect of the yellow aura. Big bro slowly stood up and look at Balba with ice cold stare…no matter how many time I look at it, that stare will always send chilled down my spine. Big bro then said with a hollow voice.

"You will pay for the things you have done to these children…."

"Ohh? But that was your own doing. I was simply watching by the side." He said jokingly.

"BALBA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

As he tried to attack him, Balba suddenly disappears from sight. Big bro quickly ran off to find his whereabouts in the whole while killing the remaining staff member.

"Where did you go?! Come out! Balba!" Suddenly there was a mysterious voice echoing through the roof.

[You are an interesting one, boy. Let us meet again someday. Until then, farewell]

Big bro hearing that just scream out in anger. After a while, he returns to the chamber room, to his surprise found a person we were all familiar with. Buchou! So this was when she resurrected Kiba into a Devil.

Big bro then said.

"If it's Sirzechs-san little sister…then I am confident she will take care of him…"

He quickly left the area after that. The view changes into a huge looking building. It looks spectacular.

"The Vatican Church…" That was what Xenovia and the other said.

So this is…wait! What is big bro going to do in there? We can see that big bro was beating a large group exorcist and priest on his way inside. We suddenly saw the main altar where seemingly a group of high ranking priest was gathering and at the front was an old man wearing white flashy robe…maybe that person was called the Pope…?

Big bro enter from the main entrance and slowly walk towards the main altar while putting on a scary look.

He then threw something on the floor. They all look at the sack they gave him and said.

"Did the mission go unsuccessful?"

Big bro was looking at them with furious eye and then said.

"Take your gold! I don't need anything from you lowlife…"

"Watch where you talk, mercenary! You are now in the present of the Pope!"

He then look towards them and said.

"You lie to me when you said there were weapons! What I found there were dying children! So that's why you told me to instantly blow the whole place in an instant?! It's a good thing I didn't or else those children would have… Why didn't any of you try to save them?! They were suffering so much and yet you who are associated to God did nothing!"

I was also furious to know why they would abandon those children to their cruel fate. They were silence for a moment until the Pope talk while shaking his head sideway.

"You must understand young man that if such an act were to ever be publicly known, all will be in utter chaos. Besides, they suffer for the sake of God…"

"To hell with you and your so called belief! Those things had nothing to with them. They only wanted to be saved and yet…you blindly sit here and act as if their pain has nothing to do with any of you!"

"We are truly regretful of our lack of action. But what of the children? I don't see any of them with you?"

He was still asking him such question. Hearing this big bro just angrily turn his back on them and later left the building. It was now raining outside but he was standing in the rain motionlessly walking until he drop to his knee and eventually screams out in anguish while tears were coming out of his eye…and after that the image disappears.

All of us, his comrade… who saw that image felt immense sadness from what we just witness…I knew that thing would turn out the way it was…but this was too much for even someone like me to bear. Behind his strong demeanor lies such pain and suffering. Every time I remember him smiling in my mind, I suddenly felt sad and angry…He was always in pain…pain of losing almost everything he cared for…for killing those children…and maybe more…

Asia started to cry uncontrollably after seeing the burden and suffering her brother had to do…she truly can't believe big bro had such a screw up past. Koneko-chan who was by her side tries to comfort her although she was also in tear after witnessing such terrible thing. A lot of us were.

Xenovia had her hair cover her eye but I could tell she was crying inside. Then there was Kiba. He was as sad as any of us. To him, he held quite a grudge against the person who tried to save him but he was too blinded by his revenge that he forgotten that the one who committed the act was the one who suffer the most. And we all witness that first hand. He then started to say quietly.

"…I never knew…that Axel-san was having such painful burden…he tried to help us long ago and yet here I am….vowing to kill him all this time…"

He was silently crying while holding the orb in his hand.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the one saved by him…? There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life while Axel-san had to endure such pain… for the sake of remembering all of you…?"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"… [Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least and we are grateful that Axel-onii-san for saving us and you all those years ago. We want him to know that we have truly forgiven him and that he too should go on living this life with his comrade.]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children. Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were now freshly new tears flowing out of my eyes.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

I'm asking what do you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Break.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

**Shifting to Yuuto POV**

I just wanted to live. That's what I told myself. Then a little girl appeared in front of me, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring.

"Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…"

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs, Axel-san who was forced to kill my comrade and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan and Axel-san. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the killer and Holy Sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer like us and Axel-san!"

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and the comrade of big bro and me! Our friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

…Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

"It seems you have done it Kiba-san…"

We all suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Axel-san! He was here. Even though he was covered in bruises and cut but he seems alright. He beat that Nephilim then…? I was relief to see him. Asia-san who couldn't hold back her joy anymore ran towards her brother and immediately embraces him in a tight hug.

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Onii-san! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Asia, my body is covered in blood. You will get your cloths dirty…"

Asia-san just shakes her head while covering her face in his chest refusing to let him go. Axel-san then patted her on the head and he said.

"I'm sorry if I made you worried this much…I have failed you as your brother…"

Asia-san just shakes her head sideway and then her expression changes that of joy into sadness.

"I saw the truth…"

He was looking at Asia-san with a surprise face and then with a solemn face he said.

"So you know what happened? Then night I killed Kiba-san's comrade…"

"Onii-san had no choice! You tried to save them but in the end….Onii-san, please don't bear this burden alone! Ise-san and everyone in our club would be sad to know you that suffer alone… we are a family remember! So please, Onii-san must never leave our side anymore! Ever again!" She was saying it with a determination.

"Asia, I-"

"Promise me that you will never bear anything alone anymore! Because Ise-san, Otou-sama, Oka-sama, Buchou-san and everyone in Kuoh Academy are now your family! So please don't ever leave us again!"

Axel-san was silent by that. After that, all of us from the ORC including Xenovia came close to him.

"You are never alone anymore, big bro! Because from now on we will share our hardship together!"

"Ise..."

"Axel, I told you before and I tell you again. You are now a part of our family, so no matter what hardship you may face in the past, present or future. We will all face it together as comrade and family."

"Rias-san…"

"Axel-san, I agree with Rias. No matter what happened, we will always be there for you whenever you're in a pinch."

"Akeno-san…"

"…Axel-san is our family member, so please stay with us or else thing will never be the same without you…"

"Koneko-san…"

"Axel, even though I'm still angry over the fact you left me all those year ago. I'm beginning to understand why. You never had a good life which I can tell but please after this is over; I want to talk to you about it peacefully."

"Xenovia..."

Axel just paused for a moment until he nods his head in agreement. Xenovia smile lightly knowing he agreed to talked about their past.

Axel-san saw that I was approaching him slowly. He then walks towards my direction while putting on a calm face. We were now facing each other. I bow my head to him and apologies to him.

"I'm truly for my action or whatever word that I have said to you. I was blinded by my own foolishness and ended up attacking the savior of my comrade. You may punish me as you see fit!"

I was still bowing my head after ward but then he patted my on the shoulder. I look up and he suddenly hugs me.

"Axel-san…?"

I was confused. Why did he hug me? He then released me from the hug and then looks at me while smiling.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Kiba-san. I never told you anything fearing that you may foolishly put your life in danger for the sake of revenge but now as can see, you manage to overcome that feeling through your comrade. That just showed how much they care for you…"

"Axel-san…I will once again ask you as my comrade to be with us from now on. Can you do that?"

He looks at me for a moment until he smile and said.

"Sure."

We later shake our hand. A sign that our friendship had been made anew.

Freed who was watching this whole time started to say.

"Hahaha! What is this? Is this some kind of a soap opera or something?! It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate happy reunion! Just looking at one makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to see this anymore! I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Axel-san then said to me.

"As much as I want to butt in. I believe you deserve to hit him to the ground. Can you do that Kiba-san?"

"Yes! Leave it to me Axel-san. I'm also going to give them taste some of the beating for you as well."

He just nods his head in agreement. I slowly walked forward to where Freed was standing.

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These feeling I have are feeling of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"..! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

**Almost near the end of the battle.**

Xenovia held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound Kiba-san made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

He finally surpassed the Excalibur. I saw him gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing his aim have become greater. It felt like the only reason he was living…the only reason he was allowed to live…disappear.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as we don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Kiba-san pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades Kiba-san. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

I realize the shocking thing he was about to say but before I could stop him…

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, which seemed like he realized something.

This is!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba-san went up to him to confirm his state. And he confirms to us that he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

That bastard Kokabiel. He was looking down on everyone here. Including me.

"Hey you stinking crow. You miss someone here…"

I was looking at him with hated eye. But I can't attack him while still holding back the effect of the [Executioner] within my body. Plus, I can't use my Sacred Gear for a while. It still need some time to fully recover but I can still summon my dagger to fight him at least.

"What? You? A mere human against me?! Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! I can blow you away in an instant without much of a problem."

"You overestimated yourself, Kokabiel. Because you see, I'm not your average human…"

I suddenly covered in golden aura that was like flame.

Everyone who saw at awe as they notice the change in my aura.

"Dragon Enhancer: Dragon Force!"

The golden aura surrounding me started to create a burst of strong wind, which the other had to struggle just to stand up.

"What is that, Ddraig?"

Ise tried to ask the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig; out of curiosity.

[That aura is like the one I felt before, yes no doubt about it. He has been given the power of Infinite and Dream!]

"What is that?"

[The power of the two strongest dragons is residing within him. The power of the Ouroboros Dragon and the power of the Apocalypse Dragon that far surpassed me and the Vanishing Dragon can combine is now within him. In other word he can be considered a Dragon God at this point.]

"Dra…wait! Dragon God?! Big bro has a power of a Dragon God?! No, more precise…he is a Dragon God?!"

[No way!]

All of the other member said in a surprise yet at the same time in amazement. Well, I could have expected that. But no matter powerful this form, its power is only temporally. So that means I can't fight in this form for too long. Not without the [Apocalypse Bringer] backing me up…

"….!"

Kokabiel cannot say anything. Looks like I someone just lose their gut…

"Silent aren't you? What's the matter? Scared of a so called weak human? Hey, where's that confident of yours went to I wonder…?"

"Damn you!"

Kokabiel yelled in anger. On Kokabiel hand, the energy of a Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered. At a fast paced, a large spear of light appeared on his right hand.

"Take this, human!"

Kokabiel shot the spear towards me. I simply put on a calm face while putting on a smirk.

I was then engulfed in a huge explosion.

"What happened?!"

I can hear the other asking in concern but don't worry guys I got this. As the smoke cleared, to everyone surprise especially Kokabiel; I block that giant spear of light using only my index finger. Seriously…

"Is that all? Your attack did nothing but tickle me just now…"

Kokabiel face was becoming redder from anger. Then he suddenly shot another spear of light towards one of the group. He was aiming for Akeno-san! In a flash I appeared in front of her and block the attack.

"Thank you, Axel-san. Now let me help as well. Lightning!"

Akeno-san shot the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on finding an escaped route. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after that.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! The daughter of Barakiel! Even that monstrous human as an ally. You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and the Heroic King of our Underworld will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias-san's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister!"

Then suddenly I step up and said.

"You know this fight is between me and you Kokabiel!"

It seems that Kiba and Xenovia have also started moving.

"Axel! Kiba and I will help you attack him at the same time!"

"You two. Step aside, even with your help, the power he possesses are still superior than you two can combine. I'll handle this…"

Suddenly, Kokabiel expression change more sinisterly. What's he planning now?!

"Gahahahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Oh no! Don't tell me his not planning to…

"…What do you mean?"

Rias-san asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Kokabiel, stop! Don't you dare tell them!"

He smirks after noticing my reaction.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

Damn him! I was too late!

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier. And I believe you human friend here also knows of it…"

He then continued.

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High Class devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. One of my greatest fears has come true. For my sister who was also a strong believer to hear of this truth. Is too much for her…

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why Kiba-san Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. I was once a strong believer of God but after knowing the truth, my life almost had no meaning to it. But now….the same thing is happening to Asia and Xenovia.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Enough!"

I then release an insane amount of my dragon aura! That's it! Kokabiel! You cross the line this time! Now he will pay it with his life!

In an instant I put a hard punch on his face and then round house kick him. Before he even manages to drop to the ground I immediately gave him an upper punch to the jaw. After that he was flying in the sky while holding his jaw. He angrily looks at me but then I instantly appeared at his back.

"Over here! Stinking Crow!"

I then knee him at the side. He then started to vomit blood.

"Not done yet!"

I release a barrage of punches on his entire body.

"This is for my dad!" I hit him hard on his right face.

"This is for my mom!" I hit him on the left side of his face.

"This is for Asia!" I punch him hard on the face.

"And this is for putting my life into total ruin!" I kick him right on the abdomen.

Finally I elbow him at the head. And he crash landed hard on the ground. Due to the force of the impact the spell that was about to destroy the entire city was broken. I slowly landed on the ground near him and grab him by the neck and started to punch him by the belly.

Not long after that, he pleaded for me to let him go.

"Please spare me! I'll do anything, just let me go!"

I then look at him with furious eye.

"You brought this upon yourself, remember?! For every act and evil deed you have committed, you will pay it in blood! I told you didn't I, that today is the day you will die by my hand!"

Before I could gave him the finishing blow, suddenly…

"Fufufu. Interesting."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. I know who this aura belong to. The first one to realize it was vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realize it was Rias-san. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night.

It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armor. There were jewels across various locations on the armor. It also had armor on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armor. I started to whisper the name of the being that was coming.

"…Vanishing Dragon."

"Vanishing Dragon? Then he is-" I cut Ise off and approach him while dragging the now unconscious Kokabiel.

"Did the red one attract you, white one?"

"Well, technically yes. But I have more urgent issue here and that is to bring back Kokabiel. And also I got a few question for this stray exorcist later."

He then carried the unconscious Freed on his left hand. He then looks towards my direction.

"I believe I'll need that…"

He pointed at Kokabiel who was under my gripped. I look at him and said.

"I can't just lend him to you, not after what he did here. This bastard deserves to die many times over and now I have that chance to do it…"

"Believe me, Axel. I know what you are going through but my boss will see to that Kokabiel receive his just punishment. Beside you already beat him enough, so I guess that should be enough…"

I look at Kokabiel for a moment. Part of me was torn to kill him yet at the same time, I know if I do. That urge of vengeance might never really go away so after a moment of thought. I thrown him towards Vali a.k.a the Vanishing Dragon.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Axel. I'll make sure he gets the most severe punishment possible."

Before he leaves suddenly Ddraig just spoke to him.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white one.]

[So you were awake, red one.]

Albion's armor jewel was also glowing white.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun stepped up and asks him.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?"

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up.

**Shifting to Yuuto POV**

…It finished. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword… I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now…

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun and Axel-san who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

"I know you had it in you, Kiba-san. Well done in reaching Balance Breaker."

Ise-kun was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes while Axel-san was patting me by the shoulder.

"Ise-kun, Axel-san… I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"With this your comrade can now be at peace thanks to your effort Kiba-san."

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun, Axel-san. The two of you thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me; even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

Axel-san also suddenly said it.

"Me too. Rias-san and everyone here. I promise to all of you once again that I, Axel Argento, will protect you and our beloved comrade for the rest of my life. I swore an undying loyalty to you and the Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. Both of you. It seems that I have two "Knight" even though Axel isn't my true servant. Although, that alone is enough to make me happy. But you two can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When Axel-san and I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you two! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"You got it, little brother."

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I'm just glad everything was back to normal. The crisis we endured had ended and now I feel that I can come back home. Our home where, Asia and the other are waiting. These have been a long journey for all of us. Especially Kiba-san and me. But now I can say that it's final over for now. Moments later, Sona-san and her servant join us.

"I see that the school ground sustain minimal damage."

"We have it all thanks to Axel's effort."

She then look at me and slightly bow her head.

"You have my upmost gratitude, Axel-san."

I then said it while bowing my head.

"It's nothing, really. As the teacher of our academy it is my sworn duty to ensure that this school does not sustain any damage."

She just smiles at my replied. As Rias-san was busy discussing the matter with Sona-san, Xenovia approaches me.

"Axel…I know this might not be the right time but…" I cut her off before she could finish her sentences.

"You want to know the reason right? I did promise you that I will tell you everything but just maybe later…"

She just looks at me for a moment until she nods her head. I look at her and said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean about God's death…?"

"My mind is just confused right now but I think I can manage after some rest…"

Just as I was about to ask her further about her condition I feel a hostile aura coming at high speed. This aura…but how can that be?!

The other notices it as well. Then up in the sky, we saw that Ravager was still alive!

"We meet again, boy. You seem to have managed to beat Kokabiel without using your Nephilim power or you just can't use it…?"

He knows! This is bad. In my current state, I still need at another couple of hours before I can use any of my Sacred Gears power. Plus using Dragon Force now isn't any good of an idea. Just when I was thinking of a plan, I heard scream. I look toward the other. They were trapped inside a barrier.

"Everyone! What did you do?!"

"They would be in the way. So I trapped them inside the barrier I made. Now, you and I may resume our fight!"

He then lunges towards at me with incredible speed. I quickly summon my dagger and block his blade from hitting me.

"Impressive. You could still catch up to my speed even in human state. However, can you catch up to our movement…?"

He suddenly multiply into 40…80 of them are now cornering me in every direction.

"You may be wondering how we are still alive. Well, let me tell you before I send you to the other side. As long as my soul still prevails, I can revive myself numerous times without any difficulty!"

He can actually do that?! Did Famine and the other know of his ability? If so then they didn't have time to tell me when they were called back into the Sacred Gear. Of all time for them to be sealed away, why now?!

They suddenly started attacking at the same time. I manage to jump high in the sky. Even if I'm human right now, I'm still physically stronger than any high class…They quick change the projectile of their attack towards me. But it's hard fighting this many. They were slashing their blade around while I dodge and block as many as I can. But some of the attack manages to hit me directly. My body was starting to have slash wound on them. I told myself that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

We were all trapped inside a strange looking barrier. There was no physical way of breaking them. I even tried breaking it using the [Boosted Gear] but to no avail. We watch as our comrade fight off against that army of clones. He was on the defensive. Isn't there anything we can do?!

Then I saw Xenovia slashing onto the barrier. Not only that all of us were trying our best to break free. I told myself that I won't stop until I break this barrier.

"Hiyarghhh!"

Keep punching! Even if my hand bleed or all the bone in my finger are broken, I will escaped from this and later help big bro!

Just hold on big bro!

**Shifting to Axel POV **

I manage to look back and see that everyone was trying to break free. That barrier is stronger than you thought. It won't break that easily but I swear before your all done breaking free from your prison, I'll beat this guy. Just you watch

"Never look away when your opponent is on the offensive…"

I manage to block three of the clones attack and then push them away. I quick evaded two more of their attack and slice one of them using my dagger. And I used a bit of my Dragon energy to blast a dozen more on the way but no matter how much I killed they just kept on multiplying. What a pain…

They then simultaneously launch a barrage of raining energy shot at me. I quick block and evaded it while trying to attacking some of Ravager's clone. One of the attacks almost hit but I immediately grabbed two of the clones in front of me and used them as shield. I quickly tossed their dead body and immediately. Send another barrage of light and demonic energy. Almost instantly, almost all of the clones were wiped out in that single blast but the remaining started to multiply at an alarming rate. I barely got any energy left. Even using this energy blast is putting a lot of strain on my human body.

But until Sirzechs-san reinforcement arrive; I have to hold out a little bit more. I can't let him break the seal that act as a key to releasing the other Nephilims.

"I'm amaze you can keep fighting this long without the use of your Sacred Gear. Most being would have already died numerous times by my hand but eventually you will fall like the rest of them…"

"Not this, human! I'll be the one to defeat you! I'll protect the people of this city, this country, this world and any other worlds! So you can keep on dreaming as much as you want but you'll never break this seal as long as I stand defiant!"

Ravager and his army of clones then lunge themselves forward while I quickly channel my energy into my dagger and it turns into a sword. In a flash I slice a number of them and then I jump forward while striking them at every angle.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

I was still punching the barrier with both of my fist. I continuously beat it until blood was gushing out of my hand. No good, even after this much effort, not a single crack was visible. I look around at the other. Just as I thought, even they have no luck.

Then I look at the battle that was happening in front of me. Big bro sure is amazing. Even with that many number, they were still no match for big bro's fighting ability. But even I can tell that eventually big bro was going to run out of fume. As I tried continuing to punch the barrier, my prediction was true. Right now, the prolonging battle is starting to take a toll on big bro. He's not going to last long in this situation. We got to get out and at least tried to help him, but this stupid barrier isn't giving me and the others much of a chance.

"Break! Damn it!"

"Guahhh!"

**ANANT-GARDE EYES - Jun Maeda – Otonashi Theme (Angel Beats!)**

The sound of pain. It was coming from big bro! I can see clearly that his whole body was now full of slash wound. This is my first time I'm seeing him wounded this seriously. The last time I saw him like that when he fought against Silica. When I remembered that moment…No! I won't let him die! He is our precious comrade! Not after what we've all been through together, I can't just let him die. Suddenly flashes of image of the time we all spent together with him started to play in my mind…

"_Hey, Ise. Did you finish your homework yet…?"_

"_Ise, I'll help you become stronger!"_

"_Protect those that you cared for, Ise."_

"_Always to be strong for your friend because your strength comes from them…"_

"_Asia, Ise, Rias-san and all the others are my precious comrade and family!"_

"_You may think you're weak but deep down you're Ise strong Ise! Remember that."_

"_From now on, I'll treat Ise like my little brother…"_

"_Please protect Asia for me, Ise…"_

What is this? Is this telling me that…? I looked at big bro. He was looking back and then suddenly he just smiles at me…Then tears started to come out of my eye…No…no…you can't…you can't big bro…

"Big bro!"

**OST ENDED**

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Sorry, everyone…not after we made that promise of being together…here I am breaking it again. I look up at the sky and said.

"Man, I really can't keep promises can't I…? Hahahaha…"

Ravager who was at odd of seeing my laughter just said.

"Why are you laughing? Have you finally succumbed to madness after knowing you can't win this…?"

I just look at him while smiling mockingly and said.

"No, I find it funny because this place will become your grave…and mine…"

**Shifting to Xenovia POV**

As I was trying to break the barrier using my "Excalibur Destruction", I heard Axel said the most shocking things.

"No, I find it funny because this place will become your grave…and mine…"

Is he planning to sacrifice himself…? Then suddenly, his whole body started to emit a strange looking aura. This feeling seems very distant as if it was unreachable…what is that power…?

"You are lucky…not many being have ever seen this ability and live to tell the tell…"

"Ohh, no matter what stunt you may pull at me, you will never be able to rid of me…"

I can see that Axel just smirk at his word. Then those army of clone started attacking. But Axel just simply raises both his hand at their direction, and a strange beam of light was shot at them.

"What is this beam of light?!"

Then suddenly their body starts to disintegrate into nothing.

"What was that? You just simply took out a number of my clone but even then I would still be able to multiply…"

But the strangest thing happened…he wasn't able to multiply like he usually did. What happened?

"What did you do to me, human?! What was that light just now?!"

Axel just looks at him while smirking.

"That was one of Famine ability [Nevermore], an ability that enables me to cancel ones power and make them disappears from existence."

"Then? My clone was…!"

"That's right. I realize a few things, Ravager. One of them is that even though you claim that can multiply at an infinite amount of time using your clone, truth is you can only multiply them at maximum of hundred. The other one is that, you may revive a new one. Fact is they are just the same clone I killed numerous times and then it struck me. What if I'm actually fighting the same clones that I just killed over and over again? And that's where [Nevermore] comes in play. And so my theory was correct. Prove of that was you can't resurrect the same clone that has already been erased from existence…"

Amazing. He figures that out just by fighting them. Axel really is a true warrior to be reckoned with but then something unexpected happened. He suddenly vomits blood. What just happened? He wasn't hit by anything and yet why…? Could it be…!

"Well, this is unexpected…Your human body cannot survive prolong usage of Famine's [Nevermore], and guess what? I may not be able to multiply anymore but I still have at least fifty clones at my disposal…you are finish…"

Axel was just holding his chest in pain but at the same time he was standing firm. Never showing any sign of weakness but I know that if he keeps using that power, he will lose his life. Even the others were noticing this. They suddenly put more effort into breaking the barrier. They don't want him to die while they watch helplessly. That's right! I can't accept that he die not after what happened today! Not after he promise to tell me everything! I need to know! I needed to know why he left me and for that reason…!

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Even though this barrier is strong but I know that with this sword I could pierce through it!

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

The holy sword Durandal. One of the most powerful swords in existence. As its wielder, I will use this to cut through the barrier.

"Hiyarghhh!"

The sound of me breaking the barrier could be heard throughout the battlefield. Even everyone stopped what they were doing. The Nephilim just look at my effort like it was nothing. He then said.

"No matter how powerful her Durandal may be, as long as the wielder does not have the capability to control it, it is nothing than mere ordinary sword in my eye…"

You think?!

"Haarghhhh!"

I thrust the sword so hard that I was bleeding from the palm of both my hand because of the sheer force of the Durandal. The barrier started breaking and eventually it broke in to tiny pieces and now I was finally freed and ready to kick some Nephilim butt!

**Shifting to Axel POV**

"Axel, I've come to assist you!"

"Xenovia…"

You idiot! Even with your help. Both of us had little chance to fight this guy off with any ease. Either one of us aren't going to come out unscathed!

"Xenovia! Just concentrate on releasing the other! I'll take care of Ravager and the rest of his clone!"

She then look at me and said.

"I will! After we beat this guy! You are not even in a condition where you can continue to fight!"

Tch! Can you be even more stubborn, Xenovia! This is why I…! Suddenly the clone started attacking toward her direction. Are they trying to take her out first? Not on my watch! I quickly shot the beam of light at their direction and instantly they all vanish. That's twenty! Thirty more to go!

"Coughh?!" More blood was coming from my mouth…

I drop to my feet afterward. My body is starting to become weaker…using this ability from the start was already life threatening but at this rate…

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"Big bro!"

Damn it! Why can't I break this damn thing?! Xenovia was able to!

"Hyoudou Issei, I've come to help!"

"Xenovia!"

"I will try to help you break the barrier but I cannot do it alone. Can you boost your power enough for you to break it a little?"

"That might work! Okay, on my signal. We both break it at the same time!"

"Okay!"

Come on! Ddraig! Give me more strength! I need to save him! He saves us before! Now it's our turn to save me!

[Boost!]

More! I need more! Give me more boosts!

[BOOST!]

I felt an enourmous surge of power on only my second boost.

[Your strong feeling towards saving your friend has enables me to give you the necessary power to escape. Now partner, use it!]

Okay!

"Xenovia! Now!"

"Hiyarghhhh!"

"Orryahhhhh!"

I put one last effort into breaking this barrier and finally when it hit, it finally shows some crack and finally it shatters into tiny pieces.

"We did it!"

I then went at the others. They were surprise to see I was able to break it well with Xenovia's help and then I approach Buchou and the others.

"Buchou! We did it!"

"Good job, Ise and Xenovia. Unfortunately, me and the others don't have that much energy left since we can't reach Asia. Without her Senjutsu, we can' replenish our own energy."

"Ise-kun, Xenovia, can you try and break us out anyhow."

"I hope I could Kiba but that energy was only enough for me to break it once."

"Ise-san! Xenovia-san! Please help Onii-san! You and Xenovia-san are our only hope left of winning this!"

Asia…

"Okay! You guys just stay put! And I'll help big bro beat this guy! And after that, we'll be together forever!"

Buchou and the other just smile at my statement. Just watch me everyone! We'll beat this guy! Together!

I look towards Xenovia with determine eye and said.

"Let's do this, Xenovia! Let's help save him together!"

"Hyodou Issei…? Very well! Let's go!"

We rush forward to where big bro was now fighting.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

"What's wrong, human? Had enough?!"

They later tried to attack me on multiple angles. If I try to use [Nevermore] on them when their this scattered…I'll only making my life shorter! I have to make them go in one area but how…?!

"Big bro!"

"Axel!"

I look towards the back and saw Ise and Xenovia came running. You've got to be kidding me? I thought I told them to stay away.

"Big bro! We came to help!"

"No! You two can't be here! Xenovia! I thought I told to rescue the other?!"

"I know what you said but looking at your condition, you're no worse to say."

"She's right, big bro! I can't let you fight them all alone! Not until your powers are restored or when reinforcement arrives! Didn't I tell you that no matter what, we'll face whatever obstacle together!"

I just look at them for a moment until I finally give in.

"Huhh…you two may help but don't try and engage him alone. Try and gather them in one spot and that would be the moment I could use my ability at its fullest."

"Axel, tell me how many time before you could use this ability until you collapse? Answer me truthfully."

I just look at her in the eye and said.

"One more. Any more than that, then I'm dead."

"Okay, we'll bring them into a single area. And then wiped them out from existence, okay?"

"I know you can do it, big bro!"

I just nod my head at their word. Finally we all look towards Ravager and his remaining thirty clones.

"On my signal. Go!"

Ise and Xenovia started to scatter around the battlefield acting as decoy to try and lure all the Ravager clones in one spot. We can't mess this up…

They started to scatter and are now pursuing Ise and Xenovia like I predicted. Alright. Now try and lure them to spot where I can hit them in one go! But suddenly their attack patterns seem to change. What?

They were suddenly attacking Ise at once. Immediately they shot a powerful barrage of energy blast.

"Ise! Look out!"

He almost got hit but at the last second he manages to dodge it but he was still injured from the impact of the blast.

"Ise! You alright?!"

He was lying face down. He was struggling to get up but I can tell that he can't continue fighting then suddenly I started vomiting more blood.

"Coughh! This is bad…I can't keep this up any longer…"

Then I heard scream. I was looking at the right side of my direction. Xenovia! They were now cornering her!

"Little girl. I believe that we've also met before though I doubt that you even remember that?"

Xenovia, who was holding the bleeding on her shoulder, ask with intensity.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well no point telling you, because there is no use telling thing to a dead human…"

Immediately they threw all their blade towards Xenovia.

"Xenovia!"

**Shifting to Xenovia POV**

Everything seems to be in slow motion, and then image of the past started to flash before. The day he found me was a week after the Holy Sword Project. I was shivering in the rain, I was all alone. No one care about unwanted children like me, that's what I thought. But then, there he was standing in front of me while putting on a face that shows sadness and sympathy. He reaches out his hand to me as if asking me to take it.

I was hesitant at first but then when I took it, the rain suddenly stop and it was suddenly sunny. I was amaze by the phenomenon that happened. He told me his named.

"My named is Axel. What's yours?"

"Xe…Xenovia. You may call me Xenovia."

"Xenovia, huh? What a pretty name. Just like you. Xenovia. Would you like to stay with me?"

I was surprise at his answer but I know deep inside he was a good person so I just nod my head. And thus that was how life started for me and Axel. For the first time in my life, I felt like I have a place I could call my own. And Axel treated me with so much cared. I love him like he was my own brother. Our life continues like this for almost a year but then after that I awoke in a Catholic Church one day. I was told that Axel left me under their. I asked them why he left me. But none of them could give me the answer I wanted. I cried that night, because the person that I cared the most left me.

I cling to hope that Axel will come back for me, but days were replaced by month then years. He still didn't come. And after that, I gave up any hope of ever reuniting with him. I later found out by accident that I possess the holy sword Durandal and so the Catholic Church trains me in the art of fighting. Hoping to one day find the man that left me, I trained day and night hoping to become stronger and face him. And now, after years being separated. I finally found him, but now my life was about to end in mere second.

I always wanted to know why he left me. I was lonely without him but then I began to depend on the love of God but when I know that God died. The very purpose that supported me was gone and I almost succumb to madness but then he reassures me that they are other meeting in life. I was just glad to meet him again. With this, I can leave for the next world without any regret.

But then something unexpected happened. The barrage of blade that was aim at me was block by something. I could feel fresh trail of blood covering my face. When I completely open my eye…it was…

"Ax ...Axel…"

I was seeing him blocking the rain of blade using his own body. He immediately coughs out a number amount of blood.

The other who was watching could only gasp in terror, especially Asia Argento who saw her brother impaled multiple times in the back…even so, I was not the one to talked…

Then I saw tears coming out of his eye. Why was he crying? He was struggling to speak but the pain he was in was stopping him from doing so. Then one of his tears fell into my mouth and that is when I saw it. His memory. I can clearly see it bright as day. He was in town buying some groceries. Wait. Wasn't this the day he left me? He was walking back home to our house when a mysterious being attack him. It was like a black mist. But I could clearly see its black glowing eye. This aura feels familiar…it was the Ravager! Why was he there?

Axel made a fighting stance but he simply told him.

"We meet again, boy. Though you may not recognize me."

"Who are you?! I felt your aura before; you were there when I infiltrated that facility almost a year ago!"

"That was me and the one responsible for turning those children into mindless killing machine was me…"

"So you were who did that! I'll kill you!"

Before Axel could make a move, the mist looking Ravager stop him and said.

"Before you do anything, I have a surprise for you at home…I believe a little girl was awaiting your arrival only to find me and now she will become one of those children that you killed…"

Axel eyes went wide with terror, and immediately he ran off ignoring the mist that was in front of him.

The image change to another scene. The house where the two of us use to live together. Axel quickly kicks on the front door and to his horror he saw a little girl laying on her side on a pool of blood.

"XENOVIA!"

So that dying girl was me…Axel quickly went to my side. While trying to help me, he suddenly say black aura starting to enveloped my whole body.

"What should I do? Should I alter it…?"

**{Not when she is this injured! Xenovia-chan cannot survive the shock of being altered, she will die…}**

"Then what do we do?! If we don't healed her she dies and if we healed her, that black aura will spread faster throughout her body! Just what am I going to do?! I can't lose her as well! Please, somebody! Help me!"

Axel was hugging my dying body caringly while shedding tears.

**(Axel tried using your Durandal!)**

**[That might actually work! Axel, place the Durandal within her. Its holy aura could help destroy the dark aura inside her!]**

"It can?"

**{Hurry! You only got one shot at this!}**

"Okay!"

He then started to summon Durandal.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Give your holy blade to this child. I called upon you! Durandal!"

The holy aura of Durandal started to envelop my whole body. And the darkness that was covering me started fade and after that my whole body started to heal by itself. After that, Axel couldn't hold himself back hugged me. He was crying with joy and at the same time sadness. At that moment he said to the other. (Note Xenovia was also quite close to the other Horsemen.)

"She can't be with me. Not after what happened today…you all know what must be done…"

**[It's like déjà vu all over again…]**

**{We understand, Axel. For Xenovia-chan own safety…we must leave her to the cares of other…although I'm myself am crying…sob…sob…}**

**(Yeah, but who will you choose? You got more enemy than ally as far as I'm concern…)**

"There was one place that would accept her and that is…"

**[The Church…? What makes you think they'll accept not after what they did to you?!]**

"Exactly, they will have to care for in payment for what I have to do for them almost a year ago…"

After that, Axel looks at me with sad eyes as he put his hand on my forehead.

"You will forget about what happened here…I just hope your life would be better without me, though I doubt you would feel that way. But for your safety I have to do this and the next time you wake up…I won't be there for you…but know that I love you dearly, my dear Xenovia."

After that he kissed me on the forehead as a sign of eternal good luck and protection. And then everything became blurry. I was now in the present; tears were coming out from my eye. The reason he left me, the reason he abandoned me was all to protect me from being harm… he gave me the Durandal to save my life…even now you still protect me, brother… and all this time I hated him…I don't deserve his love or his saving….

Axel notices me crying in guilt. He just patted me gently on the cheek and rubs away the tears from my eye.

"My dear Xenovia…you gave me salvation after what I did to those children…at first I saw you as a mean to redeem myself…but the longer I spent my time with you…the more I realize that you weren't just my responsibilities but you were the light that guide me through my darkest hour…after losing my parents and the Asia…seeing you laying on that floor in your own pool of blood hurts me more than getting myself hurt…"

"Axel…" I couldn't stop the tears that were coming from my eye…the more he talked; it feels as if he was going leave me again…

"That's why…I asked that you forgive…for hiding this from you…you deserve to know…but I was too much of a coward to tell you…will please forgive me…"

"Axel…I…"

Axel notices something and pushes me away from him…I landed near Hyoudou Issei. He manages to get up and help to stand but when I look toward the force of the impact. To my horror, Axel's was stabbed from numerous directions…

"Axel!"

"Big bro!"

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Ravager and his remaining clones landed near where Axel was standing. Even in his severe condition, he wasn't going to show any weakness to the enemy.

"I thought I was going to kill to bird with one stone but killing you would be enough. Don't worry; after I break the seal…your friend will join as well…"

"You dared put your hand on them…!"

"Well no…I rather put my hand on your heart…"

He then pierced Axel chest, eventually stabbing him in the heart. His comrade seeing the event that unfolds could only stare in shock and terror as they witness the end of everything.

Axel in his mind started feels cold and that every single fiber in his body was going numb. Ravager coldly pulled out his arm from hole he created in Axel chest. And thus Axel slowly collapsed to the cold ground while cursing himself of his own inability to fight back and protect his friend. His vision became darker until eventually everything went dark.

**Shifting to Axel POV **

Where am I? I was fighting with Ravager and protecting Xenovia and then I don't remember what happened after that…my chest was hurting so much…I notice the hole in my heart and that's where everything came to mind…

"So I died…"

I was gritting my teeth so hard that tears were also coming out of my eye.

"I failed them…I failed to protect everything…in the end…I'm nothing but just a human who couldn't do anything…"

**[Axel…]**

**{We're the one who should be apologizing…in the end when you needed us the most…we failed you…we failed everyone}**

**(Damn it! Most of all we failed the universe…now the seals going to be broken because we were too careless!)**

I couldn't care less anymore…everything that I tried to do end in failure…I no good. Then suddenly we heard a voice…it was a males voice.

**Don't make thing like it sounded pathetic…you are not done yet! You who have struggle through darkness more than anyone else should know that this is not the end of everything…you yourself said that everything ends the moment you gave up hope…**

**[This voice…could it be…?]**

**(No doubting it! It's Deaths'!)**

**{Brother Death! So you're finally awake…}**

**I leave you babies alone for a while and look what happened? Our host is almost dead! But should he allow it…I can bring him back…**

"You can actually do that?!"

**Hey there, kid! You forget who you messing with…I'm Death! I can forth death to others or I can give life…either way, what will our host decision be…? Will you accept death or do you accept life but know that once you choose to fully awaken us…you will possess greater power than before but at the same time you will never be human again…**

"I don't know the part of not being human but from the start I was never even a normal human so losing my humanity once more won't change anything! Very well! I, Axel Argento, henceforth accept you Death as my power!"

**Good answer, kid. Now awaken and be reborn as a new being, Axel Argento!**

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Big bro is dead? No! He can't be dead! He just promises us that he'll be with us forever! He promises Asia and I that he'll stay with everyone! And now that fucker just killed our most important friend. He killed my big brother! He will pay for this! Xenovia who was standing beside me suddenly dropped to her knee and was now sobbing uncontrollably.

I look at the member of the ORC, they were just as devastated especially Asia. But now she was making a hollow expression as if she just lost her will to live… that fucker will pay dearly for this with his life! Ravager noticing the anger and despair in my eye simply smile at me.

"Are you angry because I killed you precious comrade? Ahh, don't worry, because soon all of you will joined with him soon and then once I break the seal. Our brother Chaos will once again bring forth destruction to the entire universe and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop it! HAHAHAHAH!"

As he was laughing manically like he did, a strange flash of green light suddenly came from behind him. We all look toward the direction where the light was coming. It was big bro! So he was still alive! That's a relief! Seeing that he was okay, everyone started to feel okay again. Asia who couldn't hold back her tears started crying. Oh man, she is our cute crybaby after all. But what amaze was what was this green light coming out from him. It looks different than the other.

**Kawai Kenji - Emiya - Kenji Kawai ver. (Fate/stay Night)**

His body suddenly got cover in green aura as they cover him in spiral like motion. As the green aura started to fade. Big bro appearances change. His hair was now slightly longer and they were white like snow. His eyes were now the color of pale green. He looks different. And then I notice that there were two scythes. They look awesome, decorated in green looking rune. They were like mini skeleton on the end of the handle. And big bro arms were wrapped in chain.

Ravager who saw this can only shake his head in disbelief.

"No…this cannot be…he manage to awaken Death?!"

**Huwaaa, I haven't been awake in a long time. All the bone in my body is aching…**

**[Well, you've only woken up recently so no helping it…]**

**{We were like this when we awoke, brother.}**

**(Should we stop talking and resume where we left off.)**

**Fine, your older brother hasn't been around for so long and now War is being meant to me…**

"Anyway guys. I think I should concentrate on the enemy ahead. But anyway, this feeling…I never felt so alive and powerful…"

**Trust me, kid. There's more to come. Now, demonstrate your power to this weakling!"**

Wow, I could say this new Nephilim that big bro awaken sounded more like Ddraig in my opinion. But anyway, how powerful is this new power is that big bro has? We'll soon find out…

"Hey, Ravager. I believe I owe you some beating now that I'm here…"

"Tch, even with Death's power. You can't still beat me that easily! Attack!"

"Oh really…?"

Big bro was now swinging both his scythe at an incredible speed. He instantly killed the clones that were coming for him.

"I know that since your souls is the key basis for reviving yourself over and over again. With Death Scythe [Soul Cutter], I can kill you in both body and soul…"

"Damn you!"

He was trying to escape with his remaining clones but big bro was just standing there. Then he smirks and said.

"You think you can escape Death…?"

He suddenly combines both the scythe to make a bow. Using the chain on his arm as the string. He pulled summons a dagger from gauntlet. He immediately places the dagger at the bow, pulled the string and started to aim at the now escaping Ravager.

"This time…BE GONE!"

He fires the arrow and suddenly turns into a wave of green energy. It hit all the clones including Ravager. His scream was then absorb into the blast an eventually the energy subsided. The barrier that was holding everyone was finally destroyed.

**OST ENDED.**

Big bro hair started to turn to its original color along with his eye and the chain that was wrapping around his arm disperse. The double scythe he had also went inside the gauntlet. He then looks towards our direction and smile. The moment she got free, Asia was the first to run towards her brother. She jumps towards him and embrace him in a hugged. She immediately cry in his arm.

"ONIIIII-SANNNN! UWAHHHH!"

"Hey there, Asia. I'm just glad to see you fine…"

All the rest of us came running and started to gather around big bro… We were so worried about! I think I was crying right now. Seeing me, he just patted my head while smiling.

"What's wrong, little brother? I told you that you big bro was too hard to die!"

"Even so…I couldn't hold back this thing in my eye…sob.."

"Axel, I so glad to see you alright."

"Me too, Rias-san. Kiba-san, are you crying?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. If Axel-san was to die not after we make up our friendship anew…even I don't know what to do…"

"Ohh, Kiba-san."

He just patted his head afterward. Man, I'm so glad that thing turns out okay in the end.

Axel then suddenly walks away. He was going to where Xenovia was… I see…then maybe I should let those two talks for a moment…

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I walk toward Xenovia. I then stood in front of her.

"Hey, Xenovia."

Hearing my voice, she suddenly awoken from her trance and just look at me in the face while tears were coming out. I asked her while putting on a smile.

"Why the crying face?"

She suddenly slaps me in the face. Everyone else was surprise to see me got slap in the face. Man, did that hurt. But I continued to make a smiling face. Seeing this she hugged me tightly. And started sobbing.

"Sob…I thought that…sob…you die…I thought you…were going to leave me again…sob…"

I then gently pat her in the head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise you once again that I will never leave you, my dear Xenovia."

Seeing that, she wipe off the tears from her face and just smile.

"Then please come closer…"

I did what she said. And then she suddenly kisses me on the forehead. Everyone was speechless when they saw that. Even I was in a daze. After that she look at me while there was slight blush on her face.

"The kiss of eternal good luck and protection. You gave it to me, so please accept mine as well, my dear Axel."

She then continued to embrace me in a hug. I then hugged her in return and said.

"Thank you, my dear Xenovia."

Ten minute later, our finally reinforcement arrive; although I don't think we need any. But anyway thing turn out okay in the end although Kiba-san was receiving a thousand spanking from Rias-san and Ise was laughing his belly out.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel and Ravager. Asia and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuoh Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

I couldn't hide my unrest and pointed my finger at her.

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. Besides, it originally belongs to Axel. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

"This thing could work out in your favor at least. So might as well make use of every capable person as possible."

Buchou and Axel seems like they are enjoying it. Hey, is that alright? But not thinking about small stuff seems like Buchou. Although I doubt Axel thinks that way. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger!

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou… but Axel is here so…"

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

Why is she here and Shidou Irina?

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excalibur including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

Big bro then answer my question

"Xenovia have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. She said that having Durandal is enough for me. When she mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So in the end, she became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia."

He said it with a little anger in his voice.

Xenovia suddenly started laughed at herself… Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home…..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about the incident that they trick Axel into doing. Also with letting Balba did what he did."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school. And also, Axel being your True Maou…that in itself is tarrying."

Xenovia says it while making a sigh. There's another sister of Maou? Wait….is it perhaps… There are only two high-class devils attending this school. Then it would be…Kaichou!? When I looked at Buchou, she nods her head to confirm it. Hawawawawa… Something intense like that is true?

Oh yeah. The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel and Ravager were repaired by people related to Maou-sama. I have to admire the power of devils for fixing it in just over a night. To think about it, they can create a replica of the school in another dimension. It must be a piece of cake for them. But to have the support of a Maou… Seriously, what's going on with this school…

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel and also his involvement with the Nephilim Ravager. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

Big bro explained it to us. Then Kokabiel won't be ever coming outside then. That's good. I don't want to see that wild guy ever again. He was certainly a stupid war-freak fallen-angel.

"I almost killed him though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon".

They tried stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization.

That time, the "Vanishing Dragon" was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. It's not an incomplete one like my own. A perfect Balance-Breaker… At this point I am much weaker than him. An existence that I would be facing one day. Hakuryuukou (White Dragon Emperor), Albion. I don't know his actual name, but I want to shorten the gap between us until I meet him again…

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologies."

Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder. So the Governor of the Fallen-Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? I don't know what they would be talking about then, but it seems like it would affect the future of the world… then big bro said.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by big bro words. Everyone safe for Buchou had a shocked expression on their faces. Well obviously. Anyone would get surprised if they were told to stay in the place with the big important people! What's going to happen? To our world that is… Ah, that's right. I ask Xenovia something that has been bugging me the whole time.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Fourth strongest!?

Looks like we are in a serious situation. Isn't it, Ddraig? Big bro noticing my reaction simply said.

"Whatever the case, he won't be making any move as of now. So rest assures Ise."

If big bro say that then it should be fine.

Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologies to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not. Big bro and Asia look at each other face until they both nod at each other.

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl… Your two brothers are deeply moved! Her psychological state was at danger after hearing the rejection of God, but because Buchou, big bro and I were with her she returned to normal.

"... So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There are a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room. Big bro gently pushes Asia forward.

"Um…Umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except…."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

Another long chapter. With this marks the end of the Excalibur Arc. Also the ost belong to their original composer, I do not own it. Hope you enjoy. And now we will move forward to the next arc; Vampire of the Suspended Classroom. Please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the chapter eleven. Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome once again fellow reader to the eleventh chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. We now enter a new arc; the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom. Without further ado, enjoy.

**Story Eleven: Swimsuit? Summer at the Pool!**

**Axel POV**

Hello there everyone. This is your average teacher at day while at night a full fledge warrior in the darkness, Axel Argento. Right now the member of the Occult Research Club and me their advisors have gathered in the old school building where lies our clubroom. Not many know this but all of the member safe for me is actually Devils. Today we were gathering as usual when news of the Governor of the Fallen Angel Azazel living in this very town reach our ear.

"This isn't a joke!"

The crimson haired beauty had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face.

Rias Gremory-san. She is a master a.k.a "King" and an upper class devil. At school, she is the president of the Occult Research Club. She is a very strict yet also a very kind person. She's just what every man would dream of.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude into Gremory's territory and interfere with our business…."

When she heard of my answer, Rias-san was trembling with rage. Ooh, she was scary…

A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in this city between Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and the dangerous threat to us all; the Nephilim, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future.

We got involved in that incident... but to top it off, we would have to be present at that meeting and report on the details of the incident.

Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted us. Yes, he too was Ise contract client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. It's correct to say that it was interference in other peoples' business. Not to mention, since it was the Governor of the Fallen Angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief.

However, Rias-san's family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

Rias-san said that while patting Ise's head.

Our President is an upper class devil that adores her servants and treats them as a part of her family. She hated for her possessions to be touched or hurt by others. But then I interfered.

"Even if that is the case, we can't do or lay our hand on him or anyone from the other faction. Until the meeting between the Three Faction starts in the next few days, we cannot take any drastic action that could whatsoever jeopardize that meeting."

"But still-"

"I know your upset by this, Rias-san but rest assures me and the others are with you if anything ever happened."

I just smile at her to assure her I will not let anyone else in this room be in danger. She just smiles when I said that. Then suddenly Ise speak out his mind to us.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?"

After hearing about his worries, the other male member of the club, the Chivalrous "Knight" Kiba-san opened his mouth.

"I heard from Axel-san that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But like Axel-san said, it's going to be all right."

True, I have been doing some research on all the leader of the Three Faction especially Azazel. Throughout the century, he has been gathering people who possesses Sacred Gear that were already were already capable in going Balance Breaker mode. The nature of his intention of doing this is yet unknown to me but whatever the case, I'll have to keep a close eye on him. But while I was thinking about the issues at hand, I suddenly saw Ise disturbed face…did something happened. I look to where he was looking. He was looking at Kiba-san…? And then he was also looking at me…

"Ummm? Kiba-san?"

Kiba-san was looking at me as well and then to Ise as if he was going to lose us.

"I will protect you two. Especially you, Axel-san."

"Kiba-san…"

Ever since the incident a few days ago, he was determine to become stronger so that he won't feel like losing any of his comrades anymore. To him and the other, they almost lose me but I told him that I'm okay and yet he insisted that he will protect me and the other from harm.

And then Ise said.

"…No, um, I am happy but…how should I put this... if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…"

"He's right there, Kiba-san. Even I get funny feeling if a man says that to me."

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You and Ise-kun saved me. You're both my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis just like what happened to Axel-san then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household."

Yeah, I understand that but... you know. Your tone isn't to be used towards a comrade, a friend, and not to mention a male like me or Ise. It's obvious you said that to a heroine. Without caring about that, Kiba-san continues.

"There's no problem. My Sacred Gear that attained balance breaker, Axel-san's [Apocalypse Bringer] and Ise-kun's [Boosted Gear], if we combine these three, then I feel we can surpass even dangerous crisis. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you two, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that…It's hot around my chest region"

"…D-Disgusting. You… Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

Looks like Ise feels a little bit scared of Kiba-san word as he said that. But then even I'm starting to feel sweat drop on my forehead. Anyway, after the episode of the invasion of the Fallen Angel leader was resolved, his attitude towards his comrade has become a lot stronger if not more affectionate. No wonder Ise would feel strange about these changes of event that Kiba-san was showing.

"N-No way, Ise-kun…"

Then I patted Kiba-san on the shoulder and said.

"No need to be upset, Kiba-san. Ise just feel uncomfortable about all this, that's all. I'm sure he'll come to realize you're feeling of wanting to protect a comrade. Besides, I too know how you feel so let's do our best to become stronger together to protect our comrade."

"Axel-san…"

"Oi! You two are suddenly sparkling when looking each other! Please stop that! It's giving me the creep!"

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the Fallen Angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

Rias-san was pondering about the matter regarding the Fallen Angel. But no matter what might we think, we can't break down the relationship between Devils and Fallen Angels any further on our whims. And then I suddenly sense a familiar aura.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly. Just like I thought, it was Sirzechs-san. And behind him were her maid and "Queen" Grayfia Lucifuge. As always, those two cannot be separated like always.

While the others and I were kneeling in our places; Asia and Ise were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. Our newest member, Xenovia had a confused expression as well…

Rias-san then stands up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

She let out a surprised voice.

Yes, he is Rias-san's Onii-san and the current Maou of the devil society, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer-san. In the past, he and I fought together during the Civil War between Devils six years back. We were close friend back then and I believe even now we are still close as a friend. When he saw me kneeling to him, he said.

"Please stand up, Axel-kun. You know that were friends, right? Besides, you are our Heroic King that has saved the Underworld. So you do not need to bow to anyone."

I look at him with a smile and said.

"But originally, you were my leader to begin with so it is custom for me your subordinate to show respect. Though I receive such honor from you and the people of the Underworld I'm still no used to it yet. But if you insist than I shall do as you ask, Sirzechs-san."

I then stand up and he gave me a smile afterward. Then he continued where he left off.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Realizing that the other members were still kneeling, Sirzechs-san just said.

"Please relax; I came for private business today."

Raise your heads, it is okay to not be so respectful, is what he was suggesting. Everyone obeyed that and stood up

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

. While surveying the room, Sirzechs-san is giving a bitter smile. It's indeed true. I got used to it but still it really is a weird room after all. But I can't say that in front of Rias-san. Can I?

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Rias-san asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really possible for a Maou like him who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Sirzechs-san handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. Oto-san and Oka-san were in such high spirits, so much that they were even planning on taking a paid leave to come visit. After getting a daughter, Ise's parents have been making a ruckus like it's a festival every time something occurs. Well, parents really do want to dot on their daughter don't they? Then Rias-san asks something from Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia! Were you the one who told Onii-sama of this?"

Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Rias-san immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Rias-san sighed. She isn't interested in the class visit? It would seem like she dislike that her family were coming to visit her during class visit. I wonder why?

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Father will come over as well."

So Lord Gremory will be attending it as well. This certainly is interesting. Normally he doesn't usually come here to the Human World but maybe he will make an exception this time.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

That is true. Since Sirzechs-san is the Maou of the Underworld even if he and Rias-san are blood relative. She doesn't like the idea of her being treated specially but then it came to me.

"Sirzechs-san. Could it be your planning on holding the meeting at this academy?"

He was looking at me with wide eye for a moment until he smile at my question and said.

"Just what I expect from you, Axel-kun. It is what as you says. I actually thought about conducting the conference between the Three Factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Just what I expect. Recent event that transpired in this school has certainly attracted the attention of all the Three Faction. Not only that, the news of me and my involvement with our common enemy, the Nephilim and also the seal that is place in this academy. It's no wonder they all would choose this place as the meeting ground.

"…Here? Really?"

Rias-san has her eyes wide open. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more. And just like what I was thinking, Sirzechs-san explains it in details to the other.

"This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister and you, the user of the Forbidden Longinus [Apocalypse Bringer] are attached to this place, Kokabiel, Hakuryuukou and mostly the Nephilim attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun the Sekiryuutei and you as Axel Argento-kun."

Then Xenovia said something to Sirzechs-san.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, our newcomer Devil, Xenovia and the one I adopted as a sister in the past. A few years back, she almost die had I not arrive in time. So to save her, I gave her the power of the holy sword Durandal. And now, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Rias-san's newest family member and her other Knight.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I doubted my ears when I heard it the first time."

"Thank you for the compliment but originally Durandal belongs to Axel. He used it to save me from death in the past. Had he not did what he did then I'm sure I won't be amongst you standing here right now. But then again, I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

…Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. Even I who am closed to her have a hard time understanding her.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's word, I gently patted her on the head while giving her a smile that says 'thank you'. Xenovia's cheeks became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the Human World, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

What would a lodging institution be …It may be open but it would take time to search for such a thing.

Ise suddenly raise his hand and said.

"Ah, if that's the case then…"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve it."

In my house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and my parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was besides Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia-san waiting on standby.

After that, I gave a suggestion.

"If that's the case, would you stay in my house"… is what I said.

At first Maou-sama was circling his eyes but maybe after remembering that Buchou was living in my house, "That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister and best friend were boarding in," is what he said and readily consented.

"No! No!" Buchou was resisting cutely but big bro just readily agreed with my idea. There's no way you can stop two Maou-sama and Grayfia-san; after the devil business was completed, we came here to the Hyoudou household. Your red face is so cute. You would naturally be scared of what your brother, who's also the Maou, would say.

For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, we made it that he's Buchou's Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Buchou's father runs.

He's Sirzechs Gremory. After using the name he threw away long ago once more, Sirzech-sama seemed to be having fun.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia-san."

Big bro answers my father's question. Then suddenly, Sirzechs-sama told us something surprising.

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Buchou and big bro let out gasps, but Grayfia-san was expressionlessly pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologies for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia-san and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

Ah, Buchou's family seems to be interesting. Who would have thought that the Maou-sama would say jokes like this. Since Grayfia-san seems to be accustomed to this as well, Maou-sama must be doing mischief frequently.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mother asks Maou-sama. Without shame, her cheeks were dyed red. Mother, were you fascinated by Maou-sama's beautiful face? Well it's a given since he's Buchou's male version, he would be cool. I can't say anything after seeing him rubbing his cheek where he was pinched…

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuoh Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Otou-san brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen.

Heey! Otou-san! Suddenly taking out the sake! Isn't that rude!

However, in response to my anxieties, Maou-sama lets out a smile.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!

Maou-sama was much friendlier than you would imagine. He then looks at big bro who was standing behind me and said.

"Care to join us for a drink, Axel-kun?"

"Yeah, Axel-kun. Come, let us celebrate a bit."

Big bro was looking slightly hesitant but then he looks at them and eventually said yes. Well, I never knew that big bro could drink before but then after their little party was over that view of mine changes drastically.

"Hiccup…I can't…hiccup…anymore…hiccup…Asia…Sirzechs-san…Ise…hiccup…I'm starting to see a lot…hiccup…of you…hiccup…"

Ohh man, I never knew that big bro could easily get this drunk? He only took a few small glasses of sake and now he was in total drunk mode. Right now, Maou-sama and I were lending our shoulder to him while Asia was supporting him from behind to prevent him from falling and we are now bringing him back to his room.

**[Axel was never good at drinking to begin with. Even a sip of it is enough to make him go drunk…]**

"So is this the first time Axel-kun drinking something with alcohols? Why didn't he refuse?"

**{He could have refuse, Sirzechs-san. But then, it would be rude to decline an offer from both you and his Oto-san…}**

**Hahaha, our host sure is interesting! I can't believe I've woken up a little bit late than you guys.**

"Asia…hiccup…I'm sorry…hiccup…for troubling…hiccup…you….and the others…hiccup…"

"Ohh no, Onii-san. Please don't mind me. I'm just glad to help although no drinking for you next time okay, Onii-san?"

"You got…hiccup…it…Asia…hiccup…"

**(Anyway, Pestilence. Can you do something to neutralize the alcohols content in his body?)**

**{I could, only if he wasn't drunk as he is…no matter, I'll try and make sure he doesn't get too much of a hangover tomorrow.}**

We finally arrive inside his room and gently place him on his bed. He was fast asleep after that.

"This is the first time I see him sleeping so peacefully."

"Huh, did you say something, Maou-sama?"

"It's nothing. Come, I have something I need to discuss with you."

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Several days after Sirzechs-san's visit.

Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san left the house the day after they stayed over at our place.

Seems like they are investigating the city but if you look at it from my perspective who accompany Sirzechs-san for several days, you could only think of it as sightseeing…

And I notice that Ise was thinking of something lately, he kept staring at Rias-san chest as if he found it intriguing although as a man I more or less understand his desire but can he please not do it so obliviously in front of me!

While thinking that since the morning, the holiday became a work day.

"We're leaving."

The four of us go to school from the house. Today is a holiday but, because there is something to do, we head towards the school. I can see that Ise is quite excited about today and I can see why…

On our way to school, we meet with a familiar view.

"Morning."

The one meeting us in between is Xenovia. She is living alone in an apartment near Ise's house. She who became a devil under various circumstances doesn't want to go back to the land of the Vatican and I am glad for that. For that purpose she started living in this city, but seems like she didn't like sleeping in the old school building so she rented an apartment.

The apartment she rented is a territory of the Devil, so she doesn't have to worry if an enemy ever attacks. And also if there's something she doesn't understand while living there, she can come to our house easily since it's close by.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

I then said to them.

"Well, if there is anything I could help with both your homework, please don't hesitate to ask. After all, I am both your homeroom teacher. It is my duty to teach and guide you on your study."

I said it with determination. When they look at me they can't help but just smile at my reply.

Anyway, I heard in class especially amongst the boy, "The quiet Asia", "the energetic Xenovia" are calling the two by those names. Well not that I mind because it does suits both of them well.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

Like this, while doing something they pray, and at the same time both of them take damage. I can help but chuckle at their action. While chuckling in a low voice, Rias-san says.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool."

The Occult Research club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It's already summer and the school has to open the pool. As their advisor, I decided to lend them a helping hand.

Meanwhile in the boy changing room, we were busy changing to our swimming short. As I unbutton the shirt from my upper body, Ise and Kiba-san can help but be surprise as they notice under that pretty face I have, I've got quite the well-built body. But what's more surprising for them was the fact I have multiple scar. I look at them and saw the scar on my body. Then I said.

"Surprise? These bodies of mine have received many injuries throughout numerous battles over the years. Before I could awaken Pestilence, this wound that was inflicted to me was already beyond her healing ability so there wasn't much she could do to make it disappears."

"Axel-san, we didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I understand you didn't mean me any disrespect…it's just that I hate and value the scar that I have."

I then hold one of the scar at my chest and look at Ise and Kiba-san with determine eye.

"I hate because people will think that I do dangerous thing for a living but at the same time I value it because it shows that I am willing to protect those around me even if I myself get hurt in the process so please do not feel sorry for me."

"But still…I don't know how Asia or Xenovia would react to this. I mean you have been putting your life on the line too much for us that I fear that if ever another stronger enemy attack. Knowing you big bro, you will even put your life on the line for us and if you were ever in that same situation a few days ago… I don't know what I will do after that…"

I look at Ise who was saddened by the mere fact of me dying on him and the others again. I have to agree with him. No matter how you look at it, I'm just putting my life at too much risk; it's no wonder I will die the next time if my next enemy were ever stronger than me but then I look at Ise and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry, Ise. Besides, I-"

Then suddenly, Ise started to feel pain on his left arm.

"Is that dragon power again, isn't it?"

He just nods his head at my word, and then Kiba-san told him to go and calm it down. Apparently, the only way to restore Ise's left arm is for it to be remove by sucking the excess energy contain within his left arm. Though the method are quite erotic in nature.

**[Is it wise to tell the other of your curse?]**

Famine was talking to me telepathically so that Ise and Kiba-san won't hear our conversation.

"Why not? They need to know or else it was pointless of me to make those promises of telling them any of my problems."

**{For now it's best that you keep it from the others for a while.}**

**So, kid? Did you regret your decision of accepting our accurse power?**

I was quite there for a moment until I just smile lightly at his question and said.

"No, thanks to that power I was to save everyone and protect the seal at the same time. So, to me that's just a small price to pay."

**[If you say so…but in the end, you and the others will someday part ways. Are you okay with that?]**

"Let's just go clean the pool, okay?"

**Moments Later**

Okay, so we had done cleaning the pool. But a moment ago, most of the other as Ise and Kiba-san thought were shock to see my body that has numerous scars on it. So I told them, what I told the two just now. At first they were worried if I was bothered by the fact that I have such hideous scar on my body, but I just told them to not worry about too much. And in the end they agree.

Well, to start off from our effort. The member of ORC will be first to use it. And as I expected, the two lovely 3rd year are wearing an erotic swimsuit. They showing it off to Ise, to for ask for ask for his opinion I assume. But as a teacher, such swimsuit would have been forbidden but just this once. I'll let them off the hook.

Then suddenly,

"Ise-san, Onii-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around Ise and I saw Asia standing while fidgeting. Asia is wearing the school swimsuit.

"Uoohhh! Asia! You look so cute! I can't believe how wonderful you are in that swimsuit!

"Asia, you're looking even cuter in that swimsuit. It suits you really well."

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san and Onii-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Koneko-san's wearing a swimsuit like Asia, huh. The name card 'Koneko' is cute and wonderful as well. Somehow, I think that Haru would have looked lovely in such swimsuit, but…

"Onii-san, why the long faces?"

I look at her and just smile.

"It's nothing, Asia. I'm just thinking how lovely Koneko-san looks in that swimsuit. Isn't that right, Ise?"

"You said it, big bro! Koneko-chan looks cute in that swimsuit!"

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

It seems that she's a bit trouble if Ise was saying that to her.

Rias-san places a hand on Koneko-san's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says,

"With that, Axel, I have a favor to ask of you..."

"Yes?"

….

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2."

I was holding Koneko-san's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises.

After coming to the pool the first thing I was made to do was teach Koneko-san who couldn't swim. "Axel, help Koneko out by being her partner." Is what Rias-san asked me to do.

The person in question Koneko-san is taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa-" sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Somehow, seeing her trying her best is cute.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Ise is cheering for Koneko-san from the side while helping Asia with her own pedaling exercise. By the way, Asia can't swim either.

"Puwa-. …. Axel-san, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko-san says it in an apologetic manner.

"No no, it's fine. Helping someone out with swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind."

"Oops, we have reached the end."

Koneko-san collides with me soon after. To others, this would've been look like we're hugging as Koneko-san spoke up shyly, her cheek was slightly red.

"….Axel-san, you're unexpectedly gentle…just like always…"

I look at her for a moment and smile.

"Well, I was taught to respect other especially girl…though I wasn't always like I am now…"

"Did you say something, Axel-san…?"

"It's nothing."

I say it while patting Koneko-san's head. Her cheek seems to be redder than before. Was it embarrassing for her to be patted on the head? She notices my reaction and shyly said.

"I don't mind being patted if it's Axel-san…"

I was surprise at her word and then I smiley said.

"Thank you, Koneko-san."

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired."

By the poolside Asia was going to sleep on the vinyl sheet spread out.

Ise helped her out with pedaling practice by grabbing her hand but maybe because she was pumped up beyond expectation, we completed the course many times.

Koneko-san is also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book.

"z….zzz…."

Sound of sleeping? Looking at the side, Asia was sleeping due to being tired. Man, that's a cute sleeping face. As I thought, seeing Asia sleeping this peacefully gives me solace. How long has it's been since I see her asleep like this?

I then look toward Ise who was sitting close by and said.

"Hey, Ise. Could you tell the other that I'll be in the changing room. I want to rest there for a while."

"Sure, big bro."

I got up and slowly walk inside. Then suddenly I felt a presence coming towards me. Xenovia appears from inside.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. Where have you been all this time? No wonder I couldn't find among the others outside."

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me…?"

Even though there's a girl's changing room, she came all the way here to change? But then, she is new to this type of thing but I can't help but wonder how expose she was in her swimsuit. Anyhow, when I look closely it does suit her. I just smile at her and said.

"I think it suits you. But doesn't the Church forbid such clothing for young maidens like you although you are no longer apart of the Church so it won't matter anyway…"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

Well, she is telling the truth on that part. No matter how you see it, "Fighting seems to fit my nature," she's the type to say that sort of thing. Thought that same little girl that used to cling to me has now become a strong person now. While I was thinking like that, Xenovia suddenly said.

"Axel, there something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure. But let's go somewhere where it's easier to talk."

She just nods her head at my word. Later we sat at a nearby bench not far from the hallway to the pool.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

She was quite for a moment and the she look towards me with a blush expression.

"Axel, please make children with me!"

There was silence there for a moment ….Hm? Hmm? Were my ears broken? Did I just hear Xenovia said something unexpected or am I just being deaf? Xenovia noticing my reaction says it a second time to me who doubted my ears.

"Axel, let's make children together."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? -Re!"

Xenovia closes my mouth which was letting out a loud howl.

"Shh. Don't let out such a loud voice. We'll be noticed."

To be said not to let out a loud voice, that's impossible! What in the word are you thinking! M-M-M-Making children!

"Y-You, suddenly saying that…."

She nods to the fluttering me.

"Yeah, let's talk in turns."

Xenovia talks.

"After you left me to be raised by the Catholic Church, the day I realize I could wield Durandal was the day I decided that for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies. While serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. The happiness I used to hold on to when I was with you. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou-"

I can understand what she means by that. Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed.

"That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and express that same happiness when I was with you, Axel."

I look at her for a moment and the said.

"But why me…?"

She suddenly patted me on the cheek with soft eye and said.

"Because you are the first ever person that I have ever love and I would like to spend those time again with you alongside our children. My feelings for you are true and the children I want to bears are yours, Axel…"

"Xenovia…I understand full well your intention…"

"Then-"

"…but I cannot give you the happiness you sought from me. I'm sorry…"

There was silent for a moment until she broke it.

"Is it because you think I would end up dead just like the girl you used to love…?"

My eyes went wide by her answer; my expression clearly told her how would she know about Haru? To answer my curiosity.

"I'm sorry if I intrude in your personal history but Asia and Ise told me about her. How the two of you used to be lover and then one day she was killed…"

"Then you know why I can't return your feeling..."

I was looking down on the ground thinking what might happened if Xenovia continues to love me as she is. No doubt that one day, she might die because of me. Suddenly, I felt both hand on my cheek and I felt something warmth on my lips. Xenovia was kissing me! She gently pulled her lips away from mine while looking at me with reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, Axel. Because I'm sure that you won't repeat the same mistake you did. Even though you might still love her but I just want you to know that I'm not here to replace her. I'm here so that I could love you like she loves you…so please don't blame yourself if anything happens to me. Because if you do, I would feel sad"

She was putting on a begging face. Xenovia…if you showed me that face then I can't say no to you. I sigh for a moment and just nod my head to her. She was smiling afterward.

"Xenovia, I…I understand. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for you so I might end up messing thing but-"

Then she suddenly kissed me on the lips again but this time it was more passionate than the last one. I suddenly felt nostalgic; this just feels like the time I was with Haru. Afterward, I embrace Xenovia in a hugged while our lips were still connected. She wrapped her arm at the back of my neck. But just when thing were started to feel more romantic. Both of us stopped. We heard explosion outside. Without wasting time, Xenovia and I rush outside to see what was going on. To my surprise it was Rias-san and Akeno-san. What are those two doing?! Are they planning on the destroying the entire pool area?!

"Big bro! Please save me!"

"Ise?! What's going on?! Why are those two fighting?!"

Ise just told me everything.

"So you mean to tell me that when you were applying beauty oil on Rias-san, Akeno-san decided to join in and then things turn out into a cat fight between those two because those two wanted your attention…"

"So what should we do now?"

Xenovia was asking that question but I just face palmed myself there for a moment and look up at the two young girl who were busy having a cat fight over a man they like. Then I just shrugged my shoulder and said to Ise and Xenovia.

"Let them be for now. They will eventually come around."

And with that the rest of the time spends at the pool were watching both girl fight to see who gets Ise. But at the same time, I was happy that someone aside Haru confess their feeling to me and that girls was now standing beside me while both of us are holding hand. Maybe this is what Haru would want me to do? To continue living and find someone beside that could love me and love that person in return. I will promise Haru to make sure that you are happy with me, my dear Xenovia.

**Author's Note:**

Hello there guys. I'm back. Sorry for the late update but I have been having some troubles recently but that has been sorted out. This is another one of my short chapter so please bear with me on that. Once again, please give your thoughts on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome once again fellow reader to the twelfth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. Without further delaying, enjoy.

**Story Twelve: The Day of the Class Visits Begin.**

**Axel POV**

So it's finally here. Class visit days.

"Ise. Asia-chan. Axel-kun. I'll come later with Otou-san."

It's seems that Oka-san is in high spirit today. It would seem that she wanted to see how Asia would perform in her class today. While I on the other hand have to attend Rias-san class today as her History teacher, so that will be that but I kind of wonder how Ise, Asia and Xenovia will fair today?

After the pool incident, I told Xenovia to keep our relationship a secret from the other to prevent anxiety amongst the other member. Besides, I'm a teacher and she's my student. If news of our relationship were to spread, I could be fired and I don't want that. So, she just agree to my demand and so we kept it as our own little secret.

Anyway, they say it's a classroom visit but in actuality it is more of an open house display. It's natural that it's all right for parents to come, but it's also all right for students from middle school to visit and see how the classes are. It's possible that the guardians of those Middle school students will also come to visit; it's quite an open event.

Not only our parents, but also because Kuoh Academy's Middle school division's Junior will come to visit, we of the high school division are excessively nervous, since they don't want to wrongly answer in front of the junior.

"… I am not interested."

While sighing Rias-san says that. She somehow seems to dislike classroom visit. Though her father and Sirzechs-san are visiting, it seems even Rias-san hates for her family to see what her class is like. If two crimson haired men visit the classroom, it'll become a hot topic of discussion.

I just told her to endure it for the time being. Well, for now let see how we can fare today.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

The class is English. Big bro, who wasn't attending our class today, was now teaching at Buchou's class. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. Huh? What's this? Does this sort of thing happen in English?

For the devils who can speak in all languages, English is the best place to show it. Fufufu, today as well let's do it proficiently and fluently.

But, give me a break in writing words. That is impossible.

While thinking that, looking at the object closely….um, this is PVC clay? The teacher gleefully says to me who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

There's no such thing! I don't get what you mean, Sensei! Let's do a usual English class! Allow me to show my English Conversation skills to my parents! I don't want to make PVC clay!

"Let's Try!

It's not Let's Tryyyyyyyyyyyyyy! In which world is there an English class with PVC clay!

"I-It's difficult."

Huh!? Asia, she's already making it!? As usual her adaptation to these sort of things is fast!

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning my head to the voices I recognize, my parents were turned facing Asia and yelling.

Ooh? When did you enter the room? More like, while their son is over here, they're facing their video camera towards Asia. Dad…

Realizing father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily. Aren't they perfectly like a parent-child? No, with that I am also more than happy enough. Our little sister, Asia-chan. It's the best. I just wish big bro was here to see this, he would be glad.

[Knead Knead] I also started kneading with no way out. What did he say we should make?

He said it's fine to make anything that you image in your mind. While twisting the clay, I close my eyes and start having wild ideas. The very first thing that I imagine is…..

**Moments Later. Axel POV**

It was lunch break.

"It is well made."

Is what Rias-san said smiling while touching the statue made of PVC clay during Ise's class. So he decided to make a statue of a naked Rias-san using only his perverted mind power and steady hand movement. I couldn't help but face palm myself in the forehead. Just how much of a pervert are you, little bro. But somehow that's just make him unique, I guess?

Rias-san, Akeno-san and I went in front of the vending machine to buy something to drink, when we encountered Ise and Asia on their way here.

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body every day."

Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue. Well, Rias-san does sleep with Ise every night so it's no wonder he gotten used to her body. Plus, I heard she can't sleep without being naked. Well, one person way of sleeping does differ from each person so I can't blame her if she says that.

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Seriously, Akeno-san!? That's the best! By all means! "

While trying to say that, Rias-san and Asia pull his cheeks.

[Don't do it!]

The three of us said in unison.

"Aww but guys…"

"No is a no, Ise and that's final!"

"That's right, Ise-san. You can't do something like seeing Akeno-san naked!"

"Ise. Aren't you getting enough attention as it is, so just deal with it…"

"You guys are cruel…"

"By the way, big bro. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On Ise's question, Rias-san puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath. On her behalf, I just told Ise.

"Yeah, he came along with Lord Gremory."

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba-san appeared there. Hm? Did Kiba-san also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Rias-san's question, Kiba-san pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

On Kiba-san's reply, I just gulped my saliva hard on my throat and I could only simply mutter the words.

"Ohh no…"

Noticing my reaction, Rias-san and Ise just tilted their head.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

Since there was a crowd present, I didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but… somehow when he mention that word to us. Big bro was making a nervous expression. What could make him that nervous I wonder? I was soon about to find out.

Yeah, I could see it in a glance. As I progressed further, a recognizable outfit came jumping in my eyes.

Quite a good bishoujo-chan was wearing a costume of an anime character. If I remember correctly it was "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Heart of a maiden, body of a male, the special "Miru-tan" was engrossed in this anime.

Ah, when looked at closely she resembled Mil Kiss. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well. The camera-men were taking photographs, excited like a youngster; I also wanted to take 1 picture. Her skirt was short so her panties were intermittently being exposed… Buchou arrived beside me after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, she panicked.

"Wh-!"

Because of her excessive confusion I got surprised as well. For Buchou to be surprised in this way just like big bro. I'm starting to wonder who this person was.

"Hey hey! You, who are doing photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, my friend from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were our group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

Saji pressed his warning but Mil Kiss while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognized Buchou he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw Mil Kiss, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you!"

After finding Kaichou, Mil Kiss happily clung to Kaichou.

Ooh. An acquaintance of Kaichou? As expected, even Saji was having an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this.

…Hm? I just noticed this then but, Huhuh? Huh? Somehow, I felt like Kaichou and that cosplay girl seemed to resemble… I doubtfully thought this. Without minding, Sirzechs-sama called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

…Serafall-…? I-I seem to have heard of this name before…

"It's Leviathan-sama."

… For a moment, I couldn't understand Buchou's words. Buchou said once more to me who didn't get it.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

My scream echoes in the corridor! Naturally! You serious! It must be a lie!? The super beauty Maou-sama that I even saw in my dreams was this person!? And she happens to be best friend with big bro?!

Indeed she's a super beauty like big bro and the other says! Even though she was Kaichou's onee-sama, her beauty was something that won't lose to Buchou! However, I was imagining a more fascinating onee-sama with more hormones floating around! And Glamorous! Boobs huge as well! While showing her thighs from a slit! I imagined a female Maou-sama who would speak sensual words from her glossy lips!

…I didn't think it would be a girl wearing a cosplay uniform speaking in a cute way… Although it was true that she was beautiful…

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~Have you been doing well?"

What a cute tone! Buchou was also a bit troubled!

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah! Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven!"

Just cause of that you would attack Heaven!? I don't know if she was joking or being serious!

"Ise. Greet her."

Like Buchou said, I lower my head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan!"

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl…No, Maou Leviathan-sama.

Then suddenly she started to sniff the air. Uhh, what are you doing, Leviathan-sama?

"This scent…it smells very familiar. I can see that it's close. Found it!"

She suddenly started running towards the other direction and I heard a loud thud.

"Ouch!"

That was big bro sound. Now that you mention it, I haven't notice us amongst us just now. Was he hiding? Well, from the looks of it. Leviathan-sama might have found him. What type of nose does she have?

We went to where we heard the thud only to find that Leviathan-sama was now on top of big bro! What is this?

"Axel-chan! Long time no see! I miss you so much!"

"Sera-san…can you please get off of me…."

"No way! Not after seeing you for the first time in long time, I won't let you off of my sight anymore!"

"Okay okay! I won't run away this time. So would you please get off? Your breast is hitting my chest…"

After getting both of them to stand, Leviathan-sama couldn't help but hugged big bro again.

"Sera-san?!"

"Axel-chan! I can't believe that I'm finally meeting Axel-chan! When I heard that Sirzechs-chan meets you the other day I couldn't help but throw a fit. But now that's okay. I heard that you have gotten stronger but I never thought that the cute Axel-chan I used to know was now a handsome young man. I'm so happy to finally see you grow up!"

Big bro just gently pulled her away and just smile at her.

"You're still energetic as ever aren't you, Sera-san? But yeah, I'm happy to see you as well."

"Oww, Axel-chan!"

Once again, she embrace big bro in another hugged though big bro was struggling to let her release him but to no vain. Now I understand why big bro was nervous to see her and even meet her but from the looks of it, she seems happy to see him. Well, I guess it's been a long time since they last met. Big bro blushing face was quite cute when I look at ti. Looking at that, Kaichou's face was also completely red! It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed! Noticing that, Leviathan-sama let go of her hug and looked into Kaichou's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, and also my long lost friend Axel-chan, I think it would be better if you were a bit happier? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

…That was extremely difficult. Was this Leviathan-sama!?

Kaichou said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are or how friendly you are with Axel-san, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase Angels and Fallen Angels. Also the Nephilim that I recently heard off."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"She's right, Sera-san. You tend to be too energetic to release the Maou glitter whenever you're excited or frustrated."

When I heard that from the two of them I suddenly realize that she isn't a Mahou shoujo, but more like a Maou shoujo! Maou shoujo, Serafall Leviathan-sama is scary!

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?"

Then big bro just came to my side and explain it to me.

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in the past I always see that Sera-san dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by Kokabiel or that Ravager, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Sera-san, and rather call Sirzechs-san."

While he was explaining that to me, we heard someone yelled out.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

That calm and composed Kaichou had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

…The Maou sisters' chase. It's my request; please don't erase this school with some rhythm of yours.

"Looks like she'll never change won't she but that's what makes her who she is, I guess?"

That was what big bro told me although I could sense some sadness in his voice. Did it have something to do with six years ago? While I was thinking like that, Sirzechs-sama suddenly said.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan?"

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

This time the embarrassing conversation started in the Gremory household.

Heh, Buchou was called Ria in her home, huh.

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

Sirzechs-sama took a shock. I felt some banter was involved as well.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood?!"

Big bro just shake his head side way while holding his forehead. Is he thinking that conversation like this gave him headache although I can understand why.

Then suddenly, Buchou's Otou-sama took Buchou's picture when she was mad. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly… I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

Maou-sama's family is full of this, huh. More than peaceful, there isn't much difference from the relations between parent and child of humans. Well, if the scale becomes that of a fight, this small country may be erased.

"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features."

Akeno-san says that happily from the bottom of her heart with a smile.

"Common feature?"

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. And also, your sister, without exception is a serious person. Ufufu, definitely because her free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious."

They must be both having hardships, Buchou and Kaichou as well, and also Maou-sama's family as well. And, over there-.

"Oh my, Ise."

"O-Otou-san."

**Time Skip: Hyoudou's Residence.**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

My mother was in a trance looking at Asia on the TV.

"You're certainly right, Oka-san. Asia looks amazing in the video. It's unfortunate I wasn't there to see her but I have you and Oto-san to thank for getting this video."

"Well, thank you Axel-kun. Glad that we could share this moment with you."

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's and sisters' blossoming is a parent's and brother's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. That person, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together… Even though he was that much of a dandy person before!

After dinner at the Hyodou house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun.

The participants were my mother, father big bro, Buchou's father and Sirzechs-sama.

While gulping down sake, safe for big bro as he wasn't a strong drinker; they were comparing the video they shot mutually.

The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!" This was like being half dead.

They had cheekily shot me as well! Don't take shots of me working on my PVC clay! I don't know what my parents and Buchou's father talked about in school but it's certain they hit off well and had become close. Really, what happened?

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before..."

Buchou was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Axel-kun's question!"

Without realizing it, big bro accidently pour a sake into his glass and he was instantly drunk! Not again… Just when I was helping him out…

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!"

Aah! Buchou ran away not being able to bear it anymore!

Sirzechs-sama is knocked down by Grayfia-san's paper fan!

"Don't worry about, Axel-dono, Ise-sama. We will handle it from here. You go and comfort Ojou-sama."

"Grayfia-san…thanks you."

"Buchou!"

I then chased after Buchou.

**The Next Day: Shifting to Axel POV**

The next day after school.

I was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom". But anyway, my head hurt. Seems like I accidently drank the sake last night but thankfully, Asia and Grayfia-san carry me all the way to my room. I have to thank them for that.

Well, anyway but to the main topic. Everyone from the club has gathered. Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so we couldn't see inside of the room. I can't sense someone in there and it was kind off familiar in a sense. I think this is where the other Bishop was…

According to the conversation, it seemed his ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Rias-san wasn't able to completely control him with her powers, he was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups. True enough. I could sense strange energy emitted from this room.

Last night, Sirzechs-san explained it to the others and me; it seems Rias-san received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight with the Phoenix house and the fight against Kokabiel along with the Nephilim, Ravager. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control him now. And with that we're in front of the "Sealed Classroom" but…

A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

"I…is the person a hikikomori?"

Rias-san nodded at Ise's question while letting out a sigh. Was that so? A hikikomori, huh.

Kiba-san removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Rias-san in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that. So this is the person that has been receiving the highest record of contract amongst the rest. Akeno-san continued as if replying to my curiosity.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

I can understand that, seeing I'm also a akin in using modern technology. I sometimes specialize in computer hacking although I wouldn't say that out loud.

"…Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door…..

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high screams emitted from inside! Now that the seals have been open I could clearly sense what was inside that closed door and like I just how I sense it. I look at Rias-san.

Rias-san notices my look simply nod. Rather than looking surprise, she was sighing. Rias-san slowly enters the room alongside Akeno-san.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

However…

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

I could sense total fear in his voice and somehow when I sense his presence even deeper, I could tell he suffers greatly throughout his life.

Asia and Ise exchanged glances, and tilted our heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Kiba-san and Koneko-san understood the circumstances. Kiba-san was smiling bitterly and Koneko-san was letting out a sigh.

I glanced in the room.

The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner; it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. Even though this person was a boy, why would he…

Then I look towards the front of my direction. There was a single coffin present in one corner that seemed to be used in funerals abroad. As I thought, this boy is a Vampire and for the record; they don't have a very friendly history with someone like me.

Rias-san and Akeno-san were in the interior. Approaching further, the one present there was a young boy with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Rias-san and Akeno-san. He was shaking a lot. Now that I have seen a good look at him I know that deep down, he was hurt a lot in the past and that makes me feel sympathy for him. But as I observe closer….

Wait, he was dressed in Kuoh Academy's girls uniform. Even though he was a boy.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!"

I look at Ise and just sigh for a moment and pat him on the shoulder.

"Ise, I don't want to break your dream or anything but that person in front of you is actually a boy."

"Just like Axel said, this kid looks may like a girl but without a doubt he is actually a boy."

Ise almost drop his jaw there for a moment until he spoke out.

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou! …Eh? Seriously?"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes."

Akeno-san said that calmly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Ise gave out a large shriek due to his own big shock. I just told him to calm down.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I held my head with my arms, and crouched down in that place. Huhh, you really are such a man full of intensity aren't you, little bro?

"Is it alright to have such a cruel story…...? He perfectly looks like a bishojo…for him to be a man…for him to have a penis on him…..."

"…Talking about vulgar words is prohibited."

Koneko-san said that to Ise.

Sorry, Koneko-chan. But, this is a cruel story!

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone!?"

On his words the young boy refutes.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!"

"…Writings and dreams of people are transient."

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke!"

I just couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, so I ended up laughing at Ise's misery.

"Big broooo! Please don't laugh like that! It hurts, you know?!"

"B-B-B-By the way, who are those guy?"

The young boy asked Rias-san. Rias-san said it while pointing to Ise, Asia, Xenovia and me.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hyoudou Issei; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia. Axel is not a part of my peerage but he is no doubt our best ally and friends. To add that, he is also one of the chosen "True Maou-sama"."

"Eeeek, he's a Maou-sama?!"

I just nod my head at his question but somehow knowing I was a Maou only makes him more nervous.

"Not only that! The number of people has grown as well?! Please, I don't like this!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Rias-san said it gently but….

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Somehow, Ise got angry. He approached him, and pulled his arms.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-."

I notice something and tried to stop but before I could everyone suddenly freezes in front of me. The young boy seeing this ran towards the corner of the room crying. What is that power?

**[That is the Forbidden Balor View. Whenever that boy feels anxious or scared, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time. But from the looks of it, he has no proper control of it.]**

**{Poor thing.}**

I just slowly approached him and patted him in the shoulder. He was more shock and surprise to see me not frozen like the other and simply said.

"H-how is that possible? I thought that people who made direct contact with my eye will be stopped by it but somehow, Maou-sama. You-"

"Just called me Axel if you like. I'm quite immune to powers like yours…. Anyway you can't control your power…"

Realizing what I said he simply cried out.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

I just patted him in the head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't hit you. In fact I just want to know you better, so please don't cry…"

Seeing that I wasn't angry at him, he stops crying. I then look at the other and then towards the boy.

"How long will they stay like that?"

"I don't know, maybe a couples of minute or so…"

A few minutes gap, huh. Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem.

"Don't worry, we could just fix that."

"But how, Axel-san?"

I just pointed my arm at them and said.

"Watch…"

**[Altered]**

Then everything started to return back to normal.

"Wait a second? How come big bro is there with that boy? Wasn't they supposed to be standing here beside us a moment ago…?"

"This is strange. Something in this moment…"

"…It's certain something happened."

Asia, Xenovia and Ise were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Kiba-san and the others of course knew about it.

Moments later, after explaining what have happened. They just nod their head in amazement. Rias-san then said.

"To think that Axel was immune by this power and then able to alter its effect. That is quite impressive."

"Well, I have been fighting numerous enemies who had such ability in the past although not as powerful as this boy here."

Akeno-san then continue by saying,

"Anyway, because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

I can understand why. People who possess the power to stop time are considered dangerous and thus to prevent his power from ever going out of control he was sealed away inside this room until such time that Rias-san was strong enough to control him.

"By the way, Buchou. Who is this boy anyway?"

To answer his question, Rias-san hugged the young boy from behind, and said to us.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

**Author's Note:**

And that is the end of chapter twelve. Another short chapter, I apologize but rest assures more will be given in the next chapter. Once again, give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in chapter thirteen. Bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello there fellow reader. Welcome to the thirteenth of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter, we see Axel and the other meeting the other Bishop for the first time and now let us see how things go, shall we? Without further ado, enjoy.

**Story Thirteen: The 1****st**** year Vampire Students.**

**Issei POV **

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon my words big bro responded by saying.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power, White Dragon Emperor halving power and my Forbidden Longinus are against the rules too, you know?"

T-That's true but… even then, to be able to stop time, you can only ignore rules so much. And then Buchou continue by saying.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

Just like I thought, huh.

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

"No, you're wrong there, Ise."

"Ehh? What do you mean by that, big bro?"

Then Buchou put on a curious face at big bro's word and ask him.

"Yes, Axel. Care to explain why?"

He just looks at us for a moment and then said.

"…It's a Mutation pieces."

With a surprise expression, Buchou further ask him.

"How do you know of this, Axel?"

Then I intervene.

"Excuse for interrupting but what is a Mutation pieces and why does Buchou seems surprise when big bro said that…?"

Big bro then continue by saying.

"During the Civil War six years ago, Ajuka Astaroth-san or his current name Ajuka Beelzebub-san and I accidently created it. During that time, to observe the true potential of the pieces I ask him to let me see one. But suddenly it tries to make contact with my hand, it tried to merge itself into my body but somehow my body was able to reject it. Ajuka-san picks up the piece that fell on the floor but as he observe further he found out it's different from the usual evil piece. Well, in short he came to a conclusion that Mutation pieces occurs due to the abnormal amount of power one being possess and so to compensate for this, the pieces itself mutated to ensure that such being will be able to absorb only one pieces and not two or more…"

The other entire member who heard this was at awe, including myself. I may not understand the difficult part but I can tell that whatever big bro did, he made a discovery that changes the way of the old Evil pieces system and who would think he made that discovery alongside Beelzebub-sama. Big bro who notices our awe expression then continue by saying.

"As impressive as it is, Ajuka-san and I also concluded that it's an irregularity born when we created it, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. It seems that Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

Oh, that means Gasper was given these rare pieces by Buchou, huh?

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possesses a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

B-Balance breaker? That is, even in the best of times a dangerous thing, right? If the guy who's incapable of controlling his own power attains it… Not to mention, a Sacred Gear that stops time!

Maybe because she understood from looking at my surprised appearance, Buchou also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain balance breaker. Not to mention, we have the Heroic King Axel here on our side."

Leaving Kiba aside, mine is limited with conditions attached, and that too is incomplete, you know? Ah, I heard that I too was valued quite a lot when I defeated that bastard Raiser. My master Buchou would have been valued even more I guess.

And also thanks to big bro help, we were able to defend our base without any large destruction in the incident with Kokabiel and Ravager.

That's why, if it's the current Buchou, she may be able to handle Gasper, is what the big people judged, huh.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…"

There's a big cardboard box placed beside me. He was speaking from there. I kick it silently.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

A shout was heard. Whose is it? Of course, it's Gasper-kun.

Because he's extremely scared of the outside world, it seems he entered a cardboard box. This guy is… You hate it that much, places outside of this room.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well-endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece."

Is what Buchou says. Wow, he's that amazing, huh, this hikikomori vampire-kun.

Ah, but, is he all right with daylight and etc.?

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"He possesses the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

Day walker? Heh, there was a vampire like that, huh?

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

I see, I see. Even for devils, the sun is like a natural enemy. However, since we're students of this school, it's not good if we don't attend school during the day, you know?

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?"

I say that but he just screams.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

…...This is terrible. I wonder what's wrong.

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?"

Big bro responded to my question.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. I believe if you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though by the looks of it, he seems to originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

If you're a vampire with intense likes and dislike then what the hell will you do!

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"Now now, Koneko-san. Let's try and be nice with Gasper-kun, okay?"

He patted Koneko-chan in the head. Koneko-chan with a blush cheek just simply said yes. Wow, even the strong Koneko-chan was no match for big bro charisma and compassion.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno, Axel and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

Buchou has it tough too. Wait, Kiba was called by Maou-sama. About that Holy-demonic sword?

Ah, if I remember correctly, that sword is, since originally that balance breaker was an impossible phenomenon, so it is an irregular form for a Sacred Gear. Well, wanting to investigate would be natural.

"Ise-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-chan and Xenovia are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

To be honest, I am a bit uneasy… The hikikomori vampire. I am very worried about the future. Then suddenly, I receive a soft pat to the back. It was big bro… he was giving me a smiling face as if to reassure me that everything will be fine… Seeing him like that makes me feel confident that we can do this.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

Akeno-san speaks across the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise, I'll leave it to you."

"It's a pity I won't be here with you for the moment, but I have every faith you can do it, Ise."

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-san and big bro, then I'll do my best as well!"

I can't betray their expectations!

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasperins-Cardboard box. Wanted to face off against, wait… Do you want to destroy Gasper…?

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

It may have been his misfortune to have met Xenovia. Is what I thought.

More like, Xenovia-san. If a devil exorcises, then you'll receive damage as well. I am worried about the future…

**Moments Later**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

As we approached evening, the vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder.

Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura. Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

She's a lively lady as usual. This lady who's swinging the legendary weapon and chasing him seems to be happy as well. Now that I think about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them. Also, I've heard that she and big bro started dating each other. Well, I'm happy for them but at the same time I'm very much jealous because I'm still nowhere close to start a lovely relationship with Buchou! Uwahhh! Why is life so cruel?!

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…*sob*."

Asia seems regretful. She's also a bit tearful.

At my house she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting. Even though it's their long awaited encounter, since he's a max level human hater, it can't be helped. Well, we all are devils.

More like, not even seeing our Asia's face… Shit! I can't forgive that part. However, I have to bear with it. Although he's a senpai as a devil, he's a junior in school. There's also the part where I have to guide him as his senpai as well.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

Are these two 1st years getting along well…? I had heard that Koneko-chan could be a unique irritating character but… is she bullying? More like, Koneko-chan is calling him "Gya-kun".

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right? Huh? Oh! Wait, it's a girl! Not to mention blond haired!"

Saji seems happy. You would think that right.

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing."

Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction- I doubted my eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata…. I recognized him.

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, with my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind me, I made my boosted gear appear as if protecting her. Why is the Governor of the Fallen Angels at a place like this!?

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Maybe cause of my serious response he understood, Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Even though this is what he says, nobody thawed their posture. Like we'll believe something a Fallen Angel says! More like, your aim is Kiba, huh!

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

Since Kiba became a rare balance breaker, does he plan on making him an offer?

"…Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me…I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring."

"Sorry to disappoint but I hope you find me as a perfect substitute for Kiba-san absence Governor of the Fallen Angel, Azazel…"

We recognize that voice. It was big bro! He's here! I felt a huge relief knowing that his here with us.

"Onii-san!"

"Axel!"

"…Axel-san."

"Axel-san!"

"Maou-sama?!"

He approaches us and was now standing among us. He then said while giving off a stern look on his face. Scary…

"What do you want, Azazel? As far as I'm concern, the summit won't be taking place in the next couples of day…and if it's Kiba-san that you're after then forget it. You won't be taking him or harm any of the people standing with me here right now. Know this though, even if now we are order to cease hostility against each other but make any sudden movement…I'll cut you down here and now…"

He suddenly summons his dagger out from his gauntlet. Big bro was giving out such powerful aura. He is so scary whenever he goes Nephilim mode. Even the other who is looking was frozen in their track. Same goes for Azazel, he looks spook.

We all know that against, him and big bro. It's clear that big bro have the upper hand in power and ability alone. Azazel knows this. He won't be foolish enough to take on big bro who was said to have beaten two Dragon God that were said to be the strongest being in existence.

Azazel then just scratches his head and approaches us cautiously. There's no hostility at all. Because of that, it's scary. Because of the fear my hands are trembling. But because big bro notice the fear in me, he told me that everything will be alright. I'm just glad that he's here.

Azazel was finally close for us to clearly see him. He then looks towards us and then big bro.

"It's been a while, blonde pretty boy. We haven't met since you brought Vali unconscious to us almost a month ago. But still, I'm grateful that you healed him and restore his lifespan. You have my gratitude."

"You're welcome but that isn't the only reason why you came here, isn't it…?"

Azazel was just smirking afterward and then said.

"It's true to what you said, I am fascinated by that holy demonic sword wielder boy but I have no intention of abducting him. I just came here to observe."

"But putting that aside, in the past you sent some of your men to hunt me down. Was it because I possess a Sacred Gear unlike any of the other you've seen before…?"

Big bro was still giving him a stern look. Then Azazel just said.

"Unfortunately, what you said is true. When I heard news of a boy that possesses a Sacred Gear that is most unusual, sixteen years back. I could not help but see you and so I order some of my best men to track but in the end, some of them return while others did not. In the end, I decided to call off the search but when I saw you bringing Vali into our doorstep that day, I knew in an instant you were that boy we so desperately tried to catch and now looking at you, I can see why Kokabiel had no chances of beating you. Even I'm doubtful, whether or not I can beat you…"

"Then you know that being here wasn't such a smart move, Azazel…but since I'm not sensing anything from you, then you might have something you want to propose to us…?"

Azazel points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. Big bro as him.

"What about him?"

Azazel just smirks and walks towards Gasper position. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but… Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face, more like Azazel is peering into both his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond. Big bro was observing and now the aura he had a moment ago was gone. Maybe he knows that Azazel wasn't here looking for a fight but I can still see that big bro was looking at Azazel with sharp eye.

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them…"

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side…for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

No no, this guy is the Governor of the Fallen Angels, you know? The boss of the old enemy of the devils! It's obvious that he's a bad guy! ...I think that but, I don't feel any hostility after all.

I worry about what Kokabiel said. "His sacred gear collection hobby is abnormal." -is what he said. Is this related to that?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of that human boy over there. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards me.

"Sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

Is what Azazel says but…. He then looks at big bro and said.

"I know you have a deep grudge against us especially Kokabiel, for the thing that he did to you but I sincerely apologize for the action that my men has cause you including mine."

Everyone was quite there for a moment until big bro just sigh and said.

"Whatever…"

Wirth that, Azazel just smiles.

"What about me, won't you apologies for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

I unconsciously complained as well. However, I was seriously surprised. For the client to be the Governor of the Fallen Angels, there are limits to even bad jokes.

But, Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologies."

"But you just apologies to big bro! How am I so different?!"

"Sorry but I don't usually apologies to anyone unless they deserve it."

Saying that, he left the place.

We were left behind. We exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react but Saji after sighing moved.

"…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

**Time Skip, Axel POV**

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into this."

Rias-san was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper-kun's room.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise and Axel, I thought it would benefit you as well but…"

I was standing beside Ise and Rias-san. Somehow the training was going smoothly but then it didn't go as plan. Gasper-kun felt that he was push a little bit too far and now; Gasper-kun has decided to lock himself inside his room.

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper who had locked himself in the old school building could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying.

He hates people, he can't control his sacred gear and causes trouble to people, and it seems his worries are complex.

I heard from Rias-san.

Gasper-kun's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. I heard they hate those who are non-pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non-pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. That alone made my blood boil, this is one of the the many reason why I never ever have a friendly term with vampires.

Gasper-kun was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster; he had no place he could call home. Gasper-kun was also like me.

However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human- a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers will also became greater. Even if he wants to become friends, sometimes by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, it will stop the other person.

"Hey, Ise, Axel. How would you feel if you could stop time?"

We were asked that by Rias-san.

"…I am a bit scared."

Ise told her that truthfully. Even for someone if I imagine it, there are only bad images. If I stop time, what will I do? While my time was stopped, what will happen to me? It will definitely bug me. Even if the other person doesn't think about it.

The people who were stopped by Gasper-kun must have thought that. If suspicion gets born once inside the heart, then companionship became impossible, and they must have started to fear Gasper-kun. He experienced that time and again. It's the unhappiness that is tasted by those who obtain Sacred Gears.

Asia was the same as well. From being called a holy maiden to a witch-It seems the sacred gears are a gift from God but… I even though God isn't here, but since the Sacred Gear program God left, is still living and operating, the sacred gears won't die out.

Indeed they are powerful as weapons but corresponding to that it has the power to make the user unhappy as well. The same unhappiness I had to endure over and over again.

"I-I…don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades… Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped…I-I don't want that…"

Gasper-kun is sobbing inside the room.

He was chased out of his house as well, in any world Gasper-kun wasn't able to live, he was troubled by the roadside. At that time he was targeted by vampire hunters and lost his life once. It seems he was picked up by Rias-san there.

However, in those days, Gasper-kun who was endowed with a powerful power couldn't be controlled by Rias-san, and was ordered to be sealed by the higher ups. And then, his seal has been lifted now.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King."

Rias-san is depressed. She isn't at fault here. Gasper-kun is at fault either. But…

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-."

Then I interrupted her and said.

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

"Then, I'll also-"

"No, Ise. You go and accompany Rias-san to the meeting. I'll the rest here. Believe me. I'll make things right."

On my suggestion Rias-san and Ise couldn't object strongly. Since the meeting is important as well.

The leader of the three great powers is going to assemble. That setting is important. If something inconvenient occurs on the same day, with just that the gap between them may increase much more. There was silent for a moment until Rias-san finally said.

"All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!"

After hearing my vigorous response, Rias-san nodded with a smile.

"Let's go then, Ise."

"R-Right."

As if regretfully and worriedly, Rias-san glanced at Gasper-kun's room once and eventually both Ise and her left this place.

After seeing Buchou off, I took a deep breath, and sat in front of the door.

"I'll be waiting and sitting here if you ever have the urge to talk. I won't leave, I promise you that."

Almost five hours have passed and it was now almost closed to midnight but still no response from him. So I decided to take the next step.

"Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

"…"

There was only silent but I continue to speak.

"I also possess a sacred gear in which the Four Horsemen resides in. However, my life was not a happy one. In the end, all I ever know was pain and sadness just like you."

I don't know how much of it will reach him. However, let's speak about my honest feelings.

"I… to be honest am scared and I used to hate this power. When using these powers, I can feel that my body is changing into something else. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

Since there isn't anything else for me.

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you Axel-san, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?"

I then continue saying.

"You're wrong, Gasper-kun. I did lose a lot of thing most important to me, that is why I hated it. I hated myself. I hated how everything I've ever love was taken from me. However…"

"However…?"

"I told myself that I don't want to lose anything anymore, so that is why I train. I train so hard to until the point of dying. I eventually became strong. Because of that, I was able to meet with my little sister again. But during the time we did the rating game, we lost. Everyone was defeated; Ise almost lost his life in that battle. I almost lost someone important to me again, I was pathetic… even then, if only I knew that the enemy would ambush them, then they wouldn't suffer such bitter defeat in their first rating game."

I closed my fist tightly. That time….even remembering it now is mortifying.

With a dull sound the door opened up a bit.

"…I wasn't present during that time."

Gasper-kun's profile appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy… I can't properly use my sacred gear…"

As I pat Gasper-kun's head, I peer into both his eyes.

His sacred gear is present here, huh. The ability to stop time.

"I don't hate you. As your sensei, I'll always look after you. ….Well, I may not be a Devil just like you but you will always be one of my precious student."

Gasper blinks in surprise but I continue.

"Lend us your power. Let's support Rias-san together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. And if you ever lost control of your power, I'll be there to help you. You have my word on that."

I give out a smile but Gasper-kun was troubled by my comment.

"Are trouble by the fact of drinking my blood?"

Gasper-kun's eye went wide after I said that but I just continue.

"If what Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear."

However Gasper-kun shook his head horizontally.

"…I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power… If anything more happens than this then… I will… I will…"

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know."

Just by a few words from me Gasper-kun showed a surprised expression from the bottom of his heart. But I just continue.

"If I ever have your power, Gasper-kun, I would've have use it to stop accident from ever happening and I would've even use it to protect other's from harm."

I was just smiling as I look at Gasper-kun. Seeing me smile, he smiles as well. He then look at me and said.

"Axel-san, you are a kind person. It's the first time I've been told something like that. And you are the first ever person who said you were jealous of my power. You even gave me an example on how you would've have use it. To use the very power you're scare and hated, so that you could understand it better. I find it amazing, Axel-san."

"Well, I have to try otherwise, or else what's the point of me having it in the first place and not use it for a better purpose."

"I-I guess you're right, Axel-san. You're overflowing with courage and kindness to control that power so that you can help other."

I just smile when he said that. Then I just realize something.

"Anyway, I want you to meet my friend. Say hello, guys."

The gauntlet on my right arm appears and all the jewels were glowing in separate colors.

**[Nice to meet you, Gasper. I'm Famine. I hope to get along with you.]**

**{Hiyahh, he's so cute! Just like Axel honey when he was small! Nice to meet you Gasper-kun. My name is Pestilence. I hope we could get along well~}**

**(Could you stop flirting with the boy, Pestilence? Anyway, I'm War. I may be rough but that just because I'm feeling I need to do it. Let's get along Gasper.)**

**Hmmm? A vampire boy. A half breeds at that. This should be interesting. My names Death and I'm the oldest out of the Four. Let's us get along, boy.**

"Wahh, that so cool, Axel-san! All those Horsemen in your gauntlet have unique personality."

"Yeah, they can sometime be scary but once you get to know them better, you might be surprise to find out they are no different than us."

Gasper-kun just nods his head in an understanding manner.

"Well, why don't you come in, Axel-san. We can talk more comfortably inside."

I just look surprise at him for a moment but then my surprise face turn into a smile.

"Very well."

Before I knew it I had entered his room and was conversing deeply with Gasper-kun. Then..

"As expected of Axel-san. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately."

"Sugeii, big bro! I just knew that you were the right person to do this."

While Gasper-kun and I were talking to each other unreservedly, it seems that Ise and Kiba-san has finally returned from the meeting. They entered the room as if peering into it. Were they worried? Well, as expected from Gasper-kun's second year senpai.

That's right, perfect timing. Since all the male club members have gathered I'll begin my important announcement.

"Ise, Kiba-san, I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Axel-san?"

"Yeah, tell us, big bro."

I look at them and then towards Gasper-kun and said.

"Me, you, Kiba-san and Gasper-kun are males."

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"That has… Roused my interest. What do you mean?"

"That sure does sound interesting but what do you mean about us male making an alliances?"

I just look at them and smile.

"We will do our best to protect everyone especially the girl as much as we can in any future battle… We'll cover each other's weaknesses as well as protect each other that would come after us."

This conversation…I used to say these lots of time to them but now I'm saying it to everyone in this room. Then, Kiba-san finally spoke.

"That is something that sounds like you." Kiba-san just chuckle softly afterward.

"Yeah, no doubt. Only big bro would come up with such noble suggestion. Just what you expect from the Guardian of the Gremory team."

"Guys…"

But then…

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box."

Is what Gasper says apologetically. I then said to him.

"Of course. It's an improvement for you."

I just smile at him afterward. Gasper-kun nod as he move the box and sat in it with a sigh of relief.

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….."

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much then how about this?"

I went to a nearby paper bag that I just found and made two holes with it before putting it on Gasper heads.

"T-This is….."

The cross dressing young boy wore a paper bag on his head in the dimly lit room. A red glint made by his eyes is coming from the part where I had opened holes… Noticing this, even Ise and Kiba-san were a little bit spooks.

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

Gasper-kun asks nervously. I then said to him.

"Gasper-kun, right now I feel that you're amazing. Right, guys?"

They look little bit nervous but they just answer me anyway.

"Yeah, I think it does suit him…What do you think, Ise-kun?"

"Uhh, he looks great…Yeah! Just great…"

Well, they are still nervous but at least they mean no harm to Gasper-kun.

"R-Really…? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase…"

I nod my head towards him and he was happy about it. The conversation between us male continues over the night.

The next day, I was headed to a certain place. I was called by Akeno-san. Rias-san ask me to go to that place for a certain meeting but then maybe there is something that I'm needed at. I continue to walk out of the city. There is only one important thing ahead. Yes, the shrine. While thinking that, my eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. I immediately recognize who it was.

"Welcome, Axel-san."

"Ah, Akeno-san."

It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit. I am climbing the steps. Akeno-san who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Axel-san. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. And also Rias-san says she will also come later…"

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

I then said to her.

"Since you're here, I'm guessing Grayfia-san is the one accompanying Rias-san right now, right?"

"That is correct. Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

The arch drew nearer. But then I realize if devils try to cross this then they receive damage; they say not to come close to a shrine but… noticing my expression, Akeno-san said.

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

While saying that Akeno-san passed through the archway without anything happening. So, it is alright then?

In front of my eyes there's a splendid main shrine present. I sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"It's been a while, Axel-kun?"

Wait a second? I know that voice! Turning my head to that side, the person there was….

Golden colored wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at me. His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden colored halo is floating. The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"I've been expecting your arrival, Axel-kun."

"Michael-san…"

Yes, the Arch Angel Michael-san. I've met him and the other Arch Angel twelve years ago. There was a battle that ensues and I happened to be there to assist them. After that battle, they insist that I joined their side to fight for the light but…I refuse. I can't be with the light knowing that I was against it. In the end I bid my farewell and that was the last time I ever saw them. But now, right in front of me stands the very leader of the Angel. The same being that fought side by side with me. And now I'm wondering. What does he want and expect from me…?

Sensing my curiosity, he told me.

"Come. All will be clear once I explain the detail to you inside."

With that said, I just nod my head. With Akeno-san leading, me and Michael-san headed to the main shrine.

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the center, I felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled my skin. This aura, what is it? It's full of danger signals.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Huh? Will he be giving me something? I send my gaze towards the direction Michael-san is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

"It's a holy sword…"

Not just any holy sword but the sword that was once used by Saint George to slay dragon long ago. That's right, this is the dragon slaying sword, Ascalon! I then look at Michael-san and said.

"Why are you giving me this sword?"

"Considered it as gift, for helping me and my siblings long ago. You've fought bravely in that battle and so I decided to lend you this sword as a sing of friendship with our kind."

Then I said to him.

"That's not the only reason why you gave this sword to me isn't it, Michael-san?"

He knows that I've seen through his motive and just slightly smile to me.

"This time's meeting; I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. You may already know of it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"So you've also notice that there is another threat greater than all three powers?"

He just nods his head at my word. He then said.

"It is already bad enough that other mythological system exists as well, now the very fact that the Nephilim threat that was said to be sealed away during the time God was still alive concerns me the most. That's why; all side must band together and face this threat as one great power of unity. And I believe you are the key to that success."

Understanding Michael-san's intention, I just nod m head at his word. I turn myself towards the sword, Ascalon. I took the holy sword floating in midair in my hand. It suddenly releases a surge of powerful holy aura. So this is Ascalon? What power!

**[Axel, try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.]**

I did as Famine told. I focus on invoking my sacred gear, and made the black gauntlet appear. I combine the surge of Apocalypse Bringer with surge of the holy sword in my hand.

…The holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but… Slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Horsemen power attacks me.

Kuhh!

After running the golden flash…a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my right hand.

"It combined…."

Amazing. The sacred gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the Forbidden Longinus. I couldn't do it with the Durandal in the past because it was too big but the size of Ascalon is just the perfect size to make a blade gauntlet. Now I don't have to worry about using [Executioner]. And plus, I can just pulled out the sword whenever I wanted to use it.

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

Huh? You're already leaving?

Ah. There was something I wanted to say if I met the angel side.

"Michael-san, I want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference; let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After saying that, Michael-san's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the leader of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks a lot."

We're in the shrine after Michael-san left. I am intruding on the grounds that Akeno-san lives in. After passing through a Japanese style room, I was having tea in a room that looks like a tea ceremony room. If I remember correctly, you drink it after turning the cup 3 times, right? 1 time, 2 times, 3 times. It's bitter.

Akeno-san is looking at my reaction and laughing with a low voice. Yeah, even I would laugh if I ever saw my own reaction. But then I realize something. I don't want to intrude too much on her life but I have to ask her directly.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of Fallen Angels?"

On my question, Akeno-san's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human."

…So it's true after all. Kokabiel did say to Akeno-san "The one having the power of Barakiel". Akeno-san stares at me, and talks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

"I see…"

While I was searching my brain on what words to say next, Akeno-san expanded her wings from her back.

Different from the usual two wings of devils, one wing was of a devil, the other one was the black wing of a fallen angel.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of fallen angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil….but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akeno-san is in self derision. No way, Akeno-san. Please don't say that…

"…How do you feel, Axel-san, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed your parent and then they tried to kill you. Asia-chan died once because of them, and one of their leaders tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

I say what's in my heart clearly. Since I feel lying wouldn't be good.

"Yes. I hate Fallen Angels more than anything. They took away my family and made my life a living hell on earth."

Hearing that, Akeno-san's expression seemed to become sad. However, without caring I continued on speaking.

"But, I don't hate you; In fact, I like Akeno-san as a student of course."

Akeno-san had a surprised expression at my statement.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it so… actually, I am thinking I asked a bad thing so I am regretting it now… I am really sorry. I have insensitive points so…"

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a Devil, the fact that I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me doesn't change…. I may have approached you and the other wanting to get hated, you know? ...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

Then I gently hugged her to comfort her. Surprise by my action she can only stutter.

"A-A-Axel-san…!"

"I'm going to say this. So listen well, Akeno-san. It has no relation. Akeno-san, you're a kind person. I definitely hate Fallen Angels but, I think that Akeno-san is different, even if you have the blood of Fallen Angels in you, Akeno-san is Akeno-san, and you are the vice president of our Occult Research Club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards you. Even after hearing that Akeno-san has the blood of Fallen Angels I cannot come to hate you. I like you even now so, there's no problem right? I believe the other would feel the same way. Huh? What in all of creation am I saying? Sorry, no more sensitive words are coming to me…"

Hearing my words, Akeno-san was…crying.

"Thank…you…sob…thank you…sob…Axel-san…I can't thank you enough…for you kind word to me…sob…"

"Don't be. After all, you are one of my precious comrades. So it's my duty to cheer you up."

Moments later, Rias-san arrives accompanying by Ise. Seeing Akeno-san unusual brightly face. Rias-san asks her did something good happen. And the only thing she said was…

"Yes, I learnt that having a comrade is always a good thing."

The two then looks at me while putting on a curious face. But I only shrugged my shoulder to them.

**Later that Night: Issei POV**

Asia and I are in big bro's room doing our homework. Xenovia was also there to join us in our group study. Big bro will help us with any question that we don't understand. He sure is amazing. No matter what subject we gave him, he knows how to answer all of them.

"Big bro, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ise?"

"You said you've often travel a lot right? How come you have such good skill in teaching and also you're almost good in every subject."

"Well, even during my travel. I usually study a lot on my free time. I like to study a lot. My dream when I was little to be a doctor or a professor. But that dream could never be achieve, so in the end I became the teacher of our school."

He just smiles afterward but somehow he seems sad. Maybe because remembering his childhood dream reminded him a lot of the past.

"I'm sorry if I ask something unnecessary, big bro…"

"Don't be, Ise. Besides, I like teaching anyway so it's fine."

He really is a kind person just like Asia and he also likes to study like Asia. I guess that's why their sibling I guess?

"Umm, Onii-san. This question? Can you please tell me how to solve this equation?"

"Yeah, Axel. I too want to know how to solve this equation."

"Wait just a sec…hmm; this one, if you put it here then it will be like this."

"Ohh, now I understand. Thank you, Onii-san."

"Yes, Axel. You have our thanks."

"No problem, glad to be of help."

Half an hour into our study, I feel like I need to use the washroom. Just as I was rushing to get up. I hit a drawer containing some book on it. It all fell onto the floor!

"Ise, you alright?"

"Yeah, big bro. I wasn't careful enough…"

"Gezz, Ise-san sure is clumsy. Anyway, we should help clean up the mess and arrange the book back to the drawer."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do it then."

We all pick up the books that fell all over the floor and when suddenly, Asia who was beside me said she found a photo.

"Everyone. I found a photo."

"Really, Asia. Let me see."

Everyone gather to where she was and look at that single photo. Big bro who was beside me suddenly look sad, why is that? As I observe further, they were ten people in the photo. All of them young teenager if not younger than us though only two of them looks slightly older than the rest. But what's more surprising was the young boy in the center. It was someone we recognize…

"Ise-san, Xenovia-san…this is…"

"It's Axel…"

**Author's Note:**

Hello there everyone. Sorry for the delay but I've been pretty busy with work so I didn't have much time to do this chapter but thanks to EternityDragon2610 and also Tsunashi777, I was able to complete it. Anyway, please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in chapter 14. Bye bye.


End file.
